


Reviver

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 80,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: Reviver é voltar à vida, é relembrar de do que passou e renovar em uma melhor versão.Tudo conciliou para que Damian revivesse, experimentasse a vida de um rapaz normal, com uma família normal, em um mundo normal.Damian reviveu, deixando Robin morto.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

Bruce Wayne, o bilionário americano, filantropo, um verdadeiro magnata dos negócios: o Príncipe de Gotham.

Os redatores que o descreviam assim nas colunas de notícias jamais imaginariam sua vida secreta, aquela que ele guarda com zelo longe de quaisquer pessoas senão seus mais íntimos amigos: sua vida pessoal. Nela, ele estava longe de ser um homem de negócios, estava mais para um pai coruja observando o filho dormir.

— Ainda me surpreendo quando o encontro dentro da mansão em plena madrugada, Patrão Bruce... — comentou o mordomo, disfarçando um sorriso singelo vendo seu “filho” se tornar um patriarca.

— Eu não consigo deixar ele sozinho, Alfred — o homem se justificou, aninhando o filho entre os travesseiros e abaixo de cobertores.

— Ele não vai estar sozinho...

— Mas vai estar longe de mim.

— Sim, como todos os filhos ocasionalmente ficam longe dos pais. — O mais velho suspirou — Nunca imaginei que diria isso, porém: precisa deixar de ser um pai super-protetor, Damian deve ter o próprio espaço.

— Eu estava longe quando ele precisou de mim.

— Patrão Bruce, não há motivos para... — Antes que Alfred pudesse terminar, foi interrompido por palavras em martírio:

— Eu estava longe! Longe! — Ele se abaixou ao lado da maca onde Damian estava prostrado — Eu estive longe dele desde sempre, Alfred! — Segurou cuidadosamente a mão direita do rapaz, estava trêmulo — Por isso meu filho está desse jeito!

O mordomo se calou.

Não haviam justificativas para o estado em que aquela pobre criança estava. Ou melhor, a única justificativa é que todos haviam falhado com ele, incluindo o próprio Robin.

— Damian já reviveu uma vez, ele pode e vai fazer isso novamente.

— Como, Alfred? Já fazem meses desde que ele... — Bruce não conseguiu terminar, o gosto de amargura e culpa o tomavam sempre que ele falava do estado frágil em que o filho se encontrava.

— Confie nele — o mordomo colocou um sorriso esperançoso no rosto, se aproximando — Confie que dessa vez ele não vai dar os mesmos passos certos por caminhos errados, que vai fazer tudo diferente.

— Se isso acontecer, Alfred... — Ele segurou um pouco mais forte a mão do filho — Se isso realmente acontecer eu prometo ser um pai diferente. Eu vou reviver junto com o meu filho, o Bruce Wayne que todos conhecem vai morrer e reviver sendo um bom pai.


	2. Obliterado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguem abaixo algumas explicações pré-leitura:  
> Damian Wayne é o ponto central da história, por vezes arrastando outras personagens como: Alfred Pennyworth, um mordomo e tanto; Bruce Wayne, Batman; Richard John Grayson, Dick, que foi o primeiro Robin e agora é o Asa Noturna; Jason Peter Todd, que foi o segundo Robin e agora é Capuz Vermelho; etc. Alguns personagens estão fixos na Mansão Wayne e sobretudo em Gotham e alguns farão aparições esporádicas (que podem durar dias ou algumas horas), como Dick, Jason, Jon e Barbara.  
> A fanfic não se preocupam em explorar “espaços vazios” nas tramas canônicas de cada personagem, é apenas inspirada em alguns pontos sem ordem cronológica, e que não prejudicam o entendimento.

Abrir os olhos foi uma tarefa árdua, principalmente por não conseguir distinguir se estavam abertos ou fechados. Uma vez entendido que tudo era envolto por escuridão, foi possível notar uma silhueta próxima e, independente se aquela figura era amigável, o rapaz tentou pedir por ajuda – tudo o que conseguiu, porém, foi um grunhido baixo.

— Deus, está acordando... — Havia mistura de preocupação e descrença na voz — Mestre Richard, está acordado! Acordado! — a voz anunciou em bom som enquanto se afastava para algum lugar.

Segundos depois, outra pessoa apareceu. Este o segurou pelos ombros enquanto sussurrava coisas confusas e comemorava:

— Está acordado! Finalmente acordado!

— Vou informar ao Patrão Bruce agora mesmo! — comunicou ao outro e, enquanto mexia no celular, finalmente o rosto daquela silhueta ficou claramente visível.

— Ei, Alfred, não é melhor deixar o próprio Damian falar com ele?

— É melhor não deixa-lo tão... **_emocionado_** , ao menos não no meio de uma daquelas reuniões importantes. — O mordomo guardou o celular e encarou o rapaz deitado, ainda imóvel — Quando a reunião terminar, seu pai vai olhar a mensagem e vir na mesma hora, Mestre Damian.

— Até parece! — Dick finalmente soltou o irmão — Ele nem queria ir, queria estar aqui quando você acordasse, guri. Aposto que ele já deve ter lido a mensagem e já está vindo para cá!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Queriam alguma comemoração, confirmação ou até mesmo uma resposta do rapaz mais novo. Mas nada aconteceu, Damian apenas tentava distinguir a silhueta dos dois em meio às sombras assustadoras que o cercavam.

— Ei, Damian?

O pequeno tentou falar algo e, à custo de grunhidos e murmúrios sem nexo, finalmente houve uma resposta, ou melhor, pergunta:

— Quem?

— Deve ser efeito dos sedativos... — o mais velho comentou.

— Deve ser...

— Quem... vocês... Damian? — O rapaz tentou novamente, se saindo um pouco melhor apesar da máscara de inalação.

— Isso já não me parece ser efeito dos sedativos! — Alfred constatou e se distanciou deles, parecia preocupado.

— Está querendo saber quem eu sou, é isso? Como você esquece do seu irmão preferido, garoto? — Dick riu da própria tentativa de piada, tentando manter-se otimista.

— Que-em eu so-ou? — Finalmente uma pergunta completa foi dita, com dificuldades, mas dita.

— Já chega de ser dramático, Damian... — Ele bagunçou os cabelos espetados do mais novo — Eu sei que você está querendo fugir da culpa pelo que fez, mas todos nós ficamos preocupados com você! Foi uma grande idiotice tentar agir sozinho, como você sempre faz. Claro, você vai ter um castigo, mas o importante agora é que está acordado e...

— Quem eu sou!? — O rapaz estava confuso, beirando o desespero. Tentar entender todas aquelas informações não ajudavam em nada, além de deixa-lo ainda pior.


	3. Recomeço

— Mestre Bruce, é melhor tirar o uniforme e me escutar! — o mordomo pediu pela quinta vez enquanto seguia o herói morcego pelos corredores da mansão.

— Depois que eu falar com o meu filho conversamos, Alfred...

Bruce não estava ignorando todos os avisos e pedidos de Pennyworth por mal, só estava deixando seu lado paterno falar mais alto – até mesmo gritar. Haviam passado dias ao lado de Damian esperando que ele acordasse ou ao menos apresentasse uma melhora no quadro.

— Precisa entender que ele não está totalmente em si e...!

— Alfred, eu **preciso** escutar a voz do meu filho! — Batman respondeu, já com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse abrir e entrar, foi Richard Grayson quem abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a atrás de si.

— É melhor tirar esse uniforme antes de entrar, B... — o rapaz falou sem nem ao menos tentar esconder todo o desanimo que estava sentindo.

Finalmente aceitando que algo estava errado, Batman deu meia volta e foi para o quarto se trocar. Alfred chegou a dar alguns passos na direção dele, mas foi Dick quem o seguiu para tentar explicar o que estava acontecendo.

— Alfred acha que é Amnésia Dissociativa. Quando ele acordou, pensei que era só uma brincadeira de mal gosto... droga! — O rapaz olhou pela janela do quarto, se culpando por ter deixado Damian ainda mais nervoso no começo — Ele não lembra de nada.

— É melhor que ele não lembre o que aconteceu...

— Bruce, ele não lembra de **nada**.

O mais velho o encarou, terminando de tirar os acessórios. Ficou em silencio por alguns momentos e pareceu até mesmo ignorar o que escutou, mas finalmente perguntou:

— O quanto é nada?

— **Absolutamente nada**. — Dick passou a mão pelo cabelo — Tentamos explicar quem ele era, mas só piorou tudo! Eu achei que seria fácil, mas só de escutar “Robin”, ele teve uma crise de pânico e...!

— E como ele está agora? — Bruce o interrompeu com a pergunta, depois de vestir um sobretudo volumoso escondendo o uniforme por baixo.

— Não se lembra de nada, nem mesmo que já tinha acordado antes... — o rapaz suspirou mais uma vez — Alfred disse que é mais sensato deixar ele se lembrar sozinho e aos poucos.

Batman, ou melhor, Bruce Wayne não falou mais nada. Saiu do quarto e caminhou da forma mais silenciosa que conseguia com seus sapatos lustrados, estava vestido como um homem de negócios que acabara de chegar em casa.

Mais uma vez ele estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, dessa vez abrindo-a e entrando no _quarto_ do filho. Damian estava sentado na cama, recostado na cabeceira e cercado por almofadas – incluindo uma onde repousava a perna fraturada. Estava foleando o álbum de fotos de Família Wayne.

— Filho... — Bruce o chamou em timbre baixo, estranhando não ter sido notado assim que entrou — Filho, como está se sentindo?

— Patrão Bruce, vai ter que falar um pouco mais perto... — Alfred informou sem tirar os olhos da criança, estava de pé ao lado da porta — A audição foi muito prejudicada, ele se queixa constantemente.

O homem se aproximou da cama, mas só foi realmente notado por Damian quando se sentou na beirada mais próxima. A primeira reação que teve foi medo, logo substituído por estranheza e até mesmo timidez.

— Filho, como está se sentindo? — Bruce perguntou novamente, um pouco mais alto do que a primeira vez.

— E-eu? — O rapaz o encarou por alguns segundos tentando entender do que estavam falando e, assim que percebeu, abaixou o olhar se sentindo ainda mais deslocado — Já estou melhor...

— Isso é ótimo, filho — Zeloso, ele bagunçou o cabelo do mais novo — Queria muito estar aqui quando você acordasse, mas tive uma reunião.

— Já me explicaram sobre isso. Obrigado mesmo assim... — ainda tímido, Damian respondeu encarando o álbum de fotos mais uma vez.

— Alfred, Damian está sendo compreensivo e educado ao mesmo tempo?

— Sim, Patrão Bruce.

— E ele não quer nada em troca disso?

— Acredito que não, Patrão Bruce.

— Por quanto tempo será que vamos ter essa versão tão amável do meu filho? — Novamente, ele bagunçou os cabelos de Damian com o mais absoluto cuidado. O mais novo o encarou, ainda tímido, porém sorrindo.

— Não está zangado comigo? — o rapazinho perguntou.

— Eu deveria estar?

— ... Achei que ficaria, porque eu não lembro do senhor.

— Não vou ficar irritado por algo desse tipo, Damian — Bruce sorriu, se aproximando um pouco mais do filho — Sabe, que tal me chamar de “pai” ao invés de “senhor”?

— Como quiser, sen... pai! Como quiser, pai! — se retratou apressadamente.

— É um bom recomeço — Foi impossível impedir um princípio de riso de escapar, até mesmo Damian achou graça de si mesmo — E que tal deixar as fotos antigas de lado e escutar sobre as suas travessuras? — Recebendo um aceno positivo e muito entusiasmado, ele se aproximou ainda mais do filho e colocou o álbum entre os dois, mostrando uma das primeiras fotos de Damian na mansão — Aqui: nesse dia você fugiu de casa e foi me encontrar na empresa. Quando eu entrei na minha sala você estava lá, sentado na minha cadeira, falando que alguém estava desviando dinheiro no setor argentino...

Alfred continuou ao lado da porta, observando-os com um sorriso singelo. O mordomo mal conseguia acreditar que Bruce estava se saindo tão bem em manter aquela áurea de “calma e compostura” devido a situação, ele estava se esforçando de verdade para ser um bom pai.

Damian escutou atentamente as histórias, cujo “detalhes” foram ocultados. Bastaram três até que o sono superou a curiosidade por si mesmo, afinal de contas, ainda estava com alguns efeitos ativos dos sedativos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, Alfred é o único empregado da mansão Wayne, logo não tem problemas do Batman ficar zanzando por aí. Está com dificuldades em aceitar isso? Acredite com todo o coração, assim como eu faço, kkks. Bem, Batman e a Mulher Gato costumam namorar em cima de telhados alheios e nunca foram pegos por uma câmera de segurança...  
> Nota: Batman no final se refere ao que Damian fez na animação “O Filho de Batman”. Aliás, lá também diz que só tem o Alfred como empregado, ou melhor, amigo.  
> Nota da nota: também é nessa animação em que Alfred diz estar torcendo pelos arbustos, quando Damian está trucidando eles em um treinamento pela manhã (não me lembro se tem ou não algo igual nos quadrinhos).


	4. Culpa

Bruce Wayne estava em seu escritório. Havia passado lá a madrugada inteira praticamente – saindo apenas para se trocar e comer alguma coisa por insistência de Alfred. Pela manhã, já estava se confrontando com a dura realidade afirmada por Pennyworth:

— É questão de tempo até ele se recuperar, ficar desse jeito não muda os fatos.

— É minha culpa, Alfred...

— Patrão Bruce... — o mordomo pediu novamente, colocando a bandeja com o café da manhã na frente dele.

— A culpa é minha! — Ele apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos — Enquanto meu filho estava morrendo onde **eu** estava!?

— Salvando o mundo com a Liga da Justiça, presumo.

— A Liga da Justiça consegue salvar o mundo sem mim, Damian precisava de ajuda! Foram **dias** , Alfred! **Dias** até eu aceitar a ideia de que o meu filho havia **sumido** de casa e que algo **ruim** poderia acontecer com ele! — Se levantou, estava irritado demais e não queria manchas de café no assoalho.

— Ele costuma “sumir” com frequência. Ninguém iria esperar o pior, principalmente em relação ao Mestre Damian — Alfred tentou atenuar, mas também se sentia culpado.

— Que tipo de pai eu sou, Alfred!? O que eu estou fazendo com a vida do meu próprio filho!? Dos meus filhos!?

— Está dando uma chance a eles.

— ... Eles não precisam de chance nenhuma, precisam de um pai! — Bruce suspirou, pensando em toda a negligencia com a qual tinha criado suas “crianças”.

— E você é o pai deles!

— Eu sou um péssimo pai, Alfred, e não sei como me tornar um melhor! — Constatou, decepcionado consigo mesmo — Ontem à noite eu estava fora enquanto meu filho estava tendo uma crise de pânico. Eu estive fora pela maior parte da vida dele, estive fora quando Dick precisou de mim, Jason, Tim...

Antes que o mordomo conseguisse falar qualquer coisa para que o patrão saísse daquele estado de lamentação – que sempre tende de mal a pior -, batidas na porta fez com que os dois se mantivessem calados. Não era comum os mais jovens avisassem antes de entrar já que, normalmente, quando precisavam entrar lá era por um motivo importante.

— Entre! — o Wayne autorizou, deixando escapar um sorriso quando a porta foi aberta:

Dick estava levando Damian nas costas, foi um dos melhores jeitos que havia encontrado de carregar o mais novo sem causar incomodo devido ao gesso na perna.

— Como está se sentindo hoje, Mestre Damian? — Alfred perguntou.

— Bem melhor, obrigado! — o garoto respondeu com um sorriso simpático.

— Acho que eu nunca vou me acostumar com você falando “obrigado” — Bruce comentou com um ar de esperança sobre os bons modos persistirem, mesmo após as memórias serem recobradas. Com cuidado, ele ajudou Dick a colocar o mais novo sentado na mesma cadeira em que ele estava sentado antes.

— Ei, Damian, por que não conta pro pai o motivo de não estar usando as muletas? — Dick incentivou. Ele sorria de canto, indicando que havia algo por trás de um simples pedido.

— Porque eu sou baixo demais para usar aquelas. — como foi pedido, o rapaz respondeu. Todos ficaram em silencio e ele já estava começando a achar que tinha falado algo de errado. Tentou esconder o rosto, tímido, principalmente por ter o olhar de todos sobre si, todos ainda eram “estranhos”.

— Eu sei que o guri falar isso chega a ser um choque de realidade, mas precisamos aproveitar antes que ele volte ao normal! — Dick bagunçou o cabelo dele com cuidado, sabia que o ferimento na cabeça dura de Damian já estava curado, mas era quase instintivo ser cuidadoso com aquela região.

— Ele não é tão baixo assim, é uma criança ainda... — Bruce tentou amenizar, o que não tirava a graça de tudo aquilo.

— Na verdade, ele já é considerado um adolescente — Alfred o corrigiu, lembrando-se claramente do quanto Damian fazia questão do título.

— E quantos anos eu tenho? — o mais novo perguntou sem entender toda aquela conversa. Em parte, essa falta de compreensão foi agravada por um zumbido constante no ouvido esquerdo.

— Você tem...

— Um momento! — Dick interrompeu o mordomo antes que ele pudesse responder — Damian fez uma lista com perguntas importantes e quer que o B responda elas.

— E a primeira é a sua idade, correto? — Ele encarou o filho sem conseguir conter um sorriso presunçoso.

O rapazinho sorriu e afirmou, comentando logo em seguida:

— Meu irmão tinha razão, você é bom em adivinhar coisas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred se refere a “sumir com frequência” porque Damian costuma fazer suas birras desaparecendo de qualquer meio de comunicação e/ou localização. (Detetive Comics, 1003 se não me engano / passou as férias de verão inteira desaparecido no especial dos Super Filhos).  
> Talvez Bruce pareça um pouco dramático demais, mas ele costuma ficar um pouco “descontrolado” toda vez que perde uma de suas crianças. Junte isso com o relacionamento desgastante dele com a Mulher Gato (Batman número 44 em diante, Renascimento. Ela não apareceu no casamento) e teremos um Batman quase assassino e um Bruce dramático.


	5. Dúvidas

Por insistência de Pennyworth, todos estavam sentados à mesa com o café da manhã posto. Damian aceitou a condição de bom grado para que pudesse ter suas perguntas respondidas, o que fez os outros aceitarem sem resistências também.

— Então... — O garoto pegou a folha de papel no bolso do pijama listrado — Quantos anos eu tenho?

— Ainda tem treze anos de idade — Bruce respondeu e, logo depois, começou a beber seu café-extraforte.

— Mas costuma se comportar como uma criança mimada de quatro anos ou no outro extremo: como um velho ranzinza de oitenta e sete — Dick completou, arrancando um sorriso tímido do mais novo.

— E... com quantos anos eu fui adotado?

Bruce se engasgou com o café.

Dick se amaldiçoou por não ter lido aquela lista de perguntas antes. Considerou que entregar uma folha de papel e um lápis para uma criança não teria problema algum, seria uma atividade inofensiva – porém, Damian sempre seria Damian.

— Filho... — o mais velho começou e tossiu para tentar limpar a garganta antes de terminar — De onde tirou isso?

— É que o meu irmão não chama você de pai e no álbum só tem fotos nossas já crianças, eu achei que éramos todos adotados, ainda mais porque eu não sou muito parecido com você... — o rapaz respondeu tímido, disparando as palavras o mais rápido que conseguia — Me desculpa? — Encarou o pai com tristeza estampada no rosto.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, sua linha de raciocínio está correta — Bruce mexeu no cabelo dele, bagunçando com cuidado — Seus irmãos são adotados, mas você é meu filho biológico.

Tímido, com bochechas vermelhas e se sentindo um pouco mais deslocado para falar do assunto, Damian ousou fazer uma pergunta ainda mais complicada:

— E quem é minha mãe?

Bruce suspirou e bebeu mais um pouco de café, seria uma longa manhã. Dick se amaldiçoou novamente, porém, preferiu fugir: se levantou com a salada de frutas dando uma desculpa qualquer com a boca cheia. Até mesmo Alfred, que estava levando uma jarra de suco, resolveu voltar para a cozinha quando ouviu a pergunta.

A essa altura, Damian chegava a ter os olhos marejados achando que havia falado algo muito, muito errado. Ele já se sentia desconfortável por tudo o que falavam dele – principalmente por parecer ser “mal-educado”, um pestinha sem limite algum -, fazer duas perguntas ruins poderia soar como algo proposital, mesmo sem ser.

— Pai, desculpa? — ele pediu quase sem voz — E-eu não disse por mal, juro!

— Tudo bem, Damian — O pai suspirou e sorriu para tentar tranquiliza-lo — É que essa é uma questão delicada. Sua mãe nunca foi uma boa pessoa e tinha uma vida complicada, com uma família complicada... — Não havia como explicar que ele vinha de um clã de assassinos, Bruce pensou — ... Mesmo não sendo um pai exemplar antes, é melhor que você fique comigo e longe do que eles consideram correto.

— Acho que entendi... — o rapaz falou baixinho, sem coragem de encarar o pai — Me desculpa?

— Pelo que, filho?

— Causar problemas...

— Sua mãe ser do jeito que ela é não é culpa sua. — Ele bagunçou o cabelo espetado de Damian novamente — É uma questão complicada, mas eu sou muito orgulhoso por você não ser como ela. — O garoto aproveitou o carinho, já estava mais tranquilo e sorrindo mais uma vez. Uma de suas mudanças, a mais drástica: o sorriso era quase constante.

— Pai... — ele chamou quando Bruce encerrou o carinho para continuar tomando o café — O que eu gosto de fazer?

— Ler — Depois de pensar melhor, o mais velho complementou: — Ler, brincar com os animais...

— E eu tenho animais de estimação!? — O garoto sorriu, indo de um extremo ao outro chegando a ter brilho nos olhos.

— Um gato, dois cães, uma vaca... — Falar sobre Goliath estava fora de questão, pensou ele.

— Posso ir conhecer eles? Por favor? Por favor!?

— Só depois do café, filho...

O garoto confirmou, começando a comer o mais rápido que conseguia. As perguntas ficariam para depois, pelo visto. Apesar de não se lembrar de nada, Damian mantinha o amor por animais. Ele manter ao menos alguns traços como os de antes já era animador naquela situação toda.

Bruce demoraria até se acostumar com os novos modos do filho. Damian antes agia como queria, sem dar satisfações e muito menos pedir permissão, mas essa nova “versão” pedia por tudo, algo que hora ou outra seria um problema pela falta de autonomia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mãe do Damian chama-se Talia al Gul, filha de Ra’s al Gul. Eu não considero ela uma vilã de fato, ao menos não ao mesmo nível que muitos outros do universo DC. Normalmente ela está mais para uma pessoa que “acha que está agindo certo, fazendo tudo de errado”.  
> Nota: na animação Filho do Demonio, Talia pede ao Damian que fique com Batman e aprenda com ele, porque ele é sábio, depois ela sai de cena em um submarino. Em uma das histórias de origem do Damian, esse submarino acaba explodindo.


	6. Irmãos

Dick estava observando Damian de longe. O garoto estava sentado na grama do jardim se revezando em arremessar uma bolinha para Titus, o cão, e acariciar os pelos do pequeno Pennyworth, o gato.

A situação em que todos se encontravam era estranhamente satisfatória: Damian era uma criança normal pela primeira vez e a mansão Wayne era apenas isso, uma mansão. Não falavam sobre vidas secretas, crimes, investigações e muito menos comentavam sobre o quão ruim Gotham poderia ficar se continuassem a negligenciando, porque Gotham não era o centro de tudo naquele instante.

— Você não costuma ser tão distraído... — Jason comentou quando já estava ao lado de Richard. Ele mantinha o olhar em Ace que, após dar as boas-vindas, foi correndo brincar com Damian também.

— Só estava pensando como é estranho ser tudo normal nessa família.

— Realmente aceitou essa coisa de perda de memória?

— Não tem o que aceitar... — o mais velho suspirou, em parte decepcionado por Jason já ter bebido pela manhã — Amnésia acompanhada de muito estresse pós-traumático, ansiedade e pancadas fortes demais na cabeça, ou uma mistura de tudo isso.

— Que seja! — O outro revirou os olhos — E vai simplesmente aceitar, sem nem ao menos achar suspeito ele ter essas crises de sei lá o quê quando houve falar do próprio passado, sobre ser um Robin?

— Se você tivesse visto...

— Vocês deveriam ter notado que pode ser alguma coisa na cabeça dele, tipo um chip implantado pelo Gorila Grodd! Ou alguém clonou o pirralho e colocou essa versão no lugar! Retalho Humano, ele é um cara estranho! — Para Jason, aceitar qualquer absurdo com um vilão agindo ao fundo era muito mais fácil do que simplesmente a realidade: a mente de Damian desistiu.

— Todd...

— Não são só o Coringa e o Bane que fazem essas porras doentias! E convenhamos que é bem fácil odiar o Damian!

— Todd! — O mais velho o acertou com um leve soco no braço — Para de falar esse tipo de coisa, ele pode ouvir!

Jason não revidou o golpe, apenas parou de falar por alguns segundos e olhou para a _criança_ sentada na grama. Agora, os cães tentavam competir pela bolinha arremessada enquanto o pequeno gato era acariciado.

— Foi você mesmo quem disse que ele não está escutando direito...

— Então você leu todas as mensagens e resolveu ignorar elas até ser conveniente? — Dick novamente o acertou com um soco no braço, que foi revidado por um simples empurrão — Por que não veio logo?

— Porque ele sofreu uma lavagem cerebral, achei melhor esperar ele voltar ao normal.

— Ele só perdeu as memórias...

— Não, Dick! Se ele tivesse perdido as memórias, estaria sendo o mesmo fedelho mimado e irritadinho que briga com todo mundo. Eu ainda não ouvi o clássico “tt” e ele nem veio até aqui para saber quem é o cara estranho que invadiu a mansão, coisa que faria nem que fosse pulando num pé só...

— Já disse que ele perdeu a memória!

— Ninguém consegue esquecer o quão pé no saco ele é!

— Mas ele esqueceu! — Richard vociferou, deixando transparecer que a paciência estava lhe faltando — Ele esqueceu de tudo, de todos e até mesmo dele, droga!

Jason não respondeu, ou melhor, resmungou alguns xingamentos enquanto caminhava até Damian. Dick não foi atrás, preferiu ter esperança de que gritar a situação atual colocasse um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele.

— Damian... — ele chamou, se abaixando ao lado do rapazinho.

— ... Sim?

— Você pode até pensar que vai me enganar, mas eu não sou otário igual o Dick ou o B.

— E-Eu... — Angustiado e tímido, o mais novo se esforçou para encarar Todd nos olhos — Eu não estou mentindo, queria estar, mas eu não me lembro de nada. E-E... Eu... — Ele parou de falar e colocou a mão sobre a orelha e apertou. O zumbido era constante, mas a dor surgia sempre nas piores horas.

— Para logo com esse joguinho, Damian! Você quer atenção de todo mundo se fazendo de vítima, mas esquece que todo mundo nessa merda se preocupa com você! Ou você pensa que...! — antes que Todd completasse, foi atingido por um soco na mandíbula. Depois de se desequilibrar e quase cair sentado, ele se levantou e revidou o soco. Dick desviou, o que não impediu dos dois começarem uma briga em meio à xingamentos e ameaças.

Damian não notou o que estava acontecendo literalmente ao lado dele: o zumbido no lado esquerdo estava mais alto, no lado direito ele já não ouvia nada. Além disso, a dor estava sendo o centro de foco, era uma dor angustiante, aguda, mas de algum jeito ele sabia que já tinha sentido dores bem piores do que aquela – o que não fazia com que ela diminuísse.

O mais novo só notou que algo estava acontecendo, de fato, quando já estava nos braços do pai, sendo levado para dentro. Ele não entendeu bem o que ele dizia, provavelmente estava falando com Alfred – que vinha logo atrás deles. O mordomo o fez beber algo com gosto amargo, explicou o que era e para que servia, entretanto Damian só entendeu “sono” e “sentir melhor” de todas as palavras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelo incrível que pareça, eu escrevi até o capítulo 8 da fanfic antes de saber que Dick perdeu a memória e também “não se lembrava de ter sido um Robin”. Batman disse que se ele esqueceu, talvez seja melhor ele ter uma vida normal sem a Batfamília. Nem preciso expressar aqui o quanto eu surtei em pensar algo “perto” do que os roteiristas da DC escrevem, né?  
> Pois bem, voltando às notas sobre a fanfic: Dick e Jason não moram na mansão. Eles vão lá sempre que precisam, mas moram oficialmente em outros lugares (o que não importa no atual momento). Jason não está acreditando muito na história porque ainda fica com o “pé atrás” sobre as ações de Damian.   
> Depois do “pirralho Wayne” achar que havia sido traído por ele, os dois brigam no especial anual de Jovens Titãns (se não me engano). Isso mostra que mesmo ambos tendo os mesmos “pontos de vista”, não confiam plenamente um no outro.


	7. Equívoco

Jason Todd estava acabando de comer o último de seus sanduíches de pepino enquanto assistia Batman e Asa Noturna contra Coringa e seus ajudantes. Os mocinhos tentavam impedir uma fuga após o roubo de produtos químicos, ou melhor, impedir que pessoas inocentes fossem atropeladas pela quadrilha.

— Se eu estivesse lá, já teria parado eles... — ele resmungou com o restante do sanduíche na boca.

— Se não tivesse agido mal com uma criança por estar bêbado, estaria lá, Mestre Jason.

— Ele não é uma criança, é o Damian!

— Mestre Jason, modos por favor! — o mordomo pediu, odiava ver seus sanduíches rebolando na boca das pessoas.

O rapaz se calou e voltou a acompanhar a perseguição. As várias telas estavam divididas em um mapa da cidade com rastreadores, a visão pelas câmeras do Batmóvel e um jornal local que cobria a perseguição.

Não demorou muito até tudo estar resolvido: capangas do Coringa incapacitados enquanto Batman cuidava pessoalmente do palhaço, pessoas sãs e salvas voltando às ruas, Dick preocupado com Damian...

_— Alfred, ele já acordou? — o rapaz perguntou pelo comunicador do veículo._

— Ainda não, Mestre Dick. Pela dosagem pesada dos medicamentos, só deve acordar em uma hora. — o mordomo respondeu.

Cansado daquela preocupação exagerada com um pirralho farsante, Todd se levantou da cadeira com uma desculpa subentendida de levar a louça suja para a cozinha, ocasionalmente poderia abrir uma das várias garrafas de vinho por engano. Ele resmungou por todo o caminho, principalmente na volta quando avistou Damian saindo do quarto e apoiando a perna quebrada no chão – para ele, prova mais do que suficiente de que era tudo forjado.

— Olha só quem está indo passear! — ele disse sínico, parando no meio do salão e esperando que Damian falasse algo para tentar desmentir.

O garoto, entretanto, nem havia notado ele lá. Continuou tentando andar sozinho, se apoiando na parede até conseguir chegar de frente a escada, quando se apoiou no corrimão. Ele estava com fome, mas o “senhor Pennyworth” não estava no quarto como da outra vez, logo, ele se viu obrigado a procurar o mordomo pela mansão.

— Eu deveria filmar isso e mandar para o otário do Dick! O frágil e indefeso bebê Wayne caminhando perfeitamente com a perna quebrada!

Novamente Jason foi ignorado, o que só o fez ficar ainda mais irritado com tudo aquilo. Ele sabia que Damian só poderia estar mentindo – ou sendo controlado por algum psicopata -, e foi por acreditar fielmente nisso que tomou ações tão extremas:

Ele subiu as escadas e agarrou Damian pelo pijama, começando a gritar ameaças e ordens para que ele parasse de atuar. Quando não foi respondido, ou melhor: quando foi respondido com um começo de choro e pedido de desculpas, ficou ainda mais irritado.

Todd pensou em jogar o rapaz de onde estavam, tentar acertar o lustre com ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo, qualquer coisa que fizesse Damian revelar que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira para ganhar atenção, que ele estava bem e se lembrava de tudo – incluso como “aterrissar” no chão em segurança com uma perna quebrada.

— Isso chega a dar pena... — o mais velho disse em tom frio, descendo as escadas e só jogando Damian no chão quando já estava nos últimos degraus — Até quando pretende continuar com isso!? Até se cansar da sua vida de garotinho mimado e voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido!? Depois de todo mundo se sentir inútil por sua culpa!?

A essa altura, o pequeno Wayne já nem tentava entender o que tinha feito de tão errado “antes” para ser tratado daquele jeito. Só conseguia chorar e sentir medo, medo ao ponto de não conseguir respirar, um medo que o lembrava de um pavor ainda maior - mas apenas o sentimento, sem as causas.

— Um assassino... — Todd o chutou, o que fez com que o corpo de Damian batesse contra a parede, ele estava bem mais leve — Um verdadeiro demônio! — Ele o segurou, levantou-o pelo pijama com as duas mãos — Um inconsequente que não merece o manto de Robin!

Damian tentava se desculpar pelo que nem sabia que tinha feito, mas ele já não tinha ar nos pulmões e nem conseguia respirar. Tudo o que saiu além de murmúrios de dor foram cacos de um pedido de perdão.

— Até quando vai continuar fingindo!?

Jason parou com a gritaria e ficou em silencio, ouvindo o som de algumas gotas pingando no chão. Damian se fingir de criança desmemoriada e frágil era uma coisa, mas se humilhar daquele jeito só para continuar com sabe-se lá o que queria já ultrapassava todos os princípios que ele poderia ter.

Ele largou o garoto, se afastou alguns passos murmurando xingamentos e tentou pensar no que faria. Pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo começou, desde que Damian havia sumido, sido encontrado e depois acordado; pela primeira e única vez Jason Todd começou a aceitar que talvez fosse verdade: não havia mais Damian, o Robin filho do próprio Batman, havia só uma criança quebrada que todos tentavam remontar.

— Olha... — ele começou — Eu não sou esse cara malvado que estou parecendo, tá? Eu sei que já deve ser tarde pra acreditar em mim, mas eu não fiz por mal nem nada assim... — O garoto não respondeu, ainda estava jogado no chão, chorando ao ponto de soluçar — Mas que porra! Para de chorar e me escuta, seu...!

Damian não estava mais em si.

Os olhos estavam revirando, parando no absoluto e tenebroso branco.

As mãos estavam fechadas em punho, tremiam descontroladamente com os braços retorcidos em frente ao próprio corpo.

Todd se abaixou ao lado dele, tentou segurá-lo ou ampará-lo da melhor forma possível, mas ele continuou se debatendo. Nada adiantou e, como se ser o culpado de tudo aquilo já não bastasse, Damian estava começando a se engasgar – ao menos era o que parecia.

— Santo Deus! — Alfred gritou. Havia estranhado o sumiço demorado de Jason, mas nunca esperou ver aquilo novamente acontecendo.

— Alfred, Alfred eu não fiz por mal! — o rapaz começou a tentar se explicar, mas foi completamente ignorado. O mordomo praticamente arrancou Damian dos braços dele e deitou o garoto no chão — Alfred, você acredita em mim, né!?

— Não é hora para isso, Mestre Todd! — o mais velho o repreendeu. Jason tinha certeza que se as mãos de Alfred não estivessem segurando a cabeça de Damian, teria levado um tapa.

— A-Alfred... Alfred, ele vai morrer? Ele vai morrer desse jeito por minha culpa!?

Eram coisas demais para Alfred conseguir lidar: Damian estava tendo uma crise epiléptica, semelhante a que havia tido quando acordou a primeira vez; Jason estava em negação, culpa, ou seja lá o que aquilo fosse – era o menos relevante agora.

— Avise Batman para voltar imediatamente! — o mordomo mandou. De todos, era Bruce quem conseguia ser mais eficaz em lidar com o filho na _situação atual_ , seria melhor que a criança acordasse com ele por perto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi uma reação exagerada do Jason? Provavelmente sim. Lembrando: ele achava que o “irmãozinho” estava mentindo para chamar atenção – o que não envolve apenas fingir que esqueceu, mas causar problemas e preocupação para a Batfamília. Jason as vezes fica um pouco descontrolado, como na última parte – na verdade, é algo bem melhor feito do que a minha escrita permite.


	8. Extra

Tudo já estava resolvido.

Os capangas do Coringa estavam incapacitados, assim como o próprio palhaço insano.

Batman estava ansioso.

Pela primeira vez em tantos anos de combate ao crime, a única coisa que ele mais queria naquele momento era voltar para casa, tirar o uniforme e contar histórias ao filho.

Dick estava preocupado.

Se encarregou de dar as coordenadas para os policiais chegarem até lá e também queria perguntar sobre Damian. Como ele ainda estava dormindo, foi ver se o parceiro precisava de alguma ajuda.

Jason estava em pânico.

A câmera do veículo não mostrava nada além do estofado do carro. Quando se lembrou dos comunicadores dos uniformes, o rapaz já havia gritado, chorado e derrubado tudo o que viu pela frente.

— B, VOCÊ PRECISA VIR! — ele gritou, nem se importando com o quão alto aquilo ecoaria nas orelhas do morcego — VIR AGORA!

— Capuz Vermelho, o que...?

— AGORA!

— Pela sua cara, o som do comunicador estava no máximo! — Asa Noturna comentou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Se me contar o que aconteceu eu posso...!

— BRUCE, POR FAVOR! — o outro o interrompeu mais uma vez, parando para soluçar no começo de um choro — Por favor, por favor!

— Fique de olho neles, nos encontramos mais tarde — foi tudo o que o Cavaleiro das Trevas disse ao parceiro antes de voltar ao Batmóvel — Jason, preciso que você respire fundo e me dê informações!

— Foi minha culpa, mas eu não fiz por mal! — o mais novo respondeu em um fio de voz — Você acredita em mim, B?

— Eu acredito em você... — O justiceiro finalmente entrou no veículo, ativando o visor da Batcaverna para saber o que estava acontecendo. Já esperava ver coisas quebradas e Jason em uma de suas crises, mas estranhou Alfred não estar por perto.

— Já está vindo? — o rapaz perguntou passando as mãos pelo rosto — O Damian, ele...

— O que aconteceu com o meu filho!?

Aquele tom exigia respostas, exigia que Jason contasse tudo o que tinha feito “por engano”, exigia que ele assumisse a culpa por ter “quebrado mais ainda” o pobre Damian. Porém, Todd só conseguiu esconder o rosto entre as mãos e chorar com ainda mais força, sussurrando uma justificativa válida para que Batman voltasse ainda mais rápido:

— Ele precisa de você, B...

Jason se encolheu na cadeira, como se conseguisse se esconder de toda a culpa que sentia. Ele encarava os monitores, mas não tinha uma exata noção do tempo passando. Sua mente estava em outro lugar:

Ele já foi uma criança quebrada, torturada com um pé de cabra por um palhaço assassino. As lembranças ainda doíam, principalmente quando ele sonhava acordado vendo tudo acontecer novamente sem ter chance de se salvar.

Agora, ele tinha quebrado uma criança. Damian não se lembrava de nada, mas iria se lembrar dele o torturando. Teria pesadelos. Teria medo dele até que o medo se transformasse em ódio.

— Jason... — Batman o chamou, já estava de pé ao lado dele e com uma das mãos repousando no ombro do rapaz — O que aconteceu?

— E-eu... eu quebrei ele. Foi minha culpa de novo!

Não precisava ser o maior detetive do mundo para saber do que o antigo Robin estava falando. Também não precisava ser um psicólogo para entender que tudo aquilo, em grande parte, refletia o quanto Bruce havia negligenciado suas crianças.

— A culpa é minha porque eu não estava aqui quando precisaram de mim. Eu estava longe mais uma vez... — a voz do morcego estava cheia de culpa — Mas prometo ser um pai melhor para você também, Jason.

O mais novo o encarou sem entender do que ele estava falando. Faziam tantos anos desde que encarou Batman, ou melhor, Bruce Wayne como um mentor — ou como pai. Jason ficou ainda mais surpreso quando foi abraçado, um abraço forte e reconfortante, que conseguiu afastar aquelas lembranças ruins dele.

— Vou acabar ficando com ciúmes! — Dick disse risonho, olhando para os dois. Havia acabado de chegar.

Como resposta, o patriarca estendeu um dos braços para ele, um sinal de que ele só precisava se aproximar para ser abraçado também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, Dick Grayson foi o primeiro Robin. Quando ficou mais velho, ele precisou se afastar (os motivos variam, mas no geral ele estava trabalhando em outras equipes e/ou na academia de policiais – sei que tem um nome específico, mas não me lembro agora).  
> Bruce acabou adotando outro rapaz chamado Jason Todd, o segundo Robin. A versão que eu mais gosto para isso é a em que “Jason estava roubando os pneus do Batmóvel e foi pego pelo Batman”. Não preciso nem falar que esse projeto de mal caráter trouxe vários problemas durante as patrulhas, né? Kkks  
> Na crescente listinha de travessuras do menino Jason, tem desde desobedecer o Batman e querer agir sozinho a até mesmo matar um cara (sabemos que foi ele quem jogou o cara da sacada, por mais que o BatDad se faça de desentendido). Apesar de tudo, B sempre o perdoava (o que dá a entender que era mais flexível e descuidado com Jason, como se fosse seu “filho preferido”).  
> Como o jeito dele era MUITO diferente da camaradagem com a qual o Dick se comportava, o público não gostou muito e, em uma votação promovida pelos quadrinhos para saber se o Jason sobreviveria ou não à uma armadilha do Coringa, resolveu que era o fim dele.  
> Anos e anos depois, como de costume nas histórias em quadrinhos, Jason voltou a vida! Um pouco mais louco que o normal, umas três vezes mais encrenqueiro, com um toque ácido de humor e suas piadinhas sobre a própria morte e apaixonado por pé de cabra.  
> Resumindo a nota: o jeito travesso e irresponsável de Jason que acabou matando ele, seja porque ele agiu sozinho ou porque não cativou o público. Mas convenhamos: talvez se o Bruce não ficasse passando a mão na cabeça dele toda vez e desse uma palmada no guri, ele não tinha feito tudo isso... kkkks.


	9. Discordância

Alfred entrou no quarto de Damian com uma bandeja, sabia que o rapazinho estaria faminto quando acordasse. Fez questão de não deixar vestígios na mansão do que havia acontecido e, se não fosse pelo pijama diferente e uma tala no lugar do gesso, poderia estar seguro de que nenhum dos “detetives” da sala descobririam.

Jason estava encostado ao lado da porta, encarando o chão. Bruce e Dick, também em seus trajes civis, estavam um em cada lado da cama, revezavam o olhar entre Damian, o teto e qualquer outro ponto.

Ninguém queria falar sobre o que aconteceu.

— Cavalheiros, acredito que é melhor decidirem **agora** o que vão fazer **depois**. — O mordomo começou — Não podemos continuar negligenciando essa pobre _criança_ , precisamos estabelecer rotinas e turnos para que ele fique sempre sob os cuidados de alguém.

— _Adolescente_ , Alfred — Dick o corrigiu, se sentando ao lado da cama.

— Se eu estivesse aqui ao menos dessa vez... — Bruce começou a se culpar.

— Eu posso ficar aqui por uns dias e...

— E fazer ele ter outra crise?

— Eu já pedi desculpas, cacete! — Jason olhou irritado para Dick — Eu sou bom em lidar com crianças, até...

— Perdão? — Foi a vez de Alfred o interromper.

— Eu cuido bem do Bizarro, é quase a mesma coisa!

— Se cuidar de crianças fosse fácil assim... — Bruce murmurou e se sentou na beirada da cama — Não posso continuar colocando Gothan acima de tudo, mas se Batman não continuar, hora ou outra Damian vai acabar sofrendo as consequências do mesmo jeito.

— Então continue salvando Gothan e deixe o resto do mundo para a Liga da Justiça, Patrão Bruce.

— Falando em resto do mundo, não foi só o Robin quem sumiu, Damian também. Ele vai acabar perguntando sobre a escola, amigos, ou alguém vai perguntar dele — Dick comentou.

— Como se alguém fosse realmente sentir falta dele como Damian... — Jason retrucou.

— O jovem Jonathan pergunta constantemente por ele, talvez uma visita pudesse fazer bem... — Alfred disse enquanto afofava a almofada com a perna fraturada da _criança_. Seguindo os padrões daquela família, usar algo ajustável como uma tala só serviria para ser retirada na primeira oportunidade. Entretanto, Damian estava se mostrando alguém extremamente obediente e merecedor de uma chance, apesar do pouco tempo dessa “nova convivência”.

Antes que mais alguém falasse algo, o rapazinho murmurou um som de dor. Todos olharam para ele ansiosos para que o garoto acordasse e dissesse ao menos que “estava bem”, mas isso não aconteceu.

— Barbara, Estelar e os outros dos Jovens Titãns também perguntam por ele... — Dick retomou a conversa de antes.

— Também me perguntaram sobre o pirralho...

— Continuem mentindo e falando que ele está desacordado. Tudo o que ele menos precisa agora é de vários “desconhecidos” falando sobre a outra vida dele. — Bruce se levantou da cama, ficar apenas esperando por algum sinal era angustiante — Essa foi a segunda crise, não sabemos se é algo passageiro ou não. Quanto menos estresse Damian tiver, melhor.

— Eu ainda acho que seria mais responsável levar ele para exames mais aprofundados, Patrão Bruce, mesmo que o coloque na mira da mídia...

— Ei, ei! — Jason interrompeu os dois mais velhos — Como assim se é algo passageiro ou não? Está falando que mesmo se ele voltar ao normal, ele pode continuar tendo esses ataques de pinscher!? — Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, não estava conseguindo acreditar em algo como aquilo.

— Ei... — Richard se aproximou, colocando uma das mãos no ombro dele — Sei que é quase loucura olhar as coisas desse jeito, mas o Damian tem motivos de sobra pra sofrer de Estresse pós Traumático e coisas do tipo...

— Não tem não!

— A verdade é que todos aqui têm, mas preferimos usar um uniforme e sair para enfrentar isso pela noite — Bruce começou. Ele encarava a janela, não tinha coragem de olhar para os filhos — Isso é culpa minha, porque eu dei a vocês a mesma vida que eu escolhi levar...

— A culpa até pode ser um pouco sua por eu ter morrido daquela vez, mas nem fodendo que eu iria preferir levar uma vida de garotinho engomado do papai do que quebrar a cara de idiotas com um pé de cabra! — Todd afastou a mão de Dick.

— Talvez Damian prefira agora, é isso o que precisamos aceitar.

— Ele não prefere nada! — Jason estava em absoluta negação. Aceitar que Damian não estava fingindo já era uma situação surreal, aceitar que ele de alguma maneira quis tudo isso estava fora de questão. — Por que ele iria querer isso!?

— Porque ele precisa! — Bruce acertou um soco contra a parede — Porque ele não teve infância; não tem uma vida fora da máscara de Robin; porque eu prefiro levar crianças em situações arriscadas para me ajudar a combater o crime do que cuidar delas como deveria; porque eu sou um péssimo pai!

— Cavalheiros, se querem continuar com essa discussão, peço que saiam daqui! — Alfred encarava os dois denunciando o quão irritado e até mesmo desapontado ele estava — Os motivos para o Mestre Damian estar nessa situação são vastos, desde traumas mal curados a até mesmo uma simples pancada na cabeça. Se querem escolher a causa quase saindo aos tapas para ver quem tem a razão, **saiam**! — ele reforçou — Porque o que essa criança precisa agora é de **cuidados**.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Jason se jogou em uma das poltronas do quarto e cruzou os braços, impaciente; Bruce voltou a olhar pela janela, se culpando por não saber administrar suas duas vidas; Dick se sentou na beirada da cama novamente, mexendo no celular; Alfred, confiante de que a discussão não recomeçaria, foi buscar quadros novos para colocar no lugar dos quebrados – eles caíram quando o Wayne acertou a parede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem acabou se perdendo na linha cronológica da fanfic:  
> No primeiro dia Damian acorda pela tarde e tem uma crise, recobrando os sentidos apenas horas depois (já de noite). No segundo dia, pela manhã, ele tem uma crise de dor e recebe medicamentos fortes, só acordando horas mais tarde (início da noite), quando acaba tendo uma crise epiléptica novamente.  
> Quando reli para adicionar as notas, acabei notando que ficou um pouco confuso com tantos “dorme e acorda”.  
> Pobre Damian, ele só queria comer alguma coisa...  
> Nota da nota: o Jonathan mencionado ali em cima é o filho do Clark Kent com a Louis Lane (a jornalista). Ele e Damian faziam patrulha juntos em Super Sons. Aconselho muito! É um quadrinho bem mais leve e engraçado, ótimo para quem não sabe muito do universo e quer começar com algo divertido. A introdução do título se dá em Superman (Renascimento) números 10 e 11 – não é necessária uma leitura prévia, pode ir sem medo.  
> O Bizarro, também mencionado, é um personagem com algumas origens diferentes e histórias diferentes. Jason se referiu a participação dele em “Capuz Vermelho e os Foras da Lei” (Renascimento). Ele é um dos meus preferidos ♥  
> Nota da Nota da Nota: eu não gosto muito dos quadrinhos do Superman porque sempre gostei mais dos puxados para mistério, como Detective Comics. Porém, estou adorando ler os títulos do Super no Renascimento, tem uma veia cómica maravilhosa além de mostrar o lado “super pai”.


	10. Vermelho

Quase tudo era vermelho.

O mesmo vermelho de quando se fecha os olhos com força em um dia de sol: o vermelho de quem busca a escuridão.

Quase tudo era vermelho, com chamas.

As chamas verdes pareciam queimar com veneno, ou qualquer coisa igualmente perigosa com cor salientada. Eram altas.

Quase tudo era vermelho, mas tudo era visível.

As sombras alongadas de criaturas morcego e criaturas humanas, eram as criaturas sombrias que habitavam aquele lugar de rituais.

Quase tudo era vermelho, exceto o que era negro.

As letras desenhando o próprio nome com grafia reconhecível, tão escuras e demarcada quanto os olhares mortos de todos.

Tudo continuou vermelho, mesmo quando Damian deu meia volta e correu na direção contrária daquele altar. Ele correu sem nem mesmo saber onde pisava – ou o porquê de não ter mais um gesso na perna. Ele correu até não ter mais para onde fugir, até a ponta de um penhasco de frente à um sol poente.

Tudo ainda era avermelhado.

A terra, o mar, as nuvens e as gaivotas.

Das gaivotas, uma era mais vermelha. Era ainda maior.

Era grande porque não era gaivota, mas tinha asas – asas de um morcego, ou um dragão, ou qualquer animal feroz que tem presas, dos quais as gárgulas são inspiradas. Um animal mortífero, que como qualquer outro animal deve ter sido um filhote amigável.

A gárgula em vida, vermelha, parecia uma aranha-golias. Ela voou para uma das árvores, repousou nos ganhos e se deliciou com os frutos. Ela não parecia ser perigosa, mas nenhuma aranha é perigosa com a distância adequada.

A copa das árvores e as folhagens no chão era em cinza.

Damian se aproximou um pouco mais, queria se esconder e se aprofundar naquela cor neutra apenas por ser neutro – pois ele não queria mais o vermelho.

Se esgueirando pelos arbustos, haviam estátuas de peixes com as bocas para cima. Estátuas em cinza, grandes, com manchas em vermelho. As estátuas, desformes, tinham o olhar morto – talvez mortas pelas manchas vermelhas. Também disformes eram as formas humanizadas que relutavam em se aproximar, escondidas atrás das estátuas.

Eram versões de si mesmo: perdidos, tortos, que não tinham mais onde se encaixar.

Anômalos, tais como ele.

Entretanto, antes que Damian pudesse se aproximar de seus irmãos, filhos do vermelho que se escondiam no cinza, tudo se partiu ao meio. O vermelho do céu encontrou o vermelho do mar que cortava o vermelho da terra.

Quase tudo era vermelho.

As criaturas humanas com capas longas, com sombras que se projetavam sob o vermelho, as criaturas usavam verde.

O verde veneno era perigoso.

O vermelho era de sangue.

O cinza não estava mais lá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sou boa com pesadelos, normalmente os meus se consistem em sonhos absurdamente estranhos (como um em que o meu gato aprendeu a andar de bicicleta e foi atropelado por um jet-ski...). Logo, na incapacidade de descrever um bom pesadelo, fiz a interpretação mais louca que consegui do seguinte material:  
> Robin, o Filho do Batman (capítulo 2, página 6)  
> Robin, o Filho do Batman (capítulo 2, página 5 e capítulo 5, página 7)  
> Robin, o Filho do Batman (capítulo 6, páginas 21 e 7)  
> Robin, o Filho do Batman (capítulo 5, páginas 5 e 6)  
> Robin, o Filho do Batman (capítulo 5, páginas 13, 14 e 15)  
> Acho que deu pra notar o que eu estava lendo na ocasião, né?


	11. Despertar

Jason dormiu sentado na poltrona, parecia finalmente ter se acalmado; Bruce adormeceu sentado no chão, olhou para o filho até pegar no sono; Dick foi o único que dormiu na cama junto à Damian, também foi o único estirado em uma posição desconfortável com o celular caído sobre o rosto; Alfred, que apesar de toda a preocupação com o jovem Patrão Damian, se recolheu nos aposentos e dormiu dignamente – isso depois de deixar a bandeja na cozinha, com seus sanduíches de pepino prontos para serem esquentados quando a criança despertasse.

Damian também dormia, mas estava em meio a um pesadelo. Pesadelo tal que já tinha o feito se remexer, murmurar palavras e agora gritar em pânico, acordando aos outros:

Jason tropeçou nos próprios pés quando se levantou, mesmo assim tateou as paredes até encontrar o interruptor – apesar de já estar próximo ao amanhecer, Gotham é sombria. Dick gritou em conjunto com o irmão mais novo, demorando alguns segundos até entender que era o próprio celular que pressionava seu rosto.

Bruce foi o primeiro a fazer o que deveria ser feito, quiçá foi o primeiro realmente a acordar: ele agarrou o filho em um abraço, disse que estava tudo bem, avisou que era apenas um pesadelo e que ele não estava sozinho. Os outros dois rapazes ficaram observando-os próximos da cama.

Depois de se agarrar ao pai e continuar chorando por alguns minutos, Damian já estava mais calmo: lá só estavam seu pai e seus irmãos mais velhos, não haviam pessoas vestidas de verde fazendo tudo ficar em tons de vermelho. Também não havia cinza, mas tudo estava claro.

— Enquanto eu estiver aqui, comigo, nada vai acontecer — Bruce prometeu enquanto afrouxava o abraço. Apesar de soluçar, o filho já estava melhor para limpar as próprias lágrimas.

— Deve ter sido um sonho bem ruim, mas foi só um sonho.

Em resposta ao comentário amável de Richard, Damian apenas escondeu o rosto como conseguiu, abraçando o pai novamente. Estava tímido e se achando patético, afinal, já tinha 13 anos e não deveria chorar daquele jeito por um sonho ruim. Ele ficou ainda mais incomodado quando Jason perguntou:

— E como foi o pesadelo?

— Deixe ele, logo ele esquece esse sonho...

— Mas, mas...! — Damian protestou ainda com a voz embargada — Haviam pessoas horríveis, tudo era vermelho, tinham coisas estranhas e no final tudo foi destruído! — Ao fim do pequeno relato, ele já chorava mais uma vez. Ao menos conseguiu dar a ideia de que havia motivos para chorar, pensou ele.

— Eu gosto de vermelho — Todd sorriu de canto, se sentando na cama ao lado deles.

— Pela santa paciência... — Dick murmurou antes de um bocejo, repetindo as ações do irmão rebelde.

— Eu odeio palhaços. — Finalmente chamando a atenção de Damian para si, Todd continuou: — Às vezes sonho com um palhaço esquisito com um pé-de-cabra que quer me acertar.

— E você tem medo dele?

— Não, não mais... — Ele bocejou e espreguiçou antes de continuar: — Porque quando tudo começa a ficar assustador, eu sei que só pode ser um pesadelo. Sabe, quando você descobre que está em um sonho, você começa a controlar ele.

— Acho que eu sabia disso, mais ou menos. — Mais uma vez, a _criança_ passou as mãos pelo rosto sem derramar mais lágrimas.

— Eu aposto que você nunca tentou fazer um patinete virar um robô gigante exterminador de palhaços! — O rapaz deu uma piscadela, sorrindo de canto.

— Vou tentar da próxima vez... — Damian sorriu.

Notando que o filho finalmente estava calmo, Bruce o ajeitou na cama novamente. Fez quase um ninho de almofadas para que o pequeno ficasse confortável.

— Deve estar faminto — ele comentou, já caminhando para a porta.

— Não! — Dick e Jason gritaram em uníssono, os dois praticamente pularam para ficar de pé e alcançar o “pai”.

— Não o quê?

— Eu pego alguma coisa **_comível_** pro Damian, pode deixar comigo! — Dick sorriu e correu para fora do quarto.

— Estão insinuando que eu não sei fazer nada na cozinha, nem usar o micro-ondas!? — Indignado, o vigilante noturno de Gotham colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o outro rapaz.

— Eu vou pegar alguma coisa **_bebível_**! — Jason avisou, correndo da pergunta também.

Não precisava ser o maior detetive do mundo para saber que os talentos de Bruce Wayne se estendiam por várias áreas, mas gastronomia não era uma delas. Ao menos aquela desfeita valeu como forma de arrancar de Damian alguns risos abafados pela própria mão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acordo com o livro Batman: Você Escolhe (ed. 01, pág. 79), que está disponível no Google Livros, Batman fez um ótimo cozido com a cura do gás do riso, ao custo de passar uma semana tomando antiácidos.  
> No filme Lego Batman, ele sabe usar um micro-ondas. Apesar de ter colocado o tempo errado na primeira tentativa.  
> Foram as únicas coisas que encontrei sobre ele estar fazendo algo “comestível” em uma cozinha, claro, usando guia de pesquisa do Google (não me lembro de já ter visto ele cozinhando algo nem nas animações e nem nos quadrinhos).


	12. Extra

— Estão insinuando que eu não sei fazer nada na cozinha, nem usar o micro-ondas!? — Jason repetiu exatamente o que Bruce havia dito, colocando as mãos na cintura e, agora tentando engrossar a voz ao máximo para parecer o Cavaleiro das Trevas, ele continuou: — Eu sou o Batman, claro que sei usar um micro-ondas!

Dick precisou parar de vasculhar os armários: segurou o estomago dolorido com força – estava rindo demais. Em parte, ele também já estava cansado de procurar por algo comestível. Um dos problemas de sempre ter alguém fazendo tudo em seu lugar, como Alfred, é que nunca se sabe onde estão as coisas.

— Ele sempre faz a mesma pergunta, parece até que esqueceu aquela vez do churrasco no iate... — Jason comentou enquanto abria a geladeira — Também teve aquela vez com as batatas fritas, lembra?

— Claro — Dick respondeu em um fio de voz, tomando folego para dar mais risadas e completar depois: — Até hoje tem uma mancha de óleo queimado no teto! Também teve uma vez, a primeira vez que acampamos: ele preparou marshmallow com a embalagem e tudo!

— Ele fez isso comigo também! — Jason riu, deixando a geladeira de lado e olhando para Dick — É... acho que temos coisas em comum.

— É... — Dick sorriu — Ei, que tal pipoca? Damian gosta de pipoca, eu acho.

— Toda pessoa normal gosta de pipoca! — o mais novo parou alguns segundos para refletir sobre a afirmação se encaixar em Damian — E mesmo se ele não gostar, ele não lembra mesmo...

— Não seria errado fazer ele comer o que não gosta de comer? — Apesar da pergunta, Graysson já estava pegando as embalagens de pipoca no armário, ao menos sabia onde elas estavam.

— Você mesmo não acha que ele quer uma vida nova ou algo assim? Vamos começar com as pipocas...

— É... — O mais velho colocou a primeira no micro-ondas e ficou encarando o eletrodoméstico esperando elas estourarem. Jason voltou a procurar alguma coisa interessante na geladeira — Jay...

— Sim, Dick, eu tenho esperanças de que o Damian vai voltar ao normal um dia.

— Como você sabe o que eu ia...?

— Porque você é previsível — O mais novo ergueu os ombros e o encarou, desistindo de vez da geladeira e indo para a adega — Você pode até falar tudo isso de “é o que ele quer agora, precisamos respeitar, blablabla”, mas eu sei que você quer o pirralho Wayne de volta...

— Você também quer... — Dick se enfiou entre ele e o “começo de decisões ruins”.

— Talvez eu queira mesmo.

— Jay, para de tentar ser o rebelde da família e admite logo que gosta do Damian! Você está bebendo mais do que nunca desde que acharam ele, isso sem contar todas as vezes que você dormiu sentado ao lado da maca porque “não tinha coisa melhor para fazer”, e...

— Cala a boca, cabeçudo*! — Toddy o empurrou, abrindo a adega e pegando uma das garrafas.

— ... E eu só acho que você deveria aproveitar isso tudo pra se aproximar do guri. — ele terminou o que ia dizer antes. Não queria revidar o empurrão, até porque precisava vigiar a pipoca para ela não queimar.

— Ele nunca gostou de mim, Dick, mas pelo menos antes ele não tinha medo ao ponto de ter uma dessas crises de pinscher...

— Claro que ele gosta de você! — Retrucou o mais velho, deixando a pipoca de lado para bagunçar os cabelos do irmão mais novo que, diga-se de passagem, era um pouco mais alto que ele — E ele teve uma crise dessas comigo também... — Jason o afastou mais uma vez, porém, sem um empurrão — ... ele só está nervoso com tudo, confuso. Aliás, ele esquece as coisas que aconteceram perto da crise, aposto que nem vai se lembrar do que você fez.

— Mas eu vou me lembrar! Vou me lembrar como eu me lembro daquela merda de pé-de-cabra! Eu vou ter pesadelos acordado com isso também, com a diferença de que agora era eu torturando uma criança! — Ele deixou a garrafa cair no chão, estava começando a sentir todo o peso de culpa mais uma vez.

— Jay... — o irmão o abraçou, mesmo com a relutância do outro em ser abraçado — Aproveita que ele perdeu a memória e se aproxima mais dele!

— Como!? Como eu vou fazer isso depois do que eu fiz!?

— Fazendo o que aquela criança assustada queria que fizessem por ela depois de tudo...

Aquilo bastou para quebrar Jason mais uma vez.

Demorou até que o mais novo conseguisse se recompor, ainda que Graysson estivesse ao lado dele todo o tempo.

Além disso, pipoca queimou — a falta de talento culinário do pai estava sendo passada para os filhos aos poucos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick derrete meu coração sempre que chama o irmão rebelde de “Jay”. Tem coisa mais adorável do que isso, gente?  
> Sobre o asterisco lá em cima (*): Richard costuma fazer piadas com o próprio apelido, que tem uma certa conotação sexual. Jason, como irmão carinhoso que é, o chama por “Dick’s head”. Quem não entendeu só colocar no Google Tradutor (com o “d” minúsculo), não gosto nem de ficar comentando dessas coisas aqui porque sou uma moça de família, mãe solteira de dois gatos, kkkkkks.


	13. Manhã

Alfred subiu as escadas apressado, com uma velocidade que não tinha há alguns bons anos. Quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta estava esbaforido e com suor escorrendo pela testa – a tez branca parecia uma vela derretida.

O mordomo da Mansão Wayne poderia ser descrito como um verdadeiro lorde, incapaz de deixar o desespero arruinar sua fachada de tranquilidade – muitas vezes resignado com o destino. Entretanto, o jovem Damian estava testando seus limites: ele era um verdadeiro “gerador de preocupação” até mesmo mais do que o pai.

O anoso abriu a porta lentamente, com medo de ver o que havia por trás dela.

Quando chegara à Mansão, foi primeiro até a cozinha. Queria ver a bandeja com seus sanduíches vazia, em sinal de que o caçula da casa estava acordado mais uma vez. Entretanto, viu tudo revirado: garrafa de vinho quebrada no chão, cheiro de coisas queimadas, embalagens espalhadas. Em suma: viu um campo de guerra, salve por seus sanduíches de pepinos, exatamente no mesmo lugar.

No quarto amplo, as luzes estavam acesas e as “crianças” estavam bem e despertas.

Alfred finalmente respirou aliviado, se dando ao luxo de enxugar as gotículas de suor antes de entrar.

Damian estava deitado de bruços na cama, estava com o controle do videogame nas mãos e parecia estar concentrado no que fazia. Ao lado dele, como um espelho que mostra o futuro, Bruce estava na exata mesma posição – ambos mantinham a boca entreaberta, olhos vidrados e mexiam as sobrancelhas de acordo com as ações da partida. Em cima deles eles, com as costas sobre o pai e as pernas sobre o irmão, Richard estava se entupindo de batatinhas enquanto assistia à partida. Jason, sentado no chão e recostado na cama, se deliciava com uma mistura de sorvete e pipocas caramelizadas, permitindo-se comentar sobre tudo:

— Não, Damian! Você tem que pegar os atalhos! — Ele dizia com a boca cheia — Ah, B! Não é justo, você já decorou o caminho mais curto dessa pista!

— Só estou mais bem preparado — o pai se justificou.

— Mesmo assim: não é justo!

— Aceita logo que vai perder a aposta, Jay — Dick sorriu de canto.

— Eu fui enganado! Como eu ia saber que o B curte Dirt Rally?

— Eu não gosto, apenas me preparo... — novamente, Bruce se justificou.

— Parece que gosta sim, pai! — Damian comentou risonho, dos três era o único desinteressado no resultado da competição.

— Eu só...

— Só gosta de se preparar para eventuais partidas de videogame — Alfred falou pelo Patrão, sorrindo de canto ao finalmente ser notado por todos — Imagino que os cavalheiros acordaram bem cedo, só assim conseguindo comer tantas “porcarias” no começo do dia.

— Vimos o sol nascer — Dick comentou, virando o pacote de batatinhas para conseguir comer os farelos — Alfred, pode pegar mais uma para mim?

— Eu quero licor! — Jason disse e enfiou mais um pouco de pipoca com sorvete na boca, estava concentrado na partida — Por ai não, pirralho! Chega! Você é péssimo, me dá esse controle!

— Mas Jason... — o mais novo disse manhoso.

— Jason, ainda está na vez do seu irmão. Espere até ele perder para ser sua vez — Bruce interveio com a clássica regra dos jogos.

— Alfred... — como última tentativa, o “irmão do meio” olhou para o mordomo suplicando por uma oportunidade de se sair melhor que os outros. Chegava a fazer beicinho.

— Senhores, creio que este seja o fim da partida. — O mais velho caminhou e ficou na frente da TV. Todos suspiraram já imaginando o que viria, excerto por Damian, que não fazia ideia se deveria deixar o controle de lado ou continuar jogando, como o pai estava fazendo. — Se estão acordados e alimentados... mal alimentados, aliás, vocês podem ir se lavar e se aprontar para um café-da-manhã em família que será servido em... — o mordomo checou o relógio de pulso, ainda não eram nem seis da manhã — ... quarenta minutos.

— Ouviram o Alfred, rapazes. Para o banho, todos os três... — Disse Bruce.

— Exatamente, Patrão Bruce, **todos** para o banho.

— Eu vou treinar um pouco antes e... — Antes que o “pai exemplar” conseguisse se justificar melhor, Alfred desligou o videogame — ... trinar lá fora, Alfred. Eu não iria ficar jogando, se é o que pensou.

— Tenho certeza mais do que absoluta que pode ficar um dia sem seu treinamento, principalmente porque está chovendo lá fora — O mordomo encarou o patriarca com um tom cansado — E, além disso, **alguém** precisa ajudar Damian no banho enquanto eu limpo toda essa bagunça.

— Eu estou fora... — Jason avisou enquanto se levantava. Ele bateu as mãos contra a roupa para tirar os farelos – inútil, já que só piorou tudo com o melado das pipocas — ... Droga de ter que tomar banho todo dia — murmurou, tirando a camisa enquanto saia do quarto.

— Eu acho mesmo que estou precisando de um banho... — Dick reconheceu: sair de uma patrulha e apenas trocar de roupa nunca era uma boa ideia. Ele se levantou tentando ao máximo não apoiar peso algum sobre Damian.

— Até eu preciso de um banho, senhor Pennyworth? — Damian encarou o mordomo.

— Claro que sim, jovenzinho — O mordomo sorriu, indo ajudá-lo a se levantar. Comparado com os irmãos, ele não estava tão sujo, mas ainda assim tinha farelos até mesmo no cabelo, assim como uma mancha de sorvete na bochecha — Nada melhor do que começar o dia com um bom banho.

— Vamos, guri... — O irmão mais velho estendeu a mão para o caçula.

— Enquanto isso, espero que a pessoa que queimou algo no micro-ondas **de novo** me ajude com a bagunça da cozinha — Alfred encarou Bruce.

— Nesse caso... — Ele se levantou e foi até o filho, para ajudá-lo a andar até o banheiro.

— ... Patrão Wayne, está colocando a culpa no Mestre Dick?

— Mas não foi meu pai, senhor Pennyworth, ele ficou cuidando de mim o tempo todo. — Damian interveio, adoravelmente polido e educado. Esses bons modos deixariam saudade.

— É Alfred... — O rapaz culpado murmurou, saindo do quarto também — Acho que o “talento culinário” do B é contagiante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian precisa de ajuda no banho por causa da perna. Digamos que ela está quase nova em folha, mas ele ainda precisa de alguma ajuda – principalmente por causa das crises. Não sou a melhor pessoa para saber dessas coisas, felizmente nunca quebrei nada XD  
> Para quem está se perguntando sobre o nível de higiene dos vigilantes noturnos: em Encontro de Casais nas revistinhas do Batman, a Mulher Gato afirma que ele não lava o uniforme todos os dias. Agora imaginem: todo o suor acumulado depois de uma perseguição de carro, uma luta contra o Coringa e uma volta para casa com muita tensão e ele só trocou de roupa. Não sei vocês, mas acho que o bebê Dami estava sofrendo no meio deles...  
> Obs.: peguei um nome aleatório de jogo de corrida. Sou péssima em gravar nomes e, além disso, minha preferência é sempre pelos jogos de RPG ou luta.


	14. Banheira

Bruce ajudou o filho a caminhar até o banheiro. Segurou-o pelas mãos como se faz com as crianças pequenas que ainda não sabem andar sozinhas.

Quando chegaram suficientemente perto da banheira ele ajudou Damian a se sentar e, com o mais absoluto cuidado, começou a retirar a tala. Quando terminou, analisou a perna do filho passando a ponta dos dedos pelas cicatrizes...

Onde antes havia o tecido rasgado, com músculo e a ponta de um osso exposto, agora haviam apenas as marcas cicatrizadas. A recuperação foi rápida e de maneira surpreendente, o que não fazia com que aquela imagem horrível fosse simplesmente apagada da memória do mais velho.

— Não dói... — Damian falou em tom baixo, fazendo com que o pai acordasse dos devaneios.

— Não sente nem mesmo um incomodo?

— Nada! — O mais novo sorriu, só fazendo com que o pai ficasse ainda mais estupefato. Bruce não queria que o filho sentisse dor, mas a ausência dela também poderia ser preocupante em vários aspectos.

— Filho, sentiu alguma dor depois que acordou? — Ele perguntou escondendo toda a preocupação que sentia. Aproveitou a distração para começar a tirar o pijama do mesmo enquanto a banheira enchia – Alfred havia o alertado da “timidez extrema” que a criança vinha apresentando.

— Só aqui... — ele colocou a mão sobre o ouvido esquerdo — Incomoda bastante, porque parece ter alguma coisa lá dentro.

— Que tipo de coisa?

— Algum animal pequenininho que fica zumbindo — Damian desviou o olhar — ... As vezes dói muito, tanto que dá vontade de... — subitamente, ele se calou — Deixa pra lá, não é nada demais. Aposto que eu já senti coisas piores antes, só não lembro! — Sorriu, tentando desconversar.

— Filho... — Bruce se abaixou de frente a ele — Estamos todos muito preocupados com você. Não importa se já sentiu algo pior antes, eu quero que me diga o que sente. Preciso saber para poder cuidar de você, está bem? — Ele sorriu, tentando encorajar a criança. Porém, quebrando todas as expectativas, Damian o respondeu com uma pergunta peculiar:

— Promete não me achar estranho?

— Prometo.

— ... Dá vontade de bater minha cabeça em algum lugar com força o suficiente para ela quebrar, só para eu conseguir enfiar meus dedos lá dentro e arrancar esse inseto que fica zumbindo o tempo inteiro. Mas não posso fazer isso, não deu certo quando eu tentei.

Um silêncio visceral se instalou.

Damian encarava o nada.

Bruce o encarava com uma onda de temor percorrendo todo o corpo. Mesmo assim, ele tentou não demonstrar todo o espanto e terminou de tirar as roupas do filho, o ajudando a entrar na banheira depois – aquele silêncio durou o suficiente para que ela terminasse de encher.

— Como...? — Bruce precisou repensar as palavras e reformular a frase até ter certeza absoluta de como indagar: — Filho, como você tem tanta certeza que fez algo desse tipo e que não deu certo?

Damian piscou algumas vezes, custou até conseguir encarar o pai novamente. Ele mexeu no cabelo, onde todos tinham mania de mexer, e então respondeu:

— A cicatriz... — murmurou, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre ela — Acho que eu tentei fazer isso e não deu certo — disse em um tom quase desesperado, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas — Eu sei que já me senti pior, mas eu não quero continuar com esse zumbido e tentar fazer alguma coisa de novo, pai!

Bruce o abraçou.

Damian começou a chorar como quando havia acordado depois de um pesadelo. Estava com medo da própria imaginação — **_era uma criança, afinal de contas_**. Uma criança cujo pai não sabia o que era pior: deixar sofrer com a própria imaginação ou com a verdade de que alguém, que não se sabe quem, fez aquilo.

— Prometo que vai ficar tudo bem — Bruce já estava com a voz embargada, a verdade é que ele não tinha o direito de prometer absolutamente nada: já havia falhado antes.

— E se eu fizer de novo!?

— Eu vou estar lá para impedir! — Prometeu, tanto para o filho quanto para si mesmo.

A criança, já esgotada de tanto choro, acabou se forçando recuperar a acalma. Damian acreditava no pai, mas sabia que ele era uma pessoa ocupada e que não poderia ser a prioridade o tempo inteiro – nem dele e nem de ninguém naquela mansão. Restava apenas não dar tanto trabalho, na esperança de que assim conseguisse ter alguém por perto.

Bruce continuou o abraçando, tentando juntar as poucas peças do quebra-cabeça que tinha em mãos. Precisava saber o que aconteceu ao filho; descobrir o culpado, quem tinha quebrado ele; precisava de respostas antes que Damian perguntasse o que aconteceu.

Poucos são verdadeiramente sem humanidade a ponto de fazer mal à uma **criança**. Debaixo daquela máscara, daquele uniforme, debaixo daquilo tudo que **era** Robin havia **_apenas uma criança_**! Uma **criança** aparentemente forte, mas **_apenas uma_** _**criança**_! Como conseguiram olhar para um garotinho e machucar até deixar essas marcas tão fundas? Como continuaram torturando Damian com seus ossos aparecendo!?

— A água está esfriando... — o mais novo sussurrou.

— Água? — Demorou até Bruce se desconectar completamente de seus pensamentos como Batman e voltar a ser unicamente um pai — Claro: a água do banho...

— Isso! — Damian sorriu, achando graça da falta de aptidão que o pai tinha se comparado à Dick — Meu irmão lavou o meu cabelo enquanto eu lavei o resto, pra não demorar muito... — Ele explicou o que Richard havia feito em suas “primeiras lembranças”. Foi o irmão mais velho quem o ajudou a andar e se lavar enquanto o mordomo “aprontava o necessário”. Ele não se lembrava se já tinha tomado outros banhos, assim como não se lembrava de várias coisas.

— Então vamos fazer isso!

Apesar da afirmação, Bruce não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Não sabia se poderia usar qualquer um dos produtos em Damian, não sabia nem mesmo onde estavam as toalhas daquele banheiro...

— Pai? — Damian o chamou “de volta a si” novamente.

— Certo... — Ele se levantou, colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou a grande variedade de perfumaria no banheiro — ... Que tal escolher o que quer usar?

Como resposta, o pequeno soltou alguns risos antes de finalmente responder:

— Esponja e aquele frasco grande escrito “sabonete líquido”. Pode ser o de morango, tem cheiro bom.

— Gosta de morangos?

— Eu gosto?

— Eu perguntei primeiro: você gosta? — Bruce desconversou. A verdade é que ele não sabia tantas coisas quanto gostaria.

— Eu não me lembro! — Damian acabou soltando alguns risos — Pai, você é sempre distraído assim? É por isso que as pessoas roubam sua empresa no setor argentino...

— Já vi que te contar histórias sobre suas travessuras não é uma boa ideia! — Bruce disse depois de uma risada disfarçada. Ele estava começando a lavar os cabelos escuros e espetados do filho, tentava ser o mais cuidadoso possível – por mais que qualquer ferimento já estivesse cicatrizado.

— Ei, pai... — Damian chamou mais uma vez — Eu sei fazer alguma coisa?

— Muitas.

— Tipo...? — Ele olhou para cima, fazendo com que Bruce se desesperasse com um “quase acidente de sabão nos olhos”.

— Desenhar. Você desenha perfeitamente, mesmo que só tenha visto uma única vez.

— Mesmo? — A criança sorria admirada consigo mesma, com os olhos verdes brilhando mais uma vez. Estava longe de parecer que estava tão mal momentos atrás.

— Mesmo! — O mais velho sorriu.

— E eu posso tentar desenhar depois do banho!?

— Não.

Resignado, Damian voltou sua atenção para a esponja ensaboada.

— Depois do café-da-manhã, sim.

Damian sorriu novamente, virando a cabeça mais uma vez para o pai.

Novamente, ele quase gerou um “acidente de sabão nos olhos”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian é extremamente talentoso com desenhos. Foi treinado por vários mestres – que, aliás, a mãe dele fez questão de afogar. Isso é comprovado em:  
> Batman & Robin: Réquiem, nº 18;  
> Robin, o filho de Batman, nº 4;  
> Detective Comics nº 1003 (diga-se de passagem, um dos meus arcos preferidos com a “cavaleira da luz”).   
> Sobre gostar de morangos: se nem mesmo Damian sabe, como eu iria saber? Não é fácil encontrar muitas informações sobre ele sem ser lendo onde ele aparece, mas ele aparecer normalmente não significa algo, já que ele aparentemente “não gosta de nada”.  
> Sobre o que aconteceu com ele: juntem as pistas e façam suas apostas, pois eu não digo!


	15. Esboços

— Pijamas novamente, Mestre Damian? — Alfred perguntou em um tom cansado, entrando no antigo quarto do rapaz com a bandeja do café-da-manhã.

— São tão confortáveis...! — o rapazinho respondeu manhoso, continuando a vasculhar sobre a escrivaninha.

— Antes você só os aceitava usar para dormir. Bastava despertar para vestir algo mais... — o mordomo não sabia ao certo qual palavra usar. Das poucas vezes em que Damian não estava em seu uniforme do colégio, de combate ao crime ou de pijamas, estava pronto para uma reunião formal.

— ... mais sério?

— Exato. — Não havia uma palavra melhor no momento.

— Mas é tão confortável...! — novamente a criança fez manha.

— E todo esse excesso de conforto pode deixa-lo ainda mais sonolento do que o efeito dos medicamentos, rapazinho — Alfred deixou a preocupação clara em sua voz — Aliás, o que faz sozinho no seu antigo quarto? Como conseguiu entrar?

— Meu pai deixou eu pegar materiais de desenho enquanto ele toma banho. — O mais novo parou sua busca e encarou o mordomo — Senhor Pennyworth, tem algo de errado em eu entrar no meu antigo quarto? Meu pai disse que não tinha problemas, mas se tiver algum eu posso pegar as coisas depois! — A voz estava com certo desespero, ele não queria ser inconveniente como era antes — Não desobedeci por mal, eu juro!

— O quarto continua sendo seu, independente do que aconteça — O mordomo colocou a bandeja sobre a parte vazia da escrivaninha e se aproximou da criança — O único problema é que você tinha um jeito travesso, digamos assim. Gostava de pregar peças nas pessoas e não tive tempo para desarmar todas elas — Ele sorriu, endireitando os fios rebeldes e molhados do mais novo. Damian, tão desatento e inocente agora, jamais notaria a quantidade letal de armas na decoração e as demais escondidas no cômodo.

— Desculpe, senhor Pennyworth.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Mestre Damian — Alfred continuava mexendo no cabelo dele, arrumando os fios escuros da melhor maneira que conseguia. Já havia passado da hora de cortar.

— Senhor Pennyworth, eu desenhei mesmo tudo isso?

— Evidentemente.

— Como?

— Com dedicação, creio eu... — O mordomo encerrou os cuidados com o cabelo do mais novo e deu uma boa olhada nos desenhos sobre a mesa. A maioria eram esboços retratando animais ou partes do jardim, todos faltando o acabamento – Bruce fez questão de deixá-los exatamente como estavam para o filho terminar quando voltasse.

— ... Acho que eu esqueci como se desenha.

— É como andar de bicicleta — Alfred se abaixou um pouco e ficou à altura dos olhos de Damian, segurando carinhosamente o rosto dele pelas bochechas — Tenho certeza de que depois de algumas tentativas você consiga desenhar tão bem quanto sempre.

— E se eu não conseguir? E-Eu estaria gastando esses materiais atoa, posso até acabar estragando algum! — Os olhos verdes de Damian se encheram de lágrimas — Acha que meu pai vai ficar triste se eu não souber mais desenhar? E nem souber fazer mais nada do que sabia antes?

— Como pode pensar esse tipo de coisa, meu jovem rapaz? — A voz de Alfred estava longe de soar repreensiva, estava transbordando de preocupação — Seu pai continuará te amando incondicionalmente, independente do que você saiba ou se lembre. Aliás, não é só ele quem ama você, todos nessa mansão te adoram!

Bastou um momento de silêncio enquanto recebia o conforto de Alfred para que Damian se sentisse melhor. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse parar de ser tão pessimista consigo mesmo, a criança só conseguia pensar no quão irritante era antes e no quão incapaz era agora – E, apesar de tudo, ainda gostavam dele.

— Senhor Pennyworth, como se desenha?

— Como eu poderia saber algo assim, meu caro? — O mordomo soltou um riso abafado, se afastando para a estante de livros de Damian — Creio que algumas dessas obras possam ajudar. Aliás, se você quiser, podemos contratar um professor de artes.

— Eu queria desenhar algo agora...! — Damian disse voltando a seu tom manhoso.

— Neste caso... — o mordomo pegou dois livros dente as opções relacionadas à arte e colocou sobre a escrivaninha — Depois, e apenas depois de comer todas estas frutas, pode olhar algumas páginas dos livros e tentar desenhar. Aposto que vai se surpreender com o próprio talento — Sorriu.

A criança acenou afirmativamente e puxou a bandeja para perto de si. Porém, antes de enfiar um dos pedaços de fruta na boca, olhou para o mordomo mais uma vez e perguntou:

— E se eu não conseguir?

— Nesse caso, terá que fazer como qualquer um que quer aprender a desenhar! — Alfred disse em um tom enigmático, se aproveitando daquele comportamento pueril que Damian tinha agora.

— O que eu vou precisar fazer!? — Os olhos verdes estavam cheios de brilho só por imaginar uma fórmula mágica.

— Se dedicar bastante! — O mordomo acabou soltando uma risada pelas feições de decepção do mais novo — Foi assim que você aprendeu antes: ao longo de muitos anos estudando com professores e treinando.

— O senhor me parece ser malvado as vezes... — Disse o rapaz ainda emburrado, apesar de não fazer nenhuma resistência sobre comer as frutas antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

— E você, Mestre Damian, continua adorável ainda que esteja emburrado — O elogio doce foi mais do que suficiente para que a criança voltasse a sorrir — Já sabe o que quer desenhar primeiro?

— Hun... — Damian tentou pensar em algo, mas considerava tudo difícil o suficiente para não ser uma boa ideia — Aqui?

— ... Aqui?

— ... É, onde eu moro. Aqui... — O mais novo tentou pensar em uma explicação melhor — Essa casa grande... Senhor Pennyworth, aqui é uma mansão?

— Sim, aqui é a Mansão Wayne.

— ... Wayne igual ao nome do meu pai?

— E igual ao seu nome também.

Alfred desejou ter coragem o suficiente para pegar o celular no bolço e tirar uma foto daquele momento: Damian pareceu estar tão surpreso com aquilo, como se acabasse de descobrir um tesouro templário enterrado no jardim de casa. Aquela surpresa genuína e estampada era apenas mais um sinal do quão inocente Damian era agora: nem ao menos tinha ideia de quem era.

— E que tal... — Começou o mais velho, tirando a vasilha de frutas das mãos do mais novo e se permitindo mimá-lo um pouco mais, pegando um dos pedaços de fruta com a colher e levando até a boca ainda aberta em surpresa — ... se você desenhasse o brasão da família Wayne?

Como estava com a boca cheia, Damian apenas acenou energicamente.

— O Patrão Wayne, com toda a certeza, vai querer emoldurar e colocar no escritório dele — Alfred comentou, repetindo as mesmas ações enquanto o pequeno segurava um dos livros com as mãos livres e começava sua sessão de estudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu poderia estar aqui nessas notas falando quão bem Damian, ao invés de ter feito isso na anterior. Porém, vou fazer algo mais proveitoso:  
> Se você que alguma vez na vida já tentou desenhar alguma imagem que viu e achou incrível e, no entanto, deu errado, você não precisa ficar desanimado e desistir de tudo achando que não tem “talento ou dom para desenhar”. Não sou ser hipócrita e falar que o “talento” não existe, já que ele existe sim, mas vou falar isso: talento pode ser ADQUIRIDO com DEDICAÇÃO. Aprende na marra! Se errar, faz de novo, não importa quanto tempo leve! É melhor tentar e errar até ficar bom do que tentar, desistir e nunca conseguir fazer.  
> Aliás, aposto que você nunca parou para pensar em quanto tempo aquele artista que você gosta levou para fazer uma arte. Não estou falando do tempo para uma arte finalizada, estou falando de todo o tempo que ele levou estudando, treinando e se dedicando até chegar onde está. Até finalmente ter o “talento/dom”.


	16. Relações

— Não estou falando sobre nossa relação, se é que existe alguma! Eu só quero saber sobre o Damian! — Selina disse exatamente a mesma frase pela terceira vez. Faziam quinze minutos desde que entrou no quarto do morcego e o encurralou exigindo respostas.

— Ele está como antes, desacordado!

— Então onde ele está!? — A mulher bateu o pé contra o chão, impaciente e sentindo que sua inteligência estava sendo subestimada ao extremo — A menos que você consiga me convencer de que saiu dirigindo daquele jeito por nada depois de pegar o Coringa ontem à noite, é melhor me contar o que aconteceu com o seu filho, **_morcego_**!

— Ele é meu filho, **_gata_** , não seu! — Bruce já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda tinha. Aquela ladra simplesmente se sentia no direito de exigir respostas depois de o interromper no banho.

Selina se calou.

Não havia o que contestar ali: pelo visto, os dois não tinham nem ao menos relação. Quais direitos ela tinha para exigir respostas?

Ela suspirou, pensou no que poderia falar e acabou abaixando a cabeça, deixando a ideia de lado.

— Alfred não deveria ter deixado você entrar aqui... — O milionário murmurou, andando até a janela — ... Não sem me consultar!

— ... Como se eu precisasse de alguém para abrir as portas por mim! — Selina disse com parte da raiva que estava sentindo transparecer na voz, e continuou: — Não se preocupe, não pretendo voltar aqui. Nem mesmo sei para que me dei ao trabalho de vir visitar o **seu** **filho**. Eu só... só imaginei tantas coisas depois do seu sumiço misterioso, depois de encontrar tudo vazio lá embaixo que... — Ela se calou novamente, não queria pensar no pior — De qualquer jeito, aparentemente isso não é mais da minha conta!

Notando que havia passado dos limites, Bruce tentou concertar as coisas explicando mais uma vez:

— Não é isso, é que depois do que aconteceu a nossa relação não é exatamente a mesma, mal conversamos e...

— Não é sobre a nossa relação, morcego! — ela disse irritada, quase quebrando a maçaneta da porta quando a abriu para ir embora. Entretanto, quem ela viu parado em frente ao quarto a fez estagnar no lugar enquanto processava o que estava acontecendo.

— E-Eu não estava ouvindo! Eu ouvi, mas eu não fiquei ouvindo por querer! — Damian se apressou para explicar — Eu só queria falar com o meu pai, mas ele ainda não estava no escritório e a porta do quarto estava fechada, eu pensei em bater, mas vocês estavam ocupados e eu... Desculpa! — A culpa que ele sentia estava estampada no rosto, além da vergonha por ter sido “enxerido”. A verdade é que ele queria saber quem era aquela mulher que estava no quarto do pai e, pelo que conseguiu entender, já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua.

— Filho, o que falamos sobre andar pela casa sozinho? — Bruce tentou ao máximo não soar repreensivo, quando na verdade ele queria prender sua criança em um quarto seguro e nunca mais a deixar sair.

— Eu queria te mostrar o desenho que eu fiz...! — Damian tentou soar o mais adorável possível, sorrindo e estendendo o desenho para o pai ver.

— Ficou muito bom! — Bruce sorriu, pegando o papel e bagunçando o cabelo do filho — Vou pedir para o Alfred emoldurar, vai ficar ótimo no meu escritório.

Selina continuava no mesmo lugar, uma pessoa à parte ignorada pelos dois. Ela olhava aquela cena e tentava entender em que parte da discussão foi transportada para um universo alternativo onde os Wayne agiam como uma família normal e afetuosa.

Tudo indicava o contrário do que estava acontecendo: o mau humor de Bruce, o encerramento de uma patrulha após mal ter começado, a falta de respostas, ele não ceder tão facilmente nem mesmo enquanto ela o encurralava em uma banheira... Tudo indicava que Damian havia piorado ou até mesmo morrido.

Porém, ele estava ali.

Ele estava de pé.

Ele sorria, como se **nada** tivesse acontecido.

— Damian? — Selina o chamou, se abaixando para ficar na altura dele — Damian, você está bem? Se sente bem? — Quando recebeu um aceno afirmativo, ela respirou fundo e tomou coragem para fazer algo que queria há muito tempo, desde quando o rapazinho havia sido encontrado: ela o abraçou, praticamente o levantando do chão, enquanto o enchia de beijinhos pelo rosto e ameaçava: — Dá próxima vez que você me deixar assim tão preocupada, seu...! É melhor estar preparado para uma gata irritada com unhas afiadas!

A criança, sem entender ao certo o que estava acontecendo, se entregou aos carinhos em meio à um riso contagiante. Ele também a abraçou, o que fez com que demorasse até aquela explosão sentimental acabar.

— Prometa para mim, Damian... — Ela suspirou, segurando o rosto dele pelas bochechas e pediu tanto por si quanto pelo seu morcego: — Prometa que nunca mais vai nos deixar tão preocupados!

— Eu prometo, mamãe — O mais novo respondeu sentindo o rosto esquentar pela timidez em falar aquilo, em chamar uma “desconhecida” de um jeito tão próximo. Ele queria ter ela por perto, mesmo que fosse problemática...

— Não, Damian! — Transtornado, Bruce falou no mesmo tom frio e apático de quando era Batman — Essa **não é a sua mãe**... — Tentou explicar, já em seu normal. Porém, antes que conseguisse falar qualquer outra palavra que fosse, Damian o interrompeu:

— Por que não?

— Porque não é. Selina e eu **tínhamos** uma espécie de relacionamento, isso não faz dela a sua mãe.

— Mas se quiser, pode me chamar de mãe! — ela sorriu, abraçando mais uma vez a criança — Prometo que vou tentar ser uma para você de agora em diante e...

— Selina! — Beirando a instabilidade completa, o milionário tentou intervir antes que aquilo virasse uma bola de neve: se nem mesmo ele conseguia ser um pai centrado, como uma gatuna iria conseguir desempenhar um bom papel como mãe!?

— Oh, morcego! — ela murmurou manhosa, agarrando Damian e o pegando no colo como se fosse capaz de o roubar para si. Ele estava tão mais leve... seria fácil fugir com ele.

— Sem brincadeiras, **_gata_**! — o mais velho avisou, estava se contorcendo em ciúmes: como ela ousava ter a confiança de Damian tão facilmente!? — O estado do meu filho ainda é delicado, eu não quero que você deixe ele ainda mais confuso!

— E que tipo de monstro eu seria para deixar o **nosso filhote** confuso, heim? — ela sorriu, zombando da cara dele.

— Se vocês estão juntos, ela pode ser a minha mãe... — Damian incentivou, esperançoso para que reatassem qualquer relação que tivessem antes. A verdade é que a criança já estava começando a ficar desconfortável por estar entre os dois: se sentia o culpado por atrapalhar seja lá o que tivessem, principalmente porque, pelo que tinha escutado, aquela discussão começou por culpa dele.

— Você **não precisa de uma mãe** , precisa de paz! — Bruce respondeu ríspido, estava perdendo a compostura — E não éramos namorados!

— Éramos noivos! — A mulher completou com certa graça, fugindo do quarto com a criança no colo.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu rápido.

Selina correu pelo corredor levando Damian consigo. Ela tomava cuidado, mas cuidado algum a impedia de descer os degraus praticamente saltando alguns;

Bruce ia atrás dela como Batman, apesar de não estar vestido a caráter. Ele tinha perdido a paciência, estava transtornado e não era para menos: ela cruzou todos os limites que ele poderia permitir;

Aconteceu tudo rápido demais para que Damian conseguisse entender perfeitamente.

Ele se abraçava à sua “mãe” como podia, mas estava assustado.

Ela tinha marcas de arranhados pelos ombros e uma marca rocha no pescoço, ao menos foi isso que Damian conseguiu notar enquanto tentava esconder o rosto. O cabelo estava molhado, escorrendo e molhando a bochecha dele...

O pai, revoltado com toda aquela situação, tinha as feições idênticas à um dos desenhos inacabados que Damian tinha visto antes: ele em meio à escuridão com um olhar pesado... um olhar de julgamento. Bruce estava o julgando como um “filho ruim” por querer fugir com a mãe.

Tal fuga terminou rápido, antes mesmo que Selina conseguisse chegar até a porta: Dick a encurralou no fim da escada e resolveu entrar na brincadeira também, tomando Damian do domínio dela:

— Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão! — ele se justificou, fugindo para um esconderijo seguro com a pequena criança no colo.

— Gata! — Bruce chamou, a segurando pelo antebraço — Temos **muito** o que conversar... — Ele mantinha a austeridade, afinal, ela tentou roubar o filho dele.

Damian, cujo a última coisa que viu foi o pai levando a namorada pelas escadas, se desatou a chorar. Ele não queria que brigassem mais uma vez, principalmente porque o motivo seria ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de mais nada, uma advertência: o relacionamento da Selina Kyle (Mulher Gato, cujo apelido carinhoso é “gata”) e Bruce Wayne (apelidado por ela de “morcego”) não é abusivo, pelo menos aos meus olhos. Claro, ela e Bruce tem muitas idas e vindas, declarações furadas, brigas e finais completamente sem nexo, mas sempre estão próximos. Bem próximos. Próximos nos telhados de Gotham.  
> Na fanfic, sem seguir a cronologia correta, temos que os dois eram namorados e aparentemente terminaram (porque o Bruce não sabe lidar com duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: quase casamento e filho em coma). Porém, Selina continuou se importando com Damian e conseguiu notar o comportamento diferente do Batman. Ela estava tão surpresa por ver o “filhote” de pé que nem notou a perda de memória.   
> Acreditam que Selina apareceu na primeira edição da HQ do Batman!? Coringa também estava lá, aliás.  
> Falando no palhaço preferido de muita gente doida (como eu) na edição 49 de Batman (Renascimento), Coringa explica o motivo pelo qual Batman nunca irá construir um relacionamento duradouro: para ele funcionar de forma eficaz como Batman, ele não pode ser feliz, como alegou estar no capítulo 35.  
>  Agora vamos ao relacionamento da Selina com o Damian: é um relacionamento bem razoável, levando em conta que ele é um garoto ciumento. Acredito que os dois se vejam como amigos e que confiam um no outro, independente de qual cronologia seja. Aliás, tem até uma história narrada pelo nosso amado Alfred onde Damian é sim filho de Selina com Bruce (o que faz meus dedinhos coçarem muito para escrever sobre isso).  
> Falando em filhos: os dois (Selina e Bruce) têm a filha canônica da Terra-2, Helena Wayne (Caçadora), que apareceu a primeira vez em DC Super Stars n. 17. Também temos o filho deles que provavelmente é apenas uma alucinação da mente ciumenta de Damian, o Aion, aparecendo unicamente em Batman: Prelude to the Wedding: Robin vs. Ra’s al Ghul n. 1 (também tem cenas adoráveis do Damian provando a roupa para o casamento do pai com a Selina – bônus para quem leu até o fim: tem ela dizendo que Damian não precisa chama-la de “mãe”, mas que ela sempre será alguém que ele pode confiar).


	17. Percepção

Dick estava sentado em frente à TV com Damian no colo. Tinha conseguido fazer o mais novo parar de chorar depois de tentar explicar a relação de “brigas e beijos” que Selina e Bruce tinham desde sempre, além de inventar uma desculpa para os arranhados da moça envolvendo gatos.

Agora, quem estava quase chorando era o próprio Richard.

Ele se sentia impotente, atado, um herói farsante que não consegue salvar nem mesmo o próprio irmãozinho. Não se sentia assim só pelo que havia acontecido à Damian, também se culpava pelo que estava acontecendo agora: o pequeno ainda tremia devido ao nervoso, além de ter o olhar fixo no nada.

— Não sei mais como te acalmar, Dami... — Ele murmurou abraçando o pequeno com ainda mais força — Se continuar assim vai acabar...! — Dick não conseguiu terminar, não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de mais um daqueles ataques.

— Como ele está? — Selina perguntou entrando na sala de jogos, onde os “filhotes” se esconderam. Dessa vez estava de braços dados à Bruce — Eu sinto muito, eu não imaginava que ele pudesse ter algo como... Eu realmente sinto muito!

— Eu deveria ter ido direto ao ponto, ao invés de tentar esconder — Bruce tentou a tranquilizar, já tinha voltado a si e estava aparentemente mais calmo.

— Se tivesse dito de uma vez só eu não acreditaria — Ela ergueu os ombros, se soltando dele e aproximando-se mais do sofá — Damian, me desculpe por te deixar nervoso e... Damian?

— O que aconteceu? — O mais velho caminhou apressado até os outros, se abaixando de frente para os filhos e tentando entender o que havia de errado — Há quanto tempo ele está assim!?

— B...! — Dick tentou falar, mas o nó da garganta o fez hesitar alguns segundos — Ele ficou assim quando parou de chorar e...!

— Quanto tempo, Dick!?

— Eu não sei! — Graysson já tinha os olhos marejados — Uns cinco minutos, que diferença faz!?

— Ele está tendo uma crise! — o vigilante noturno afirmou. Já tinha jogado toda a calma para os ares, estava em ponto de entrar em colapso junto ao filho.

Aquilo bastou para que Dick começasse a chorar, perdendo completamente a compostura e qualquer outra coisa que o manteve firme até aquele momento. Selina, que já se sentia mal por se intrometer e ter passado dos limites, pegou toda a responsabilidade daquilo para si:

— Isso é culpa minha, e-eu... — Ela precisou parar e limpar as próprias lágrimas — ... sou um monstro!

— Eu fiquei com tanto medo de ele ter uma crise que eu nem mesmo notei que...! — Richard abraçava ainda mais o irmão, não sabia o que viria depois **_daquilo_**.

Aparecendo naquele cômodo como uma luz no fim do túnel, Alfred foi até eles mantendo a fachada de tranquilidade da melhor maneira possível. Com cuidado e ordens subentendidas, ele tirou a criança dos braços de Richard e o colocou deitado sobre o sofá, esticado, com a cabeça sobre uma das mãos.

O mordomo tinha escutado a discussão de antes, sabia que Dick estava acalmando o irmão e viu quando Selina e Bruce entraram lá, já de pazes feitas. Porém, estranhou não ter qualquer sinal de comemoração, dada a animação pueril que Damian mantinha em quase todos os momentos. Ele entrou lá já esperando que **_algo_** tivesse acontecido.

— Alfred, isso significa que... — Bruce começou, sem coragem para terminar.

— Sim, Patrão Bruce — o mordomo respondeu sem encará-lo, preferiu dedicar sua atenção exclusivamente à Damian — Damian é, infelizmente, epiléptico.

— Ainda tem chances de ele não ser, não é como se uma crise a mais fizesse tanta diferença, certo? — Selina olhou para o namorado, queria manter o otimismo apesar de ter lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto — Certo!?

— É a terceira desde que ele acordou, ao menos que tenhamos percebido. Depois da segunda, assim tão próximas, deixa de ser apenas uma eventualidade — O mordomo respondeu pelo patrão.

— Alfred, ele não estava se debatendo como das outras vezes, tem certeza que isso é um ataque epiléptico? — O irmão mais velho queria se agarrar a qualquer esperança que fosse — Ele só ficou tremendo de nervoso! Isso! Essa falta de atenção deve ser por causa dos medicamentos que ele toma!

— Existem vários tipos de crise, Dick... — o patriarca finalmente juntou forças para falar mais uma vez — Pelo que parece, ele teve uma quando estava comigo e eu também não notei.

— Estão preocupantemente perto umas das outras — o anoso alertou.

— E o que isso quer dizer? — a senhorita Kyle, que já estava próxima o suficiente para acariciar os cabelos escuros de seu mais novo filhote, ousou perguntar.

— Que preciso levar meu filho para exames — Bruce respondeu, se sentindo derrotado antes mesmo de ter algum veredito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu poderia estar aqui nestas notas falando sobre a fanfic, mas acredito que chegou a hora de falar um pouquinho sobre um assunto sério: a epilepsia.  
> Para escrever a fanfic eu tive que pesquisar bastante sobre isso, já que minha única experiência com este tipo de doença foi com a minha cadelinha falecia (de velhice, diga-se de passagem). Porém, como não sou nenhuma profissional da área da saúde e nem mesmo tive tempo de ler materiais mais aprofundados, como artigos, TCC ou mesmo livros sobre o tema, posso (e provavelmente estou) equivocada sobre alguns tópicos:  
> Lembram-se da crise em que Damian perdeu a consciência com o corpo rígido e tremendo? Isto se chama convulsão e é apenas uma das formas como a epilepsia pode se apresentar, é o tipo mais intenso. Quando uma pessoa tem uma convulsão não significa que ela seja epiléptica, pois a epilepsia se configura quando as convulsões são frequentes – sem ligação com infecções, uso de substâncias tóxicas e outros fatores provavelmente desencadeadores.  
> Além da convulsão, existem outras formas com as quais um ataque epilético pode surgir. Variam muito, logo, não estou realmente certa se a forma descrita acima é considerada “dentro dos padrões”.  
> ATENÇÃO: se uma pessoa estiver tendo uma convulsão, NÃO tente contê-la, NÃO tente colocar algo na boca dela (principalmente seus dedos), NÃO a deixe em locais onde possa cair ou se machucar esbarrando nas coisas (vire-o de lado, se conseguir, para evitar que a saliva o faça engasgar). Espere tentando manter a calma. Fique atento com o tempo de duração da crise, passando de cinco minutos pode ser grave – a convulsão não é um sintoma apenas de epilepsia.  
> Respeite: epilepsia não é transmissível e não é uma doença mental. Tem tratamento e cura: pessoas e animais epilépticos têm uma vida normal.  
> Para quem estiver mais interessado, procurem na internet os artigos do Instituto Brasileiro de Epilepsia, assim como algumas entrevistas bem legais que profissionais da área (neurologia) costumam dar para conscientização.


	18. Extra

— Jason, você entendeu tudo o que eu falei? — Bruce perguntou como se estivesse usando a máscara de Batman.

— Aham... — O filho rebelde murmurou, se espreguiçando e logo depois apoiando os pés sobre o painel dos computadores da Batcaverna. Mal tinha passado das sete da manhã, aquilo era o melhor que Jason poderia dar a qualquer um – ao menos depois de dormir tão pouco e se entupir de porcarias doces.

— ... Então repita.

— Damian com crise de pinscher de novo, você e Alfred levam ao médico... — Ele bocejou antes de continuar — ... Eu fico tomando conta do Dick, não colocamos fogo na mansão e todos ficam felizes para sempre. Acabou a história.

— Será que você pode ao menos fingir que está levando à sério!? Que se importa!? — Dick implorou, ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos por causa do choro. Estava procurando algo nas bases de dado do computador, o que não o impedia de se intrometer.

— Eu estou levando à sério, só acho que estão exagerando.

— Exagerando? — novamente, foi Batman quem falou.

— B... — Finalmente, Jason se endireitou na cadeira e olhou para o veterano mostrando o mínimo de seriedade — Pensa bem: deve ser tudo por causa daquele machucado na cabeça. Ele não tinha nada disso antes, é a única explicação. Só vão examinar ele, falar que é isso, passar algum remédio ou coisa assim e pronto.

— REMÉDIO, COISA ASSIM E PRONTO!? — Dick deixou o que estava fazendo de lado — Como você consegue falar uma coisa dessas!? Essa coisa vai estragar a vida dele e você simplesmente não se importa!? — O filho mais velho se aproximava do irmão pronto para fazê-lo perder a banca de “indiferente” nem que precisasse usar os punhos, mas bastou Bruce colocar a mão no ombro dele para o impedir.

— Pessoas epiléticas podem ter uma vida normal — o pai disse, resignado.

— Pessoas normais com epilepsia tem uma vida normal, B!

— E agora o Damian tem uma vida normal, cabeçudo! — Jason se levantou — Não estou falando que essa coisa toda é boa, mas... — Bocejou — ... precisamos aceitar...

— Por mais que pareça ruim agora — Bruce completou.

— Estão falando como se tivesse perdido as esperanças dele voltar ao normal! — Dick teimava, quase se permitindo quebrar mais uma vez e começar a chorar. A verdade é que toda a aceitação que tinha antes era apenas fachada, o que ele mais queria era ver o guri correndo por aí novamente vestido de Robin.

— Se ele tratar o machucado, ele volta ao normal! Qual parte disso está difícil de entrar nesse seu cabeção!? — Todd se aproximou dele — E se ele não voltar, bom pra ele.

— Como assim “bom pra ele”!?

— É melhor ele continuar sem memória!

— E também é melhor ele continuar com as crises!? Só falta você falar isso!

— Se ele continuar sem memória, não vai sentir falta de ser um Robin!

— PAREM! — O pai exigiu — ... Se realmente não tivermos o que fazer sobre as crises, elas poderão ser controladas. Com o tempo, caso Damian não recupere a memória, será melhor contar tudo à ele.

— B, o garoto vai surtar quando souber... — Jason disse angustiado. Ele queria ter o “pirralho fedido” de volta, mas o melhor era que tudo continuasse como estava, ao invés de Damian voltar pela metade e não conseguir lidar com tudo.

— É melhor que saiba por nós, aos poucos, do que um belo dia acordar e se lembrar de tudo...

— Vocês estão falando como se ele não pudesse voltar ao normal nunca mais! — Dick deixou uma lagrima escorrer — Ele é forte, aposto que nem mesmo é epilético e isso só aconteceu porque ele ficou nervoso demais...! — Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto — ... droga! Eu estive procurando sobre isso, eu sei que crianças podem ter se estiverem com febre...

— O único jeito de saber é levando ele ao médico.

Os dois rapazes se calaram. Não tinha o que discutir sobre aquilo, afinal, nem ao menos sabiam o que estava acontecendo com Damian... não sabiam nem mesmo o que tinha acontecido antes.

— **_Morcego_** , Alfred já terminou de arrumar tudo... — Selina avisou ainda da escada, não se daria ao trabalho de descer tudo apenas para subir depois — Damian ainda está dormindo.

— Já terminei com os documentos, estou pronto! — Bruce suspirou, segurando com mais força a pasta com todos os exames médicos e tantos outros papéis que precisaria entregar ao médico especialista em Metrópole. Todos devidamente organizados, assim como alterados quanto às “causas”.

— Manda notícias... — Richard pediu, já estava um pouco mais clamo.

— E traz uns hambúrgueres... — Todd pediu, fingindo estar indiferente quanto a tudo.

— E vocês dois: se comportem — Dessa vez foi Bruce quem pediu algo, puxando os dois filhos mais velhos para um abraço, abraço este que foi retribuído até pelo filho rebelde.

A verdade é que o cavaleiro das trevas, o justiceiro que causava medo nos próprios monstros, não queria ir. Não queria descobrir se o filho tinha algo grave, não queria ver ele fazendo exames mais uma vez, não queria nem imaginá-lo deitado em uma maca e ligado à equipamentos, como tinha ficado por tanto tempo...

Bruce estava com medo, mas não deixaria transparecer. Não era apenas Damian quem precisava dele agora.

— **_Morcego..._**! — Selina o chamou novamente, começando a subir as escadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como eu disse na nota anterior: pessoas com epilepsia tem uma vida normal, porém, devem seguir algumas regras básicas que todas as pessoas deveriam obedecer, como: dormir ao menos oito horas; evitar bebidas alcoólicas, estresse e muitos estímulos visuais; se alimentar bem e em intervalos curtos; etc.  
> De tudo isso, Damian costuma se recusar a dormir (o que sempre me faz imaginar que seja o motivo de ele ser tão pequeno) e apesar de ser vegetariano, normalmente se alimenta mal e fica intervalos longos demais sem comer. Tudo isso sem contar o estresse e o provável consumo de coisas proibidas para crianças.  
> Agora vamos adicionar a perda de memória nessa receita explosiva, que chega a ser um paradoxo: ele não pode se estressar porque desencadearia uma crise, mas vai ficar estressado por ter epilepsia. Ele não poderia ficar a noite em claro, pulando por aí até se acalmar...  
> Entretanto, como Jason falou, pode ser tudo devido ao machucado na cabeça. Algo tratável.  
> Falando no Jason, ele adora hambúrgueres.  
> E agora falando do Bruce: não, ele não costuma acompanhar suas crianças em idas ao médico (acredito que ele substitui exames de rotina por exames feitos na própria Batcaverna).


	19. Examinado

— Sim, sim Mestre Dick, ele está calmo. Não, ele não pode falar agora... — o mordomo olhou em sua volta, buscava por uma desculpa qualquer — ... foi ao banheiro. Assim que tivermos mais notícias, eu retorno. Sim, fiquem bem também... — E, com um sorriso pequeno que logo se desfez, Alfred encerrou a ligação. Agora que tinha avisado à Richard que já haviam chego na tal clínica, era vez de ajudar Bruce.

O mordomo caminhou pelos corredores e, à medida em que se aproximava da sala de lavagem gástrica, conseguia escutar os gritos de Damian mais perfeitamente. Em suma, ele implorava para que o “Senhor Pennyworth” ou o pai fizessem com que os enfermeiros o deixassem em paz.

Ele parou em frente à porta.

Alfred, que desde o começo daquele dia, estava arrumando forças sabe-se lá onde para conseguir lidar com tudo, sentia que já não tinha mais ânimo para conseguir aguentar aquela situação tão estressante por mais tempo. Pensou ter chego ao limite quando Damian teve uma verdadeira crise de pânico, epilepsia e seja mais lá o que tenha deixado a criança se debatendo sem consciência por tanto tempo – isso após ter visto que estava em um barco, terceira crise só naquela manhã.

Ele tinha inventado uma desculpa qualquer para sair daquela sala e tentar se recompor – evidentemente, ele não havia conseguido reestabelecer a fachada de tranquilidade ainda.

— CHEGA! — A voz grave de Bruce destoou dos gritos de Damian e dos murmúrios injuriados dos enfermeiros — Se meu filho não se sente bem com isso, ele não vai fazer nada! — ele disse, sendo claramente ouvido em meio ao silêncio que havia se instalado.

— Mas Sr. Wayne, os demais exames precisam de pelo menos quatro horas em jejum... — Um dos assistentes do médico tentou o convencer.

— Esperamos o tempo que for preciso! — o Wayne justificou, saindo da sala logo em seguida com o filho no colo. Damian estava com o rosto escondido no pescoço dele, aparentemente trêmulo ainda; ao menos era devido ao nervosismo dessa vez — Alfred... — ele disse tentando parecer calmo — Como estão as coisas em Gotham?

— Tudo em ordem! — o mais velho o respondeu, se aproximando e afagando os cabelos de Damian — E o que faremos agora, Patrão Bruce?

— Vamos esperar até que meu filho se acalme... — respondeu, tentando parecer realmente convicto de que aquilo aconteceria logo — Lembrou de trazer o material de desenho dele, para passar o tempo?

— Claro. Posso ir buscar agora mesmo se o Mestre Damian assim quiser — o mordomo sugeriu.

— Filho? — Bruce o encarou, esperando por uma resposta.

— ... tá —— o mais novo respondeu sem realmente se importar e se abraçou mais ao pai. Ainda estava com o rosto molhado das lagrimas, tudo o que queria era sair daquele lugar “ruim” – assim entendido por ele.

— Não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal a você, Damian, não precisa ficar assim... — O pai o abraçou com um pouco mais de força, se sentindo culpado por ter falhado em proteger o filho tantas outras vezes antes.

— É um comportamento bem razoável para um rapaz nas condições dele, Sr. Wayne — o médico, o tal especialista em neurologia, comentou enquanto se aproximava dos dois — Dr. Garner — Estendeu a mão — É um prazer imenso, apesar das circunstâncias infelizes, Sr. Wayne — Ele estendeu a mão para Alfred quando acabou de cumprimentar o milionário — Presumo que você seja o Sr. Pennyworth, com quem falei pelo telefone.

— Exatamente.

— E este rapaz deve ser o Damian — Sorriu, olhando para a criança que ainda mantinha o rosto escondido — Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar muito bem de você aqui e descobrir o que há de errado.

— ... quero ir para casa — o pequeno pediu, ignorando completamente as promessas do pai e do tal médico.

— Vamos quando tudo acabar... — Bruce relevou a “malcriação”.

— E quanto antes colaborar com os exames, melhor — Dr. Garner incentivou — Damian, você parece ser um rapaz muito forte. Não quer tentar fazer a lavagem gástrica? Se fizer, não vai precisar demorar tantas horas até poder ir para casa — Ele usava do melhor tom que tinha para lidar com crianças.

— ... Não.

— Nesse caso, por que não fica com o Sr. Pennyworth enquanto converso com seu “papai”?

— Não! — Dessa vez o pequeno Wayne se agitou e quase escorregou dos braços do pai, conseguindo se agarrar em tempo — Quero ir embora!

— Damian...! — Bruce tentou não soar repreensivo, mas não esperava por aquele tipo de reação — Filho, você ainda está com a tala. Evite se mexer assim, está bem? Pode machucar mais...

— Mestre Damian, por favor, tenha modos — pediu Alfred.

— Mas, mas...!

— Como eu disse antes, é um comportamento bem razoável — O médico interveio em favor da criança — Ele só está assustado com tudo. Vamos deixar o “papai” cuidando dele no quarto bonito com vista para o jardim enquanto eu converso com o Sr. Pennyworth, está bom para vocês? Damian?

— Pai, me leva pra casa? — Novamente a criança ignorou completamente o médico. Os olhos verdes já estavam avermelhados de tanto choro.

— Depois... — O pai o abraçou um pouco mais — Se me dão licença... — pediu, já caminhando pelo corredor com o filho nos braços. Não era só Damian quem precisava descansar um pouco.

Alfred continuou encarando Dr. Garner, o analisava minuciosamente. Era um procedimento raro precisar levar uma das crianças para se tratar fora da Mansão, principalmente em um lugar tão “comum”, um centro de estudos neurológicos - com tantas pessoas sabendo de tudo...

— Tenho algumas perguntas, mas acredito que seja melhor conversamos em um lugar mais reservado — o especialista sugeriu, começando a andar — Imagino que cuidar de uma das crianças Wayne requer, no mínimo, a mais absoluta discrição.

— Evidentemente, Dr. Garner — O mordomo o acompanhou.

— Tive tempo para dar uma rápida olhada nos históricos familiares. Apesar da epilepsia não ser hereditária, pode ser um sintoma de alguma outra doença... — começou o médico, assim que entraram na sala dele.

— E encontrou algo, Dr.? — Alfred perguntou, sentando-se à mesa.

— Na verdade, sim.

— E o que seria? — O idoso perguntou com o timbre cansado. Estava sem forças para lidar com ainda mais problemas.

— Que os dois tem uma incrível inépcia no que diz respeito a esquiar.

— ... Perdão?

— É a mais pura verdade, meu caro Pennyworth — Começou Garner, indicando os papéis sobre a mesa e algumas imagens de raio-x no monitor — O Sr. Wayne tem pouca cartilagem nos joelhos, nos cotovelos e ombros são quase inexistentes; lesões residuais em vários órgãos, cicatrizes... — Ele suspirou — O pequeno Damian, pelo visto, vai pelo mesmo caminho: fratura exposta na perna, dedos quebrados, uma lesão séria do lado esquerdo da cabeça... — O médico suspirou, claramente sentia pena daquela criança — ... Tudo isso esquiando.

— Sim.

— ... Esquiando?

— Exatamente, é uma atividade comum dos dois — Alfred afirmou, se mantendo firme.

— Céus...! Eles não podem apenas jogar xadrez? — Apesar do tom de graça, Garner estava levando tudo muito à sério.

— Acredite, as coisas podem ficar bem piores em uma partida de xadrez — O mordomo também se permitiu uma fala mais leve.

O médico sorriu, sentou-se de frente para o mais velho e o encarou. Agora tinha as feições sérias, como se fosse um jogador de pôquer em seu momento de blefe:

— Acredite, Pennyworth. Este não é o primeiro caso de um milionário que pode acabar com a minha vida profissional com apenas uma ligação, então sinta que pode confiar em mim. — A este ponto, Alfred o encarava quase certo de que Batman e Robin haviam sido descobertos — Damian sofre maus-tratos ou negligência?

— ... Si-sim? Perdão, eu não entendi a pergunta — O anoso desconversou, soltando uma risada abafada — Acredito ser a idade chegando.

— Vou ser ainda mais claro: Bruce Wayne permitiu que o filho se machucasse de alguma maneira? Não estou falando que foi exatamente ele quem jogou o filho do alto de uma montanha com neve, talvez um dos irmãos mais velhos...

— Como pode pensar algo assim!? — Alfred se levantou, deixando claro o quão surpreso estava — Patrão Bruce ama aquela criança mais do que qualquer coisa! E os irmãos de Damian também!

— Mas tudo leva a crer que...

— Dr. Garner! — o mordomo o interrompeu — Se tem dúvidas, investigue a vida pública dos Wayne e comprovará: a inépcia não é apenas em esquiar! Patrão Wayne costuma tropeçar nas próprias escadas em noites de gala — Ele abriu a porta pronto para sair e ir ver suas “crianças”, mas antes: — Um homem, que vive para o bem dos filhos e dos necessitados... um pai que ficará o tempo que for aqui, com Damian, para que ele não se sinta ainda mais nervoso com procedimentos médicos... É este homem quem o senhor acusa de ser negligente? Um abusador!?

— Eu realmente sinto muito, Sr. Pennyworth — o médico respondeu com as bochechas vermelhas de constrangimento, desviando o olhar para as folhas sobre a mesa.

A primeira alternativa para tudo foi descartada.

Restava agora investigar mais a fundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RETIFICAÇÃO: epilepsia não tem cura! Vou copiar as palavras de minha leitora Dama Layla, muito querida, que me alertou: “epilepsia não tem Cura, o paciente é considerado em ‘remissão’ se, após tratamento, chegar a 2 anos sem uma crise após a retirada dos medicamentos”. Ela também justificou o meu erro porque “é o tipo de coisa que ou você é da área da saúde (especialmente neuropsiquiatria) ou vive para ter conhecimento”. Como eu já havia dito antes, eu não tive tanto tempo para pesquisar profundamente em artigos científicos da área – e, infelizmente, não é coisa tão fácil de encontrar. Obrigada à todos que se interessaram pelas informações sobre a epilepsia e deixo aqui registrada as minhas mais sinceras desculpas por este erro! Se souberem de mais alguma informação relacionada, só me avisar ♥  
> Para o diagnóstico da epilepsia alguns exames são necessários, como: ressonância magnética ou tomografia computadorizada; exames laboratoriais de sangue e urina; eletroencefalograma. Exames estes que precisam de algumas horas de jejum.  
> Como Damian já havia tomado o café-da-manhã, Dr. Garner sugeriu um procedimento chamado “lavagem gástrica” – não é tão ruim quanto parece. Vi uma vez o Dr. Nowzaradan sugerir isso quando uma das pacientes não cumpriu o jejum antes de uma cirurgia de retirada de pele (Quilos Mortais, sou viciada). Caso não se encaixe nessa situação, me avise: posso substituir depois!  
> Nota da Nota: tudo o que o Dr. Garner disse sobre Bruce eu tirei de uma tirinha com imagens de um dos filmes do Batman, que não sei qual é. Sei apenas que é um dos quais Christian Bale interpretou o morcego.


	20. Extra

— Com licença Sr. Wayne, teria alguns minutos para uma entrevista para o Planeta Diário? — Clark Kent, com seu bloquinho de anotações em mãos, perseguia o milionário pela cafeteria da Clínica de Neurologia.

— ... Não — Bruce murmurou, indo até uma das máquinas de salgadinhos.

— Soube que seu filho está internado, o que contradiz sua última entrevista mencionando uma colónia de férias em... — Antes que o jornalista conseguisse continuar a fazer seu trabalho de importunar Bruce, ele observou o amigo esmurrar a pobre máquina enquanto tentava pegar alguma coisa. Os demais que estavam na cantina simplesmente ignoraram, como se fosse algo rotineiro — Quer ajuda?

— Não! — Bruce tentou mais uma vez.

— ... Tem certeza, Sr. Wayne?

— Eu quero a porra da barrinha de cereais! Você consegue pegar ela!? Consegue!?

Das poucas e extremamente raras vezes em que Clark viu o amigo naquele estado de nervos, não tinha muito o que se fazer. O jornalista apenas deu uma “forcinha” e fez com que uma das barrinhas caísse – talvez melhorasse o clima.

— Então, Sr. Wayne, podemos ter uma conversa agora? Ao menos enquanto você... — Enquanto ele falava, Bruce foi se afastando em direção ao elevador. Clark se viu obrigado a ir atrás dele para conseguir arrancar alguma coisa e, por sorte, a cabine estava vazia — Bruce, será que você pode ao menos me responder o que está acontecendo?

— Não.

— Bruce, Jon viu quando vocês chegaram e me deixou realmente preocupado. Sei que parte do que ele disse deve ser só imaginação, mas se Damian está aqui isso significa que...

— Desliga um pouco o lado repórter — Bruce praticamente ordenou, enfiando a barrinha na boca de uma vez só.

O jornalista o observou enquanto tentava entender toda aquela relutância. O Wayne estava desgastado, visivelmente abatido, ansioso e provavelmente sem dormir desde que pôs os pés em Metrópole primeira vez, três dias atrás.

— Ele vai ficar bem? — Clark perguntou como um amigo, tentava manter os pensamentos positivos.

— ... Ninguém sabe. — Bruce murmurou fechando os punhos com força o suficiente para nocautear quem quer que recebesse aquele golpe – ele queria acertar a própria cara, estava se considerando o pior dos vilões pelo que deixou acontecer com o filho. Ele encarava o chão, não tinha forças para lidar com o “símbolo de esperança” quando ele mesmo não tinha mais.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

Super, que naquele momento se sentia um completo inútil ali, ficou surpreso quando o amigo repousou uma das mãos no ombro dele. Seria um ato completamente normal devido às circunstâncias, mas conhecendo o melhor amigo tão bem quanto Kent afirmava conhecer o morcego, sabia que aquilo era um péssimo sinal – visão turva.

— ... Ele... — Clark se deteve, precisou de alguns segundos até conseguir continuar: — Ele pode morrer?

O elevador abriu.

Estavam em um dos últimos andares daquele instituto neurológico aos arredores de Metropolis. Há anos aquele centro de estudos passou a funcionar como uma clínica para casos especiais, o que não impedia de ser um local requintado e à altura dos Wayne. Damian ficava em um dos maiores quartos, curiosamente o único leito ocupado daquele andar.

— Se continuar só olhando, as portas do elevador vão se fechar — Bruce murmurou contrariado.

— Alfred sabe que você está com a pressão alta desse jeito? — Super perguntou tentando se controlar para não dar risadinha: o “invulnerável” Batman se mostrar como um “morcego cego”.

— Por quê? Vai contar a ele?

— A última vez que você ficou assim, a Terra estava sob...!

— Não importa. — o interrompeu, continuando logo depois: — O que me importa é o **meu filho** , a minha pressão eu trato depois. O resto do mundo: a Liga da Justiça cuida.

Clark Kent, deixando novamente seu lado jornalístico se aflorar enquanto conduzia o amigo pelo corredor em passos lentos, começou:

— Já tenho o título da minha matéria: “Pai do ano tem ataque cardíaco tentando cuidar do filho”, uma experiência realmente nova para você... Não! Não é chamativa o suficiente! Que tal essa: “Pai inconsequente enfarta deixando seus filhos órfãos”, hun? — sem conseguir se controlar, ele acabou dando um de seus sorrisos idiotas e continuou: — Pobre Alfred, precisando fingir que não notou o seu estado ainda... ele também deve estar à beira de um ataque de nervos!

— Você nunca cala a boca? — Bruce mantinha o tom frio, não via a menor graça naquela situação — Não sei como conseguiu se tornar um repórter com títulos tão ruins.

— Acho que são os óculos... Louis sempre diz que falo mais quando uso eles — Sorriu novamente, ignorando as alfinetadas — Só é algo novo demais o que está acontecendo: você agindo como um pai preocupado, um Batman preocupado.

— Se você entendesse a gravidade de tudo... — Murmurou contrariado, sem paciência para demais explicações. Alfred era melhor em lidar com pessoas, ele só queria lidar com o filho.

Os dois voltaram ao silêncio: Bruce não queria falar mais nada e Clark começou a pensar no que havia dito – aquilo não era a hora e muito menos o lugar para tentar ser o “amigo bem-humorado”, apesar da recusa em respostas indicar sempre e indiretamente que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando finalmente chegaram em frente à porta do quarto, Clark a abriu para o amigo – julgou ser necessário, já que das duas vezes em que o Wayne levou a mão em uma tentativa de abrir, errou a maçaneta. Assim que entraram, se depararam com uma cena que conseguiu quebrar qualquer expectativa:

Naquele quarto amplo e refinado, Damian parecia desenhar algo com movimentos sistemáticos e repetitivos. Ao lado dele, Alfred afagava o cabelo rebelde de Jonathan, rapazinho este que tinha os olhos ainda chorosos.

— Ele logo vai ficar bem, não precisa se preocupar... — O mordomo tentava soar otimista.

— Jon!? — Clark praticamente ignorou o amigo que ainda precisava de alguma ajuda e foi até o filho — Como entrou aqui? Pedi para me esperar no carro... Filho, o que foi? — Com a falta de respostas, ele recorreu ao único que deveria saber a resposta — O que houve, Alfred?

— ... Damian, ele... — o mordomo suspirou, estava visivelmente cansado.

— Mais uma crise? — com a voz transparecendo o quão preocupado e frustrado estava, Bruce perguntou dando passos tortuosos até conseguir alcançar o filho. Estar com a visão turva não era o bastante para pará-lo naquela situação.

— Exatamente — O mais velho dentre eles concordou, encarando o chão — Começou há menos de dois minutos, quando o jovem Jonathan entrou para saber como o amigo estava.

— Eu não fiz por mal! E-Eu só queria ver ele, mas... mas... — o mais novo tentava se explicar, mas se sentia tão culpado que voltou a chorar antes de conseguir falar mais uma palavra que fosse. Estava fazendo jus ao apelido de “bebê chorão”, apelido tal que Damian ainda não tinha usado.

O jornalista endireitou os óculos e olhou para a outra criança. Damian continuava rabiscando seu bloco de desenhos, literalmente rabiscando. O olhar estava perdido no mais completo nada, enquanto ele continuava fazendo uma sequência de riscos pela folha.

— O jovem Jonathan entrou pela janela. — o mordomo terminou a explicação, deixando claro o motivo de sua criança preferida estar naquele estado.

— Jon...! — Clark, levado pela incerteza e angustia do momento, acabou repreendendo o filho – por mais que querer ver o amigo fosse algo normal.

— Ele não fez por mal — Bruce interviu, sem realmente dar atenção para aquele conflito familiar. Ele simplesmente não queria piorar a atmosfera naquele quarto, que consequentemente poderia piorar o estado do filho — Damian está passando por uma situação delicada, da qual **ninguém** precisa saber. Meu filho só precisa de tranquilidade.

— ... Quando diz ninguém, é realmente **_ninguém além de quem já sabe_**? — Clark endireitou os óculos, tentando manter o lado repórter em repouso.

— Sim.

— E-ele vai ficar bem logo? — Jon perguntou com a voz embargada.

— Ainda não sabemos muito sobre a Epilepsia — Alfred respondeu.

— Bruce... — Superman buscou alguma palavra que pudesse reconfortar o amigo, mas não conseguiu achar.

— Eu já consigo lidar melhor com isso — ele respondeu, tirando cuidadosamente o bloco de desenhos e o lápis das mãos de Damian — Meu filho é epiléptico — Afirmou, abraçando o pequeno de modo que ainda permitia que os movimentos repetitivos continuassem — Não posso ajudar ele, nem mesmo você pode, Clark... **ninguém pode**.

## NOTAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent, o que falar desse superamigo? Se você não o conhece, lamento, mas eu nem ao menos sei como te explicar o que seria o Superman. Foi um dos, senão o maior, motivador do crescimento das industrias de quadrinhos nos EUA e, consequentemente, no resto do mundo. Ele serviu como o símbolo de esperança para o período pós-guerra e assim é visto até hoje por seus leitores: um símbolo da esperança de que tudo vai ficar bem (coisa que andamos precisando, né? Kkkks).
> 
> Ele é o melhor amigo de Bruce. Aliás, vocês sabiam que no Renascimento, o Super destruiu a caverna lugar do Batman? Não fazem ideia de quantas piadas eu fiz disso! Kkks.
> 
> Como civil, Clark Kent trabalha como repórter do jornal Planeta Diário, onde conheceu sua esposa, colega de profissão, Lois Lane. Ambos tiveram um filho, o adorável Jonathan Samuel Kent (Jon).
> 
> Se Clark e Bruce são amigos, por que não seus filhos serem também? E assim, Damian e Jon formaram uma dupla mais do que perfeita nas aventuras dos Super Filhos (Renascimento). Eles são meus queridinhos!
> 
> Nota da Nota: Christopher Reeve, ator que personificou Superman nos cinemas e até hoje é relembrado por sua brilhante atuação (ele não usava apenas os óculos como disfarce) foi um verdadeiro herói com sua campanha pela liberação da pesquisa com células-tronco.


	21. Extra

— Você atende! — Jason murmurou, pouco antes de lamber o molho de churrasco que tinha nos dedos.

— Nem pensar, atendi da última vez! — Dick retrucou, se jogando no sofá. Estava armado de vários pacotes de batatinhas.

— Não precisam mais atender a campainha, sorte a minha não ter esquecido as chaves... — Tim comentou entrando na sala de jogos.

— Timmy! — O mais velho sorriu, sentando-se no sofá e deixando claro que era para o mais novo se sentar ao lado dele — Achei que você estava ocupado demais com os códigos de computador das “linhas temporais divergentes”*...

— E estou — o rapaz comentou enquanto se aproximava do sofá desviando de toda a bagunça. Os “irmãos” tinham se apossado daquele cômodo para fazer tudo o que sempre quiseram e que o respeito à Alfred impedia. Haviam caixas de pizza pelo chão, embalagens de comida congelada, roupas sujas e até mesmo alguns equipamentos — Mas resolvi ver como andam as coisas.

— Ruins...! — Jason olhou em volta, erguendo as mãos — Se eu soubesse no que estava me metendo, tinha parado na metade do caminho para cá e estaria em um bar até agora...

Richard, que parecia querer dizer algo, não tinha coragem de falar uma palavra sequer. Não poderia repreender Jason por querer fugir de tudo aquilo, assim como não poderia inferiorizar toda a seriedade da situação para tornar a estadia do irmão mais novo algo atrativo. Restava ser sincero, apenas sincero:

— Talvez com mais uma pessoa para ajudar, tudo acabe melhorando.

— Tão ruim assim? — O rapaz desviou o olhar para a pasta que levava — Ah! Eu preciso mostrar algumas coisas ao Bruce, onde ele foi? Tentei falar com ele, mas já tem dias que ele não atende o celular e... — Agora olhando novamente para Dick, ele notou que tinha dito algo errado — Não me entenda mal: eu li suas mensagens sobre o Damian, só não estou convencido ainda.

— Então se convença: Damian está mal.

— E é melhor acreditar nisso antes que faça alguma besteira — Jason resmungou.

— É exatamente para evitar uma besteira que eu estou aqui: fiz algumas simulações e os resultados apontaram que... — Tim parou de falar, olhou bem atento para os irmãos e pareceu ter notado finalmente algo — Por que Bruce não está mais aqui? Já começou?

— Ele ainda está em Metrópole com o Damian, quatro dias e nada de respostas... — Jason respondeu.

— Alfred ligou hoje cedo, disse que talvez voltem no fim de semana — Dick completou a explicação — E o que vai começar, Tim?

— Espera... É sério? Isso é sério? Damian realmente está mal? — o rapaz se levantou — O quão sério isso é? Eu... — ele começou a andar de um lado ao outro — Achei que era só uma maneira do gremlin não ser prejudicado por todos os problemas em que se meteu, mas se isso está acontecendo talvez seja o ponto de reflexão e...

De repente, já não existia mais ninguém naquela sala de jogos. Nem mesmo ela existia. Tudo o que passava na mente de Timothy eram as várias e várias variáveis que tinha estudado nos últimos meses e como algumas delas convergiam até um ponto em comum. Estava perto.

— Eu acho que ele quebrou — Jason murmurou enquanto assistia o mais novo zanzar de um lado para outro falando de coisas das quais ele não fazia ideia.

— Deve estar aceitando que Damian está mal... — Dick respondeu igualmente baixo.

— Falando no pirralho, quantas pessoas sabem que ele acordou?

— Antes dele ter a primeira crise eu só conseguir avisar vocês dois e a Babs.

— E como ela não veio correndo pra cá na mesma hora?

— Disse que sonhei com o Damian acordando e ela aceitou a desculpa esfarrapada — Richard ergueu os ombros, risonho — Acho que enviar a foto dele sedado dois minutos depois foi o suficiente. Ela está ocupada ajudando a Cass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Jackson Drake, nosso amado Tim. Terceiro Robin e um dos mais amados finalmente apareceu! Minha fase preferida dele foi nas animações de As Novas Aventuras do Batman.
> 
> Para quem não está se lembrando muito do pequeno Timmy: sabem aquele Robin engraçadinho com roupa vermelha e preta que apareceu em um especial do Batman com o Super Shock? É ele!
> 
> Para os mais atuais nesse mundo de DC: já viram aquela animação chamada Justiça Jovem, na qual o Robin é superamigo do Superboy (título de Conner, um clone adolescente do Superman)?
> 
> Diferente dos irmãos, Tim não é tão voltado para o combate em si: as especialidades dele envolvem muito mais características de um detetive como a espionagem, o manejo de programação e o bom senso (na maioria das vezes). Também diferente dos outros Robins, Tim ainda não era órfão quando começou a atuar como parceiro do Batman.
> 
> Cá entre nós, a maior diferença dele para os irmãos se dá pelo respeito e obediência aos mandamentos do morcego: Tim respeita o Batman e não passa por cima de suas palavras como os outros normalmente o fazem.
> 
> Agora falando sobre as linhas temporais divergentes, o asterisco lá em cima: como estou me baseando mais no Renascimento, peguei a última vez que vi nosso Timothy aparecendo por lá em Detective Comics n. 981.
> 
> Não vou me aprofundar nesse tópico agora, mas o que posso dizer de importante para vocês nestas notas finais é: Tim se afastou da Batfamilia porque queria se dedicar estudando as linhas temporais divergentes, resquícios que seu “eu do futuro” deu para ele.
> 
> Quem quiser pode ir correndo lá e tentar entender o que tudo isso quer dizer, mas não vai ser importante agora. Pode deixar que quando Tim for ter sua conversa com o Bruce, explicarei melhor essa história toda.


	22. Testado

— Preparar para imobilização, sedação ativa — o enfermeiro comunicou — protetores auriculares ainda não colocados.

— Eu não quero...! — Damian tentou se levantar, mas a tontura o fez se deitar de novo — Papai! Pai, eu não quero!

— Vamos aguardar até ele dormir... — a técnica sugeriu, o posicionando corretamente na mesa de exames mais uma vez.

— JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO! NÃO QUERO! — a criança berrou novamente, se contorcendo como ainda podia.

— É um rapazinho tão bonito, Damian. Por que não se comporta para o exame? Prometo que será rápido e que não vai doer... — muito amável, a técnica tentou o acalmar — Quer que eu chame o seu papai para ficar aqui até você dormir?

— Eu não quero dormir, eu não quero fazer exame nenhum, eu só quero ir pra casa! — ele teimou, tentando se levantar mais uma vez.

— Chame o pai dele — ela pediu ao enfermeiro.

— Não posso, Sr. Wayne ainda está em repouso absoluto.

— ... O que aconteceu com o meu papai? O QUE FIZERAM COM O MEU PAI!? — Damian começou a se contorcer novamente em uma tentativa vã de conseguir fugir, precisou ser imobilizado pelos dois funcionários.

Alfred, que assistiu tudo da sala de monitoramento, correu até sua criança para tentar acalmá-la. Como ele conseguia se manter de pé até agora nem mesmo ele sabia, mas ele continuava sempre disposto o suficiente para tomar conta de Damian sozinho – Bruce, que havia ignorado todos os sinais de um possível infarto, estava sendo mantido em repouso.

— Ele está tirando um cochilo — o mordomo mentiu. Com um pedido silencioso, ele fez com que o enfermeiro e a técnica se afastassem — Depois do exame, posso levar você até ele...

— Senhor Pennyworth, eu não quero fazer exames! — o pequeno implorou — Eu não quero continuar aqui! Me leva para casa, por favor!

O mordomo não sabia o que responder.

Fazia dias que usavam a mesma desculpa de “amanhã serão os últimos exames”, mas nunca eram. Dr. Garner sempre aparecia com novos pedidos dando sempre a mesma justificativa: “os resultados foram inconclusivos. Precisamos de novos”.

— Eu também não quero que você continue aqui, Mestre Damian — ele apertou a bochecha do pequeno — Nem seu pai.

— Então me leva pra casa... — ele pediu novamente, lutando contra o efeito do medicamente que havia tomado.

— Se você se comportar, o exame vai acabar logo. Depois vou levar você para ver o seu pai e, se tudo estiver bem, vamos embora.

— Promete?

— Prometo! — o idoso sorriu. Apenas o jeito amável e inocente de Damian conseguia fazer ele esquecer os problemas por alguns minutos.

— ... Senhor Pennyworth, quando voltarmos para casa... — Damian bocejou, fechando os olhos e finalmente se entregando ao sono — ... Eu quero... muito, muito... brincar no jardim... com o Titus... e...

— Vai poder brincar o quanto quiser, Mestre Damian — Apertou a bochecha dele novamente, constatando que o pequeno já estava adormecido — Que tipo de calmante utilizaram e em qual quantidade? Eu nunca vi ele dormir tão rápido...

— Apenas Dr. Garner pode divulgar este tipo de informação, lamento — A técnica sorriu, tentando parecer simpática — Vamos preparar ele para o exame de ressonância magnética, pode esperar na sala ao lado, por favor?

O mordomo acenou afirmativamente e saiu.

Ao invés de observar Damian adormecido nos exames, ele preferiu procurar Dr. Garner e exigir informações sobre quais medicamentos estavam dando para aquela criança dormir tão rápido. Alfred sabia que mudavam frequentemente os remédios para “descobrir qual se adaptaria melhor às necessidades de Damian”, mas haviam limites que não poderiam ser cruzados: se tratava de uma criança!

Ele andou pelos corredores, buscou no escritório do médico e tentou conseguir informações com a recepcionista, porém não conseguia achar Dr. Garner em lugar algum.

Resignado por ter perdido quase quinze minutos em uma busca infrutífera, Pennyworth foi ver como Bruce estava. Seu “filho” também precisava de cuidados – estava se sobrecarregando com todas aquelas frustrações.

Depois de duas batidas leves na porta, ele entrou no quarto. Era o quarto ao lado de onde Damian estava “hospedado”.

— Patrão Wayne, o jovem Mestre Damian está... Oh! — O mordomo tentou conter a alegria, mas deixou escapar um sorriso singelo — Uma visita inesperada, mas muito bem-vinda.

— Acredite, Pennyworth, me senti muito bem-vinda com todas as recusas deste senhor em me dar informações! — Lois Lane, a jornalista do Planeta Diário, estava apenas como uma amiga de longa data fazendo uma visita casual.

— Eu tenho dez minutos para responder qualquer pergunta que ele tenha se recusado... — O mais velho disse mantendo o sorriso, checando o horário no relógio de bolso – já sabia de cor quanto tempo aqueles exames tomavam.

— Damian está fazendo algum exame? Ele ficou nervoso? — Bruce já se preparava para tirar o soro preso ao braço, queria ir ver o filho.

— Agora eu entendo o “Pai inconsequente enfarta deixando seus filhos órfãos” — A repórter disse com certa graça, impedindo Bruce de fazer o que ele queria — Precisa estar bem para conseguir cuidar do Damian, Bruce.

— Se tentar colocar juízo nessa cabeça dura resolvesse de algo, Senhora Lane... — Alfred suspirou, cansado.

— Sei o que está passando: tenho meu próprio cabeça dura em casa! — Ela acabou rindo — Já tenho uma nova manchete: “Após enfarte, milionário continua inconsequente”

— E eu achando que você não cometeria os mesmos erros do Clark em colocar títulos tão grandes... — o milionário resmungou, contrariado em ser o alvo das alfinetadas por estar preocupado demais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lois Lane (que ficou muitos anos conhecida como “Miriam Lane” aqui no brasil) é a ilustre jornalista do Planeta Diário. É dona de uma personalidade forte, coisa essencial em sua profissão – que a faz se destacar muito mais do que o Kent -, traço de personalidade que puxou do pai, Sam Lane, um general.
> 
> Para provar que com ela não se brinca: quando Superman tentou proteger ela e o filho escondendo-os na Batcaverna lunar, ela vestiu o traje infernal (uma das armaduras do Batman) e foi para a luta, salvando o filho das mãos de um Erradicador (Superman n. 5, Renascimento). Aliás, ela guardou uma das luvas da armadura e usou novamente para salvar o filho depois.
> 
> Falando em salvar o filho, nada consegue parar essa moça quando ela quer salvar alguém: ela já dirigiu a nave espacial para salvar uma amiga (n. 12), já dirigiu o Batmóvel (n.22) e pelo visto consegue dirigir qualquer coisa que tenha um volante – ou coisa do tipo! Nem mesmo perder uma das pernas temporariamente parou ela (n. 23)!
> 
> Como se já não bastasse a infinidade de qualidades que essa heroína sem capa tem, aqui vai uma curiosidade bem idiota: ela quase se casou com o milionário Bruce Wayne! Isso porque ela pensava que o morcego, na verdade, era o homem de aço.
> 
> Tem várias cenas deles dois causando ciúmes no “Smalville” na série animada de Superman. Recomendo muito pesquisarem esses trechinhos no YouTube, é tão divertido!
> 
> Nota da nota: segundo Jon, a mãe dele tem uma superaudição e consegue ler pensamentos. Segundo ela mesma, ela não tem superaudição, mas tem olhos na nuca! kkks


	23. Extra

Não foi difícil para Lois achar o próprio carro no pequeno estacionamento.

Ela olhou em volta enquanto abria a porta. Era uma vista pitoresca: o céu alaranjado, o jardim ainda inundado com a luz do sol poente, a silhueta dos prédios altos de Metrópole ao fundo... não era para menos Damian ter desenhado aquela vista tantas vezes – Bruce fez questão de mostrar, muito orgulhoso, os desenhos que o filho já conseguia fazer.

— Hora da parte difícil de ser uma repórter... — Murmurou para si mesma.

Lois colocou o cinto de segurança, prendeu o celular no painel do carro e se preparou para começar a falar. Queria terminar com aquilo o quanto antes.

— Estou voltando para o Planeta Diário agora. Pelo visto vou virar a noite pesquisando para a matéria de amanhã... — Ela suspirou — Não posso falar sobre os Wayne, não depois do que eu vi...

A repórter aproveitou estar com a pista vazia para checar se a mensagem estava sendo gravada. Aproveitou também para ver o céu mais uma vez, que começava a ter tons mais escuros: não tinha nenhum super-homem e nem super-garoto voando por aí.

— Começou quando eu terminei a entrevista com o Bruce. Tivemos uma longa conversa sobre tudo, principalmente o quão fácil foi para um repórter entrar naquele lugar novamente... sabe, Smalville foi primeiro — ela sussurrou a última parte como se fosse um segredo — Na verdade, o primeiro foi o Jon: ele viu quando chegaram pela baía... De onde o Bruce tirou a ideia de que chegaria discretamente em um iate?

Lois se calou por alguns segundos: precisou se controlar para não xingar um idiota qualquer que quase bateu no carro dela - Para que ir tão rápido em uma pista vazia!?

— Alfred chegou e me ajudou com algumas coisas soltas... senti falta dos biscoitos dele! — Deixou algumas risadas escaparem, risadas estas que logo se transformaram em um riso nervoso e, enfim, sessou — Foi... foi logo depois disso — Ela suspirou, contou mentalmente até cinco e voltou ao tom de repórter profissional — Jon entrou no quarto gritando... ele entrou pela janela. Jon entrou pela janela gritando que precisavam ir salvar o Damian. E-Ele... ele deveria estar fazendo um exame, só um exame! — a essa altura, o tom profissional já tinha evaporado.

A repórter parou de falar.

Precisou estacionar o carro no acostamento para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam teimosamente pela bochecha. Levou alguns segundos até que elas parassem.

— Foi tão rápido! Nem sei como deixei meu filho para trás enquanto perseguia o Batman pelos corredores, mas eu sabia o motivo do Bruce estar agindo como se estivesse com o uniforme, ao invés de ser apenas um milionário se recuperando de um quase infarto... — Lois fungou e quase se descontrolou mais uma vez — ... Se ele não tivesse arrombado a porta, eu nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido! Os enfermeiros estavam tentando segurar o Damian, é como se quisessem esconder o que estava acontecendo e continuar com aquele exame e...!

Ela parou e deixou o choro livre.

Agora, já sem se importar nas próprias condições para terminar aquele relato, a repórter começou a falar com a voz embargada:

— Bruce afastou todos, soltou o Damian daquelas presilhas e ficou o abraçando. Eu não sei se teria coragem suficiente, não consigo nem imaginar o meu Jonathan assim, sem que eu pudesse ajudar ele...! — Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, retomou: — Ele estava tremendo tanto! E-E... tinha... tinha espuma, uma espuma avermelhada saindo da boca dele! Eu pensei que ele iria morrer! Damian, o Damian estava daquele jeito e...! Ele só é três anos mais velho do que o meu filho, só três! Ele é uma criança também...!

Ela chorou ao ponto de soluçar – a vida realmente não estava sendo justa. O que a reconfortava era o quão dedicado aquele milionário inconsequente estava sendo com o filho.

— Eu não acho que estejam fazendo um bom trabalho lá. Ouvi murmúrios de que “a toxina não se mostrou eficaz o suficiente para contensão completa” e eu pretendo descobrir o que isso quer dizer... — Lois respirou fundo, tentando cessar o choro e voltar ao tom profissional — Aquele lugar não me pareceu seguro. Depois disso, todas as queixas que o Jon fez começaram a fazer sentido. Se eu tivesse dado ouvidos... Clark...

A jornalista ligou o carro novamente, estava chegando ao fim do relato.

— Eu não iria falar isso na frente do Bruce e muito menos do Pennyworth, eles estão sobrecarregados demais. Mandei Jon ir para casa e espero que ele esteja lá quando eu chegar. Eu só quero esquecer tudo isso durante o jantar, não quero ficar chorando perto dos meus meninos... — Ela bateu os dedos no volante, se preparando para voltar à pista — Você é a única que vai conseguir arrancar eles daquele lugar sem explosões, gritaria e qualquer outra coisa que faça mais jornalistas irem até lá. Sinceramente, eu não sei como não tem vários deles de prontidão como urubus...

Ela pegou o celular com uma das mãos, pronta para encerrar aquela mensagem.

— Sei que você só vai ver isso quando voltar da patrulha. Bruce disse que você está ajudando os rapazes... oh, não! — ela deixou uma risada discreta escapar, se lembrando de algo bom daquela visita — Ele disse: “a gata está ajudando os meus filhos, mas liga todos os dias para saber do nosso filhote”. Nunca imaginei ouvir algo assim dele... — E, com um tom mais sério, ela terminou: — Salve eles, Selina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No encontro de casais em Batman n. 37 (Renascimento), Lois e Selina viraram amigas. As duas conversaram bastante enquanto Bruce e Clark discutiam sobre a maior questão que poderia permear aquele momento: se Batman conseguiria rebater um arremesso de basebol do Superman (não, não é brincadeira. Os dois passaram o passeio quase todo discutindo isso).
> 
> Alfred, pobrezinho, só está omitindo quão ruim as coisas andam naquela clínica porque não quer preocupar Dick e Jason.
> 
> Agora sobre a crise do Damian: durante uma convulsão, é comum que saia saliva da boca da pessoa (em forma de espuma também), por isso é importante virá-la de lado para que não se engasgue. Vou deixar aqui em aberto, porque espumar é algo relativamente comum em uma crise, a espuma avermelhada pode se dar por algum machucado que o próprio Damian fez na boca... ou algum efeito daquela toxina (não necessariamente algo ruim, talvez apenas tenha tingido a boca dele).


	24. Extra

A cidade de Gotham era sombria, principalmente no crepúsculo de fim do dia.

Os prédios com suas arquiteturas afiadas, que projetavam sombras alongadas uns sobre os outros, impediam a claridade que conseguia transpassar o céu sempre nublado de chegar ao chão. Os faróis dos carros em movimento se assemelhava à olhos de predadores noturnos. As luzes dos apartamentos faziam com que as pessoas olhando pela janela se parecessem expectadores do horripilante espetáculo que aquela cidade conseguia proporcionar com sua criminalidade.

Jonathan, que não gostava de ficar lá sozinho, tentava não se amedrontar com tudo. Ver o melhor amigo sendo torturado por médicos sádicos já tinha sido o suficiente para o dia... para os dias, já que ele dedicou-se a observar da janela toda a estadia de Damian naquele centro neurológico em Metrópole – Torturado! Pois ele sabe muito bem o que viu, independente do quanto os adultos tentem convencê-lo do contrário!

O jovem herói se esgueirou sobre os prédios, não queria despertar o interesse dos vigilantes noturnos de Gotham e muito menos dos marginais que eles combatiam. Seu objetivo estava distante do centro da cidade, era a Mansão Wayne. Lá ele teria tempo para se explicar.

Quando Jon finalmente chegou em frente às portas da tal mansão, ainda surpreso em seu ótimo desempenho sendo furtivo, já não sabia ao certo o que iria fazer. Se nem mesmo os próprios pais haviam acreditado na versão dele dos fatos, não seria um dos “filhos de Batman” que acreditaria – eles, sem exceção, pareciam ser neuróticos.

Restava pensar: o que Damian faria agora? O que mandaria ele fazer?

O garoto encarou a grande porta, pensando se deveria simplesmente entrar ou tocar a campainha e esperar por alguém. Porém, antes que ele pudesse se decidir, um rapaz alto abriu a porta e o ficou encarando em silêncio com olhar de julgamento.

— E-Er... Oi! E-eu... Eu sou... Jo-jonathan e e-eu... — Sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas na medida em que se atrapalhava com o que deveria falar, Jon só queria que Damian estivesse ali para explicar toda a situação no lugar dele — Você... Você conhece o Damian, né?

— Um pirralho nanico que mora aqui? Sim, se eu não me engano ele é filho do meu pai adotivo ou coisa do gênero... — Jason revirou os olhos — Ele não pode sair para brincar agora, está apagado ainda.

— Não! Não é isso! E-eu... — O mais novo respirou fundo e decidiu tomar coragem, afinal, um dos irmãos de Damian – que ele fazia questão de não considerar como **_irmãos_** – poderia ajuda-lo — Eu sei onde Damian está e sei que ele está doente, não precisa fingir comigo! Mas alguém precisa **salvar ele** , estão fazendo **_coisas terríveis_** com o Dami naquele lugar e...!

— Ei, ei, ei... — Todd murmurou, dando uma risadinha sínica no final — Já que não preciso fingir, Superboy, que tal isso: salve o pirralho fedido você mesmo **. Isso não é problema meu**! — E fechou a porta.

Jonathan sentiu os olhos arderem, mas se obrigou a engolir o choro e tentou pensar no que fazer. Odiava admitir este tipo de coisa, mas realmente foi uma ideia idiota ir até lá. Agora, ir para o centro e procurar por alguém não parecia ser eficaz - aquele lugar parecia ter ouvidos em cada brecha. Além disso, Asa Noturna deveria estar ocupado e sobrecarregado... e provavelmente não acreditaria nele.

Jon também não queria ir embora e ignorar o amigo precisando de ajuda, igualmente não poderia tentar salvar ele. Não é como se já não tivesse tentado, mas bastava chegar perto de Damian para ele ter uma “crise”.

— ESTÃO TORTURANDO ELE! — gritou, flutuando em frente as janelas por onde o outro passava, iria tentar novamente — USAM ELE DE COBAIA PARA REMÉDIOS! — continuou, por mais que estivesse sendo ignorado — NINGUÉM ACREDITA EM MIM, **TEM QUE SALVAR O DAMIAN**! — Quando notou que Jason iria entrar em uma porta longe de janelas, ele começou a bater contra o vidro tentando chamar atenção — VÃO MATAR ELE!!! **ELE É SEU IRMÃO**!!!

Jason Todd, cansado daquela criança irritante, sacou uma das armas. Se Jonathan queria atenção, agora a tinha: ele descarregou as balas na janela blindada, deixando Jon apavorado por ter servido de alvo. O garoto, que já havia se calado, apenas encarava as marcas no vidro da janela com os olhos marejados, era a prova de que **_ninguém acreditava nele_**.

O rapazinho queria voltar para casa e se esconder de todos os problemas que estavam o cercando embaixo dos cobertores. Entretanto, ele voltou para a porta e se sentou lá. Esperaria o tempo que fosse até conseguir falar com outra pessoa. Só sairia de Gotham quando conseguisse a ajuda de alguém – e, caso não conseguisse, ao menos teria tempo de planejar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para ter desobedecido à mãe.

E ele ficou lá por minutos... por mais de uma hora.

O tempo parecia não passar, tão pouco ele conseguia pensar em algo.

— ... Ei... — Jason murmurou, abrindo a porta novamente — Tá afim de comer alguma coisa?

— ... Você vai ajudar o Damian? — Esperançoso, Jon encarou Jason como se ele fosse praticamente um anjo salvador.

— Não, mas fiz um noodle para você. A melhor hospitalidade que eu tenho, deveria se sentir lisonjeado! — O mais velho se recostou na porta, não parecia tão incomodado quanto antes.

— ... Mas você vai ajudar o Damian? — Por mais que tentasse se manter firme em seus objetivos, sua super barriguinha de menino em crescimento já estava roncando. Jason, salvando ou não o irmão, iria ser o salvador da fome.

— Se continuar fazendo perguntas, vai esfriar.

— E-Eu aceito, mas só porque eu amo noodle! — o pequeno respondeu ruborizado, entrando na mansão como se estivesse largando o orgulho do lado de fora. Ele já conhecia o caminho da cozinha de cor, por mais que a escuridão dentro daquele lugar o deixasse receoso — ... E porque preciso convencer você a salvar o Damian! Sei que vocês dois não se não bem como irmãos de verdade... não que seja porque você é adotado! N-Nem porque é encrenqueiro! ... Você é o Jason, né? Então: eu sei que vocês dois não se dão bem como irmãos desde aquele mal-entendido, mas se você ao menos acreditar em mim, nós podemos...! — Jon se calou quando percebeu estar sozinho naquele lugar — ... Jason?

Sem resposta alguma, a criança continuou andando pelo corredor até finalmente chegar à cozinha. Diferente do resto do casarão, as luzes estavam acesas e parecia ser um lugar habitado – já que, em cima da bancada, havia uma vasilha com noodle ainda saindo fumaça.

Damian precisava de ajuda, porém, não é educado fazer desfeitas, né?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O mal-entendido entre Damian e Jason aconteceu na anual dos Jovens Titãs (Renascimento). Basicamente, os dois brigaram porque Damian desconfiou que Jason o traiu como informante. Jason Todd simplesmente deu uma SURRA nele para mostrar que o Demônio Wayne não pode desconfiar de todo mundo assim, muito menos ir para cima das pessoas por nada quando ainda é apenas uma criança com muito o que aprender – principalmente que capas são perigosas.
> 
> Estou guardando uma apresentação do Jon para quando ele for aparecer em um capítulo, ao invés de em um Extra.
> 
> Por enquanto, posso contar a vocês o seguinte:
> 
> Ele é o melhor amigo de Damian. Não apenas porque combatiam o crime juntos em Super Filhos, mas realmente porque acabam se dando bem: em DCeased, Damian está na casa dele jogando videogame quando toda a problemática zumbi acontece; na Aventura dos Super Filhos, Jon iria passar as férias na Mansão Wayne. Falando em Super Filhos, no final fica bem claro que eles continuarão sendo bons amigos até mesmo quando já forem velhinhos (por mais que tudo leve a entender uma possível “desunião” em algum momento).
> 
> Agora imaginem o desespero do pobre Jonathan...
> 
> Nota da Nota: em Super Filhos, capítulo 15, Jon afirma que só vai se casar se for com um noodle.


	25. Resgate

— Eu não quero, eu não quero, não quero... — Damian murmurava e balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, era o pouco que conseguia fazer já que o resto do corpo estava dormente e imobilizado. Haviam o levado para um “exame urgente”, não esperaram nem mesmo Pennyworth autorizar.

— Ele deve adormecer logo... — o enfermeiro comentou enquanto checava algumas informações no monitor.

— Se não tiver resultados dessa vez, eu vou ter que ser mais drástico — Dr. Garner disse contrariado, se aproximando de Damian — Seria uma pena ter que abrir você para conseguir as respostas que eu quero, Damian. Então, seja um bom garoto e colabore dessa vez — ameaçou, segurando o rosto do pequeno pelas bochechas.

— ... não! — Ele tentou soar corajoso, quando na verdade só queria ser salvo.

— Aumente a dose do medicamento, ele já deveria ter dormido — o médico mandou e, quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta, olhou em volta atrás do enfermeiro — Mas o que!?

Dr. Garner não teve tempo de falar uma palavra que fosse: foi atingido com um soco de esquerda rápido o bastante para não ter como reagir – exatamente como o enfermeiro. Agora, sem mais testemunhas, o filho rebelde de Batman ousou se aproximar do irmão mais novo:

— Pirralho?

— Me leva pra casa, por favor! Por favor! Jason, eu não quero fazer mais exames! Não quero! Não deixa! — Se desesperou, com medo de ser apenas a imaginação pregando peças. Damian nem ao menos tinha se dado conta de que estava chorando há um bom tempo.

— Damian, quieto! — Todd mandou, surpreendendo-se quando foi obedecido na mesma hora, apesar de alguns soluços — Eu vou tirar você daqui, mas vai ter que ficar quieto... e calmo — avisou, buscando por qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo. Tinha chego até lá em trajes civis, não queria sua imagem vinculada ao sequestro do filho de um milionário — Quando o Bruce souber… não é como se eu me importasse, mas você está no meio. E você está doente — se explicou, procurando até mesmo no jaleco do médico — Não é certo sequestrar crianças doentes.

— É sim! — Damian chegava a tremer com medo do irmão o abandonar lá.

— Quieto! — Jason mandou novamente, desistindo da busca — Consegue andar? — Ao receber um aceno negativo, Todd bufou e colocou as mãos na cintura — Ótimo, adoro o jeito mais difícil… — Revirou os olhos, ainda não acreditava que estava "salvando" Damian daquele lugar, principalmente sem nem saber como iria fazer isso — Você consegue se fingir de… Pirralho? — O pequeno tinha adormecido, efeito dos medicamentos que Dr. Garner havia dado a ele, provavelmente.

Jason o soltou da mesa de exames e o colocou em uma cadeira de rodas, na qual haviam levado Damian até ali. O próximo passo foi vestir as roupas do enfermeiro e sair com Damian de lá - a segurança daquela clínica não era tão preocupante.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao estacionamento, no pátio dos fundos, o mais velho notou que não pensou muito antes de agir, na verdade não havia pensado em nada: não conseguiria levar o irmãozinho na motocicleta – ainda mais com ele dormindo. Restava, então, pegar o carro do “pai”. Já conseguia imaginar todos os tópicos que Bruce abordaria no sermão quando o afastasse da Batfamília novamente.

— É por uma boa ação… — Jason justificou para si mesmo, abrindo a porta com seus truques aprendidos ao longo dos anos.

Ele pegou Damian e o colocou no banco do carona, o prendendo com o cinto de segurança. Passou a mão pelo rosto do irmão, tentando limpar as marcas de lágrimas. Quanto às marcas das amarras que haviam usado nele nos exames, não tinha muito o que se fazer além de esconde-las: colocou a jaqueta que usava antes sobre ele, como se Damian fosse apenas uma criança que adormeceu numa viagem de carro – o que, de um todo, não era exatamente mentira.

Depois disso, tudo foi tranquilo: a tensão e adrenalina se resumiram à um simples desejo de chegar logo em casa. O percurso pela baía que separava as duas cidades foi relaxante e sem transito – não havia nenhum lunático ameaçando as pessoas naquela bela noite de terça-feira.

Tudo seguia no mais extremo silêncio, até que a criança acordou assustada, gritando, fazendo com que Jason encostasse o carro para tentar acalmar ele – por sorte, não havia movimento naquele trecho da rodovia

— NÃO! SOLTA!

— Damian…

— … NÃO QUERO!

— Damian!

O mais novo se calou por alguns segundos, parecendo finalmente notar que não estava mais em uma sala de exames. Ele olhou em volta, olhou para Jason e depois tentou se soltar.

— O que vai fazer? — o mais velho o observou se soltar do cinto de segurança, imaginou que ele iria tentar sair do carro, mas Damian simplesmente se jogou em cima dele e o abraçou como podia — ei, pirralho!?

— Obrigado! Obrigado por me tirar daquele lugar! E-eu… eu…! — a criança mal conseguia falar, sentia ainda o medo, nervosismo… as lágrimas querendo escorrer de novo.

— Precisa se acalmar! — Jason avisou, o abraçando com certa relutância, encarando aquilo apenas como medida necessária para manter o nanico seguro de si mesmo — E para de ficar me agradecendo. E… e para com essa cara de choro!

— D-Desculpa — pediu, tentando se manter forte. A verdade é que de forte Damian já não tinha absolutamente nada, pelo contrário: se em algum momento da vida ele já foi fraco e indefeso, era aquele.

Os dois voltaram ao silêncio.

Jason em parte se sentia mal pelo mais novo, principalmente por não saber como confortar ele. Damian continuava o abraçando tentando parar de chorar, o que só tornava tudo pior: depois de tudo o que tinha feito para aquele garotinho, Jason ainda era visto como um salvador.

— Pirralho… — ele chamou, quando começou a achar que Damian tinha pego no sono de novo.

— Hun? — O encarou com os olhos verdes ainda avermelhados de choro. Ele já estava mais calmo, mas ainda parecia tão… **_frágil_**.

Frágil como uma criança que acaba de se quebrar – independente se foi com um pé-de-cabra ou com um médico ameaçador. No fim, não era o meio que importava, mas sim o resultado que aqueles monstros torturadores proporcionavam às vítimas: a quebra de qualquer esperança que tinham.

Ao menos Damian estava sendo salvo, uma oportunidade que o pequeno Jason não teve, que poderia dar à outra criança agora, porém.

— Não vou deixar te colocarem lá de novo, tá? — sorriu de canto, bagunçando os cabelos espetados do irmão.

— Tá! — foi o suficiente para ele sorrir, como se já tivesse se esquecido de tudo.

— E agora vamos para casa.

O mais novo, entendendo o que aquilo queria dizer, voltou para o acento. A perna ainda estava dolorida e ele não sabia exatamente como a manter imóvel sem a tala, mas fez o melhor que conseguia para não dar trabalho ao irmão mais velho.

— Muito bem, agora o cinto de segurança — Damian o obedeceu, apesar de se atrapalhar um pouco até conseguir encaixar na trava — Ok... e agora o casaco — Jason disse depois de pegar a jaqueta que havia sido jogada no chão do carro durante a pequena confusão.

— Mas não está frio...

— Não está frio... **_ainda_** — E, com um sorriso de canto, ele acionou a melhor opção que uma BMW conversível poderia ter: remover a capota.

Demorou alguns segundos até Damian desfazer a cara de surpreso com aquilo e vestir, finalmente, a jaqueta. Ele ainda não tinha real noção de todo o luxo que o cercava sendo um Wayne.

Jason, que estava começando a achar divertida aquela versão do pequeno Demonio Wayne, perguntou:

— Com fome? — Ao receber um aceno positivo, ele colocou as mãos no volante e se preparou para aproveitar toda a velocidade daquele carro em junção à uma pista limpa — Vamos resolver isso!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matando uma curiosidade que talvez algumas pessoas tenham agora: afinal, Metrópole e Gotham ficam quão longe uma da outra?
> 
> Como talvez muitos saibam, as histórias em quadrinhos se dividem em várias “eras”, como a Era de Ouro, Era de Prata, Era de Bronze, Era Moderna e etc. Os escritores, normalmente, precisam fazer um grande apanhado geral das mudanças que ocorreram nos personagens de era após era. Muitas coisas começam a “valer” enquanto outras são “descartadas”. Junte isso ao fato de que uma cidade “sombria” é vizinha de uma cidade “alegre” e você terá um contraste muito difícil de ser encaixado – e, por conta disso, tão alterado.
> 
> Sendo assim, essas duas grandes cidades estão realmente próximas uma da outra, mas DIVIDIDAS por uma baía (ao menos, na maior parte do tempo). Alguns relacionam a proximidade das duas como sendo entre Oakland e São Francisco; outros relacionam elas como Delaware e Nova Jersey. A única coisa constante é que as duas são próximas ao mar e que, segundo as palavras de Bem Affleck, “Metrópolis como uma cidade bem-sucedida e saudável, e Gotham como um lugar onde pessoas oprimidas vivem”.
> 
> Na fanfic: a distância entre as duas, de carro, é de quase três horas. Por isso Bruce preferiu cortar caminho com seu belo barco para poder chegar logo até a clínica.


	26. Luar

Jason estacionou o carro em uma parte fora dos mapas rodoviários. Era apenas o cume de um penhasco à beira mar, com a trilha escondida por uma vegetação quase rasteira. O luar estava bonito com seu reflexo na água.

— Sabe, eu costumava vir até aqui quando o B e eu... — O rapaz pensou um pouco melhor no que iria dizer, não poderia falar a verdade — ... Quando brigávamos. Na verdade, quando brigávamos e mesmo assim ele deixava as chaves do carro onde eu pudesse alcançar — Sorriu de canto.

— ... E você e o meu pai brigavam muito? — Damian finalmente parou de encarar a lua e olhou para o irmão.

— Quase sempre.

— Por quê?

— ... Porque temos visões diferentes sobre algumas coisas.

— Por isso falam que você é rebelde? — era notável o quão curioso o pequeno estava para saber mais do irmão.

— Eu sou bem pior que isso, pirralho! — Jason riu, tirando o cinto de segurança — Todo mundo discute com o Bruce às vezes: Dick, Babs, Duke, você... — enumerou enquanto pegava o que haviam comprado em um fastfood no caminho.

— Até o Sr. Pennyworth?

— Alfred não precisa discutir com ninguém, ele é melhor que o Batman — O mais velho deixou escapar uma risada, principalmente quando notou a cara emburrada do irmão — Ah, Dami... É só uma piada, tá?

— Não é isso, esse... esse nome que você disse... — Ele estava confuso.

— ... Alfred? — Tentou desconversar novamente, principalmente por notar Damian apertando a cabeça — Damian, o que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa? — Jason começou a desprender o pequeno do cinto de segurança — Damian?

— Meu ouvido está doendo... — sussurrou, apertando mais a própria cabeça — ... Muito! — Ele estava angustiado, principalmente porque o zumbido no ouvido o incomodava e a dor, lancinante como uma facada, o deixava inani.

Damian começou a perder a noção do que estava acontecendo. Ele só conseguia pensar naquela dor horrível e como ela, por pior que fosse, parecia não ser nada comparada ao que ele já havia sentido antes – por mais que o pequeno não se lembrasse, ele conseguia **saber** disso.

Todd, que já estava beirando o desespero, não fazia ideia do que fazer. Levar Damian à algum hospital desencadearia uma crise, sem dúvidas, mas ficar com ele ali e não poder fazer nada era uma ideia ruim...

— **Vai ficar tudo bem!** — Mentiu, nem ao menos sabia o que estava acontecendo — Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, não de novo! — Ele pegou o irmão no colo, o tirou do carro e se sentou com ele no chão, repetindo: — **Vai ficar tudo bem.**

Era só isso o que poderia fazer... **_tão pouco_**.

Tinha prestado atenção em Alfred no dia que machucou Damian: o mordomo o colocou no chão para que não se machucasse ainda mais e manteve a calma – calma esta que Jason precisava ter agora.

A criança continuava apertando a própria cabeça, nem ao menos tinha noção da força com a qual fazia isso - só queria que a dor passasse logo, antes que fizesse qualquer coisa estupida. Ele só chiava coisas sem sentido e se encolhia nos braços do irmão.

— Damian? ... O que você tem? — Jason perguntou incerto se aquilo era uma crise epilética ou alguma outra coisa — Pelo visto... é o ouvido que está doendo? Dick me disse que você machucou o ouvido e... É isso! É só dor de ouvido, né? Nada de crises de pinscher! — Ele acabou soltando uma risada baixa — Não acredito que eu quase entrei em pânico porque você está com dor de ouvido, pirralho...

O rapaz segurou as mãos do pequeno e o fez soltar a cabeça, aos poucos – não queria deixar ele acabar se machucando. Damian, assustado como estava, se agarrou ao irmão rebelde como se aquilo funcionasse para diminuir a dor – foi quase tão eficaz quanto pressionar onde doía.

— Eu já tive dor de ouvido quando era pequeno, logo passa... — Jason suspirou, já estava calmo o suficiente para ver aquela situação como um raro momento de “cuidar do irmão mais novo” — ... **vai ficar tudo bem** — sorriu, mexendo nos cabelos do irmãozinho para tentar acalmar ele — Daí vamos comer aquelas batatas fritas antes que esfriem, vamos voltar para casa e jogar videogame...

— Está doendo **_muito_**... — Damian sussurrou com a voz embargada.

— Você não estava olhando para a lua? Ela está bonita hoje... — Todd desconversou — E olha só toda essa água, com Metrópole lá na outra ponta: você estava lá...

— **_Muito mesmo_** — murmurou.

— Metrópole é meio sem graça, mas tem um amigo seu que mora lá...

— Jason...

— Depois você poderia mandar uma mensagem pra ele ou algo assim, acho que é seu único amigo de verdade. Eu também tenho um amigo legal, o nome dele é Roy... — o mais velho já estava ficando sem assunto para continuar com aquilo, mas sabia que o melhor que conseguiria agora era fazer o irmão ignorar a dor.

— ... Jay...

Jason encarou o irmão, finalmente. Damian estava chorando sem nem ao menos perceber - parecia ser tão indefeso... **fraco**.

— **Vai ficar tudo bem** — Ele tentou seu melhor para sorrir, mas não conseguia mais fingir que estava bem — E-Eu... Eu estou com você e não vou deixar mais nada acontecer... E... E eu sou seu irmão mais velho, droga! Eu deveria ter protegido você de tudo, mas eu achei que você só estava mentindo de novo... E-E...

— A lua... — o mais novo sussurrou, tentando seu melhor para estender a mão até o rosto do irmão e limpar as lagrimas que já começavam a pingar, Todd também não notou que estava chorando — ... Ela está bonita hoje — Sorriu.

Mesmo tão indefeso, Damian ainda era forte o suficiente para tentar fazer as pessoas se sentirem seguras perto dele... E era assim que Jason se sentia: seguro, perto de alguém que parecia invencível agora – mesmo estando quebrado. O irmão rebelde só queria que o “pirralho” se sentisse daquele jeito com ele também.

Os dois continuaram sentados naquele cume observando a lua até que pararam de chorar: a dor que Damian sentia acabou passando, assim como Jason disse que aconteceria, e o mais velho deixou a culpa de lado e começou a se importar mais em como poderia ser um irmão melhor.

Começaria levando Damian para casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou aproveitar a completa falta de ideias do que colocar nesta nota para entrar em um acordo com todos os leitores sobre aspectos muito importantes e muito divergentes: alturas, pesos e idades. Lembrando que alterei algumas coisas para se encaixar melhor na fanfic.  
> .  
> Primeiramente, Bruce Wayne:  
> Idade: próximo aos 40 anos (pensem no Bem Afleck, qualquer coisa);  
> Altura: 1,88 m (segundo a DC Comics)  
> Peso: 95 kg (segundo a DC Comics)  
> .  
> Dick Grayson:  
> Idade: próximo aos 23 anos.  
> Altura: 1,78 ~ 1,80 m  
> Peso: 80 ~ 82 kg  
> .  
> Jason Todd:  
> Idade: próximo aos 21 anos.  
> Altura: 1,83 m  
> Peso: 95 kg  
> .  
> Tim Drake:  
> Idade: próximo aos 19 anos.  
> Altura: 1,65 m  
> Peso: 63 kg (... ok, isso me deu vontade de pegar ele no colo e sair correndo)  
> .  
> Damian Wayne (nesse aqui eu vou chutar tudo, já que ele perdeu tônus muscular pelo tempo que ficou desacordado e acrescentar ainda mais perdas nesses dias que ficou na clínica)  
> Idade: 13 anos.  
> Altura: 1,5 m (normalmente ele teria uns 1,53, mas esses 3cm são do cabelo...)  
> Peso: 45 kg (normalmente ele teria uns 63kg)  
> .  
> Nota da nota: dor de ouvido é algo realmente horrível...


	27. Extra

— Oh, Dick... Por favor, se comporte...! — Selina pediu como uma mãe cansada de repetir as mesmas palavras. Ela falava ao telefone enquanto observava a vista pela janela do taxi... estava perto.

_— Como!? VOCÊS ESTAVAM MENTINDO PARA MIM! — O rapaz berrava, estava fora de si._

_— Se acalma, Dick! — Tim implorou ao fundo._

— Alfred fez isso para o bem de vocês — ela justificou depois de alguns segundos, pensando se não era melhor encerrar aquela ligação de uma vez.

_— MEU IRMÃO DESAPARECEU! — Dick teimou — DESAPARECEU HÁ MAIS DE QUATRO HORAS!_

— Lois me disse que o Jon demorou até voltar para casa ontem, talvez tenha sido ele... — Selina tentava se manter calma, mas também estava preocupada com seu filhote.

— Chegamos, Senhorita — o motorista avisou, estacionando em frente aos portões de entrada do centro neurológico — Desejo sorte com seu filho... — o idoso comentou, recebendo o dinheiro pela corrida — Tenho um cabeça dura em casa também, essa idade é realmente complicada — Sorriu.

— Então ganhei de você: eu tenho quatro cabeças duras... — Ela sorriu de canto, saindo do carro e deixando o motorista de queixo caído para trás.

Selina começou a caminhar, ouvindo o final daquela discussão entre as “crianças”:

_— E O QUE ESPERA QUE EU FAÇA!? — Dick perguntou, tão irritado quanto antes — Esperar aqui, sem fazer nada, até o Jason aparecer com o Damian no colo pedindo por ajuda porque tirou ele do meio de um tratamento importante!?_

_— Eu tirei ele do meio de um exame, e não vim exatamente pedir ajuda... — Jason disse com certa graça._

Jason estava com Damian... estavam bem. Isso bastou para que ela sorrisse e apressasse os paços.

A entrada daquele lugar era discreta o suficiente para que o grande prédio não chamasse atenção ao fundo. Parecia apenas um hotel-fazenda ou uma espécie de SPA, só perto das portas de entrada da clínica é que havia uma placa com o nome: Instituto Summ... – o resto estava tampado por uma folhagem, provavelmente era o nome de algum neurocirurgião famoso. Também não haviam placas de identificação no caminho, caminho este fora de rotas comuns – o que facilitou os Wayne de não chamarem atenção com a chegada.

Eram 4:32 da manhã e ela se esgueirou para dentro do prédio sem problema algum. A segurança daquele lugar era inexistente, como se pedissem para que jornalistas ou algo pior se enfiasse lá dentro...

A recepção estava vazia, ou melhor, a recepcionista estava dormindo. Nenhum sinal de que aquele lugar tinha sido invadido, que um paciente foi sequestrado ou coisa do tipo. Jason não era tão furtivo assim: estavam movendo tudo para debaixo dos panos, ou nem ao menos se deram conta do que houve.

Como uma boa gatuna, ela pegou as chaves do quarto dos Wayne e se esgueirou pelos corredores daquela clínica. Nem mesmo um dos funcionários que usou o elevador junto com ela achou algo suspeito — afinal, o que poderia ter de errado em uma bela mulher indo visitar o namorado em uma clínica de madrugada?

Ela abriu a porta do quarto onde Bruce estava e entrou.

Surpreendeu-se com o mordomo dormindo em uma das poltronas, entregue à um sono pesado ao ponto de ressoar um ronco baixo – Alfred estava esgotado. Já Bruce, este dormia na cama do quarto com alguns aparelhos o monitorando e algum tipo de medicamento pingando para a veia – provavelmente precisou ser dopado depois do que havia acontecido no último exame de Damian.

Selina fechou a porta, deu passos silenciosos até a cama e se deitou sobre Bruce... ela sentia falta de ficar perto dele desse jeito: faziam semanas desde a última vez que ela conseguiu o ver dormindo. Não era hora para isso, porém.

— Bruce... — ela sussurrou, passando a ponta das unhas pelo ombro dele.

— Acordado — ele murmurou sem abrir os olhos, a abraçando.

— Ótimo — Ela começou a distribuir alguns beijos pelo pescoço dele até a mandíbula — Vim buscar você e Alfred.. — disse baixo, ao pé do ouvido dele.

— E o nosso filhote... — ele completou, sorrindo, finalmente a encarando.

— Não.

— Está mentindo, certo? — Ele desfez o sorriso.

— Não é mentira, vim buscar você... — Ela se sentou na cama, já sabia o que viria depois disso.

— ... E Damian? — Ele a encarava com o pouco de esperanças que ainda tinha.

— ... Alguém chegou primeiro e levou ele.

Bruce praticamente pulou da cama, arrancando tudo o que estava preso a ele como se não fosse nada. Mesmo cambaleante pelo efeito dos remédios que o deram para a pressão abaixar, ele se manteve de pé e pronto para ir atrás do filho. Alfred, que acordou com o barulho, encarava os dois esperando algum tipo de explicação para que pudesse voltar a dormir.

— **QUEM!?** — Batman perguntou, porque a voz ameaçadora era dele... ele quem estava dominando as ações de Bruce naquele momento.

Selina se levantou da cama, caminhando até o namorado e segurando o rosto dele. Não poderia culpar uma das crianças – sabia que isso só traria mais problemas depois – então preferiu apenas responder o que convinha:

— Ele está bem, já está em casa... — Ela sorriu. Alfred, ao escutar que sua criança preferida estava bem, fechou os olhos e se entregou ao sono novamente.

— Eu perguntei **_quem foi!_** — ele mantinha o tom frio.

— Deveria perguntar **_como foi_** , porque parece que ninguém notou o que aconteceu aqui! — Selina cruzou os braços, o encarando.

Bruce saiu andando pelos corredores, queria respostas precisas sobre o filho e estava disposto a conseguir elas como fosse preciso. Selina foi atrás dele, não iria deixar seu morcego tornar aquele “sequestro” um escândalo na boca da mídia.

Ele estava tão dominado pela adrenalina, nervosismo, ira – ou uma mistura de tudo isso – que nem mesmo esperou pelo elevador, preferiu descer as escadas. Selina o acompanhou mantendo um olhar de soslaio sobre ele, sabia que Bruce não estava em suas melhores condições.

— Dr. Garner! — ele grunhiu saindo pela porta da escada, já no térreo, indo na direção da recepcionista. A mulher acordou, passou a mão pelo rosto e tentou pensar em alguma desculpa, mas Bruce não permitiu: — Onde está o Dr. Garner!? — acertou a mão fechada em punho sobre a bancada.

— Sala de segurança! — a mulher respondeu, assustada.

— Pra que lado!? — Selina quem perguntou, tão ameaçadora quanto seu _morcego_.

— Pela esquerda, segunda porta! — a recepcionista apontou, se encolhendo ao máximo que conseguiu para ficar longe deles.

Bruce tentou fazer seus passos serem mais silenciosos, não queria dar brechas para uma possível fuga. Selina continuava o acompanhando, partilhando da mesma tensão que ele – com a diferença que o coração dela estava em perfeito estado, enquanto o dele ainda se recuperava de toda a sobrecarga.

A gata abriu a porta, foi fácil, rápido e silencioso. Conseguiram ainda ouvir o final de uma conversa:

— ... Sim, já terminei de apagar todas as gravações. Não há provas... — o médico falava ao celular enquanto terminava de limpar o sistema de gravação, estava sozinho naquela sala. — Não, não foi o garotinho com poderes, foi algum outro... Não! **Você** quem precisa achar ele!

— **QUEM!?** — Bruce perguntou o erguendo do chão pelo colarinho, já tinha escutado mais que o suficiente.

— Sr. Wayne!? — o médico se desesperou, deixando o aparelho celular cair no chão e se partir — E-Eu estava falando sobre um outro paciente, o seu filho está perfeitamente bem, só precisei transferi-lo para uma ala mais reservada e...!

— CHEGA DE MENTIRAS! — Ele atirou o médico sobre os equipamentos, já o considerava mais perigoso do que seus inimigos habituais — O QUE FEZ COM O MEU FILHO!?

— Exames! Exames para saber o que ele tem! — tentou se explicar — Eu achei algo, mas preciso de mais tempo para conseguir fazer uma biópsia na região! — começou a tentar se levantar, ficou surpreso quando Selina estendeu a mão para ele — Ele está descansando agora!

— Damian está seguro longe de você e vai continuar assim! — A gata o jogou aos pés do _morcego_ , estava igualmente furiosa com aquele médico fajuto.

Dr. Garner se retorceu, sabia que aquela situação só iria piorar - independente do que ele falasse agora. Se estava jogando com pessoas perigosas, precisava mostrar que entrou naquele jogo sabendo dos riscos:

— Agora eu entendo como seu filho foi tão machucado, Sr. Wayne... — murmurou enquanto era erguido pelo colarinho novamente — ... É compreensível que ele estivesse tão relutante em colaborar, queria proteger o nome da família! E eu achando que aquele princípio de infarto era só por preocupação com o pequeno Damian... você estava com medo de eu descobrir tudo!

Bruce o soltou, tanto por entender que espancar o médico não iria resolver nada quanto porque a adrenalina em excesso estava começando a fazê-lo se sentir mal. Selina, porém, não deixou o médico fugir mais que dois passos: ela o acertou com um soco forte o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar desacordado. Depois, ela caminhou até o morcego e o abraçou – agora era como outra pessoa, apenas uma amante preocupada com o parceiro.

— Tem um taxi nos esperando na entrada, precisamos ir...

— E toda essa bagunça?

— ... Conheço uma repórter que vai adorar saber dela — Selina sorriu de canto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para simplificar as coisas nessa linha cronológica maluca da fanfic:  
> Capítulos 1, 2, 3 e 4 – Se passam no primeiro dia de tudo, quando Damian finalmente acorda. Já estava de tarde para noite!  
> Capítulos 5, 6, 7 e 8 – Se passam no mesmo dia, o segundo, desde a manhã até a noite.  
> Capítulo 9, 10, 11 e 12 – Se passam na madrugada do segundo dia para o terceiro dia.  
> Capítulos 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 e 19 – Se passam no quarto dia. Mesmo dia em que Damian teve uma crise enquanto Dick tomava conta dele, daí Bruce resolveu finalmente leva-lo ao médico (o melhor especialista que poderia achar, Dr. Garner). Dia tumultuado, não?  
> Capítulo 20 – Já haviam se passado 3 dias desde que o Damian começou a ser examinado pelo médico.  
> Capítulo 21, 22, 23 e 24 – Já haviam se passado 4 dias desde que Damian começou a ser examinado, Alfred dava desculpa aos filhos do morcego que ficaram em Gotham para que eles não se preocupassem. Porém, mesmo com o mordomo tentando fazer tudo parecer bem, Lois notou que tinha algo de errado.  
> Capítulos 25 e 26 – Se passam na madrugada entre o quarto e quinto dia.  
> Agora este (capítulo 27) e o próximo (capítulo 28) – Se passa nas primeiras horas do quinto dia, com Damian finalmente em casa mais uma vez. Acredito que depois desses, o Dr. Garner só fará alguma outra aparição em um futuro distante...  
> Lembrando: os capítulos costumam ser quebras de ação, quebras de algum momento para outro. Não significam que passou um dia ou algum tempo determinado!


	28. Chegada

_— Oh, Dick... Por favor, se comporte...! — Selina pediu com um tom cansado._

— Como!? VOCÊS ESTAVAM MENTINDO PARA MIM! — o rapaz berrava, estava fora de si. Ele largou o celular sobre a bancada com a opção “viva-voz” ativada.

— Se acalma, Dick! — Tim implorou, vasculhando os armários em busca de mais café.

_— Alfred fez isso para o bem de vocês — ela justificou depois de alguns segundos._

— MEU IRMÃO DESAPARECEU! — Dick teimou. Ele estava desesperado, principalmente porque Alfred estava omitindo coisas dele há dias— DESAPARECEU HÁ MAIS DE QUATRO HORAS!

_— Lois me disse que o Jon demorou até voltar para casa ontem, talvez tenha sido ele... — A mulher tentava se soar calma, mas a preocupação era notável._

— Deve ser porque ele estava comendo o meu noodle... — Tim resmungou, sem se importar muito nos motivos que levaram o Superboy a “roubar” sua refeição daquela noite — Acho que o Jason está envolvido nisso também, ele sumiu.

— E enquanto você criava suas teorias, nem pensou em me avisar! — o mais velho bateu uma das mãos sobre a mesa — Damian está indefeso, sem memória, com um sequestrador desconhecido e tudo o que vocês sabem fazer é me exigir calma!?

— Não podemos chamar atenção dos outros... — Tim ergueu os ombros, abraçando um dos pacotes de café instantâneo como se fosse um bem precioso, uma espécie de escudo mágico que o protegeria da ira do irmão — e Jason deve ter pego ele, é o mais **_óbvio_**.

— E O QUE ESPERA QUE EU FAÇA!? — Dick se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro — Esperar aqui, sem fazer nada, até o Jason aparecer com o Damian no colo pedindo por ajuda porque tirou ele do meio de um tratamento importante!?

— Eu tirei ele do meio de um exame, e não vim exatamente pedir ajuda... — Jason disse com certa graça, entrando na cozinha com Damian adormecido em seu no colo. Tinha ouvido a gritaria e se controlou para entrar apenas em um momento oportuno.

O mais velho não disse mais palavra alguma, apenas correu até o eles e tomou o pequeno das mãos de Todd. Ele abraçou Damian com tanta força que fez até com que ele murmurasse dormindo.

— Não acorda o pirralho! — Jason o acertou com um soco no ombro — Deu trabalho fazer ele dormir. Já tentou ninar alguém enquanto dirige?

— E por que você sequestrou o Damian!? — Apesar da irritação, Dick tentava controlar a voz.

— ... Saudades, algo assim — ergueu os ombros.

— Wow! — Tim parou de colocar seu amado pó de café na xícara e olhou para os outros — Ok, está acontecendo! Só desse jeito seria capaz do Jason falar algo como isso! — Colocou uma colherada de pó na boca — Aliás, você deveria ter sequestrado o Bruce também, preciso falar com ele sobre as linhas divergentes — disse enquanto mastigava o pó – os estalos eram claramente audíveis.

— ... Deveríamos ligar para a Stephanie e avisar que o Timmy está quebrado — Jason sugeriu.

— Nada de incluir mais pessoas nisso e nem chamar atenção — Dick repetiu o pedido do pai, saindo da cozinha com a criança no colo. A prioridade era cuidar de Damian, se preocuparia com as circunstâncias daquele sequestro depois – os problemas do jovem Timothy era a última preferência.

Ele caminhou apressado, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do irmão – no novo quarto.

Demorou alguns segundos até ele ter coragem de soltar a criança. Sentia que se deixasse Damian longe de suas mãos, ele poderia sumir mais uma vez... Tão pequeno e frágil, indefeso contra qualquer coisa – ver Damian assim era torturante.

— Pequeno D... — Grayson sussurrou, o colocando na cama — O que fizeram com você?

— Exames... — o pequeno sussurrou, abrindo os olhos finalmente. A colcha fria o fez se encolher — Dick... Eu estou em casa? — perguntou confuso.

— Sim! —Sorriu.

— Eu posso brincar no jardim? — O mais novo sorriu também, esfregando os olhos.

— Não, irmãozinho... — ele segurou as mãos de Damian, as afastando do rosto — É de madrugada ainda, melhor dormir mais um pouco, tá? — O beijou na testa.

— ... Tá... — Damian sussurrou, estava mais do que disposto à continuar dormindo.

— Quer vestir um pijama? Alfred disse que você adora eles... — Dick perguntou enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos do irmão. A verdade é que ver Damian com aquelas roupas de hospital tornava tudo pior – principalmente porque o lembrava que o pequeno deveria estar lá, não em casa.

— Não precisa... — respondeu baixinho.

— Por que não? — O mais velho ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— ... Está quentinho — Damian tentou se explicar, abraçando a si mesmo com a jaqueta que Jason havia emprestado a ele.

— Só por isso? Não está tímido, está?

— Damian, obedece ao Dick e troca de roupas... — o pedido de Jason, que já estava na porta junto com o nerd da família, bastou para que o irmãozinho mais novo se sentasse na cama e começasse a tirar a jaqueta. Salvar o pequeno acabou desengatilhando uma espécie de submissão ou algo assim...

— Ele perdeu a memória ou foi trocado por uma versão mais aprimorada dele mesmo? — Tim perguntou encarando seu notebook à tira colo.

— Você só pode dar opiniões quando souber de tudo... — Jason repreendeu ao segundo mais novo.

— Se vocês me explicassem o que está acontecendo...

— Você só vai saber de tudo quando o Bruce voltar, ou quando parar de agir desse jeito... tão... — O mais velho buscou por alguma palavra boa o suficiente para descrever aquele estado no qual Tim estava – parecia ter perdido parte da razão pela falta de descanso.

— Ajuda? — Damian pediu manhoso, erguendo os braços para ser ajudado com a camisa.

Aquele pedido infantil e doce bastou para que o pequeno roubasse todas as atenções. Dick o ajudou com toda a delicadeza que tinha, principalmente depois de notar algumas marcas no torso e nos braços do irmão. Jason foi até o armário para pegar alguma coisa que deixasse Damian confortável. Drake, diferente dos irmãos, apenas encarava Damian como se esperasse por algo – talvez um ataque surpresa.

— Essas marcas aí são dos exames? — perguntou, se aproximando deles — Parece que alguém estava te prendendo... andou se comportando mal, Damian?

O pequeno Wayne ficou com os olhos marejados no mesmo instante. Ele tentou se esconder, estava até mesmo fazendo beicinho por aquela acusação tão cruel... principalmente porque ela veio de um ainda “estranho” que o observava de cima abaixo.

— Para de implicar, Timmy... — o mais velho repreendeu o outro, acariciando o rosto do mais novo — Ele só está mal-humorado, não liga pra ele — Sorriu.

— Aposto que você atacou alguém, gremlin — Drake continuou, se aproximando da cama mais um pouco, queria analisar melhor o “impostor” — Pode falar a verdade: o que você fez pra precisar ficar preso desse jeito? Deve ter irritado o B de verdade dessa vez...

O pequeno, a essa altura, já estava chorando com as afirmações duvidosas que o “desconhecido” fez sobre ele. Não queria pensar que aquilo era verdade, mas os exames torturantes pareciam mais um castigo cruel do que qualquer outra coisa... **_o que ele poderia ter feito para irritar tanto o próprio pai?_**

Dick e Jason se entreolharam, os dois não queriam que Damian continuasse daquele jeito.

— Para de falar merda! — Jason mandou, encarava Drake enquanto entregava a muda de roupas para que Dick vestisse o pequeno — Você não sabe o que aconteceu, você não sabe o que está acontecendo e eu não quero você irritando o Dami! — avisou, vendo Tim como se fosse um inimigo – estava protetor em excesso.

_ T-Tudo bem, eu não estou incomodado... _ o pequeno sussurrou tentando encerrar aquela briga. Ele sabia que seus modos de antes causava aversão às pessoas, já tinha se acostumado a ser confrontado antes de entenderem que já não tinha culpa de nada.

— Quanto antes dormir, vai conseguir acordar mais cedo e brincar mais lá fora... — Grayson tentava esconder toda a preocupação que sentia para acalmar Damian. Ele estendeu a jaqueta para o pequeno vestir de novo – ainda estava quente, talvez o ajudasse a dormir logo.

— Dami, lembra da lua? Ela estava bonita... — Jason se sentou na cama, puxando o pequeno para o colo dele. Parecia agora uma outra pessoa, tentava soar até mesmo amável — Fica calmo... — pediu.

Tim revirou os olhos e deu de ombros. Preferiu encarar aquela explosão infantil como uma espécie de **_chantagem emocional_**... Damian não era daquele jeito e uma simples perda de memória não faria tanta diferença assim.

Ele se jogou na poltrona do quarto e voltou a mexer no notebook. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar nos resultados das simulações, o tema “Damian se comportando como um bebê” o deixava abstraído – principalmente porque os dois idiotas mais velhos caíram naquela cena.

Dick havia o enchido de mensagens sobre o pequeno demônio, desde acordar sem memória alguma a até mesmo sofrer de uma doença sem cura, cujo o nome só seria dito caso tivessem a confirmação por exames - medida preventiva de mal agouro. Agora, Drake via tudo apenas como **exagero**.

Precisava admitir: Damian estava jogando aquele jogo muito bem, conseguiu enganar até mesmo Jason para que ficasse ao lado dele... provavelmente tinha o escolhido como “peça” caso precisasse fazer algo contra o próprio pai – caso este já não fosse, também, mais uma de suas peças leais.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Tim estava ansioso para conversar com Bruce.

Talvez Damian estivesse envolvido com aquele ponto de reflexão fora de contexto; provavelmente ele estava escondendo o jogo por causa disso - até ter alguma vantagem em toda aquela situação para não ser punido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre de ti, Timothy J. Drake, por ainda não acreditar no nosso pequeno e indefeso Damian. Como investigador, deve estar desejando uma pista concreta de que o irmãozinho está mal de verdade...  
> Eu acho interessante explicar algo prévio aqui, para que todos compreendam que o Timmy tem seus motivos para desconfiar do irmão caçula (assim como Jason tinha os dele):  
> Damian nunca teve uma relação exatamente “boa” com o Tim. Damian é ciumento ao extremo com quem gosta (seu pai e seu irmão mais velho), pessoas estas com quem Tim conviveu por bem mais tempo que ele. Tudo só piorou quando Dick (com a “morte” de Bruce) assumiu o manto de morcego e fez de Damian seu Robin – tirando o cargo do Timbo.  
> Levando em conta esses antecedentes que podem ter resultado em magoa acumulada no coraçãozinho do Robin Vermelho – título atual de Tim – por mais que ele tenha ido até no “inferno” ajudar a salvar Damian, é justificável ele estar tão desconfiado. Principalmente porque ele acredita que o pequeno irmão está envolvido em algo grande e perigoso relacionado com as linhas temporais divergentes.  
> Aliás, o jeito com o qual Damian simplesmente sumiu até ser encontrado levou Timmy a acreditar que ele estava do lado errado. Agora, com essa repentina “perda de memória”, Damian não precisaria arcar com nenhuma responsabilidade pelo que fez.


	29. Alta

— É melhor dormir mais um pouco... — Selina sugeriu enquanto colocava um dos braços de Bruce ao redor dos ombros dela — ... você está péssimo.

— Foram três horas dentro de um taxi... — o Wayne resmungou. Porém, ele não recusou receber ajuda.

— Alfred também ficou três horas dentro do mesmo taxi e me parece perfeitamente bem — rebateu ela, olhando ao longe para o mordomo que andava de um lado ao outro colocando tudo o que podia em ordem — Bruce, você precisa de repouso.

— Eu preciso saber como o meu filho está.

— Ele está bem — Ela o segurou com um pouco mais de força, estavam prestes a começar a subir a escadaria que dava para segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos — E você precisa estar bem para cuidar dele...

— Por que todos são tão teimosos comigo? Eu só quero ver o meu filho e conversar com ele...

Selina preferiu não continuar aquela discussão.

Os dois subiram os degraus lentamente e, na medida em que se aproximavam do quarto de Damian, podiam ouvir com mais clareza algumas risadas e uma conversa animada. Estavam se dando bem...

— Tenta se manter calmo — Foi tudo o que a gata pediu antes de abrir a porta e largar o namorado lá. Sabia que aquele momento cabia apenas a ele e aos filhos, principalmente porque ela não iria concordar caso ele tomasse alguma medida mitigadora com alguém.

Bruce resmungou algo próximo de um “ok” e continuou em pé de frente a porta por alguns segundos, escutando a discussão dos **_filhos_** antes de interrompê-los:

— Eu quero uma revanche! — Jason disse irritado. Em primeira vista não dava para saber se ele estava incomodado com a partida perdida ou com Richard praticamente jogado em cima dele.

— Aceita logo que perdeu, cinco à zero já é vergonha o suficiente! — Tim disse entre as risadas.

— Só está ganhando porque o Dick não está empoleirado em você! — o outro retrucou.

— Eu estava exatamente assim quando o Bruce te venceu da outra vez... — Grayson relembrou entre risadas — Passa logo o controle para o Dami, anda!

— Para mim? — o pequeno, que até aquele momento tinha se contentado apenas em assistir, parecia quase lisonjeado com aquilo — Mas eu vou perder pior que o Jay...

— Ei!

— Vou pegar leve com você, gremlin — Drake sorriu encarando o irmão mais novo. Ele era o único sentado no chão, fazendo com que o rosto dos dois estivesse na mesma altura.

Depois daquela péssima primeira impressão entre eles, bastou que Tim dormisse por algumas horas até se dar conta de que por mais que Damian estivesse “fingindo”, aquilo não implicava necessariamente em algo ruim - na verdade, ele estava preferindo bem mais essa versão aprimorada e obediente do demônio Wayne. O pequeno, aliás, mal se lembrava do que tinha acontecido pela madrugada; o que colaborou para que Timmy fosse apresentado a ele como um irmão “nerd e legal”, ao invés daquela impressão de “malvado”.

— Obrigado, Tim — o caçula sorriu sem jeito, finalmente aceitando o controle.

— Antes de começarem mais uma partida de Dirt Rally sem mim, gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos... — Bruce aproveitou aquela deixa e começou seu discurso ensaiado mentalmente por todo o trajeto de Metrópole até lá. Os filhos mantinham os olhos vidrados nele, olhares que se intensificaram ainda mais quando o mais velho ficou entre suas crianças e a TV. Ele respirou fundo e chamou a atenção da primeira “vítima”: — Dick.

— B? — o rapaz respondeu se sentando adequadamente na cama.

— Fez um bom trabalho na minha ausência... — Quando começou a arrancar um sorriso de Grayson, ele completou: — Mas precisa parar de ser tão impulsivo em relação ao seu irmão. Se Jason não tivesse chego, o que iria fazer? Sair atrás dos dois sem nem saber por onde começar?

— ... Desculpe — Não haviam outras palavras para ele dizer.

— Tim...

— Sim, Bruce? — o rapaz o encarou. Estava quase tão acabado quanto o pai: olheiras, olhos avermelhados, cansaço estampado no rosto... só faltava a barba por fazer – ou melhor, faltava algum sinal de barba.

— ... Descanse, conversamos depois.

Ressentido, Timmy se levantou e saiu do quarto. Dick foi com ele, não queria ouvir o final daquela conversa.

— ... Não precisa nem falar nada, Bruce... — Jason murmurou, se levantando também — Vou ir arrumar minhas coisas.

— Como assim? — Damian encarou o irmão — Jason, onde você vai ir? — Ele tentou se levantar também, mas bastou esforçar a perna machucada para mudar de ideia.

— Fica calmo, pirralho... te mando notícias, tá? — o rebelde sorriu tentando parecer bem com aquilo, quando na verdade a única coisa que o impedia de se jogar aos pés do pai e implorar para continuar ali - com aquela chance de poder fingir que tudo estava bem - era o orgulho.

— Jason, você nem me deixou falar — O mais velho disse depois de um longo suspiro.

— Falar o que? Que eu te decepcionei de novo; que eu sou um rebelde sem jeito; que é melhor eu me afastar antes que faça alguma coisa de errado ou... — Jason não conseguiu terminar de listar todos os possíveis erros que já cometeu – sorte a dele, porque haviam muitos antes de chegar ao sequestro do irmão e roubo da BMW.

— Você fez o certo e... — Bruce o interrompeu, colocando uma das mãos no ombro dele — ... Estou orgulhoso de você.

— ... Sente... sente orgulho de mim?

— Sim.

— ... D-De mim...? — Todd tentava pensar em como reagir, mas as palavras apenas se embolavam na garganta dele. Os olhos pinicavam. Ele saiu do quarto antes que Bruce tivesse chances de negar o que havia dito, murmurando apenas um: — ... até o café.

Damian ainda olhava para a porta, esperançoso que ao menos um dos três voltasse para brincar com ele mais um pouco. Ele não queria ficar ali sozinho e, por mais que o pai estivesse lá com ele, bastava se lembrar de a estadia naquele hospital para sua mente recusar Bruce como algum tipo de proteção tão eficaz quanto os irmãos.

— Damian? — o mais velho o chamou, se sentando na beirada da cama.

— Pai, o Jason não vai ir embora, vai? Se ele não me deu tchau é porque ele não vai, né?— perguntou para ter certeza.

— Não, ele não vai ir... — Bruce acabou sorrindo — Ele é um bom irmão mais velho?

— Sim! Dick também é! — O pequeno sorriu e encarou a porta mais uma vez - se mantendo esperançoso - mas logo se conformou com a realidade solitária.

— E quanto ao Tim? Ele te tratou bem?

— Ele é estranho, mas parece ser legal...

Damian olhou para a TV, o pai acabou repetindo o gesto dele. E assim os dois ficaram em silencio encarando o jogo pausado... Bruce precisava reunir muita coragem para a próxima pergunta:

— Damian, pode me perdoar?

— ... Por quê? — O pequeno encarou um ponto qualquer no chão. Ele sabia o motivo daquele pedido, mas queria entender o que Bruce tinha feito de errado – porque ele se considerava o único culpado por algo, não o pai.

— Por ter mantido você naquele lugar contra a sua vontade; por ter deixado você ficar com medo; por não ter notado nada de errado... — Bruce sentia o coração falhar a cada vez que falava um dos motivos, sentia-se um monstro tal como Dr. Garner. Ele realmente havia negligenciado aquela criança.

— Foi para o meu bem, não foi? — Apesar de já estar com os olhos marejados só por se lembrar, Damian queria encarar toda aquela experiência terrível como um “mal necessário”.

— Poderia ter sido de outro jeito se eu não fosse tão... inconsequente — Ele repetiu o adjetivo que tinham atribuído à ele tantas vezes — Eu acreditei ser o melhor para você, acabei te entregando aos cuidados de um...

— Médico malvado?

— Isso — Bruce acabou sorrindo com aquelas palavras tão “gentis” para designar aquele ser doentio, o que só tornava tudo ainda pior: o peso da culpa aumentava.

**_Céus, Damian era apenas uma criança nas mãos de um monstro..._ **

— Quando descobriu que ele é malvado?

— Quando já era tarde demais... — sussurrou, sentindo como se uma faca lhe atravessasse o peito.

**_Apenas uma criança inocente..._ **

O silêncio se instalou novamente pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Bruce conseguia ouvir o próprio coração, quebrado e agitado, tentando voltar ao normal... fingir que estava bem requeria esforço demais.

— Então eu não vou precisar fazer mais exames? — Damian finalmente quebrou aquela quietude — Nenhum? — Olhou para o pai com os olhos esperançosos.

**_Como ele consegue manter esse olhar tão pueril?_ **

— Nenhum — Bruce bagunçou os cabelos do filho, se forçou para sorrir.

O pequeno só conteve toda a alegria que estava sentindo quando tentou se levantar e mais uma vez acabou forçando a perna ainda dolorida. Porém, isso não o impediu de fazer um pedido:

— Posso ir brincar no jardim? Por favor?

Bruce o avaliou de cima abaixo: a calça ainda era aquela que o filho usava no hospital; a parte de cima de um pijama qualquer e a jaqueta de Jason coberta de farelos de algo que estavam comendo no quarto. Pelo visto, a falta de memória fez o pequeno esquecer até mesmo de escovar os dentes: ainda haviam resquícios de um filete de baba em um dos cantos da boca.

— ... Depois do banho — finalmente respondeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEDIDO IMPORTANTE: me sigam no Facebook (laviniacrist13) ou/e no instagram (@laviniacrist13). Este pedido tem um motivo: semana passada eu perdi o acesso em uma das minhas contas e não tive como avisar ninguém, eu nem ao menos sabia se poderia postar normalmente ou não hoje. Não precisam curtir nada, comentar nada e nem interagir comigo, até porque eu não sou tão ativa por lá, é apenas para eu ter um meio de avisar caso algo assim aconteça novamente.  
> Agora sobre a fanfic: vocês já notaram como o Damian é uma criancinha adorável? Completamente diferente do que ele era antes, né? Só para lembrar que ele perdeu a memória e as primeiras lembranças que tem é do Dick conversando com ele, o Sr. Pennyworth mostrando fotos antigas e o pai contando historinhas para ele dormir. Não estou querendo dar ideias para teorias, mas, por exemplo: se eu esquecesse de tudo e depois ainda fosse deixada internada com um médico maluco, eu me tornaria algo ainda pior que o Dami de antes, kks. Ainda bem que agora o Damian é um garotinho obediente, né?  
> Nota da nota: o título é porque o Damian recebeu alta de tudo... desculpe, eu sou péssima com títulos! Kks.


	30. Jardim

— Já disse que fez um bom trabalho, filho... — Bruce murmurou pela terceira vez entre uma golada de café e outra.

Ele e Dick estavam sentados à grande mesa de jantar, posta com a melhor variedade que o mordomo da família Wayne conseguiu reunir depois de quase uma semana fora: frutas cristalizadas, café, leite, torradas de pães velhos e qualquer outra coisa que tenha sobrevivido à ausência de Alfred.

— E também disse que eu preciso parar de ser tão impulsivo! — o filho mais velho apoiou a cabeça sobre uma das mãos — B, eu não sou impulsivo: eu iria investigar e, se não achasse nada, pediria para o Tim localizar eles dois de algum jeito.

— Não iria... — o mais velho suspirou e abaixou o jornal — Dick, você iria se desesperar.

— Eu não me desespero por nada! — Ele ergueu as mãos como se fosse uma acusação severa, logo depois se acalmou e ergueu as sobrancelhas — ... Desespero?

Bruce preferiu terminar de tomar o café em silêncio, dando atenção apenas ao jornal. A verdade é que ninguém ali estava agindo como costumava: ele estava desatendo; Dick estava temeroso com tudo; Tim estava péssimo; Selina estava bem mais “doméstica”... Jason estava atribuindo responsabilidades a si mesmo...

— Devo presumir que aquela criança brincando sozinha lá fora é Damian? Ele me parece muito bem-disposto, para quem ainda não tomou café-da-manhã... — Alfred disse como quem não quer nada, levando uma bandeja em uma das mãos. Nela, havia uma taça de sobremesa com uma espécie de mingau.

Richard olhou pela janela na mesma hora. Lá, sentado na grama e arremessando uma bolinha vermelha, estava a criança da casa. Damian parecia estar se divertindo com o animal de estimação, o que não descartava que ele precisava de cuidados mais específicos, principalmente depois do que passou nos últimos dias.

— Deixou ele sozinho do lado de fora!? — Dick se levantou — Ele pode cair! Ou se machucar! Ou ter uma crise! Ou...!

— Dick, sente-se! — o pai praticamente mandou em tom sério. Foi obedecido com um pouco de relutância, mas obedecido — Damian não está sozinho, está brincando com o Titus. Consigo ver os dois da janela perfeitamente...

— Não sabia que Batman também tinha visão de Raio-X — o mordomo murmurou.

Novamente, Bruce continuou dando atenção apenas para o jornal e para a xícara de café quente e extraforte. Afinal, é difícil tomar conta de uma criança e ler as notícias do dia ao mesmo tempo.

Richard e Alfred olharam pela janela. Damian agora estava jogado na grama tentando lidar com o “carinho bruto” de Titus. O cachorro abanava o rabo, pulava e faltava pouco pisotear o dono com aquela explosão de boas-vindas. Quando finalmente se acalmou, o garoto jogou a bola para ele ir buscar de novo.

— Bruce, aquela criança estirada na grama é o Damain? — Dessa vez foi Selina quem perguntou, puxando uma das cadeiras ao lado dele para se sentar— Deixou ele lá fora sozinho?

— Ele já tem treze anos, ele está com o cachorro e eu consigo ver ele pela janela! Mais alguém vai tentar me chamar de “pai irresponsável” ou será que dessa vez eu consigo terminar de tomar o meu café em paz? — resmungou. Já estava com um péssimo humor.

— Ele comeu alguma coisa antes de ir brincar lá fora, **_Sr. Pai do ano_**!? — a gata quase rosnou, se jogando sentada na cadeira e disposta a se comportar da mesma maneira rabugenta que o namorado.

— Não, mas foi porque ele não quis!

— Do mesmo jeito que você não descansa porque não quer! — ela retrucou.

— Bruce, ele não pode ficar sem comer só porque ele não quer comer... — Dick disse em um tom ameno, tentando apaziguar tudo — E ele pode ter treze anos, mas não é como se ele realmente tivesse tudo isso... e mesmo se tivesse, ele não é o Damian “pequeno adulto” de antes.

— E o que querem que eu faça? Force ele a comer? Já forcei ele a fazer coisas demais! — Bruce deixou o jornal de lado — Ele só queria ficar brincando lá fora e eu só queria tomar o meu café em paz!

— Eu posso ficar com ele e... — Antes que Grayson conseguisse completar, Bruce o interrompeu:

— Ninguém vai ir ficar com o Damian! Eu estou vendo ele perfeitamente daqui: ele está feliz fazendo sei-lá-o-que naquele jardim! O que custa deixarem o meu filho brincar!? O que custa me deixarem ler o jornal!?

Explodiu.

Não foi por causa de Damian, das notícias no jornal ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas sim por causa do estresse acumulado que finalmente estava encontrando um meio para ser extravasado.

Ele estava tão enraivecido e desatento que só se deu conta que Jason também estava se juntando a eles quando o rapaz murmurou uma de suas gracinhas enquanto acabava de comer uma torrada:

— Esse jornal aí, da semana passada, não custa nada. Mas se quiser o de hoje, é apenas cinco dólares — Sorriu.

Bruce dobrou o jornal e depois o colocou em cima da mesa – durante o processo ele resmungava algumas coisas, das quais só se podia entender “dai-me paciência”. Selina e Dick se entreolharam em uma tentativa de manter a seriedade, quando claramente estavam quase gargalhando daquilo. Alfred pigarreou e estendeu a bandeja para Jayson, uma desculpa qualquer para tirá-lo dali antes que o Patrão Wayne enfartasse de vez.

— É para fazer o Damian comer essa coisa? — o rebelde perguntou, enfiando mais uma torrada na boca — Deixaram ele brincar sem comer antes?

— Ele estava sem fome! — Dick respondeu o mais rápido que conseguiu, queria evitar estressar mais ainda o pai.

— Se fosse para comer isso, eu também ficaria sem fome... — ele murmurou pegando a taça — ... sem ofensas, Alfred, mas parece ser horrível — Mexeu a colher de um lado para outro, olhando para o mingau como se fosse algum tipo de gororoba passada.

— É o melhor para ele — o mordomo justificou.

Todd apenas ergueu os ombros e foi para o jardim com aquilo.

Damian ainda estava brincando com Titus, arremessando a bolinha para ele pegar. Só notou que o irmão estava perto Quando Jason se sentou ao lado dele e bagunçou os cabelos espetados – que a esta altura, já estava coberto de grama e terra assim como o resto.

— Acho que o B vai infartar quando ver você desse jeito.. — o mais velho sorriu.

— Mas ele deixou eu brincar no jardim... — o pequeno olhou para si mesmo — Não era para eu me sujar?

— Não é isso. É que você não costuma se comportar assim...

— Eu estou me comportando mal? — Os olhos verdes de Damian chegaram a ficar marejados só de imaginar que estava fazendo algo errado.

— Não, você se comporta bem até demais! — Jay deixou uma risada abafada escapar — É que antes você não se comportava tão bem e nem como uma criança, sabe? Dessas que ainda ficam brincando... Quantos anos mesmo você tem?

— Treze? — perguntou confuso, já não tinha tanta certeza.

— Mas você acha que tem treze anos mesmo ou sente que tem menos? É que você... — o rapaz mais velho tentou buscar algum jeito de se explicar. Damian era baixo para a idade, além da perda de tônus muscular contribuir para que ele parecesse alguns anos mais novo, assim como aquele jeito mais “infantil” — ... É como se o “você de antes” tivesse setenta anos e o de agora tivesse... seis? Não, talvez uns oito... Droga, eu não sou bom com essas coisas.

— Isso é ruim? — O pequeno ergueu as sobrancelhas. Estava visivelmente preocupado, com os olhos marejados.

— Na verdade isso é bem legal! — Sorriu — Não nos dávamos bem antes. Você não se dava bem com ninguém além do Dick ou do Alfred... você discutia até com o B de as vezes, um verdadeiro peste! — Acabou rindo um pouco, se lembrando das discussões completamente sem nexo que Damian criava, principalmente as que envolviam a altura dele — E agora você...

— ... Me comporto mal?

— Não, você é uma criança comportada, medrosa e... Ah, para com essa cara de choro, vai! — Bagunçou os cabelos do mais novo, o que não surtiu muito efeito: já tinha uma lágrima e outra escorrendo pelas bochechas de Damian — Você é fofinho. Dá até vontade de ficar perto de você, agora... Droga, Dami! Para com essa cara de choro, já disse que você é fofinho e que está se comportando! — Como última alternativa, ele enfiou uma colherada daquele mingau estranho na boca do irmão.

— Mas Jay... — o pequeno tentou contestar.

— Sem falar com a boca cheia, pirralho! — E, para se certificar de que não continuariam com aquela conversa, Jason mal dava tempo para o irmão engolir o mingau antes de o fazer comer mais.

Quando aquela gororoba finalmente acabou – um purê de maçã cozida e canela que mais parecia um mingau -, Damian já estava calmo e Jason já tinha um novo assunto para conversar com o pequeno:

— Eu aposto que o Ace pega a bolinha mais rápido que o Titus.

— Não sei, ainda não vi o Ace hoje...

— Vou ir procurar ele para fazermos uma competição... — Jason sorriu enquanto finalmente se levantava com a taça de sobremesas vazia. Damian também sorriu, ansioso para ter mais companhia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason gosta de pão? Quando ele era criança, tinha a vida bem difícil nas ruas e chegou a quebrar a vitrine de uma padaria para poder se alimentar – até aí é canônico dependendo da origem dele. Porém, nessa maravilha moderna que chamamos de internet, as pessoas fizeram toneladas de fanarts e até fanfics onde o maior amor de Jayson é o pão. Ele também gosta muitos de hambúrguer (tem várias cenas onde ele está comendo um).  
> Aliás, teve até uma vez em que ele disse que a Bat-vaca deveria se chamar Bat-bife, mas estava brincando. Foi em Corporação Batman edição 6 (onde também tem uma cena adorável do Damian ganhando um gatinho).  
> Uma curiosidade: pelas notícias que vi na internet, maçã cozida ajuda com a imunidade. Se é verdade eu não sei, se é gostoso também não...


	31. Extra

Selina e Bruce estavam sentados nas escadas de entrada da Mansão Wayne. Os dois observavam as “crianças” brincando enquanto Alfred os servia com uma limonada.

— Se alguém dissesse há cinco anos atrás que agora eu estaria sentada ao lado de um bilionário, bebendo uma limonada gelada enquanto vejo meus enteados brincando no jardim... — Ela precisou dar uma pausa para sorrir, quase um riso mudo enquanto observava Dick e Jason jogando o irmão mais novo um para o outro, aos risos — ... Eu não acreditaria.

— Se alguém me dissesse, há cinco anos atrás, que eu ainda estaria vivo... — Bruce sorriu, passando um dos braços em volta dos ombros da namorada — Já começaria a duvidar na mesma hora

— Não é como se estivesse em sua melhor forma, Patrão Bruce — Alfred comentou, suspirando pesadamente em seguida – deu trabalho o convencer a dormir algumas horas.

— Sobre você estar fora de forma... — Selina o encarou um pouco mais séria — ... Não pretende sair hoje à noite, não é?

— Já conversamos sobre isso...

— Não, não conversamos.

— Gata... — Ele a abraçou um pouco mais — Sei que mantiveram tudo em ordem, mas **_Gotham precisa do Batman_**.

— **E o Damian precisa do pai!** — Ela o encarou. Esperava algum tipo de resposta convincente, até mesmo algum delírio que justificasse aquela vontade de ter duas vidas o tempo todo, mas obteve apenas o silêncio. Silêncio este que durou apenas alguns segundos, pois Alfred julgou ser um bom momento para se intrometer naquela conversa:

— Espero que cumpra suas promessas, Patrão Bruce...

— Promessas?

— Jurei que se Damian saísse daquele estado, eu me tornaria um bom pai. Eu estou tentando, mas é difícil, principalmente com ele tão... — o Wayne perdeu as palavras enquanto olhava para o filho. Damian se divertia com os irmãos, dava gargalhadas como nunca tinha dado antes... ele confiava em ser jogado de um para outro, confiava nos irmãos — ... tão...

— Oh, Bruce... Você não vai desistir, vai? — Selina mudou as feições que antes eram de irritação para preocupação — Você está se saindo bem, só precisa continuar.

— Ele perdeu a confiança em mim, gata. Ele confia no Dick, no Jason... em mim não. Eu não quero piorar tudo, ao menos como Batman posso proteger ele.

— Se servir de algo, Mestre Damian também tem evitado falar comigo. Eu não acho que ele tenha perdido a confiança, ele está apenas **_magoado_** — O mordomo suspirou, se sentia em parte culpado — Toda criança age assim...

— Eu falhei como pai de novo, se eu falhar como Batman também... — Bruce encarou o chão, não queria pensar em algum vilão insano fazendo qualquer coisa que fosse para ameaçar Damian – não queria pensar do que seria capaz de fazer se isso acontecesse.

— Bruce... — A gata o fez olhar para ela — Batman também é pai do Damian — Sorriu — Você tem uma vida dupla, mas seu filho não tem mais... — Ela desviou o olhar para **_as crianças_** — ... fique mais tempo com ele, é o melhor que pode fazer agora.

**Fato.**

Como não tem luta contra fatos, os três se mantiveram em silêncio e se contentaram em observar as **_crianças_** brincando. O entardecer só deixava aquele momento descontraído em família com uma cara de filme: o crepúsculo pintando tudo de laranja, a silhueta dos três indo de um lado para outro, aos risos, com os cães correndo e pulando...

Bruce queria apenas observar e absorver aquele tipo de experiência ao máximo: pela talvez primeira vez, ele estava sentindo uma alegria plena por seus filhos estarem felizes. Não haviam os problemas de Gotham, os encargos das Empresas Wayne, as questões mal resolvidas; havia apenas um sentimento bom, quente e sereno, que fez o coração dele – que nos últimos dias só vinha sofrendo -, relaxar e aproveitar a tranquilidade.

Selina também estava aproveitando aquilo, ousando a pensar que não estava ali apenas como uma gatuna, mas sim como uma integrante daquela família.

— O que é aquilo naqueles arbustos mais ao norte? — Pennywort perguntou, mas estava longe de parecer preocupado. Simplesmente já estava com a visão prejudicada pelo cansaço.

— Deve ser só um esquilo... — Selina disse baixo, também não queria dar muita importância.

— Não, não é um esquilo — Bruce disse enquanto se separava da namorada — Já está ficando tarde! — avisou às suas crianças para que entrassem.

Ele esperou até que os choramingos e reclamações sobre o encerramento da diversão acabassem para ir ver o que estava se escondendo no jardim - quando todos já estavam sãos e salvos dentro da mansão.

Ele poderia estar mais desatento do que costumava, o que não mudava sua essência de detetive nato. Detetive tal que já tinha uma suspeita em mente: Talia - que como instinto materno tinha uma espécie de obsessão com o filho e com a perfeição. Ela havia sumido desde o dia em que viu o estado de “morte certa” de Damian - todos suspeitavam que ela estava envolvida, que o machucou novamente, mas Bruce sabia que não... apesar de todos os defeitos, **_ela assume o que faz._**

Como um bilionário sem ter o que fazer, Bruce pegou as coleiras de Titus e Ace e se deixou ser guiado pelo faro dos animais que pareciam tão curiosos quanto ele para saber o que estava escondido nos arbustos.

A medida que se aproximavam, os animais rosnavam e pareciam mais incomodados. O “esquilo” parecia ter se dado conta daquela perseguição e tentou fugir pisando em um galho ou outro... foi um erro rude: os cães praticamente se desprenderam e correram atrás da presa, latindo, dando alarde para que o dono fosse atrás.

— Quem está ai!? — ele perguntou, já sabendo que não era sua suspeita. Seja lá quem fosse, era inexperiente em espionagem. Os cães continuavam latindo, impacientes, provavelmente já tinham encurralado o “esquilo” — Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez: quem está ai!? — Bruce disse em um tom mais sério, se enfiando entre os arbustos altos – já conseguia ver os cães.

Quando finalmente os alcançou, se deparou com algo completamente inesperado: Jon, Jonathan Kent, estava encurralado entre os cães e uma árvore; ele segurava a beirada da capa vermelha tentando se esconder dos animais, como se fosse ficar invisível à qualquer momento – tinha folhas e galhos pequenos presos no cabelo.

— ... Parem! — Bruce mandou e seus mascotes obedeceram, se afastando da criança — Jon, o que está fazendo aqui? E por que estava tentando se esconder?

— E-Eu... — ele sussurrou, sem tirar os olhos de Titus e Ace — Eu queria saber como o Dami está — Finalmente soltou a capa, encarando os próprios pés — Vocês sumiram daquele lugar e minha mãe não quer me falar nada, então...

— Veio descobrir sozinho — completou.

— Vim... — Jon o encarou com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha — Vai contar pro meu pai?

— Não preciso — Ergueu os ombros, cruzando os braços antes de continuar: — Jon, eu não quero que se afaste do meu filho... — Ele fez uma pausa e tentou buscar as palavras certas para usar com uma criança — ... mas precisa entender que não pode aparecer na frente dele voando, como fez da outra vez. Nem ficar o seguindo por todo canto, porque vai acabar assustando ele de novo.

— Não fiz por mal... — Com os olhos marejados, o pequeno voltou a encarar os próprios pés.

— Sei que não — Bruce suspirou, apertou as têmporas e tentou pensar em algum jeito razoável de resolver aquilo — ... O que acha de vir aqui um outro dia, brincar com ele?

— Eu posso ir pegar as minhas coisas em um minuto! — Superboy sorriu, parecia revigorado — Finalmente vamos terminar a partida de videogame e posso trazer minha lição de casa também para ele me ajudar e...! — ele começou a disparar, contando nos dedos todas as coisas que esperou tão ansioso poder fazer quando o amigo melhorasse, acordasse.

— Jon... — Bruce o chamou em um tom mais sério — Será outro dia, quando Damian estiver melhor. E você precisa entender que ele perdeu a memória, então talvez não queira fazer todas as coisas que faziam antes...

— É, eu sei... — o rapazinho disse desanimado, logo em seguida sorrindo novamente e falando: — Mas eu vi ele jogando videogame e aposto que eu vou conseguir ganhar dele e...!

Para o terror do pequeno Super, ele não conseguiu recapitular toda a lista de coisas divertidas que iria fazer com Damian – que agora finalmente aceitaria fazer coisas divertidas antes dos deveres. Uma voz severa e ao mesmo tempo dócil o interrompeu, voz essa que ele conhecia perfeitamente bem:

— Há quanto tempo estava espionando os Wayne, Jonathan Kent? — Superman perguntou. Ele abaixou o voo aos poucos, parando ao lado de Bruce e encarando o filho.

— ... S-Só... E-eu... — o pequeno encarou os sapatos mais uma vez, tentando pensar em como sair daquela situação. O pesadelo de qualquer delinquente seria enfrentar Batman e Superman, mas Jon tinha um medo ainda maior: — Pai, não conta pra mamãe! Por favor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que temos um stalker, não é mesmo?  
> Não tenho o que colocar nessas notas, então vou colocar o comentário que minha amiga (praticamente a coautora desta fanfic) fez: “Jon já está pensando que a mãe vai esperar ele com um martelo numa mão e o PS5 na outra”.  
> Eu acho que ela faria isso, mas não acredito que o Clark vai entregar o filho assim...


	32. Cafeína

— Eu vou colocá-lo na cama antes de ir... — Alfred insistiu.

— Não confia mais em mim? — Tim sorriu para o mordomo, terminando de secar o último prato usado no jantar — Eu acho que ele está mentindo, Alfred, mas estou disposto a entrar nesse jogo também.

— Se tudo fosse simples como uma mentira... — O mais velho olhou para Damian, que estava dormindo sentado à mesa — ... Não é fácil tomar conta dele o tempo inteiro, principalmente quando ele começa com as perguntas.

— Eu já sei das regras: nada de falar sobre o combate ao crime, não deixar ele sozinho muito tempo, não deixar ele nervoso... — o rapaz ergueu os ombros — Ele vai ficar dormindo e eu no computador, o que poderia dar errado?

Pennyworth suspirou, ergueu as sobrancelhas e juntou as mãos. Estava pronto para começar a longa lista de pequenas ações que, subitamente, viravam catástrofes quando Damian estava envolvido – principalmente agora, com medo de tudo. Tim o interrompeu antes mesmo de começar:

— E você precisa descansar um pouco, Alfred... — Estava preocupado.

— ... Desde que você me avise se qualquer coisa acontecer... — finalmente, o mordomo rendeu-se — O horário dos remédios está escrito nas caixas, apenas um comprimido. Se ele apresentar qualquer tipo de reação...

— Alfred, eu sei cuidar de gremlins — Drake o interrompeu novamente. Ele pegou o irmão no colo, ou melhor, praticamente o jogou sobre o ombro como um saco de batatas — Vamos ficar bem!

— ... Tenho minhas dúvidas — o mordomo murmurou, vendo-os sair da cozinha.

Tim levou o irmão para o quarto – achava um exagero terem o colocado em um quarto novo -, o jogou na cama e julgou ter feito um ótimo trabalho – em circunstâncias normais, teria deixado Damian dormindo na cozinha ao invés de arriscar acordar ele e ser mordido, ou algo pior. Agora, ele poderia se dedicar ao estudo das simulações, coisa que queria ter feito durante o dia inteiro ao invés de dormir.

A nova rotina noturna de Timmy consistia em analisar os resultados de cada uma das simulações, interpolar os valores e tentar descobrir o ponto exato em que as linhas divergentes começam a se comportar de forma estranha e atingir umas às outras. Aquela manifestação incomum não fazia sentido, à menos que alguma coisa as refletisse em outra direção, um acontecimento em um ponto único que se radiou por todas elas e...

— Senhor Pennyeorth!? — Damian chamou do lado de fora, no corredor.

— ... Damian!? — o rapaz se levantou na mesma hora — Você deveria estar dormindo, sabia? — disse quando já abria a porta.

— Eu acordei e não tinha ninguém comigo...

— Porque já é tarde e o Alfred está descansando.

— ... E o meu pai?

— Saiu com a Selina. Dick tinha um encontro também e o Jason foi resolver algumas coisas... — O rapaz respondeu até mesmo as perguntas que ainda seriam feitas — Somos só eu e você, gremlin.

— Hun... — Ele olhou para baixo, tímido — E... Eu posso ficar com você?

— Para...?

— Só pra não ficar sozinho?

— Por quê?

— Porque eu não gosto de ficar sozinho?

— Resposta errada, gremlin. Você **_não quer_** ficar sozinho... — Tim caminhou de volta para a cama — Pode ficar, mas não pode mexer em nada — avisou, pegando o laptop e começando a analisar os resultados de novo.

Damian entrou no quarto, mas ficou parado recostado na porta. Ele olhava para tudo um tanto curiosos, principalmente porque o “irmão nerd e legal” era desleixado, principalmente com as próprias roupas: tinham várias emboladas e jogadas, assim como livros e revistas.

— Vai ficar aí em pé? — O mais velho sorriu e indicou a beirada da cama com o olhar.

O garoto ia responder algo, mas mudou de ideia e olhou para o chão. Ele observou o caminho que precisava seguir até chegar na cama, cheio de obstáculos e sem ter onde se apoiar. Respirou fundo, se armou de coragem e tentou andar – mesmo que ainda usasse a tala na perna.

Timothy observou o irmãozinho dar os primeiros passos sozinho, se atrapalhar logo no terceiro e ir direto para o chão. Ele, diferente dos outros, não foi correndo ver como o pequeno estava... deixou Damian se levantar com as próprias mãos, decidir para qual lado tentaria ir e fazer tudo mais uma vez. **Sozinho**. Independente como sempre foi.

Da porta até a cama, eram apenas dez passos e, nesse pequeno trajeto, Damian caiu quatro vezes, o que dá uma média de um tombo à cada dois passos e meio, ou seja... **patético**. Foi assim que o irmão mais velho julgou a criança caída no chão, encolhida, que desistiu de levantar quando já estava ao lado do objetivo.

— Dami, está tudo bem? — ele perguntou quando já estava próximo do irmão, tirando um ou outro pedaço de papel ou farelo que se prendeu nele — Só se levantar e dar mais um passo...

— Tá... — o pequeno sussurrou, se apoiando nas mãos mais uma vez. Ele tentou, mas não tinha fôlego, não tinha forças para se erguer do chão; a perna estava doendo. — ... **Não consigo...** — disse quase sem voz, se encolhendo mais uma vez — Desculpa...

— Não é culpa sua, você só está fraco demais — Tim o reconfortou, o ajudando a levantar — Se machucou? Você caiu bem de cara na terceira tentativa...

— Estou bem — Ele sorriu, realmente tentando parecer bem, mas estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – lágrimas estas que não foram notadas pelo irmão.

Depois disso Timothy voltou para a rotina de trabalho: ele analisava os resultados, interpolava, analisava mais uma vez... já Damian, ele estava apenas deitado ao lado do irmão encarando o teto em silêncio, não queria atrapalhar. Assim ficaram por horas, até que o mais velho finalmente disse algo:

— Vou ir buscar café... — avisou, já se levantando da cama.

— Me leva junto! — Damian implorou, se sentando praticamente na mesma hora — **_E-Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho_** , por favor...!

— Tá, tá... — Tim suspirou — Er... Você está sem sono, né?

— ... Sim — Damian olhou para baixo — Desculpa?

— Tudo bem, gremlin, eu também estou sem sono — Sorriu — Quer ficar na cozinha um pouco? Comer alguma coisa?

— Sem fome... — Ergueu os ombros, mas logo depois encarou o irmão com os olhos verdes brilhando por um simples pedido: — posso ficar desenhando?

— Pode... — Tim foi até ele, o ajudando a se levantar — Mas só até eu terminar o meu café...

E assim os dois se realocaram na mesa da cozinha: Timothy continuava analisando seus números no notebook e Damian desenhava alguns dos objetos que tinha por perto. Mantiveram o silêncio absoluto, já que não queriam atrapalhar um ao outro, e assim permaneceram até que o mais velho fez um comentário aleatório:

— Preciso de mais café... — disse baixo, olhando para a grande caneca que agora já estava vazia.

— ... Quer que eu faça? Eu vi o Senhor Pennyworth fazendo várias vezes — o mais novo se levantou com cuidado, se apoiando na mesa. Queria ser prestativo.

Tim ponderou sobre suas suspeitas de ser tudo uma armação. Pensou se realmente poderia confiar naquela proposta e se uma caneca de café poderia ter alguma segunda-intenção escondida – como uma troca de favores. No fim, apenas deu um sorriso falso e concordou:

— Só não se esforce muito.

Entrou naquele mesmo jogo que Damian: o jogo do faz de conta. Por mais bom ator que o pequeno fosse, tantas quedas foram um exagero. Ele queria saber até onde aquela brincadeirinha iria, até quando aquela aparência frágil conseguiria ser mantida...

Enquanto observava o gremlin preparar o café, esperando qualquer deslize que fosse para poder ter alguma “prova concreta” contra toda aquela encenação, Drake continuou trabalhando os resultados das simulações. Ele conseguia fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e muito bem, mas bastou o celular tocar para a concentração dele ser reduzida à apenas a curta conversa:

— B? Precisa de ajuda? Eu posso ir até a... — A voz que antes tinha preocupação e ansiedade, se tornou mais indiferente: — ... ah. Ele está ótimo, está tudo bem. Sim... Não, ele estava cansado demais para ficar... — O rapaz suspirou — Já disse que o gremlin está ótimo... Absoluta, B. Até... — E desligou.

— Era o meu pai? — Damian perguntou enquanto colocava a caneca próxima do irmão — ... Ele perguntou sobre mim?

— Sim.

— Ele... — O pequeno fez uma pausa enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira novamente — ... Ele não quis falar comigo?

— Eu disse que você já estava dormindo.

— ... É, já está tarde... — Damian escondeu o rosto atrás do bloco de desenhos, voltando a desenhar — Obrigado, Tim.

O mais velho murmurou algo baixo o suficiente para não ser entendido. Aproximou a caneca da boca, com o café ainda liberando a fumaça, e provou.

Estava ótimo.

Não tem muito segredo em se preparar um café em capsulas, mas esperava que Damian fizesse algo de errado propositalmente, coisa que ele não fez, porém.

Os dois voltaram ao mesmo silêncio de antes: Tim estava ocupado demais com suas análises e Damian desenhava. Se mantiveram assim por bastante tempo, até o café da caneca terminar mais uma vez e obrigar Tim a murmurar seus lamentos consigo mesmo:

— Ótimo, sem café e agora você ainda decide travar... — Estava irritado, tentando apertar algumas sequencias de teclas para resolver o problema, mas nada que realmente adiantasse.

— Eu faço mais! — Damian disse animado para ajudar o irmão mais uma vez.

— Tá, tá... Faz o que quiser, só fica quieto, gremlin — Tim murmurou, ranzinza. Ele não estava agindo assim por mal, só estava nervoso e tentando ao menos salvar o trabalho que tinha feito naquela madrugada.

— Desculpa — O pequeno sussurrou e pegou a caneca do irmão com cuidado, com medo de o atrapalhar e deixa-lo ainda mais irritado.

Como uma brincadeira de mal gosto do universo, o celular de Timmy começou a tocar. Ele não queria falar com ninguém, mas julgou que a insistência de Jason em ser atendido poderia ser importante:

— O que aconteceu, Jay? — perguntou tentando controlar a irritação, mas bastou algumas palavras do outro rapaz para ele ficar ainda mais irritado — Eu não me importo se você está vindo ou não, não precisava avisar! Você nunca liga pra avisar algo assim, o que deu em você!? ...Quê!? É claro que ele está bem, eu não acredito que ligou só pra isso! — Drake apertou a têmpora, tentando se controlar de novo.

— É o Jason? — Damian perguntou baixinho, esperançoso que pudesse falar com o irmão mais velho.

— Fica quieto — Tim respondeu ao pequeno, voltando a atenção apenas para o telefone — Não, não falei com você! ... Não sei se já notou, mas ele não é um bebê! ... Não, Jason, eu não estou tratando ele mal! Eu sei como cuidar do mentiroso perfeitamente bem!

— ... Mentiroso? — O pequeno perguntou quase sem voz, com os olhos marejados.

Timothy nem ao menos olhou para ele, continuou discutindo com Jason pelo telefone enquanto tentava fazer o notebook funcionar de novo. O rapaz não conseguia acreditar que, depois de tantas horas interpolando valores – já eram quase cinco da manhã -, perderia o progresso assim, tão fácil...

— Ah, Jason...! É claro que você acredita nele, ele virou o seu protegido! — Suspirou — É ótimo que você esteja chegando, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que servir de babá! — Desligou.

Aquela discussão poderia ter terminado de um jeito tão diferente se o mau-humor do jovem Drake não tivesse participado... Jason só queria saber do irmãozinho, **o indefeso e inocente irmãozinho**. Chegava a ser uma ofensa o quão fácil aquele gremlin conseguiu enganar todos, na visão de Tim.

O rapaz apoiou a testa na beirada da mesa e cobriu a cabeça com os braços, tentando pensar no que poderia fazer agora além de esperar. Esperaria até que o computador voltasse a dar respostas, esperaria Jason chegar para continuar aquela discussão, esperaria Damian acabar de fazer o café para despachá-lo para o quarto – logo Bruce chegaria e acharia ruim a criança da casa ainda estar sem dormir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em uma matéria publicada no dia 10 de dezembro de 2018, no site Tua Saúde; Angela Lana explicou que uma pesquisa mostrou a hiperativação de áreas cerebrais relacionadas ao estresse e ansiedade, menos controle emocional, em pessoas privadas de sono. Ou seja, "essa pessoa será mais instável, explodindo a qualquer momento", segundo a tradução de Lorenzi.  
> Conhecem alguém que anda dormindo pouco, além do Bruce?  
> Pois é, Timothy, você não está agindo assim por mal... é só por burrice mesmo. O que custava você ter ido para a cama depois do jantar, ao invés de ficar fazendo contas complicadas?  
> Nota da nota: o quarto do Timmy aparece bem bagunçado em alguns quadros, acho que ele deixa a bagunça se acumular quando está trabalhando em algo importante.


	33. Choque

O toque do celular fez com que Drake abrisse os olhos novamente - tinha cochilado. Dick estava ligando para ele, provavelmente para perguntar sobre o gremlin também... preferiu não atender.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o computador, esperava vê-lo funcionando perfeitamente, mas estava desligado. Ele encarou Damian, pronto para exigir explicações, mas o que viu o pirralho fazendo era mais do que suficiente para ter certeza de que ele estava mentindo sobre tudo:

A máquina de café expresso, o item mais amado por Tim naquela cozinha, estava destruída. Damian parecia ter jogado água e pó de café por cima dela várias vezes, tanto que a pobre máquina já tinha fumaça saindo de alguns pontos por causa de curtos-circuitos. O rapazinho, que ainda não tinha notado que o irmão acordou, continuava admirando sua travessura, derrubando mais um pouco de água por cima de tudo com a caneca, lentamente... parecia se deliciar com aquela pequena porção de caos.

— SEU DEMÔNIO!!! — Timothy gritou, praticamente pulando da cadeira — POR QUE FEZ ISSO!? — ele agarrou Damian pelo pijama — POR QUÊ!? — o balançou de um lado para outro, só ficando ainda mais irritado quando, ao invés de uma resposta, Damian apenas encarava o nada e terminava de derrubar a água no chão — É isso o que você queria!? Me infernizar e sair impune, como você faz com todo mundo!? — Tim rangeu os dentes, queria esganar o irmão, mas se contentou em jogá-lo no chão.

— T-Tim...? — o pequeno sussurrou, parecendo que finalmente tinha acordado daquele transe.

— Não se faça de maluco agora! Dessa vez você não tem como se fingir de inocente! — foi tudo o que Drake disse antes de sair da cozinha.

Com passos pesados como os de um elefante, ele foi até o corredor e tirou uma moldura grande da parede que escondia o quadro de disjuntores; odiaria que aquela brincadeira de mal gosto se transformasse em algo mais sério. Como não se lembrava ao certo qual pertencia à cozinha, começou a testar um por um.

Os estalos dos disjuntores praticamente ecoavam, já que a mansão estava no absoluto silêncio. Timothy praguejava em murmúrios a cada tentativa errada – ele conseguia ver a luz acesa da cozinha passando pela porta. Ele continuou, continuou até ouvir um xingamento em alto e bom som vindo do segundo andar, praticamente um urro enraivecido... era Jason.

Tim largou os disjuntores e caminhou até as escadas, estava pronto para terminar a pequena discussão iniciada pelo telefone, mas caiu em gargalhadas quando avistou o rebelde da família descendo apressado, com espuma escorrendo pelo cabelo e trajando apenas um roupão felpudo e salmão.

— A PORRA DA LUZ ACABOU! — Ele encarou o mais novo, estava irritado.

— N-Não...! — Tim tentou explicar, mas ainda estava rindo – se não fosse a situação, já teria corrido até a cozinha para pegar o celular e registrar aquele momento. As risadas aumentaram ainda mais com alguns tropeços do mais velho – estava escorregando por causa do sabão.

— O QUE CARALHOS VOCÊ FEZ!? — O mais velho colocou as mãos na cintura, já estava frente à frente com Timmy.

— Eu só... os disjuntores, eu... Droga! — Tentou recuperar o folego, chegava a ter lágrimas de tanto rir — O Damian fez merda, daí eu... — Antes que pudesse prosseguir com a explicação – ou as risadas -, um barulho alto de coisa se quebrando veio da cozinha — Damian! — Ele chamou com um tom irritado, esperava qualquer tipo de coisa ruim vindo do gremlin mentiroso.

— Damian!? — Jason chamou pelo irmão, mas diferente de Tim, estava preocupado.

Os dois rapazes correram para a cozinha quando não receberam resposta nenhuma. Chegando lá, havia ainda mais caos que antes: Damian parecia ter resolvido piorar o estado da máquina de café expresso, que agora estava dependurada sobre a pia apenas pelo fio de eletricidade – ela balançava suavemente de um lado para outro, pronta para despencar de vez no chão ao mínimo movimento -; o pote onde o café era guardado, de vidro, tinha sido arremessado no chão sem dó e piedade – agora restavam os cacos e o pó de café espalhados.

Timothy foi o primeiro a entrar e ir até o irmão – ele não estava preocupado, estava se comportando como um verdadeiro animal:

— POR QUE FEZ ISSO!? — Ele exigiu respostas, explicações, qualquer coisa que fosse — JÁ NÃO FEZ MERDA O BASTANTE POR HOJE!?

— E-eu... — O pequeno mal conseguia falar — Tentei tirar da tomada, mas levei um choque e-e... E... — A voz parou de sair, mas as lágrimas continuavam.

— VOCÊ QUERIA É MONTAR UMA ARMADILHA PARA ME MATAR ELETROCUTADO! — Tim acusou, estava completamente fora de si.

Jason observava aquilo tudo da porta, tentando entender o que havia dado de tão errado. Se soubesse, se ao menos desconfiasse que aquilo aconteceria, ele teria passado na cozinha antes de ir tomar um banho – que não teve nada de relaxante. Ele finalmente interveio quando, movido por uma raiva e frustração descabida, Timmy pulou em cima do irmão mais novo em um ataque.

Tudo aconteceu rápido, mas pareceu escorrer na percepção de tempo do jovem Timothy:

Ele pulou em cima de Damian para esganá-lo, mas Jason tirou o pequeno das mãos dele e o ergueu para manter longe de Tim que, motivado por uma sede de justiça infundada, não pensou antes de chutar o mais velho com esperança de que apenas aquilo fosse o suficiente para ter sua presa, o Demônio Wayne, mais uma vez ao alcance.

Aquele chute inesperado, nas costelas, junto com o chão ainda molhado e cheio de cacos de vidro foi a causa para Jason cair, levando Damian consigo, e bater as costas na bancada e – como prova de que tudo o que está ruim pode ficar ainda pior – acertar também aquela maldita máquina de café expresso em curto-circuito que estava pendurada. Ele mal teve tempo de um xingamento ou coisa do gênero: a eletricidade começou a percorrer o corpo dele, fez os músculos se comprimirem e ele perder o controle... uma péssima hora para ter estar coberto de espuma.

Vendo as consequências catastróficas das próprias ações, Timmy correu até os disjuntores e desligou todos eles. Enquanto ouvia os estalos dos disjuntores, o rapaz também ouviu mais barulhos vindos da cozinha: provavelmente a máquina de café despencou de vez, assim como Jason e Damian...

Depois, quando o que restava era voltar e arcar com as responsabilidades pelo que tinha feiro, Tim caminhou o mais devagar possível. Ele não tinha feito por mal, nem ao menos conseguia entender como perdeu o controle de si mesmo daquele jeito. Da porta, ele conseguia ver os dois irmãos caídos no chão; ele não queria chegar perto deles, então ficou apenas ali, parado, esperando que mostrassem qualquer sinal de que estavam bem – de que estavam vivos ainda – qualquer coisa além dos espasmos sistemáticos de Damian.

Depois de quase dois minutos, que pareciam ser horas a fio, Jason finalmente murmurou algo:

— ... Pirralho?

— Eu sei o que está parecendo, mas ele só levou uma descarga elétrica. Daqui a pouco ele volta ao normal, Jason — Tim tentou ser racional, mas não se atreveu a se aproximar deles — Aposto que o gramlin fez isso de propósito, era o plano dele o tempo inteiro: fazer tudo isso e me deixar como culpado!

— Mas o... — Jason nem ao menos terminou, bastou recobrar o que tinha acontecido para ficar nervoso novamente — Pirralho!? — Ele chamou pelo pequeno, que continuava se contorcendo e tremendo — Não, não, não... Droga, Dami... Não...! — murmurava, se ajeitando ao lado do irmão menor. Por mais nervoso que estivesse agora – e dolorido -, ele tentava repetir as ações de Alfred e dar apoio ao menos à cabeça de Damian — Vai chamar ajuda, Tim!

— ... Jason, o B deve estar ocupado ainda e...

— CHAMA AJUDA! — O mais velho se desesperou.

— Jason, o Damian só está fazendo tudo isso para poder sair como vítima de novo! — teimou, mas precisou pegar o celular em cima da mesa quando começou a tocar, era Dick de novo — O que quer? ... Está tudo bem, eu devo ter acionado o sistema de segurança por acidente e...

— NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM! PRECISO DE AJUDA, PORRA! — Jason gritou, sem se importar com quem estaria ouvindo.

— É só o Damian... Não, ele só levou um choque, é normal! Dick, é absolutamente comum e...! Cozinha, por que? ... Não, não precisa! Dick, não precisamos de... — Timmy parou de falar, afinal, Richard havia encerrado a ligação — Ótimo, mais um para ficar nervoso e agir do jeito que esse gremlin quer!

— CHAMA A CARALHA DA AJUDA, TIM!! ALFRED, BRUCE, QUALQUER UM! — O mais velho gritava em um misto de irritação e nervosismo — Se eu pudesse largar o pirralho e ir até você... seu... — ele rosnou entre os dentes.

— Vou ligar para o Alfred, não precisa ficar tão nervoso assim! É só uma convulsão!

— Só uma convulsão!? Você nem tem ideia do que...! — Antes que Jason pudesse continuar com o discurso explicativo sobre a situação em que estavam, batidas desesperadas na porta o fez ficar em silêncio. As batidas eram rápidas, depois foram tentativas de abrir a porta e, por fim, a pessoa desistiu da entrada tradicional e foi até o basculante acima da pia — ... quem caralhos é que...?

— O QUE ACONTECEU COM O DAMI!? — Dick perguntou assim que teve chance, quando Drake abriu o basculante para ver quem era — O QUE ACONTECEU!?

— ELE ESTÁ TENDO UMA CRISE! — Jason respondeu.

— PAREM DE GRITAR! — Tim pediu, suspirando e tentando ligar para o mordomo – única pessoa sensata em situações como aquela.

— Preciso que alguém abra a porta! — o mais velho pediu — Se eu tentar abrir vou acionar o sistema de alarme...

— Sistema de alarme? Você ativou o modo de segurança da mansão!? QUE ALFRED NOS SALVE DE VOCÊ, TIM! — Jason voltou a se desesperar. Aquele modo de defesa fechava as entradas da BatCaverna e, ao mínimo sinal de arrombamento, colocava a mansão inteira em estado de alerta.

— Alfred tranca as portas quando sai... — foi tudo o que o nerd mal-humorado respondeu.

— Abre pelo menos a janela então!

— Tá, tá... — Tim murmurou, tentando mais uma vez ligar para o mordomo — Você não passa pela janela da cozinha, Dick...

— ABRE LOGO A PORRA DA JANELA, EU PRECISO DE AJUDA AQUI! — Jason deixou o nervosismo tomar conta mais uma vez, ele já estava tremendo quase tanto quanto o irmão mais novo — Manda logo o Alfred vir, eu acho que o Damian está se engasgando!

— Se engasgando!? — Dick também se desesperou.

— Eu estou tentando ligar, dá pra ficarem calmos!? — Timothy insistiu, finalmente abrindo uma das janelas da cozinha – muito menor do que as amplas janelas da sala de jantar.

Como se um sopro de bom senso atingisse ao filho mais velho, Dick não se enfiou pela janela no mesmo instante em que ela foi aberta, ele preferiu tomar medidas mitigadoras caso o pequeno Damian acordasse: começou a tirar o uniforme. A roupa justa ao corpo, fina, foi praticamente destruída pelo rapaz que, devido ao nervosismo, não conseguia achar o zíper. Ao fim de uma verdadeira odisseia para tirar o collant preto e azul – coisa que ele sabia fazer com tanta facilidade em seu normal -, o rapaz finalmente se enfiou pela janela...

— Fodeu...! — ele disse quase sem voz, se remexendo como podia para tentar ter algum tipo de mobilidade, mas não ter passado os braços primeiro foi um erro fatal.

— ... Não acredito que você está preso... — Jason suspirou, olhando para Dick e depois para Damian — Falta mais alguma coisa dar errado!? — ele encarou Tim, que estava novamente na porta da cozinha — AVISA PRO ALFRED TRAZER ARMAMENTO PESADO! VAMOS PRECISAR!

— Jason! — Dick o repreendeu.

— Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, vamos morrer hoje em um apocalipse zumbi! Não, melhor: eu sou azarado o suficiente para ser um dos poucos sobreviventes e morrer de fome! Sozinho!!! — Todd já estava à beira de um colapso — Morrer sozinho pela segunda vez!!!

— Eu estou preso numa janela, sem roupas, enquanto o Dami está tendo uma crise e você fica assim!? — Richard não estava tão distante do limite também.

— Eu estou preso com vocês e estou perfeitamente bem... — Drake se sentou à mesa mais uma vez — Claro, estaria melhor se o gremlin não tivesse arruinado o meu dia!

— A culpa é sua por ele estar assim! — Jason retrucou.

— A culpa é dele!

— Você quem atacou ele!

— Você atacou o Dami!? — Dick se remexeu na janela mais uma vez, estava claramente desapontado com Tim.

— Ele quem começou! — ele se defendeu.

— Ele está espumando! — Jason disse com a voz embargada.

Damian, que era o motivo central de toda aquela situação, continuava em uma crise convulsiva. Apesar de já não estar se contorcendo tanto, parecia pior: agora, saia uma espécie de espuma pela boca... ele parecia sufocado.

— Alfred já está vindo, mas não tem muito o que fazer sobre o gremlin... — Timothy murmurou, apoiando a cabeça em cima da mesa — Vira ele de lado, talvez melhore...

— Do jeito que as coisas estão, só podem melhorar — Dick murmurou, tentando se desprender da janela.

— Eu pensei exatamente a mesma coisa quando a luz apagou no meio do meu banho e agora a minha vida tá essa merda: o pirralho vai morrer logo agora que começamos a nos dar bem...! — O rebelde da família chegava a ter lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto lamuriava sobre a vida. Mesmo assim, além do limite do que conseguia suportar, ele fez o melhor para virar o irmãozinho de lado para que não se engasgasse.

— Jay... — Dick tentou dar um de seus sorrisos otimistas — Pensa bem: o que poderia dar errado agora além de tudo isso?

Foi a única coisa que Richard disse antes do tiro de uma espingarda ecoar do lado de fora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente: caso note que algo está em curto-circuito, pare de usar o equipamento ou desligue a passagem de energia. Caso alguém fique agarrado ao equipamento em curto e não for possível cortar a passagem de energia elétrica, use algo de madeira para afastar a pessoa (taca-lhe pau).  
> Eu não sei vocês, mas sempre me perguntei onde ficam os zíperes dos uniformes dos super-heróis ou se pelo menos eles usam roupas intimas quando se fantasiam... Na minha cabeça, é impossível o Dick usar alguma coisa por baixo daquela roupa apertada.  
> É isto.  
> Não tenho muito o que dizer aqui, além de deixar claro que eu ri MUITO enquanto escrevia este capítulo – peço desculpa aos envolvidos. Ele não seria assim, sabe? Seria algo bem mais sério e um tanto mórbido, mas vou guardar isso para depois...  
> Um agradecimento especial para a minha amiga e praticamente coautora da fanfic: muitos desses “o que não poderia ficar pior, ficou” foi graças a ela. Mais um pouco e já podemos escrever roteiros de filmes de ação indiano, drama que não vai faltar!  
> Nota da nota: em DCeased, Jason fica na Terra, lutando para sobreviver no meio de vários zumbis. Foi o coitado quem enterrou Dick, Tim e Bruce na Batcaverna... tadinho.


	34. Extra

Richard Grayson deu um grito mudo, o rosto ficou pálido como papel.

— ... Dick? — Tim perguntou em um tom preocupado, logo depois se acalmando: Alfred estava abrindo a porta da cozinha, uma pessoa sensata!

— Lamento muitíssimo, Mestre Dick, mas pensei ser uma espécie de invasor...! — o mordomo se justificou, ignorando o desastre em que aquele lugar estava e indo diretamente até a janela onde o rapaz mais velho estava emperrado, tentando ajudá-lo a se desprender.

— Invasor...? Sem roupas!? — o rapaz perguntou em cacos.

— Alfred! Alfred, o pirralho! — Jason tentou chamar a atenção dele para Damian.

— Um momento, Mestre Jason — Pediu — Só posso ajudar um de vocês de cada vez!

— Eu ajudo o Dick a se soltar, pode ir ajudar o mentiroso... — Tim ergueu os ombros, finalmente se levantando de novo.

— Para de chamar ele de mentiroso! — o irmão rebelde exigiu.

— **Ele é um mentiroso!** Vocês é que preferem acreditar nessa história sem pé e sem cabeça do que aceitar que ele não passa de um mentiroso, que cedo ou tarde vai ir pro mesmo caminho que a mãe! — Timothy já estava mais do que cansado com as artimanhas do irmão mais novo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, até mesmo Alfred, mas uma voz séria e gélida perguntou:

— Tem provas de que ele esteja mentindo?

— Bruce... — Tim sussurrou, sentindo um arrepio nas costas.

— Eu quero provas de que o meu filho está mentindo! Provas de que esse inferno é só uma brincadeira de mal gosto dele! **Eu quero provas, Tim!** — O morcego acertou um soco contra a parede para extravasar um pouco da raiva que sentia. Ele não estava nesse estado pelo que Timmy disse, era apenas o estresse encontrando meios de sair.

— Precisa se acalmar... — Selina pediu, ficando entre ele e as crianças.

Timmy nem mesmo tinha coragem de olhar para o pai. Dick também estava em silêncio, se sentia envergonhado por agir sem pensar. Jason, que dos três rapazes era o único alheio à toda aquela problemática, o único que dava total atenção apenas e exclusivamente para Damian, começou a entrar em pânico:

— A-Alfred, ele parou de se mexer! — disse ao mordomo, tateando pelo pescoço do pequeno em busca de sinais vitais ou qualquer coisa do tipo — Ele parou de se mexer! — disse novamente, desesperado, se agarrando à Damian sem se importar com Alfred tentando tirar a criança das mãos dele.

— Mestre Jason... Solte — o idoso pediu, cansado.

— Não!

— Jason, solte — o pai quem pediu dessa vez.

— Já disse que não!

— Jason... — Batman suspirou, claramente cansado, enquanto ia até ele — Damian está bem, ele só está fraco demais para acordar agora — Tentou explicar de um jeito simples, afastando as mãos do filho rebelde para que pudesse pegar a criança.

— Ele só ficou assim por causa do choque... — Tim murmurou.

Bruce, ou melhor, Batman se forçou a ficar em silêncio. Ele queria explicações sobre tudo o que aconteceu em sua ausência, mas havia uma prioridade: saber se Damian estava bem. Também se preocupava com os outros filhos, mas eles não estavam em um estado tão... **_decadente_**.

Ele levou o filho para a Batcaverna, no laboratório de lá. Fez todos os procedimentos que julgou necessário até ter certeza de que o filho estava bem, de que tinha sido **_apenas mais uma crise_**. Só então, quando já estava prestes a iniciar suas horas extras de trabalho, é que se deu conta de que todos os outros estavam lá também:

Tim se jogou em um dos acentos da mesa de reuniões, esperando um bom momento para falar com o morcego; Alfred estava cuidando do ferimento recente de Dick – um tiro de raspão -, claramente incomodado... já o rapaz, que não ligava para a pose completamente expositiva na qual estava, tentava puxar assunto com o mordomo para deixa-lo mais tranquilo; Selina e Jason estavam discutindo para ver quem levaria Damian até o quarto dele.

— É melhor que Selina fique com ele — Batman, que agora já estava sem seu capuz, disse ao filho rebelde.

— E por quê!? — o rapaz já estava irritado.

— Olhe para os seus pés — Os dois, morcego e gata, falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Jason achou estranho aquele pedido e resolveu obedecer, para variar, se surpreendendo com alguns cacos de vidro ainda presos na sola do pé... estava machucado. Distribuiu pegadas de sangue por onde andou sem nem ao menos notar, sem nem sentir.

— A Selina vai cuidar dele enquanto cuidamos disso... — Bruce usou de um tom mais preocupado, coisa que deixou o filho tão surpreso que nem ao menos resistiu quando foi guiado até uma das cadeiras, próximo onde Dick estava sendo costurado — Como isso aconteceu? — perguntou, procurando uma pinça ou algo do tipo.

— É uma longa história... — Jason respondeu olhando para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse Bruce — Pergunta pro Tim, a culpa é dele mesmo — Ergueu os ombros.

— A culpa é do Damian! — o segundo mais novo se defendeu, finalmente se aproximando deles — Bruce, eu posso explicar e...

— A única coisa que eu quero saber... — Selina os interrompeu, estava com Damian no colo, mas queria esclarecer alguns pontos antes: — ... é o motivo de você estar usando meu roupão, Jason.

— Fico sexy com ele — Ergueu os ombros novamente, cansado demais para pensar em desculpas.

Dick foi o primeiro a cair na gargalhada, logo depois sendo acompanhado por Timothy e suas risadas contidas... até mesmo Alfred soltou um ar de riso, apesar de conseguir esconder. Selina tentava parecer séria, mas estava a ponto de rir... Bruce, o único que se manteve indiferente, aproveitou as distrações para começar a retirada dos cacos de vidro.

— Na verdade... — o rapaz retomou, quando todos já estavam em silêncio novamente — Eu estava no banho quando as luzes apagaram, foi a primeira coisa que eu peguei — Ele passou a mão no cabelo duro por causa da espuma seca — Por que o roupão dela fica no seu banheiro ainda?

— Tomou banho no meu banheiro? — Bruce o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, claramente surpreso com aquela descoberta.

— Sua banheira é enorme... — Richard, justificou tanto o irmão quanto a si mesmo.

— Mais alguém usa o meu banheiro quando eu estou fora? — o patriarca perguntou.

— ... Sua cama é macia — Selina sorriu de canto.

— Verdade — Timothy murmurou, logo depois puxando aquela conversa para outro ponto: — Desde quando você toma banho, Jay?

— Eu sempre tomo banho, só não troco de roupa — o rapaz virou o rosto, ofendido.

— É melhor trocar de roupas... — Dick sugeriu — Lembra aquela vez que ficou três dias com uma mancha radioativa na calça e...!

— O melhor é que vocês comecem a fazer as duas coisas! — Selina se intrometeu, olhando para os dois como se fossem duas crianças teimosas.

— Mas...! — Os dois filhos mais velhos disseram em uníssono, prontos para usar as desculpas mais mirabolantes possíveis para os hábitos incomuns de higiene, quando o pai os interrompeu:

— Disse que as luzes apagaram quando estava no banho, Jason, o que aconteceu?

— Damian resolveu quebrar a máquina de café expresso da cozinha — Tim respondeu pelo irmão — Aposto que ele colocou alguma coisa no meu café que me fez dormir, quando eu acordei ele já tinha feito tudo! Bruce, ele é um monstro! Ele está mentindo e...!

— Quando ele acordou? — Alfred perguntou, logo depois fazendo mais algumas indagações importantes: — Lembrou de dar o remédio a ele? Quando ele começou a ter uma crise?

— Eu esqueci dos remédios... — Drake suspirou, apertando as próprias têmporas — Ele acordou um pouco depois de ter ido pra cama, ele até que estava quieto, mas foi só o Jason ligar que ele começou!

— Claro, você chamou o pirralho de mentiroso!

— Ele **é** um mentiroso!

— Chega! — Bruce mandou — Eu quero explicações, explicações bem detalhadas de tudo o que aconteceu aqui. Não quero suposições, quero fatos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. O único que sabia tudo o que aconteceu era Tim, mas a visão que ele tinha de Damian poderia influenciá-lo... a criança, que continuava desacordada nos braços de Selina, provavelmente não iria se lembrar do que aconteceu antes da crise.

— B... — Dick chamou baixo. Alfred já tinha terminado de remenda-lo — ... Como vocês dois entraram? A mansão estava em alerta...

— Usamos uma ferramenta incrível e de alta tecnologia chamada chave — Selina sorriu de canto, se divertindo ao ver as feições de surpresa estampada nos enteados... provavelmente nenhum deles lembrava de levar as chaves quando saíam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred é o único integrante da BatFamília que tem permissão para portar armas de fogo e usá-las em legitima defesa. Normalmente ele prefere uma espingarda.  
> A BatCaverna, assim como grande parte do mapa da DC, sofre constantes mudanças. Normalmente ela vai ficando maior, com mais andarem e uma arquitetura diferenciada. Para simplificar, vamos combinar que: a Batcaverna é enorme, cabe muita coisa, mas tem o designe mais aberto. Na medida em que a caverna for sendo utilizada na fanfic, vou deixando alguns pontos mais claros.


	35. Ciúmes

Já haviam se passado dois dias.

Mais especificamente, dois dias e nove horas.

Com exatidão: dois dias, nove horas e quatorze minutos desde que Jason ficou longe do irmão mais novo por uma distância maior do que alguns passos.

Em questão de proteção demasiada, todos os integrantes daquela família estavam indo aos limites para cuidar de Damian – excerto por Tim. Porém, Jason já havia ultrapassado qualquer expectativa.

O “filho rebelde” se tornou o irmão mais velho que qualquer um desejaria ter: ele brincava com Damian, o fazia comer todas as refeições, fazia-o tomar os remédios na hora certa... até mesmo arriscou fazer alguns desenhos junto ao pequeno, uma espécie de competição amigável. Bruce estava mais do que satisfeito com aquela mudança, principalmente porque tinha mais tempo livre para se dedicar à suas investigações; já Dick, portador anterior daquele cargo de prestígio como irmão favorito, tentava disfarçar os ciúmes com rondas cada vez mais frequentes...

Por falar no primogênito, quando não estava fora trajando o uniforme – apertado ao corpo, novo em folha -, se trancava no quarto e se dedicava à um passatempo que chegava a ser mórbito: passar horas em longas conversas com Barbara, Estelar, com quem quer que estivesse disposto a “relembrar” de Damian e sofrer junto com ele. **_Sofrer,_** porque ele já tinha aceitado a morte do antigo irmão. Agora, esse novo Damian não via Dick com os mesmos olhos – e nem poderia, já que falar sobre o passado verdadeiro estava proibido até segunda ordem.

— Sinto tanta falta dele correndo pra me dar um abraço... — Dick disse tentando parecer contente, mas a voz já estava embargada — Quando eu voltei, sabe? Ele veio correndo e me abraçou... — Suspirou, sentindo os olhos pinicarem — O guri não vai mais fazer isso...

— Ele é forte, tenho certeza de que vai acordar logo... — Estelar tentou soar esperançosa, mas aquele estado depressivo do ex-namorado era contagiante.

— Teve aquela vez em que ficamos esperando o Bruce e a Selina, antes do casamento. Ficamos tanto tempo sentados, só esperando... sabe, acho que eu via um “final” para o Robin nele, mas não desse jeito.

— Ainda não conseguiram descobrir o que aconteceu? — Ela tentou fingir o interesse quando na verdade queria apenas fugir do assunto mais pesado, da “morte” do Robin.

— Estão mais preocupados com outras coisas... — Ele encarou o teto. Estavam mais preocupados com o presente do que com o passado.

— Eu ainda sou a favor de métodos alternativos.

— Não, B não deixaria a Ravena chegar perto dele...

— E por que não? Se nada tem dado certo...!

— Só iria piorar tudo ainda mais, você não entenderia! — Dick a interrompeu, tampando o rosto com os braços — Qualquer coisa só piora, sabe? Como coisas ruins das quais rimos quando passa, mas isso nunca passa... só tem piorado, piorado... piorado...!

Estelar, que aproveitava aquele momento para desembaraçar as longas mexas de cabelo, deixou a escova de lado e ficou encarando o antigo namorado. Uma das vantagens da tecnologia é proporcionar chamadas de vídeo em tempo real, onde as duas pessoas conseguem ficar cara a cara apesar da distância... uma das desvantagens é que abraços reconfortantes não são possíveis. A alienígena tamaraneana chegou a abrir a boca, murmurar algo baixo o suficiente para não ser ouvida e depois se calar - não tinha o que falar.

Quando outro de seus antigos interesses românticos apareceu no quarto, Jason Todd, quase colocando as portas abaixo, ela teve a certeza de que o melhor ignorá-los e voltar a desembaraçar o cabelo.

— Cabeçudo, pensa rápido! — Foi tudo o que Jason falou antes que o mais velho fosse acertado por algo relativamente pesado, bem no estomago, o fazendo perder completamente o fôlego — Vou ter que ir resolver umas coisas, cuida do pirralho aí pra mim.

Richard destampou o rosto aos poucos, só para se sentir ainda pior ao ver Damian se afastando dele e tentando alcançar Todd, conseguindo agarrá-lo pela ponta da Jaqueta bem a tempo. O caçula tinha ignorado Dick completamente, porque a única pessoa com quem ele queria ficar era Jason:

— ... Posso ir também? — Damian pediu com a voz transparecendo a ansiedade para ir junto.

— Já conversamos, Dami... você fica com o Dick hoje, tá? Eu volto amanhã... — o rebelde sorriu, bagunçou o cabelo dele e o fez soltar a jaqueta.

— Mas Jason...! — Tentou segura-lo novamente, com ainda mais dengo na voz dessa vez.

— Já disse que não — Jason respondeu em um tom mais sério, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás enquanto saia – não tinha coragem de encarar os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas.

E então, quando só estavam os dois D’s no quarto, o mais velho teve finalmente coragem de encará-lo de perto. Teve coragem de ver aquela **_criança_** que preferia claramente o outro irmão. Para a surpresa dele, Damian se mantinha em silêncio olhando para a porta, com uma esperança tola de que fosse apenas uma brincadeirinha de Jason.

— ... Ele não vai voltar, guri... — Dick murmurou.

— Ele foi embora? — Damian o encarou claramente preocupado — Pra sempre?

— Não, ele só não vai voltar hoje. Talvez amanhã também não, mas é porque ele vive se metendo em encrencas... — Sorriu.

— Meu pai não mandou ele embora, mandou?

— Não que eu saiba — O mais velho ergueu os ombros, nem mesmo ele poderia ter certeza sobre aquilo — Mas se mandou, o Jason faria questão de continuar vindo para irritar ele...

— ... Tem certeza? — O garoto continuava com um tom excessivamente preocupado.

— Ei, pequeno D... — Dick o puxou para perto, começando a mexer no cabelo dele como se aquele carinho pudesse acalma-lo mais — Por que dessa preocupação toda? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém disse alguma coisa?

Damian apenas se aconchegou nos braços dele e escondeu o rosto. A falta de respostas já estava começando a ser angustiante, principalmente porque o pequeno Wayne tendia a acreditar em qualquer coisa que falavam com ele - e Todd tinha um senso de humor doentio.

— Jason disse alguma coisa? — Richard perguntou um pouco mais baixo, como se perguntasse de um segredo. Quando recebeu um aceno negativo, ele continuou: — Tim? Ele implicou com você de novo? — Novamente recebeu um aceno negativo — ... Bruce disse alguma coisa que te deixou triste?

— Não... — Damian finalmente o encarou — Dick, eu estou te atrapalhando?

— Claro que não, guri — Sorriu, fazendo com que o pequeno D sorrisse também — Por que pensou isso?

— Você sempre está ocupado... — Ele encarou um outro ponto, dando um sorriso bobo antes de completar: — Ou em um encontro... você tem uma namorada?

— Claro que não, Dami, não é nada disso! — Richard chegou a deixar uma risada escapar. Ele bagunçou o cabelo do irmão e fez mais uma pergunta: — Jason anda inventando coisas sobre mim, é?

O pequeno moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando. Logo depois, escondeu o rosto no abraço mais uma vez e ficou em silêncio... Dick tinha dito algo de errado.

— Ei, guri... o que foi?

— ... Nada não.

— Damian, me responde: o que foi? — Segurou o rosto do mais novo, o obrigando a olhá-lo — Se não fosse nada, você não estaria com essa cara de choro...

— Você gosta de mim ainda?

Grayson encarou o mais novo por alguns segundos, analisando tudo o que poderia ter desencadeado aquele tipo de pergunta. A preferência por Jason era algo claro, logo, Dick resolveu se afastar um pouco mais e deixar os dois aproveitarem aquele momento de irmãos... talvez tenha se afastado demais, já que na cabeça de Damian ele “nunca tinha tempo” para brincarem no jardim ou para colocá-lo para dormir.

— **_... Ainda?_** Eu nunca deixaria de gostar de você, pequeno D — Sorriu — Eu só ando resolvendo algumas coisas e...

— Meu pai diz isso também — o interrompeu, encarando um outro ponto qualquer — Todo mundo diz isso.

— Só estamos ocupados...

— Todos dizem que estão ocupados — Ele voltou a esconder o rosto, já estava cansado daquele assunto.

— É porque estamos, Dami... — Dick suspirou, começando a se sentir culpado por ter se afastado daquela “versão” do irmão, por mais que doesse vê-lo daquele jeito. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até que Damian finalmente falou mais alguma coisa:

— ... Minha mãe está ocupada também?

— Normalmente ela e o Bruce estão juntos e...

— Não essa mãe... — o mais novo o interrompeu mais uma vez — A minha mãe de verdade. Ela também está ocupada?

— Damian...

— Meus amigos, eles estão ocupados?

— Dami...

— Eu tenho amigos?

— Guri, eu sei que você deve estar estranhando ninguém vir ver você, mas precisa entender que você ainda não pode ficar recebendo visitas e...

— **_... Ninguém gostava de mim antes, estão parando de gostar de novo..._** — A voz do pequeno já estava chorosa — ... Meu pai só vive ocupado, a minha mãe Selina... Você... Agora o Jason... — Ele olhou para Dick, estava se esforçando para não começar a chorar — ... E eu nem sei o que fiz de errado!

— Não fez nada de errado, Damian, se acalma... por favor, por favor fica calmo — o mais velho pediu, praticamente implorou, enquanto o abraçava mais. Não queria nem imaginar como aquela conversa terminaria se Damian continuasse se estressando com aquele assunto.

— Então... — sussurrou, levando alguns segundos até continuar — ... Então eu estou me comportando?

— Claro que sim — Respondeu, o que fez o pequeno o encarar com os olhos verdes brilhando – estava calmo num passe de mágica. Agora, querendo fugir de assuntos depressivos, Dick sorriu de canto e segurou o irmão com um pouco mais de força — Mas você precisa de um castigo por ter pulado em cima de mim...

— Mas, mas... Mas foi o Jason quem me jogou — Damian tentou se soltar.

— Lamento, pequeno D, mas eu quero a minha vingança... — O mais velho tentava se controlar para não começar a rir da expressão de pânico do mais novo — ... cócegas!

Essa palavra seguida dos risos dos dois D’s foi tudo o que Estelar ouviu antes de finalmente ter coragem para encerrar aquela chamada de vídeo. Ela precisava de algum tempo para processar tudo – e também precisava acabar de desembaraçar o cabelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A excelentíssima princesa de Tamaran, Koryand’r, Kori para os mais íntimos e Estelar para todos que já viram as animações dos Jovens Titãs finalmente deu as caras!  
> Essa belíssima alienígena carregada na simpatia consegue conquistar o coração de qualquer um, principalmente dos pássaros. Ela quase se casou com o Dick Grayson, mas quando o Trigon decidiu dar as caras mesmo sem ser convidado, a cerimonia acabou – o que não impede de eles terem uma amizade colorida, ao que tudo indica. Já o Jayson, eles tiveram uma espécie de relacionamento com uma larga dose de “será que ela ainda gosta do Dick?” (quanto a isso eu não sei bem, ocorreu nos Foras da Lei dos Novos 52).  
> Para mim, se alguém deveria ficar com a Estelar até que a morte os separem, este alguém é o Richard Grayson e fim; não que eles não combinem com outros personagens também. Aliás, em Reino do Amanhã, eles se casam e tem uma filha chamada Mar’i Grayson, Nightstar.  
> Nota da nota - para todos que gostam da série Titans, vou deixar uma opinião um tanto polêmica registrada aqui: não assisti a série, não sei quando assistirei, mas desde quando vazaram as primeiras imagens que eu simplesmente odiei aquele erro descabido que fizeram com a belíssima Estelar que todos nós conhecemos... AQUELA PERUCA É HORRÍVEL! Parece que queriam um cabelo cheio como o dos anos 80, mas ficou horrível! Pronto, falei!  
> Nota da nota da nota – isso é uma opinião, lidem com ela. Se quiserem, podem deixar a de vocês também :D


	36. Brinquedo

— Alfred, por que o meu filho ainda não está na cama? — Bruce perguntou em alto e bom som, deixando claro que estava desapontado – e mal-humorado. Ele descia as escadas com pressa, ajeitando os últimos botões do sobretudo que tampava a parte já vestida do uniforme.

— Ele ainda está se recusando a comer, Patrão Bruce — o mordomo respondeu com certo pesar.

Damian, por mais obediente que estivesse sendo, se negou a comer qualquer coisa que fosse desde a manhã daquele dia. Notadamente, este tipo de “mal comportamento” se iniciou quando Selina se despediu do pequeno com uma desculpa qualquer sobre um trabalho de modelo fora da cidade. Por mais que a “mãe” tivesse os motivos para ir até Metrópole, a criança entendia aquilo como mais uma pessoa se afastando dele – já faziam dois dias desde que Jason saiu.

— ... Dick disse que faria ele comer — O Wayne parou no penúltimo degrau, apertou as têmporas e esperou até a visão focar novamente.

— O Mestre Dick não conseguiu.

— Não consegui **ainda,** Alfred — O rapaz deu um sorriso encorajador enquanto se aproximava deles — Mas aposto que se o B vai conseguir convencer ele!

— ... Quem você acha que tentou primeiro? — O mordomo suspirou — Ele deveria estar com fome, se não comeu nada o dia todo...

— Ele comeu morangos enquanto estava comigo... — o pai respondeu desinteressado, passando as mãos no tecido para tirar os amassados e caminhando lentamente em direção ao salão de jantares.

— Não estamos na época de morangos, Patrão Bruce — Alfred ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, acusador, esperando uma justificativa válida para aquilo não ser apenas um tipo de desculpa para a falta de apetite da criança.

— Balas de morango.

— Ah...! — o idoso fingiu surpresa, caminhando logo atrás do Wayne — Realmente, morangos em formato de bala é algo muito nutritivo. Talvez eu devesse ter dado a ele uma pizza requentada como jantar ao invés de legumes no vapor.

— Talvez ele não goste mais de legumes — Dick disse como se desvendasse um mistério, otimista, indo atrás deles.

Em poucos segundos os três já estavam na porta; conseguiam ver Damian sentado à mesa, cabisbaixo, revirando a comida no prato sem o menor interesse. Bruce apertou a têmpora uma vez mais, incomodado com a visão turva; Richard continuava otimista, com um olhar dócil direcionado ao irmão caçula; Alfred, o mais experiente com crianças, deixava a preocupação transparecer:

— Acredito que o distanciamento da **mãe** o deixou sem fome e agora que o **pai** vai sair de casa... — o mordomo murmurou como quem não quer nada — Aposto que esse garoto vai se recusar até mesmo de ir para a cama... — Suspirou.

— Eu não posso ficar em casa **, não hoje!** — Bruce encarou o chão, repensando se realmente deveria sair de casa vestido de Batman. Por mais que **quisesse** ficar mais tempo com o filho, **precisava** criar um ambiente seguro antes.

Só de pensar no turbilhão de acontecimentos recentes, o vigilante noturno sentia um incomodo no peito. Primeiro Selina sai às pressas depois de um telefonema de Lois – ela se recusou a dar mais informações, recusou até mesmo a dizer o grau de seriedade daquilo. Depois, ele fica sabendo que o Coringa fugiu mais uma vez... só de pensar naquele louco nocivo podendo fazer algo contra Damian, a pressão de Bruce começou a ter picos.

— Por que não pode ficar comigo? — Damian perguntou já de pé, encarando os adultos com uma mistura de tristeza e sono. Diferente do pai, ele não tinha ideia do que acontecia fora dos muros daquela mansão. Essa falta de informações do exterior o deixava angustiado sem nem mesmo entender o porquê, já que a única coisa que ele sabia é que todos saiam e demoravam muito tempo para voltar.

— ... Filho... — Ele tentou buscar a resposta mais adequada, mas a maldita dor de cabeça com a visão turva o impedia de ser tão focado quanto de costume.

— Porque ele vai encontrar com a Selina e os dois vão voltar juntos! — Grayson respondeu pelo pai, tentando parecer o mais confiante possível. Ele só notou a besteira que fez quando o caçula da casa olhou para um ponto qualquer com os olhos já marejados, murmurando baixinho:

— ... Não disse que ia pra longe também.

— Não, Dami... — Dick deu um sorriso nervoso e continuou: — Eles vão voltar juntos do aeroporto, né, B?

— ... É.

Bruce finalmente encarou o filho, só para se sentir ainda pior: os olhos de Damian, aqueles olhos verdes que ficavam tão bonitos brilhando, denunciava a falta de confiança que a criança tinha no pai. Não era para menos, já que os dois mal se viam desde que voltaram do hospital. Bruce andava sempre “ocupado demais” para dar atenção ao filho, salve nas raras vezes em que esperava até ele dormir para sair de casa ou quando o pequeno ficava sentado ao lado dele, no escritório, desenhando – ambos em silêncio.

— ... Não precisam mentir... — o pequeno murmurou desanimado e foi até Alfred, abraçando o mordomo e escondendo o rosto — Ainda estou sem fome. Posso ir pro meu quarto, Sr. Pennyworth?

— Coma ao menos os brócolis, Mestre Damian — O mordomo pediu, retribuindo ao abraço. Por mais que estivesse sendo atencioso com o mais novo, mantinha um olhar pesado sobre Bruce e Richard.

— Leve ele para o quarto, Alfred. Se ele não quer comer, é melhor não forçar... — Bruce murmurou derrotado. A verdade é que qualquer tipo de repreensão poderia piorar a situação entre os dois.

— Os remédios são fortes demais pra tomar de estomago vazio — Dick explicou em um sussurro, como se tentasse esconder do irmão mais novo a completa falta de conhecimentos técnicos do pai.

O vigilante noturno soltou um suspiro pesado, apertando as têmporas e tentando pensar no que poderia fazer. A vontade que tinha era ligar para a namorada e implorar para ela voltar, ou até mesmo ir procurar Jason e trazê-lo de volta – nem que fosse à força.

Para piorar ainda mais aquele clima, Tim se juntou a eles. Damian, das poucas vezes em que ficava no mesmo ambiente que ele, fazia de tudo para se manter afastado ou ignorar o irmão mais novo – efeito ainda do ocorrido quando Timmy tomou conta dele sozinho.

— É melhor irmos antes que...! — Antes que Tim terminasse o que ia falar, ele notou o pequeno ainda abraçado em Alfred e mudou completamente o rumo daquela conversa, mudou até mesmo o tom: — ... Oi gremlin.

Silêncio.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Tim cruzou os braços, esperando qualquer resposta que fosse. Dick e Bruce se entreolharam, sabendo que aquilo pioraria ainda mais a situação – principalmente porque Timothy deixou claro que acompanharia o pai. Alfred, que estava servindo como um escudo para Damian, simplesmente tentou apaziguar as coisas:

— Não vai dar boa noite ao seu irmão, Mestre Damian?

— ... Noite — o pequeno sussurrou, escondendo ainda mais o rosto.

Para a surpresa de todos, Timothy sorriu e se aproximou do mais novo – efeito positivo pelas horas de sono que teve e a redução da quantidade de cafeína consumida. Com um tom amigável e até mesmo brincalhão, ele disse para que o caçula escutasse:

— Pena que o gremlin não quer falar comigo, eu ia dar um brinquedo pra ele...

— Que tipo de brinquedo? — Bruce perguntou estoico, desconfiando daquele momento de “trégua”.

— Um protótipo que não deu certo... — Ergueu os ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais — Era pra ser um drone espião, mas é apenas um passarinho de controle remoto — Ele sorria, esperando pacientemente até que Damian o encarasse. Já os mais velhos, eles apenas deixaram nítida a desaprovação:

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Devo concordar com o Patrão Bruce.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia! — Dick colocou as mãos nos ombros do irmão mais novo, o separando do mordomo e encaminhando de volta à mesa — Se você comer tudo, o Tim te dá o brinquedo, né, Timmy?

— Se o Bruce concordar... — o nerd tirou a responsabilidade de cima dos próprios ombros.

— Eu não estou com fome e eu não quero brinquedo nenhum — Damian disse sério, surpreendendo a todos por parecer ter “voltado a si” de um momento para outro — Eu já tenho treze anos, não quero brinquedos.

— Você quem sabe, gremlin... — Timothy, longe de parecer ofendido, apenas sorriu de canto e continuou: — Mas não é um brinquedo qualquer... Na verdade, é até bom que você não queira: um pirralho feito você não saberia usar!

— Saberia sim! — o pequeno estava com as bochechas avermelhadas.

— Du-vi-do... — silabou lentamente, implicando com o irmão.

— Já chega vocês dois! — Bruce interferiu, esgotado e com o humor ainda mais prejudicado — Tim, pegue o tal brinquedo! E Damian, é melhor comer tudo o que está no prato antes que o seu irmão volte! — Disse sério, sem brechas para oposições.

Drake, que encarava o pai em choque, levou alguns segundos até virar de costas para todos e ir buscar o protótipo na Batcaverna. Ele queria correr e voltar o mais rápido que podia para se livrar daquele olhar severo, mas as pernas só aceitaram caminhar.

Damian encarou o prato com os legumes. Ele sentia os olhos ardendo, mas não queria chorar... não agora. **Estava decepcionando o pai mais uma vez** – porque ele sabia que isso já tinha acontecido antes, por mais que não conseguisse se lembrar. Ele começou a enfiar os legumes na boca o mais rápido que conseguia, mal mastigando antes de engolir. Quando terminou, sentindo-se sufocado tanto pela comida quanto pela vontade de chorar, o pequeno encarou o irmão mais velho em um pedido silencioso para sair dali.

— ... Vamos, guri... já passou da hora de você dormir — Richard sorriu, tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido e que tudo ficaria bem. Ele pegou o irmão no colo, já que só servir de apoio para ele andar demoraria demais.

Alfred acompanhou suas crianças com o olhar, sentindo-se completamente impotente ali. Bruce, o grande errado, se jogou em uma das cadeiras e apoiou a testa na mesa – ele sentia a cabeça latejar conforme o coração batia, acelerado e descompassado.

Timothy Drake, quando finalmente voltou levando o protótipo nos braços, encarou o pai ainda assustado e logo depois saiu. Não quis perguntar onde o irmão mais novo poderia estar porque a resposta era óbvia demais: no quarto, chorando, provavelmente com Dick.

E assim realmente estavam: Dick sentado na cama com Damian no colo, chorando, murmurando palavras sem o menor sentido e que mal podiam ser ouvidas. Timmy deixou o brinquedo no chão ao lado deles, sussurrando uma promessa vazia antes de sair:

— Amanhã brincamos no jardim com ele.

O caçula nem mesmo o olhou. Continuava se sentindo péssimo, principalmente porque não culpava o pai por aquela explosão de irritação, culpava a si mesmo por ainda não ter alcançado um comportamento desejável, um comportamento que atraísse as pessoas para ele ao invés de só afastar.

— Você é muito corajoso, Dami... — Dick sussurrou algum tempo depois, quando o pequeno tinha apenas algumas lágrimas teimando em escorrer pelo rosto — Se fosse eu, teria me escondido embaixo da mesa!

— ... Ele já brigou com você? — sussurrou, ainda sem olhar diretamente para o irmão.

— Um montão de vezes! — o mais velho respondeu chegando a rir — Sabe, é aquele tipo de coisa que você fica triste na hora, mas depois vê que os dois foram idiotas.

— Mestre Bruce tem um verdadeiro talento para agir como um idiota — Alfred murmurou entrando no quarto, levando um copo com água e alguns comprimidos na mão.

— ... Já?

— Já é tarde, guri, você é que ficou enrolando para jantar — o irmão respondeu pelo mordomo, finalmente soltando o pequeno e o deixando sozinho na cama — É melhor você dormir agora.

— Mestre Dick tem razão — Alfred sorriu, se aproximando do pequeno e esperando até que ele tomasse os medicamentos.

— ... E... Alguém pode ficar comigo até eu dormir? — ele perguntou e passou as mãos no rosto, limpando as marcas de lagrima — ... Por favor?

— Não precisava nem perguntar uma coisa dessas, Dami — Dick disse pegando um livro qualquer na estante e logo depois se jogando na cama — Com direito à historinha e tudo! — Sorriu, estendendo o livro para o mais novo ler – era Damian quem lia aqueles “assuntos chatos” até pegar no sono.

— A Arte da Guerra? É sobre um pintor que foi guerrear ou algo assim? — o mais novo perguntou logo depois de olhar a capa, foleando cuidadosamente até chegar ao primeiro capítulo.

— Algo assim... — Alfred murmurou um tanto descontente com a escolha do livro, saindo logo depois e pedindo: — Não durmam muito tarde!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabem aquela imagem do Batman dando um tapa na cara do Robin Dick? Então, aquilo não aconteceu de verdade, aconteceu em uma história alternativa da DC (Worlds Finest Comics n.153).  
> Eu não li essa história ou simplesmente não lembro dela. De qualquer jeito, vou deixar um resumo curtinho aqui que peguei no site ScreenRant:  
> Thomas Wayne, pai do Bruce, ainda está vivo nessa história. Ele estava trabalhando em uma cura para a kriptonita verde (já vemos aqui a ligação com os kriptonianos), cura esta que interessava ao Superboy no caso de algum ataque de Lex Luthor. Thomas avisa que ainda não fez testes o suficiente com aquele soro de cura, logo, não poderia entregar.  
> Na mesma noite, Bruce encontra o pai morto no laboratório, nota que o soro foi roubado e consegue ver parte da roupa azul e vermelha quando o culpado voa janela afora. Provas mais do que suficientes de que o Superboy foi o culpado, motivando assim a criação do Batman que conhecemos e amamos: o órfão vingador.  
> Os anos se passam, Bruce treinou para assumir o manto de morcego e já tinha adotado Dick – admitindo-o como Robin também. Porém, quando Batman finalmente planeja a viagem para Metrópole para finalmente derrotar seu inimigo, Robin tenta conencê-lo que o Superman (o Superboy adulto) jamais faria algo assim.  
> Os dois riram bastante e Dick levou um tapa.  
> Ok, eles não riram, Batman apenas se descontrolou e deu um tapa na cara do Robin. Depois se arrependeu e usou até uma máquina de hipnose para limpar a memória do garoto, guardando o segredo da sua vida dupla e rompendo a parceria contra o crime.  
> O final dessa história é tão estranho que eu nem vou colocar aqui.


	37. Extra

Dick andou pelos corredores da Torre Titã apressado. Ele agradeceu em silêncio por não cruzar com ninguém pelo caminho –se devia ao horário em grande parte. Quando finalmente chegou ao quarto da antiga namorada, cujo a porta estava entreaberta, se permitiu respirar fundo e buscar alguma calma antes de perguntar:

— O que aconteceu?

Estelar, que estava de pé olhando pela janela, não moveu um músculo sequer para responder:

— Você quem precisa me responder isso.

— Estelar, eu não deveria nem ter vindo aqui, Batman precisa de ajuda e estávamos no meio de um...!

— Batman ou Damian? — ela o interrompeu. O Tom era sério e pesado, denunciando a irritação contida — Você estava lutando contra o crime ou brincando com o seu irmão, Dick!?

— ... Estelar... — Ele fechou a porta, queria garantir que aquela conversa não sairia dali — ... Kori, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, mas...

— Há quanto tempo!?

— ... Duas semanas, praticamente — Ele encarou o chão.

A alienígena soltou um suspiro pesado, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e depois as colocou contra o vidro da janela. Ela murmurava algumas coisas na língua natal, coisas estas que pareciam ser de lamuria.

— Você me fez aceitar que o Damian nunca mais iria acordar...!

— Kori...! — Dick tentou a interromper, mas bastou isso para ela finalmente o encarar – estava a ponto de acertá-lo com seus poderes oculares.

— Me fez sentir culpa!

— Eu não fiz por mal... eu estava triste, arrasado!

— E eu não!? — A intensidade do verde dos olhos dela começou a diminuir, indicando tanto que ela não iria mais ataca-lo quanto a tristeza superando os outros sentimentos — Desde aquele dia eu não aceitei liderar mais nada, eu repensei meu lugar aqui... eu não fui uma companheira digna, nenhum de nós foi! Você me fez acreditar que ele morreria porque eu não confiei nele!

— Ninguém confiou nele, nem mesmo eu... — ele sussurrou.

— Mas eu confiei em você! — Ela se aproximou alguns passos — Aguentei sua tristeza durante meses! Aguentei tudo porque eu me sentia culpada! E você... você... — Ela tentou buscar uma palavra, mas o nervosismo a impediu — Ele acordou há duas semanas e você continuou me fazendo sofrer, Dick!

A tamaraneana se aproximou, o atacou - sorte a dele que o povo de Tamaran tem suas habilidades desencadeadas pelos sentimentos e que a tristeza de Estelar era maior que a raiva. Ela o acertou enquanto conseguiu, enquanto ainda restava algum traço da energia inesgotável que, por contradição, estava no fim. Quando se aquietou mais uma vez, já não tinha vontade de olhar nos olhos dele, preferiu caminhar e ficar observando a vista pela janela novamente, em silêncio.

— Eu não menti: **Damian ainda não acordou...** — o tom dele foi duro, foi o necessário para Kori o encarar uma vez mais — O que acordou foi uma criança que não lembra de nada, que chora por tudo e chegou ao ponto de gostar mais do Jason do que de mim... — apesar de certa graça no final, ele deixou a tristeza transparecer na voz — O Damian que conhecíamos não acordou e eu nem sei se vai acordar algum dia... — Ele suspirou e continuou, trêmulo e choroso: — ... e mesmo se acordar, não vai poder ser o Robin de novo...

— ... Por quê? — ela sussurrou.

— Aconteceu logo depois que ele acordou, quando começamos a comemorar... — Dick se permitiu sentar-se no sofá do quarto, seria uma longa história — Foi quando notamos que ele tinha perdido a memória.

— A Ravena pode resolver isso, eu não entendo a relutância em receber ajuda e... — Antes que ela conseguisse terminar, Richard a interrompeu com as lágrimas já fugindo do controle:

— Ele ficou nervoso e teve a primeira crise... ele tem crises horríveis de epilepsia! Teve várias, várias!

— ... Eu não entendo... — Kori finalmente desarmou a resistência e, apesar de muito magoada, sentou-se ao lado dele. Ela queria mais informações sobre o antigo companheiro de combate ao crime: — Epilepsia é alguma enfermidade mental? Algo que a Ravena não consiga consertar?

— ... Digamos que sim...

E assim ele começou a destrinchar tudo o que aconteceu com Damian desde quando a criança havia acordado. Explicou sobre aquela doença, sobre as crises... sobre como todos já tinham aceitado aquele final para o Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torre Titã, aquele prédio enorme em forma de “T” que é um dos refúgios de super-heróis mais chamativos que eu já vi, originalmente foi projetada pelo excelentíssimo Silas Stone e, após, remodelada por seu filho, Victor Stone – que seria o dono do meu coração, se eu tivesse um.  
> Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre essa torre porque, assim como grande parte do mapa que a DC tem, ela vive sendo alterada, destruída e reconstruída. Vamos fazer um consenso de que alguns ocupantes vivem integralmente dentro dessa torre, como é o caso da Estelar.  
> Agora vamos falar sobre um dos maiores poderes da Ravena e que, normalmente, é muito mal explorado: cura. Sim, Ravena tem poder de cura, além de todos os outros vários poderes que tornam ela uma das heroínas mais forte e, infelizmente, mal aproveitada (opinião minha. Sinceramente, focam demais nas dúvidas adolescentes e nas trevas, esquecem que ela é parte luz também).  
> Vou dar uma explicação bem pobre do poder de cura dela, porque mal me lembro de ter visto ela usando: ela consegue curar a pessoa em segundos pegando a “dor” do enfermo para si mesma, em um sentido bem mais abstrato da palavra do que poderia ser. Acredito que tentaram ligar isso ao fato de ela ser uma empata – que, aliás, pode fazer as pessoas sentirem coisas como “calma” e até mesmo “se apaixonar por ela” (pessoas, por que ainda não criaram uma fanfic onde ela sem querer se apaixona por ela mesma? POR QUE!? Eu vou ter que fazer isso sozinha!?).


	38. Extra

— Eu volto em duas horas... no máximo. — Dick disse baixo, terminando de colocar a máscara sobre os olhos.

— Um encontro de apenas duas horas não faz seu feitio, Mestre Dick — o mordomo comentou desinteressado, estava mais preocupado em tirar o livro das mãos de uma criança adormecida — De qualquer maneira, volte logo — pediu, desistindo do livro.

— Acha que ele acorda antes de amanhecer?

— Os hábitos noturnos dele continuam tão imprevisíveis quanto sempre, mesmo com calmantes.

Richard, agora com o traje completo de Asa Noturna, concordou com a cabeça. Os dois deixaram o quarto de Damian em silêncio, caminharam juntos até a Batcaverna sem mais nenhuma palavra até a despedida:

— Se precisar de ajuda é só avisar.

— Se o Patrão Bruce retornar primeiro e descobrir que saiu com o jato dele, não sou eu que vou precisar de ajuda... — Alfred alertou.

O jovem herói apenas deu um de seus sorrisos e depois partiu com o jato. Seja qual for o motivo daquela partida, deveria ser um assunto importante.

Já o Sr. Pennyworth, como não tinha nada de importante ou até mesmo interessante para fazer, dedicou seu tempo livre em alguns ajustes do novo protótipo “pássaro espião”, parando poucas vezes para checar se Damian continuava dormindo. O passatempo só foi interrompido, de fato, quando a voz de Timothy Drake bramiu com certo desespero do computador central:

— Alfred, temos um problema!

— Realmente temos: a penugem artificial do pássaro é o que está causando o superaquecimento dos componentes internos... — respondeu o mordomo, sem tirar os olhos do protótipo novo.

— É sério: Bruce está em perigo!

O idoso largou tudo o que estava fazendo e correu para o computador, pois apenas algo verdadeiramente perigoso poderia permitir um descuido como falar o nome real de Batman. Chegando lá, ele conseguia ver o jovem Tim tentando se prender dentro do Batmóvel com o cinto de segurança –descabido, parecia mais que ele estava tentando se amarrar.

— O que houve!?

— Coringa! — ele gritou em um misto de irritação e medo, logo depois dando uma risada contida — Ele está usando o gás, mas é diferente...! — Ele riu, longas risadas que o fez perder o fôlego — É diferente, Alfred... age aos poucos, imperceptível... E o Bruce está lá com ele... — Riu mais uma vez, uma risada macabra na qual os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso ameaçador enquanto ele continuava rindo, apesar de mal ter fôlego.

Alfred ficou em silêncio e começou a apertar algumas teclas. Logo depois, foi possível ouvir os seguintes avisos vindos do sistema do automóvel: “Privilégios de controle manual cancelados”; “Ignição iniciada”; “Permissão para inicializar armas e escuto concedida”. E assim, com o Batmóvel sob seu controle, Alfred conseguiu conduzi-lo pelo terreno abandonado de um matadouro – local cheio de capangas do palhaço, alguns ainda de pé como mortos vivos e outros já estirados no chão, simplesmente mortos.

Ele colocou abaixo a porta de um dos frigoríficos, onde era apontado como localização do Batman. Realmente, lá estava o morcego: inerte, pendurado pelas costas nos ganchos, frente a frente com uma grande tela que mostrava a Mulher Gato; ao lado dele estava o Coringa, rindo e batendo palmas.

— Oh, sem lágrimas de despedida? — O palhaço fingiu tristeza, logo depois soltando uma risada e segurando uma das mãos do vigilante e levantando em uma tentativa tosca de aceno — Vamos, Selina, dê adeusinho também! Ei, Selina! Alô! — Ele largou a mão do Batman, coçando a nuca e o queixo — Ué, eu coloquei os fios errados? — Ficou irritado e batendo um dos pés — Ótimo, todo o meu discurso por água abaixo! Não que você não seja um bom ouvinte, Batman, mas eu queria lágrimas ao invés desse sorriso idiota...

Alfred aproveitou daquela distração do Coringa para aproximar o Batmóvel. Quando ele já tinha o palhaço na mira, numa posição que garantia atingir apenas ele, o desgraçado se afastou e começou a ziguezaguear pela sala. Ele ria, corria, pulava e ria ainda mais – aquela risada medonha ressoava em cada canto do frigorífico.

Ele estava brincando, pois sabia que a mobilidade do carro dentro daquele lugar era prejudicada – as esteiras continuavam lá, abandonadas e cobertas de poeira e manchas de sangue. Em dado momento daquele jogo de gato e rato, quando o veículo blindado já tinha conseguido derrubar parte dos obstáculos, Coringa se viu mediante uma alternativa sádica e divertida para encerrar aquela noite:

O palhaço correu e, com uma agilidade invejável, pulou para cima de Batman e o escalou. Não fez questão de ser delicado, muito pelo contrário, fez de tudo para que os puxões em busca de estabilidade contribuíssem para dilacerar ainda mais as costas do morcego. O maníaco só se aquietou quando estava suficientemente seguro, abraçado ao inimigo com as pernas e um dos braços, enquanto usava o outro para acenar para o Batmóvel.

— Carros ainda não voam, sorte a minha! — Ele riu — Sabe, Batman... eu gosto de você. Não, de verdade! Eu gosto de você e toda essa coisa que fazemos de você me bater, me prender, eu fugir e matar pessoas... e é por isso que eu NÃO GOSTO dela... — Ele apontou para a tela, Selina continuava tão focada quanto antes — Não me olhe assim, você sabe que ela vai estragar toda essa coisa especial que nós temos...

Batman continuava inerte, para o desespero de Alfred. O máximo que o mordomo pode fazer naquela situação foi começar a aproximar lentamente o Batmóvel deles – se não poderia atingir o Coringa, ao menos serviria de apoio para o morcego.

— **Não é você, é ela...!** — Coringa sorriu e pegou algo no bolço do terno, um detonador — Sabe o que dizem: **a curiosidade matou a gata!** — Ele riu, um riso escarnico e incontrolável que ecoou por todo o lugar. Ele pressionou o detonador contra uma das bochechas de Batman, que estava imobilizada em um sorriso forçado.

A tela, que antes mostrava Selina, foi preenchida por uma luz forte e laranja antes de perder o sinal.

Havia acabado.

Coringa, sorrindo de orelha a orelha com seu desempenho naquela pequena batalha, resolveu que já era hora de uma saída triunfal: ele se desprendeu do morcego e desceu para o chão mais uma vez – estavam a uma altura pequena de pouco mais de um metro – e, como cortesia, resolveu ajudar Batman a descer também, o puxando pelos pés para que caísse no chão depois de cortar a pele que o prendia nos ganchos.

— Não precisa me agradecer, Batman! — ele disse batendo as mãos uma na outra, como se acabasse de fazer um trabalho árduo — Essas suas lágrimas são mais do que o suficiente... — E, depois disso, o palhaço virou de costas e saiu calmamente, rindo – pois tinha a certeza absoluta de que não seria seguido por ninguém, não depois de acionar as saídas de gás do riso dentro daquele prédio abandonado.

Tim Drake, Robin vermelho, que acompanhou tudo aquilo de camarote; ele ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, um choro de nervoso, enquanto se abraçava e tentava conter a tremedeira pelo corpo. O pouco de ar que ele conseguia juntar nos pulmões só servia para ele rir ainda mais, por mais que estivesse desolado – nunca imaginou que o motivo daquilo tudo era a Mulher Gato.

Uma das poucas coisas que o rapaz viu antes de perder completamente a esperança foi Batman tentando mexer os pés, coisa que poderia ser algo bom, se as risadas dele – graves e altas – não tivessem começado a ressoar por todo o lugar. Isso fez com que Tim entrasse em desespero, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o volante travado do veículo enquanto o corpo tremia a cada risada que ele próprio dava.

Alfred, que observava tudo de longe pelos monitores, sentia ânsia de ir ajuda-los. Porém, antes que ele pudesse pegar um veículo qualquer e simplesmente partir, o computador alertou-o sobre algo:

— Receptação de dados permitida por privilégios da manopla, iniciando download.

— Computador, mostrar localização! — o mordomo ordenou.

— Localização: costa leste de Metrópole. Docas. Galpão 21.

— Computador, localização de Selina Kyle!

— Não encontrada.

— Ultima localização de Selian Kyle!

— Localização: costa leste de Metrópole. Docas. Galpão 21.

— Há quanto tempo!?

— ... 19 segundos atrás, 20 segundos atrás, 21 segundos atrás...

O mordomo se afastou do computador, derrotado antes mesmo de ir realizar o resgate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos conhecem o Coringa, mas nem todos conhecem o famigerado gás do riso que ele usa. Na verdade, esse composto é uma mistura de alucinógenos e asfixiantes, cujo um dos efeitos que causa – além da morte rápida – é o riso. O composto químico dessa mistura chegou a aparecer nos quadrinhos (Detective Comics, Impostors Among Us – onde aparecem várias pessoas infectadas que se tornam Coringas, n. 867 se não me engano), a mistura leva: metanfetamina e ecstasy como drogas alucinógenas; óxido nitroso (gás do riso, propriamente dito); cianeto e estricnina (como asfixiantes). É uma mistura cara demais, logo, está aí um dos motivos do Coringa viver assaltando...  
> Eu consultei o vídeo chamado “Conheça a Fórmula Secreta do Gás do Riso” do Detona Química no YouTube - meus dias de amor à química acabaram faz tempo.


	39. Extra

**_Gotham, Mountain Drive, 1007 – 16 horas e 15 minutos para o fim:_ **

— Por que vai avisar a ele que está indo? Afinal, onde você está indo? — Bruce perguntou impaciente, perseguindo a namorada pelo corredor.

— Metrópole, eu já disse antes! — Selina respondeu de forma ríspida, já em frente à porta do quarto de Damian — E é melhor eu me despedir dele e avisar que volto em alguns dias do que simplesmente sumir, como todos vocês fazem!

O morcego ficou em silêncio, encarando um ponto qualquer – como se o rubor não denunciasse a vergonha que sentia.

A gata, sorrateira como sempre, se infiltrou no quarto do filhote no mais absoluto silêncio. Ficou alguns segundos observando ele brincar com o irmão mais velho antes de finalmente alertar sobre a própria presença:

— Não Dami, você tem que virar para a esquerda... — Dick apontou para a tela — Rápido, para a esquerda! ... A outra esquerda!

— É melhor eu desistir, esse jogo é difícil demais... — Damian murmurou passando o controle para o mais velho. A verdade é que Richard era alvoroçado demais para explicar as coisas corretamente.

— A outra esquerda chama-se direita, Dick — Selina sorriu, se aproximando deles e sentando-se ao lado do filhote — Damian, eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas preciso que você fique mais feliz por mim do que triste, está bem?

— ... Vou tentar — A criança sorriu, dando toda a atenção que tinha para ela.

— Eu preciso viajar para um trabalho importante como modelo... — Ela fez uma pequena pausa quando viu o sorriso dele se desmanchar completamente — ... Vai ser rápido, prometo voltar antes que sinta falta de mim.

— ... Promete mesmo que vai voltar, mãe?

— Pedindo assim, eu prometo qualquer coisa! — A gata o abraçou, praticamente puxando a criança para o colo, e ficaram um longo tempo em um abraço apertado, um abraço diferente de qualquer outro que Selina já tinha dado... um abraço que deixaria parte dela presa ali.

Era óbvio que Damian sentiria saudades dela, assim como ela sentiria saudades dele.

.

**_Metrópole, Planeta Diário, sala de Lois Lane – 12 horas e 43 minutos para o fim_ **

— Então você tem uma sala... — Selina caminhou pelo cômodo, largando a bolsa e o casaco em cima da mesa enquanto bisbilhotava a decoração.

— Digamos que eu sou persuasiva o suficiente para ter uma — a jornalista sorriu e ergueu os ombros — Mas não chamei você aqui só para ver a minha sala nova.

— Oh, não? Eu já ia mandar umas fotos para o morcego... ele vai adorar saber que o Clark ainda não tem uma sala!

— Também não chamei para implicar com o meu marido! — Lois deixou uma risada escapar, se ajeitando na cadeira — Lembra do Dr. Garner? Eu sei que lembra! Então: ... — Ela buscou por algo nas pilhas de papéis sobre a mesa, pegando uma pasta — ... aqui está!

— ... Espero que todos esses papéis sejam fotos — Selina murmurou, finalmente sentando-se de frente à amiga e disposta a tomar o tom sério que precisavam — Descobriu algo sobre ele?

— Tirando que ele adotou o nome de um médico falecido há anos, que aquele lugar não tem as licenças adequadas para operar como clínica neurológica e que ele compra lotes de substancias contrabandeadas... nada! Ah, já ia me esquecendo: ... — a jornalista disparou e, como se já não fosse o bastante aquele amontoado de informações, ela puxou uma das folhas de dentro da pasta — ... aqui, reconhece? Não, não reconhece! Sabe por quê? Por que não estão usando só as docas de Gotham para tráfico, estão começando a usar as de Metrópole também! E sabe quem é um dos clientes? Sabe?

— ... Talvez o...! — ela foi interrompida antes de completar.

— Coringa! — Lois sorriu, um sorriso de quem está prestes a terminar um quebra-cabeças — Você disse que o médico estava falando com alguém no celular, só pode ter sido o Coringa!

Selina suspirou pesadamente, analisou aquele mapa borrado com uma área marcada e depois murmurou uma pergunta simples, mas que colocava tudo a perder:

— Por que estariam juntos?

— ... Porque eles odeiam o Batman?

— Lois, eu adoro as suas teorias... Todas elas! Talvez a de que a Mulher Maravilha possa estar envolvida eu não tenha gostado muito, apesar de ser ótima — Ela segurou as mãos da amiga, tentando pensar em um jeito prático de terminar aquilo — Mas o Dr. Garner ou seja lá qual for o nome dele, esse médico não sabe sobre o Batman. Até eu imaginei que ele tivesse suspeitado, mas ele já teria dito alguma coisa se soubesse. Além do mais, Coringa já teria ido atrás do Bruce...

— E o tráfico de compostos químicos? — A repórter queria se agarrar à uma pontada de esperança, qualquer que fosse, para fingir que tudo já estava terminado – que já tinham a quem culpar.

— Eu vou dar uma olhada nisso sozinha, o morcego anda ocupado demais... — Selina comentou enquanto pegava a pasta.

— ... **Nós** vamos dar uma olhada nisso sozinhas.

— Lois...!

— Eu posso ajudar!

— E o Super?

— Clark está ocupado em uma daquelas reuniões espaciais.

— Seu filho?

— Dorme às dez.

Lois Lane continuava com o olhar determinado, convicta de que poderia ajudar muito mais do que com uma simples investigação infrutífera e suas teorias sem base.

— ... Certo! — a gata finalmente concordou.

Lois Lane é realmente persuasiva.

.

**_Metrópole, docas da costa leste – 27 minutos para o fim:_ **

— Eu esperava algo mais interessante que isso...

— Estamos em Metrópole — Mulher Gato ergueu os ombros.

— Ainda bem que eu não vim de saltos... odiaria reviver a Stilletto atoa!

— Se tivesse me adiantado algo pelo telefone, eu poderia trazer uma das minhas roupas para você... — A gata ergueu uma das pernas e mostrou o salto — Ortopédicos.

— Você poderia, por gentileza, não ser tão fabulosa? — Lois deixou uma risada escapar — Droga... eu estou prestes a ter minha matéria de capa e olha só para mim: jeans, tênis de corrida e um moletom surrado do meu marido...

— E uma manopla... **do Batman**.

As duas se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

Não havia perigo de alguém ouvir, afinal, aquela nova área portuária contava com uma segurança praticamente nula: câmeras desativadas, sem guardas, sem funcionários – excerto um porteiro dorminhoco, o qual não notou as duas mulheres se infiltrando ali.

Em suma, um ótimo lugar para receptação de mercadorias em quantidade.

.

**_Metrópole, docas da costa leste, galpão 21 – 23 minutos para o fim:_ **

— A porta se trancar por fora não é um bom sinal, é? — a jornalista perguntou enquanto tentava abrir a entrada mais uma vez.

— É só um mecanismo de segurança... — Mulher Gato a respondeu analisando ao redor, já tinha acendido as luzes. Haviam poucas caixas empilhadas num canto do galpão e, no outro extremo, havia um notebook entreaberto — Pelo visto é aqui onde organizam os pedidos.

— Não sei não, está vazio demais... — Lois começou a andar pelo lugar praticamente vazio — ... Pelas informações que eu consegui, a mercadoria chegou hoje! Era pra estar cheio!

— Então ele já buscou — Selina respondeu calmamente. Ela observava com atenção as caixas, as paredes, o teto, principalmente onde pisava – e seguiu assim, caminhando lentamente até o tal computador portátil — Onde mesmo você conseguiu as informações?

— Membro da gangue, foi pego de madrugada... — respondeu e tentou arrastar uma das caixas, surpreendendo-se por ser bem mais leve do que esperava — Acho que essas coisas estão vazias! — Se preparou e, usando o punho com a manopla do traje de Morcego Infernal, ela acertou um soco contra as tábuas da caixa para conseguir abrir — Eu não acredito nisso... — a voz agora era de descontentamento e incredulidade.

— O que tem aí? — Selina perguntou sem tirar os olhos do computador, onde havia apenas um descanso de tela com o relógio marcando “00:21”. Ela julgou ser apenas a hora errada, só até ouvir a resposta da amiga:

— Um papel amassado escrito “HaHaHa”! — A repórter o pegou e mostrou, ainda irritada — Acredita nisso!?

— ... Mas que droga! — praguejou.

— Pois é! Que tipo de louco coloca isso dentro de uma caixa!? — A pergunta retórica, feita com um tom ríspido, deixava claro o quão descontente ela estava com aquela brincadeira – sua matéria tinha ido por água abaixo.

— **É uma armadilha** , Lois! — Selina a alertou, tentando conseguir algum acesso pelo computador. A única coisa que ela conseguiu além do “descanso de tela”, porém, foi visualizar as imagens de uma câmera de segurança que mostrava Coringa e Batman lutando em uma área não reconhecida por ela — Por isso foi tudo tão fácil até agora, ele queria que achássemos isso! Me queria longe do Batman!

— Ótimo! Já até imagino o assunto de amanhã: “Coringa esteve em Metrópole e fez da célebre repórter do Planeta Diário uma de suas vítimas”! — Lois mantinha o tom irritado, aproveitando para descontar a raiva quebrando a outra caixa. Acabou dando uma risada discreta depois, um pouco mais relaxada — Mais papéis amassados, esse cara adora rabiscar...

— Esses papéis podem não significar nada, estamos lidando com uma pessoa imprevisível e... — Ela se calou. A luta entre palhaço e morcego acabou mal, muito mal.

— E louca! — A amiga completou por ela, rindo mais uma vez antes de continuar: — ... Cadê o meu marido quando eu preciso dele?

A gata não respondeu nada, nem ao menos tinha prestado atenção. Estava absorvida com as imagens que a tela mostrava: Batman caindo no chão, nocauteado, com Coringa enfiando ganchos nas costas dele e parecendo falar e rir... Quando o piadista terminou, apreciou o que tinha feito e, como se já não fosse o bastante, acionou algo que começou a puxar os ganchos para cima.

— Batman precisa de mim!

Dessa vez, tudo o que Lois Lane conseguiu fazer foi rir. Riu com gargalhadas altas até perder o fôlego, daí se recuperou e começou a rir mais uma vez, em um ciclo. Selina, que já conhecia aqueles sintomas muito bem, puxou a amiga para o mais longe possível das caixas.

— Usa a manopla! — mandou, segurando o braço da jornalista mirando na porta — Usa logo essa coisa! — Lois não fez mais do que obedecer e liberar uma forte rajada de poder em tom laranja na porta. Ela ainda estava aos risos. Chegava a ser cômico não terem pensado em algo tão simples antes — Eu vou deixar você na portaria e voltar, preciso arrumar um jeito de ajudar ele...

.

**_Metrópole, docas da costa leste, portaria – 11 minutos para o fim:_ **

Selina levou a amiga praticamente arrastada até a cabine– sorte a dela não ter se exposto tanto ao gás, caso contrário, estaria no mesmo estado que Lois. Assim que as duas entraram, a jornalista tentou se desprender dos braços da amiga e fugir, falhando miseravelmente no processo. A justificativa saiu em um grito histérico:

— Ele está morto! — Lois disse entre as risadas, apesar do pânico no olhar: o porteiro dorminhoco que tinham visto antes, único funcionário que viram por lá, não iria mais acordar.

— Como não notamos antes!? Droga! — Selina tinha vontade de acertar alguns tapas na própria cara por causa da desatenção. Entretanto, preferiu fazer algo mais útil e usar o telefone da cabine — Sem sinal, que ótimo! O que mais falta!?

— ... Ácido? — a jornalista perguntou coma a voz falha, já não estava mais em condições de falar.

Mulher Gato ficou em silêncio.

Aquele mostrador do computador não indicava a liberação de gás do riso na sala... estava indicando o horário em que Batman seria morto. Coringa estava brincando com ela, uma brincadeira cruel, onde ela não poderia fazer mais nada pelo morcego além de assistir.

— Você vai ficar bem — Tentou soar otimista, por mais sem esperanças que estivesse — Tem esse tipo de antidoto aqui, ele vai funcionar para a falta de ar — Sorriu, fazendo a amiga se sentar no chão e pegando uma espécie de seringa desmontada em um compartimento muito bem escondido no traje. Sem cerimônias, ela espetou a agulha em Lois e injetou o líquido.

— E... E você? — perguntou a outra, se descontrolando e rindo mais uma vez.

— **Eu preciso ajudar o Batman** — Sorriu de canto, tomando a manopla de Lane e saindo apressada.

.

**_Metrópole, docas da costa leste, galpão 21 – 6 minutos para o fim:_ **

Selina entrou no galpão evitando respirar – o veneno do Coringa costumava ter uma cor esverdeada, mas dessa vez ele estava praticamente imperceptível, entretanto ela sabia que aquele gás se dissipava rápido.

Ela pegou o notebook, permitindo-se sentar próxima da saída antes de fazer o que queria. Coringa estava tão ocupado em um de seus discursos que nem mesmo notou aquelas ações; evitou olhar para o morcego pendurado, não queria imaginar o desfecho daquela luta. Astuta, ela conseguiu conectar a manopla naquele computador – afinal, o que seria a armadura do morcego sem um toque de tecnologia – e, por meio disso, conseguiu penetrar nos locais privados da máquina e iniciar o download dos arquivos.

Haviam vários e vários dados ali, provavelmente úteis, e ela tentava se manter focada na transferência de tais dados ao invés de assistir Coringa torturando Batman. Porém, em dado momento, chegou o reforço para o morcego no Batmóvel – que ela julgou ser Tim ou Dick. Ela acompanhou a curta perseguição infrutífera; depois voltou a prestar atenção unicamente na transferência de dados quando o palhaço assassino se pendurou no morcego, o escalando e machucando mais ainda.

A transferência já estava em 97%

O mostrador de tempo indicava apenas um minuto.

Não daria tempo de ajudar Batman.

Selina olhou para o morcego mais uma vez pelas câmeras, ele continuava imóvel, com o Príncipe do Crime agarrado a ele e rindo. Ela não queria que aquela fosse a última vez a ver o namorado, mas precisava admitir: ele morreria como um herói.

Ela sempre imaginou que o fim daquela luta seria com outro perdedor, porém, não tem como perder quando se está do lado certo... e ela invejava isso, porque Batman sempre esteve do lado certo – lado este o quão ela já não faria mais parte, porque não havia nada que a prendesse lá além do morcego.

A transferência de dados finalmente terminou.

Ela enviou tudo o que tinha coletado para o Batcomputador – sua última boa ação, porque as próximas seriam tão sujas quanto fossem necessárias para derrotar o Coringa de uma vez por todas.

Falando nele, o maldito estava pegando algo no bolço, provavelmente um de seus brinquedos mortais.

Ele pressionou aquilo contra a bochecha de Batman, no fim de um sorriso.

 **Foi literalmente o fim**.

O computador mostrou “00:00”, indicando que tudo acabou, e então explodiu.

Entre as poucas coisas que Selina conseguiu pensar antes de perder completamente a consciência, foi o quão imprevisível aquele maníaco maldito conseguia ser... e que, mesmo distantes, ela e o morcego teriam o mesmo fim, ao mesmo tempo.

.

**_Metrópole, docas da costa leste, portaria – alguns segundos após o fim:_ **

Lois estava encolhida no chão. Conseguia respirar, mas não conseguia controlar os músculos do próprio rosto, continuava com aquele sorriso patético e forçado, o que tornava as bochechas dormentes.

Quando ouviu o barulho de uma explosão, julgou ser apenas mais uma das alucinações causadas por aquela droga – céus, ela teria sorte se conseguisse escrever uma matéria digna até a manhã seguinte.

— Mãe...

Ela riu.

Reconheceu a voz inconfundível do filho, julgando ser uma alucinação também. Até mesmo o porteiro morto ela preferiu acreditar ser uma ilusão.

— Mãe, eu juro que não desobedeci por mal!

A jornalista finalmente focou a visão na direção da porta e lá estava seu filho, trajando a “fantasia” de Superboy, com a capa enrolando parte de Selina, que estava nos braços dele... aquilo parecia um mal sinal.

— ... Está... — Lois precisou interromper a pergunta para dar uma risada baixa e enfim continuar: — ... Viva?

Os lábios dele se encolheram em uma linha fina. O olhar caiu sobre a moça que segurava nos braços, com a capa que cobria o que já não podia mais ser reconhecido como um corpo. A jornalista teve uma crise de risos enquanto algumas lágrimas fugiram dos olhos, só tornando aquele momento ainda pior.

— E-Eu só vou tentar consertar as coisas e volto pra cá, eu juro! — Foi tudo o que o garoto conseguiu falar antes dos soluços de choro aparecerem – não haviam mais dúvidas, era Jonathan — Vai dar tudo certo!

Lois Lane apenas deixou mais uma das risadas escaparem, longa e angustiante. Ela não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido, mas quando Coringa estava envolvido em algo, só se podia esperar pelo pior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poucas pessoas sabem, mas a única vez em que o endereço físico da Mansão Wayne foi mencionado aconteceu durante a série Batman: The Animated Series (aquele desenho do Batman que passava na TV). Na animação Batman: Beyond (Batman do Futuro, meu preferido), a Mansão Wayne continua no mesmo lugar e bem semelhante à como era antes, excerto por umas “modernidades” adicionadas.  
> Lois disse algo sobre “reviver a Stilletto” e eis aqui a explicação: na série de TV Smallville, Lois Lane se torna uma combatente ao crime com uma fantasia, com máscara e tudo, chamada Stilletto. Tudo isso aconteceu quando ela foi salvar a prima dela de um assalto – trajando uma belíssima roupa de gala com saltos-altos – e o bandido achou que ela era “mais uma desses heróis fantasiados”.  
> Ainda falando da Lois, em Superman (Renascimento) n. 5, ela usa muito bem a manopla do traje de Morcego Infernal. Até hoje não sei se ela devolveu isso para o Batman – já que ela considera um souvenir – e nem sei se o Superman ajudou a reconstruir a BatCaverna Lunar...


	40. Lustre

Damian acordou com o próprio grito de dor.

Ele se encolheu e segurou a cabeça com força, se virando de um lado para o outro na cama.

A escuridão do quarto o fez ter dúvidas se ele conseguiu abrir os olhos ou eles ainda estavam fechados devido à tamanha algia.

Um relâmpago que iluminou o quarto o fez ter certeza de que estavam abertos, porém. Também o fez ter certeza de que não foi um monstro que o atacou enquanto ele dormia ou algo do tipo, que o barulho alto e repetitivo não era a tal fera arranhando o assoalho com as garras: era apenas aquele zumbido irritante no ouvido, pior do que todas as outras vezes, o lembrando de uma **vontade descabida de terminar com aquilo.**

— ... Se-enhor Pen-nyworth? — chamou quase em um sussurro, se obrigando a prender os soluços do choro para conseguir falar.

Silêncio.

E com o silêncio, a criança tentou se enrolar nos cobertores e dormir mais uma vez, mas aquele zumbido só piorava tudo: o deixava com medo, medo do que ele mesmo poderia ser capaz de fazer para terminar com aquilo...

— ... Senhor Pennyworth! — ele chamou novamente, se forçando a falar mais alto.

Além do silêncio na mansão, haviam os trovões do lado de fora.

Depois de alguns minutos se contorcendo na cama, Damian acabou se obrigando a levantar e ir atrás de alguém. Quando colocou os pés no chão, conseguia sentir como se tudo estivesse se movendo ao redor dele. Precisou de segundos até conseguir coragem e dar alguns passos – **se apoiando sempre em algo.**

— Senhor Pennyworth! — insistiu, dessa vez chamando o mordomo da porta. Por algum motivo ainda desconhecido por ele, ficar sozinho parecia ser o mais próximo de uma **tortura.**

Não havia nem sinal de Alfred.

Não havia ninguém.

A mansão estava com todas as suas luzes apagadas, salve a do quarto de Tim.

Damian se encolheu, apertando as mãos contra a cabeça e permitindo que as lagrimas escorressem. Ele já estava começando a ficar irritado com aquela dor, principalmente porque ela o fazia chorar. Ele chorava, chorava bastante e por qualquer coisa, mas aquela dor... ele sabia de algum jeito que **já tinha sentido dores piores do que aquela...**

— Dick...! — sussurrou para si mesmo interrompendo todos os pensamentos. Ele caminhou com seus passos lentos até o quarto do irmão mais velho — Dick? — chamou depois de bater suavemente na porta, dando-se a liberdade de abrir quando não recebeu respostas. Ele não estava lá, provavelmente havia ido em um encontro com a namorada.

A criança tentou manter a calma e caminhou até a porta ao lado, o quarto do outro irmão, e chamou:

— Jason? Jay...? — Abriu a porta, ficando decepcionado pelo irmão rebelde ainda não ter voltado.

 **Desesperado** , Damian usou o pouco de força que ainda tinha para ir até o quarto do pai, o único com a porta entreaberta. O pequeno simplesmente se deixou cair no chão quando viu que estava vazio também – **estava esgotado.**

— ... Pai!?

Ele chamou, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria em nada. Não adiantava quando ele implorava pelo pai durante os exames que aquele médico maldito o obrigava a fazer, não adiantaria agora **com Bruce tão longe dele** – naquelas reuniões secretas.

— ... Mãe...?

Choramingou, incerto se queria que Selina aparecesse para o abraçar ou se queria que a mãe verdadeira aparecesse para que ele finalmente soubesse quem ela era, por mais problemática que fosse.

— ... Alguém... — sussurrou — ... Qualquer um...!

**Não adiantou em nada, ninguém apareceu.**

Mesmo assim, aos poucos a dor foi se abrandando e, com isso, ele se sentia extremamente relaxado e aconchegado no chão frio do quarto dos pais, bastava ele fechar os olhos para dormir novamente. Mas ele não queria dormir. Não ali, não sozinho, não com a dor podendo voltar a qualquer momento no meio do sono.

A criança se levantou, esgotada, arrastando os pés para conseguir voltar para o quarto. O quarto em que ele dormiu, aliás, era o antigo quarto dele – o pequeno nunca entendia o porquê de Dick sempre o levar para lá.

Ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer ali além de dormir ou desenhar, porque eram as duas únicas coisas que ele tinha permissão para fazer lá. Isso até ver o brinquedo prometido jogado próximo à cama – um pássaro pequeno e cinzento, com uma mancha laranja no peito.

— ... Parece de verdade... — sussurrou para si mesmo, pegando o pequeno animal artificial e olhando mais de perto - aquilo o fazia querer se lembrar de algo, **algo importante**. Depois de analisar bastante o pequeno Robin, ele pegou o controle remoto – queria provar ao irmão irritante que sabia usar aquele brinquedo.

Bastaram alguns minutos, poucos, para que Damian aprendesse a usar aquele pequeno protótipo malsucedido. Mesmo sem entender como, ele sabia usar aquele controle remoto como se fizesse isso há anos – talvez fizesse e apenas não se lembrava.

Ele estava tão entretido com o pássaro voando ao redor dele pelo quarto que nem ao menos se lembrava da dor, do quão tarde era e muito menos da tempestade do lado de fora, por mais que os raios ajudassem a iluminar o ambiente. Mas de repente, o **Robin parou de obedecer** aos controles e voou para fora do quarto, subindo e abaixando como se fosse um pássaro ferido.

O rapaz fez o melhor que conseguiu para tentar alcançar o brinquedo, mas ainda não conseguia dar mais de dois passos sem se apoiar em algo – a perna continuava em dormência constante, fora do controle dele assim como o pequeno pássaro. Uma vez do lado de fora do quarto, ele vasculhou o corredor e se sentiu frustrado por não encontrar nada, principalmente por saber que o protótipo só poderia estar no primeiro andar, caído e quebrado.

— ... Tim vai brigar comigo de novo... — murmurou descontente, se agarrando ao corrimão da escada para conseguir descer e agradecendo mentalmente pelo irmão não ter aberto a porta do quarto até agora.

Para a surpresa de Damian, porém, o Robin estava voando em círculos pela entrada, rodopiando, aumentando a área de voo enquanto acertava o que estivesse na frente – jarros com flores, peças de armadura e até mesmo quadros pendurados. O rapaz tentou agarrar o brinquedo desgovernado, mas não era rápido o suficiente.

— ... Meu pai vai brigar comigo... — disse quase sem voz, assistindo enquanto o pássaro quebrava mais algum item caro de decoração — ... Sr. Pennyworth também! —Ele já tinha até lagrimas nos olhos.

Desesperado, ele começou a apertar todos os botões que haviam no controle: tentou apertá-los em sequência, com mais ou menos força, até tentou chacoalhar, mas nada adiantava. A única coisa que ele conseguiu do Robin foi um barulho baixo, cronometrado, como um pequeno piado mecânico.

— ... Por favor...! — pediu entre os dentes, se aproximando o melhor que podia daquele passarinho desgovernado – que ia em direção à uma peça contemporânea, aparentemente caríssima e provavelmente dada por Selina já que destoava do resto da decoração — Não, droga! — rosnou irritado, desistindo e jogando o controle no chão.

Inesperadamente, o pássaro mudou a rota.

Damian, maravilhado por ter conseguido salvar ao menos um dos objetos, pegou o controle novamente e tentou guiar o brinquedo de volta para o quarto. O Robin obedeceu a cada um dos comandos, continuando com o piado mecânico – agora com espaços mais curtos entre um e outro.

Ainda assim, quando o pequeno animal já se aproximava do corrimão, parou de obedecer aos controles novamente. A criança o assistiu voar sem rumo cochando-se contra o teto alto da mansão, até que parou de se mover e caiu – por sorte ou azar – ficando preso no lustre.

— ... Por favor... — ele sussurrou tentando fazer o pássaro se movimentar, sem sucesso — ... Por favor, saí daí...! — A única coisa que o Robin fazia era soltar seus piados, fracos e seguidos, **como se fosse um pássaro morrendo** — ... Me desculpa... — pediu passando uma das mãos no rosto, tentando limpar as lágrimas. Estava cansado, frustrado, e agora se sentia culpado por ter perdido o brinquedo daquele jeito.

Um raio forte iluminou tudo e deixou completamente exposta a destruição causada na decoração, além do pequeno Robin preso entre os cristais do lustre. O trovão que veio logo depois, estrondoso, abafou os últimos pios do brinquedo.

Damian se aproximou alguns passos, lentos, se obrigando a manter o equilíbrio. Ele nem ao menos olhou para o chão, estava vidrado naquele pássaro e no quanto ele queria se lembrar de algo importante relacionado ao animal.

— **... O Robin morreu** — constatou quase sem voz.

Foi a única coisa que a criança conseguiu falar antes de se deixar cair no chão, se contorcendo de dor enquanto segurava a cabeça mais uma vez. Se mais cedo ele não queria chorar porque já havia sentido dores piores, agora ele queria gritar até não ter mais fôlego, já que aquela com certeza era a pior dor que já sentiu na vida: lasciva, aguda, como pontadas de um picador de gelo na cabeça.

Por mais que tentasse chamar por ajuda, a voz simplesmente não saia.

Sentia como se a cabeça fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Todavia, não foi a cabeça dele que explodiu e sim o pássaro com o problema de superaquecimento – depois dos avisos, piados, terem sido negligenciados. Os cristais despencaram primeiro, lançando pequenos cacos como em uma chuva, e depois a corrente do lustre começou a ceder – fragilizada pela explosão.

Damian nem tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, ele não conseguia ouvir nada além de rangido ensurdecedor ecoando dentro dele. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, sentindo pedrinhas caírem no rosto, viu o grande lustre descendo em sua direção.

Tudo estava nítido graças a um raio. A trovoada próxima abafou o som do aço se chocando contra o chão, assim como o grito de desespero de Damian.

 **Ninguém ouviu a pobre criança implorando por ajuda ou pela morte** – o que viesse primeiro para libertá-lo do ferro contorcido e pesado que o prendia.

**Ninguém saberia que Robin morreu e que agora Damian estava morrendo também.**

**Ninguém assistiria ele em seus últimos momentos** , já desenganado com o próprio fim, cumprindo o desejo nocivo que vinha à mente dele sempre que aquela dor insuportável no ouvido surgia:

Damian pegou uma das peças de metal, a única que conseguiu alcançar e que – por sorte ou azar – estava solta; ele ergueu aquele pedaço frio e pesado, observando o potencial; ele usou aquilo para acertar a própria cabeça com a força que ainda tinha, enquanto conseguia se mover.

Ele queria quebrar o próprio crânio e enfiar os dedos lá dentro, só para arrancar aquele monstro que ficava o arranhando e o machucando, nem que tivesse que morrer para isso – **pois morreria em paz.**

E assim, algumas tentativas depois, tudo ficou no mais absoluto silêncio.

**Um silêncio visceral.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A decoração da Mansão Wayne, assim como a arquitetura dela em si, sempre tem toques da Era Medieval, como armaduras lustrosas e até o lustre antigo. As histórias do Batman e todo o universo dele quase sempre tem algum toque desse período, incluindo por alguns títulos:  
> Bruce Wayne é o Príncipe de Gotham;  
> Batman é o Cavaleiro das Trevas;  
> Os Robins são inspirados em Robin Hood (século XII é próximo, né);  
> Coringa é o Príncipe Palhaço do Crime ou Bobo da Corte do Genocídio;  
> E por aí vai... são vários heróis e vilões que tem alguma ligação, seria impossível listar todos aqui.   
> Nota da Nota: a fanfic continua!


	41. Póstumo

— Céus, você deveria estar repousando! — Alfred disse em um tom irritado, caminhando de um lado a outro do laboratório da BatCaverna.

— ... Bem — Batman murmurou com a voz rouca e falhada, economizando as palavras mais do que de costume. Ele não queria ficar deitado sem fazer nada, não depois do que aconteceu. Preferiu ficar ao lado de Tim, observando-o, se culpando por ter deixado um dos filhos se machucar de novo.

— ... Bem!? — O mordomo repetiu quando já estava em frente a um dos computadores — Defina bem, Patrão Bruce, porque eu jamais estaria bem depois de um novo princípio de infarto causado por entorpecedores e seguido de uma intoxicação respiratória!

O morcego nem se deu ao trabalho de responder com uma desculpa qualquer, preferiu gastar as energias que ainda tinha para desgrudar o cabelo do filho da testa – Timothy estava desacordado, hiperventilando, enquanto a máquina tentava estabilizar a quantidade de oxigênio dele.

— Se não fosse Selina mandando todas aquelas informações, eu não sei o que teria acontecido com vocês dois... — Alfred murmurou enquanto colocava um pouco mais de líquido no respirador do mais novo, disfarçando a tristeza que sentia.

— ... Deveria ter sido eu... — Bruce disse baixo, não deixando nítido se falava sobre a morte da namorada ou do estado do filho — ... Damian — ciciou, caminhando em direção às escadarias de saída.

— Não ouse sair daqui antes de novas análises! — Alfred avisou, vendo naquele homem machucado com uma fantasia de morcego nada além do garotinho que havia cuidado por vários anos — Eu vou checar o Mestre Damian assim que terminarmos aqui, ele deve estar dormindo — Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, suspirando logo depois — Céus, não quero nem imaginar as perguntas que ele vai fazer...

Bruce apenas se calou e encarou o nada. Ele nunca foi a favor da namorada aceitar o papel de mãe na vida do filho. Por mais que gostasse de ver os dois juntos, ele sabia que uma separação brusca quando Selina se afastasse só faria ainda mais mal... e agora ele nem ao menos sabia como explicar para o filho que ela morreu.

— Mentir — pediu.

— Mentir... — repetiu esgotado, fazendo com que o vigilante noturno se deitasse na maca daquela área e colocasse a máscara de oxigênio de novo — ... Que Damian perdoe todas as mentiras que eu conto à ele... — sussurrou, preparando o que iria precisar para costurar as costas do morcego.

— Bem... dele. — Batman disse baixo, se permitindo relaxar ao menos enquanto aquela medicação fizesse efeito.

— Espero que ele entenda isso um dia, Patrão Bruce — Alfred murmurou descontente, tirando parte do uniforme de Batman para poder das os pontos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, tornando a única coisa audível naquele laboratório o respiradouro que ajudava os dois heróis. Com o passar dos minutos, Bruce acabou se entregando ao cansaço e adormeceu. Alfred, que tentava manter a mente ocupada ao limite, se dedicou a concepção de mais soro para os dois enfermos – Coringa havia mudado a fórmula do gás, utilizou agentes mais agressivos, tornando a eliminação total da toxina bem mais trabalhosa.

Quem olhasse de fora, acharia que era uma madrugada tranquila e rotineira, apesar das circunstâncias catastróficas.

Aquele pequeno momento de paz, por assim dizer, foi interrompido quando Capuz Vermelho desceu as escadas da Batcaverna como se fosse um elefante fugindo do abate. O rapaz estava desesperado, correndo pelo lugar em busca de ajuda, levando o irmão caçula nos braços.

— ALFRED! — gritou assim que avistou o mais velho.

— Cristo... — o idoso suspirou vendo o estado em que os dois estavam: Jason coberto por chuva, lama e sangue... sangue de Damian, sangue que deixava um rastro por onde eles passaram. Ele ficou em choque, parado, sem conseguir aceitar que tudo aquilo era real e não um pesadelo.

— ALFRED, O DAMIAN! AJUDA! — o rapaz pediu, ou melhor, ordenou enquanto invadia o laboratório e começava a digitar algo no painel com uma das mãos.

— ... Mas o que aconte...!?

— USA AQUELA COISA DE NOVO!

— Não posso usar aquilo, não depois dos danos colaterais e...! — Alfred se calou quando Jason apontou uma de suas armas para ele. O mordomo conhecia aquele rapaz bem o suficiente para saber o quão fora de si estava para fazer aquilo — Mestre Jason...

— Damian. Está. Morrendo... — disse lentamente, pressionando o último botão que precisava com a parte do carregador da pistola — Você vai salvar ele de novo, Alfie — avisou, mirando novamente para o mordomo enquanto uma câmara com um líquido esverdeado surgia da parede falsa.

— ... Mestre Jason, os danos colaterais foram muito extensos!

— SALVA ELE! — grunhiu e atirou em um dos visores próximos ao mordomo — **SALVA O MEU IRMÃO!**

— ... Coloque-o dentro — Alfred pediu se aproximando deles. Sentia os olhos arderem por reviver aquilo, principalmente sabendo dos riscos, mas se era a única chance de Damian - como parecia - ele o faria.

Com as mãos trêmulas e cansadas, o mordomo começou a preparar a criança para o procedimento. Limpou o sangue seco com delicadeza e tentou costurar a pele da melhor maneira possível - fechou as feridas, dando o seu melhor para parecerem que nunca estiveram lá. O imobilizou onde precisava, onde conseguiu.

— ... Caralho, isso tá demorando demais! — Jason disse tirando o capuz e então passando a mão pelo próprio rosto para afastar o cabelo, sem se importar dela estar suja de sangue — Não é só jogar ele ali dentro!? Não é assim que funciona!?

— ... Não — Batman respondeu, finalmente conseguindo se levantar de onde repousava – já sem a máscara de oxigenio. Se não fosse isso, Jayson continuaria sem notar que haviam outras pessoas lá.

— Não sabemos ainda se é seguro ir além disso... — Pennyworth alertou — ... Ele demorou semanas até acordar, não sabemos como vai reagir dessa vez.

— É o único jeito de salvar ele, anda logo! — Capuz apontou a pistola novamente para o mordomo que tanto amava — FAÇA!

— Não! — O morcego deu alguns passos na direção deles.

Ele estava irritantemente lento. A mobilidade estava prejudicada demais e, provavelmente, este foi o único motivo pelo qual Batman não conseguiu desviar ou agarrar o capuz vermelho que Jason arremessou nele e que o acertou no nariz. O golpe inesperado o forçou a parar e tentar recobrar o equilíbrio.

O rebelde estava fora de si...

— FAÇA, ALFRED!

— Mestre Jason...

— **ENTÃO FAÇO EU!** — disse agarrando o mordomo pelos ombros e o jogando para longe daquela cápsula. Jason já tinha perdido completamente a noção de limites, ou pior: estava disposto a passar por cima de qualquer um.

Com o cuidado que o nervosismo permitiu, ele segurou Damian contra si mais uma vez. O pequeno estava pálido, realçando as marcas daquela quase morte, marcas fundas, espalhadas pelo corpo, cabeça e rosto. Os olhos verdes, agora sem brilho, estavam congelados olhando para o nada...

— ... Desculpa, pirralho — Jason sussurrou, se debruçando sobre aquela cápsula e imergindo o irmão completamente no líquido viçoso – ele ainda o abraçava.

Bruce tentou chegar até eles a tempo, mas não conseguiu.

Alfred se apoiou nas bancadas para se levantar e observar aquele pesadelo vivo de longe.

Jason ativou o taser da própria armadura, dando a descarga elétrica necessária para ativar os compostos daquela mistura curativa. Batman, mesmo sabendo os componentes do Poço de Lázaro, ainda não tinha conseguido a primazia de tornar o líquido reutilizável sem um agente externo.

Nos primeiros segundos, Damian continuou inanimado. Entretanto, quando a carga do taser estava próxima ao fim, a criança começou a dar os primeiros sinais de vida: se engasgou com o próprio sangue enquanto tentava respirar; acertou o irmão com os punhos fechados, mesmo sem ter ideia de porquê estar lutando; abriu os olhos, os olhos verdes e vivos dessa vez, que estampavam terror e ódio. Logo depois ele voltou a dormir, apenas dormir, com o corpo entregue a um estado de placidez enquanto o irmão o segurava.

— ... Eu... Eu consegui... — o rebelde sussurrou, soltando o irmão aos cuidados de Alfred e se deixando cair no chão. Ele estava cansado, atordoado, tanto pela adrenalina se esvaindo do corpo quanto por ter recebido parte daquela descarga elétrica.

— ... Filho — Bruce chamou, estendendo uma das mãos para ele quando já estava próximo o bastante.

— ... Filho? — o rapaz repetiu em um tom debochado — Vai começar a me chamar de filho agora? Vai se preocupar comigo também, **_papai_**? — disse a última palavra como se fosse uma ofensa — VOCÊ DEIXOU SEU FILHO MORRER!

— Eu não queria...!

— **ELE IA MORRER SOZINHO COMO EU MORRI!** — Acertou um tapa na mão do morcego, se levantando por conta própria — SOZINHO!

— Mestre Jason... — Alfred começou, mas foi interrompido antes de qualquer outra palavra.

— Já tentou imaginar como é horrível morrer sem nunca ter se sentido amado? Só dá pra notar isso quando se morre sozinho! — Ele já tinha os olhos avermelhados de um choro contido — ... Você, **_papai_** , só consegue amar alguém depois que a pessoa morre! Você amou os seus pais, você me amou e depois começou a amar o Dami... mas é só a gente voltar dos mortos que você para de ligar! — Ele pegou a pistola novamente, trêmulo, apontando para Bruce.

— Jason! — o mordomo gritou em pânico, tentando chamar aquela criança rebelde de volta a si. Se não estivesse amparando Damian, teria se enfiado entre os dois.

— É verdade! — Apontou a arma para a própria cabeça dessa vez — VOCÊ QUER QUE TODO MUNDO MORRA! — o rapaz gritou, com raiva, encarando Batman como se fosse um inimigo.

— Não! — Bruce usou do nervosismo que sentia como energia para conseguir tirar arma das mãos dele – foi mais fácil do que esperava, era um blefe.

O rebelde da família ficou olhando para o pai sem querer aceitar que ele realmente o salvaria, ele queria uma pessoa para poder culpar por tudo de ruim que aconteceu na vida... Batman, Bruce, ou seja lá a personalidade que habitava aquele corpo cansado agora, simplesmente encarava o filho como se ele fosse uma criança que acabou de fazer pirraça – ele não sabia se o repreendia, se pedia perdão ou se apenas ignorava o que aconteceu.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, se encarando.

Os poucos sons que haviam naquele laboratório eram das máquinas, incluindo a que ajudava o jovem Timothy a respirar... isso até que, repentinamente, o rapaz arrancou a máscara, sentando-se na maca e começou a gargalhar. Eram risadas altas e roucas, com feições de desespero acompanhando – duraram enquanto os pulmões do rapaz conseguiram aguentar.

— Cavalheiros, peço que se retirem — Pennyworth disse quase entre os dentes, colocando Damian na maca ao lado do irmão e se apressando para prender a máscara de Timmy novamente.

Seria uma longa noite para o mordomo.

Todd obedeceu e saiu com os passos arrastados, sem nem ao menos pegar a arma e o capuz jogados no chão. Batman foi atrás dele, preocupado:

— Eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça com vocês... nunca quis.

O filho rebelde parou, encarou o morcego e pegou um maço de cigarros no bolso; tentou acender, só se irritando ainda mais quando não deu certo – estava ensopado de chuva. Como mais uma de suas birras infantis, ele jogou o isqueiro e os cigarros no Cavaleiro de Gotham – errando.

Bruce deixou ser acertado, paciente. Não porque sabia que Jason erraria ou algo do tipo, mas sim porque esperaria até que o filho conseguisse se livrar daquele rancor que o corrompia a anos. Um maço de cigarros amaçado e um isqueiro não machucaria em nada, mas aquelas acusações doíam, principalmente com as circunstâncias daquela noite: o coração - já quebrado e descompassado – já não sabia lidar com sentimento de perda, não mais... não além de todas as que já teve.

Todd deu uma risada escarnica pegando a outra pistola que levava. Estava sem munição – precisou gastar tudo o que tinha resolvendo os próprios assuntos. Ele jogou a arma aos pés do vigilante – nem tentou acertá-lo dessa vez – e retomou a conversa:

— ... Eu tirei o pirralho debaixo de um lustre... — murmurou — ... Tem ideia do quanto eu gritei pedindo ajuda? O pirralho... do quanto o pirralho deve ter gritado pedindo por ajuda!? Estava sozinho! ... SOZINHO! **VOCÊ ABANDONOU ELE!**

— Não queria...

— ... Eu fiquei com tanto medo! — O rapaz respirou fundo, como se estivesse prestes a gritar, mas sussurrou: — ... Eu era só uma criança, ele era... e foi culpa minha...! — Ele encarou o pai com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, como se quisesse gritar de dor e a voz simplesmente não saísse.

O pior para Jason, além de se culpar por Damian se machucar mais uma vez, era reviver a morte da criança que ele era. Uma morte solitária, de abandono e culpa. Batman, que se aproximava dele o quão lento conseguia para não o espantar, disse apenas o que deveria ter sido dito todas as vezes em que Jason passava por uma daquelas crises:

— Nunca foi sua culpa, filho...

— ... Mas eu qu-uis... ir... precisei... ir...

— Você era uma criança ainda, Jason. Me desobedecia, era inconsequente, mas era só uma criança — Estendeu a mão para ele novamente — ... Eu nunca soube cuidar de crianças...

— E nem cozinhar...

— E nem cozinhar — Bruce tentou dar um sorriso, por mais arrasado que estivesse agora — Prometo que vou aprender dessa vez... — Com cuidado, ele repousou a mão no ombro do filho. Jason não tentar o afastar já era satisfatório o suficiente, mas quando o rapaz segurou o braço dele para que não se afastasse... aquilo o surpreendeu – a primeira surpresa boa naquela noite.

— ... Você nunca aprende a cozinhar — disse baixo.

— Dessa vez é diferente — sussurrou, prometendo a si mesmo que realmente faria tudo o que pudesse para ser diferente.

O Cavaleiro de Gotham resolveu começar tentando demonstrar um pouco mais o afeto que sentia com os filhos: aproximou-se mais de Jason para dar um abraçado. Foi impossível para ele não ver o filho apenas como uma criança rebelde... deveria tê-lo abraçado mais vezes.

— ... Eu não vou confiar em você dessa vez — o rapaz o encarou. Estava sério, com o olhar transbordando de ressentimento – havia medo, dor, ira... mas o ressentimento naquele momento estava superando tudo — Todos que confiam em você acabam morrendo sozinhos, B...

— Filho...

— Já é tarde para tentar consertar as coisas, ** _papai_** — ele cuspiu aquela palavra com amargura, se desvencilhando do abraço e fazendo o primeiro ato de uma vingança deplorável pela criança – seja ela Damian ou ele mesmo -, um ato curto e de largas consequências:

Ele usou o pouco de carga que o taser ainda tinha contra o pai. Não era muito, mas sim o necessário para que Batman caísse de joelhos, apertando o peito como se o coração fosse fugir - o necessário para machucar o que já estava ferido, castigar quem já se culpava.

Jason deixou o pai lá, sozinho, sofrendo quase nada se comparado aos filhos.

Sozinho por pouco tempo, porque logo Alfred iria atrás deles e, caso não fosse, Dick iria - o jato estava entrando na caverna mais uma vez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, Batman sabe a receitinha do Poço de Lázaro, mas não sabe fazer uma pipoca de micro-ondas... Brincadeiras à parte, é verídico que o Batman é uma das pouquíssimas pessoas do universo DC que sabe a receita desses poços.  
> Em Batman do Futuro n. 44, é revelado que ele tem uma câmara com esse líquido, quando ele usa para salvar o Damian após um ataque de Zero – o fluido de cura é melhor do que qualquer tratamento que um hospital pode oferecer.  
> Poços de Lázaro são poços de águas normalmente esverdeadas, capazes de curar, rejuvenescer e até mesmo ressuscitar pessoas - Ra’s al Ghul sobreviveu através dos séculos utilizando eles. Mesmo parecendo algo milagroso, tem um preço caro de utilização: com o tempo, a sanidade de quem as utiliza é danificada (varia bastante, mas o estado de fúria momentânea quase sempre está presente).  
> Observação: para quem não está acostumado não tem preparo o suficiente para essas águas o estado de fúria/insanidade pode ser permanente; para quem usa com frequência, as águas já passam a não fazer tanto efeito (foi por isso que o Ra’s morreu na animação Filho do Batman).  
> A criação desses poços é extremamente difícil porque é necessário saber a receita e ter disponível locais nas Linhas de Ley (um termo complexo de explicar, é como um traçado entre áreas importantes geográfico e historicamente).  
> Há muitas variantes envolvidas nos Poços de Lázaro: a maioria se torna inutilizável após o primeiro uso, mas tem alguns especiais que podem ser usados inúmeras vezes (já que tem como converte-los em “inesgotáveis”); os efeitos colaterais podem não aparecer ou serem fortes ao ponto de tornar o usuário uma espécie de escravo; para ressureição, é preciso que a morte seja recente (o tempo vária, desde horas a até meses); etc.  
> Nota da nota: Jason era realmente uma criança difícil quando Robin. Além daquela cena super fofinha do Bruce resolvendo ficar em casa com ele quando o garoto pegou uma gripe forte ao invés de patrulhar, houveram outras vezes em que o Jason estava impossibilitado e resolveu ajudar (lembro vagamente de uma em que ele estava com a perna quebrada, mas não consegui achar o quadrinho antes de postar o capítulo).  
> Mesmo sendo um rebelde, ele foi muito útil ao Bruce. Um dos meus exemplos preferidos é em O Messias, quando o garoto maravilha desce até os bueiros atrás do morcego – tem uma cena bem engraçada se vista fora de contexto nessa história: o Robin dando um tapa na cara do Batman!


	42. Extra

— É impossível ficar brava com você... — Estelar sorriu, passando a mão suavemente pelas costas de Dick. O rapaz estava sentado ao lado dela no sofá, com o rosto completamente escondido no pescoço da amiga... buscava conforto.

— ... Então aceita minhas desculpas?

— É complicado explicar... — A alienígena tomou um tom mais sério, encarando a janela novamente e deixando o sorriso de lado — ... Não estou perdoando você ter escondido tantas coisas de mim, mas estou relevando porque é um problema grave que afeta você, ao Batman, aos Titãs... e que mesmo assim é um problema familiar. Você e sua família estão lidando como acham certo.

— E o que você acha certo? — Ele se afastou apenas o necessário para encará-la nos olhos.

— Esperar.

— Mais? Já fazem meses e até agora...!

— Meses se passaram e Damian acordou — Estelar o interrompeu — Pode levar mais alguns até que Robin acorde.

Dick se recostou no ombro dela mais uma vez, mas continuou olhando para os olhos dela – perdido naquele verde intenso e brilhoso. Levou alguns segundos até que ele falasse mais alguma coisa: uma pergunta cujo a resposta vinda de uma pessoa tão sincera quanto Kori seria capaz de afastar qualquer pensamento pessimista:

— ... Realmente acha que ele vai voltar?

— Se ele não voltar, podemos pedir ajuda à Ravena — Kori sorriu, o encarando mais uma vez. Aquele sorriso otimista e encorajador que tornava impossível resistir aos encantos daquela princesa tamaraneana, ainda mais com um amor antigo mal resolvido.

Dick continuava a encarando, se aproximando tão sutilmente quanto podia. Não queria ser apressado demais e estragar aquele momento com a única pessoa que sabia de todo o inferno que ele estava vivendo...

Estelar, que o conhecia tão bem, controlou os instintos para não se debruçar sobre Richard e o beijar primeiro. Os dois queriam aquilo, chegava a ser uma necessidade, mas ela esperou até que uma das mãos dele já estivesse na nuca para se inclinar na direção dele... ele quem precisava dar o sinal, era ele quem estava aos cacos e era ele quem precisava de um pouco mais de conforto – por mais tentadora que fosse a ideia de se “aproveitar” daquele estado.

Antes que aquele beijo tão ansiado fosse concretizado, um alarme soou e interrompeu completamente o clima. Uma voz robótica e gélida anunciou: “Alerta – Objeto não identificado sobrevoando costa em direção à torre. Colisão em trinta e dois segundos”.

No mesmo instante Kori se levantou e se preparou para ir ver o que era. Ela já estava terminando de abrir a janela do quarto quando Dick comentou com certa graça:

— Não lidera mais nada, é?

Estelar simplesmente deu uma piscadela para ele e saiu pela janela.

Richard foi observá-la, tanto porque gostava de ver a antiga namorada em ação quanto por uma curiosidade ou necessidade incontrolável de deixar tudo de lado e se comportar como apenas um convidado ali. Os dias como líder dos Titãs ainda estavam vívidos nele.

Alguns segundos depois ele viu Ravena indo na mesma direção que Estelar. Seja lá o que fosse parecia ser sério, apesar de não haverem explosões, raios destrutivos ou até mesmo sinal de luta.

Tudo aconteceu relativamente rápido, por mais que trinta segundos pareçam longos para quem só observa impacientemente, como Dick.

Ele conseguiu avistar as duas heroínas retornando para a base, ambas seguravam algo, mas ele só conseguiu identificar o que era quando já estavam perto: Kori trazia uma criança e Rachel uma pessoa ou algo próximo disso enrolada em um tecido vermelho. A medida que se aproximavam era possível escutar o choro de desespero daquela criança e, quando já estavam próximas o suficiente para entrar pela janela do quarto de Estelar, Dick finalmente reconheceu aquele bebê chorão:

— Jon!?

— Superboy não está bem, sabe o que pode ter acontecido? — Estelar encarava Dick com a preocupação estampada no rosto.

— ... Seja o que for, o pior aconteceu com ela... — Ravena murmurou enquanto se dirigia à um canto mais afastado do quarto, não poderia perder mais tempo.

— Não, eu não sei nada dele desde quando o B mandou ele parar de ficar espionando e... — Finalmente reparou naquela criança, que agora fazia jus ao apelido dado por Damian. — Ei, Jon... o que houve? O que te deixou assim?

O garoto, que estava longe de parecer poderoso, apenas se encolheu mais e continuou chorando. Kori o abraçou um pouco mais e então explicou apenas o que sabia:

— Alguma coisa deixou ele muito assustado...

— ... Desesperado. — Ravena a corrigiu praticamente em um sussurro, voltando a ignorar tudo ao redor logo depois. Por mais afetada que estivesse pelo turbilhão de emoções naquela sala, ela queria fazer algo para ajudar... se ainda tivesse tempo.

Richard suspirou e colocou em prática suas habilidades com crianças desesperadas – havia as adquirido cuidando de Damian. Ele pegou Jon no colo e se sentou com ele no sofá, tirando Ravena e aquela pessoa ainda desconhecida do campo de visão do pequeno, e então começou:

— Puxa... desesperado e salvando pessoas? Se fosse eu, teria me escondido! — Conseguindo ganhar um pouco da atenção do garoto, ele continuou: — ... sabe, as vezes quando eu era um Robin ainda, eu me escondia embaixo da capa do Batman...

— ... Ele realmente deixava? — Kori perguntou incrédula.

— Kori...

— Eu não consigo imaginar Batman permitindo esse tipo de comportamento do ajudante...

— Kori! — Dick repetiu novamente, indicando o pequeno Jon com o olhar — ... estávamos falando do quão corajoso o Superboy é.

— Mas isso todos nós já sabemos — A garota sorriu e afagou os cabelos do pequeno.

Jonathan Kent continuava chorando, se abraçando e ignorando aos dois. Ele tinha sido forte o suficiente até aquele momento, quando finalmente pode ser o bebê chorão de sempre... não queria ser forte agora.

— E mesmo que você seja muito corajoso, precisa de ajuda agora — Dick retomou — Mas só podemos ajudar você se sabermos o que aconteceu.

Superboy, usando o pouco de autocontrole que uma criança de dez anos conseguiria ainda ter naquele momento, tentou prender o choro e explicar entre os soluços:

— Co-ontrabando, docas... gás d-do C-Coring-ga... — Ele encarou Dick e estelar que, apenas ouvindo aquele nome, já sabiam a seriedade daquela situação. Continuou, gritando as duas últimas palavras e entrando em desespero mais uma vez: — Bo-bomba! Ma-mamãe...!

Com o máximo de cuidado que conseguiu, Dick entregou o pequeno aos cuidados de Estelar mais uma vez e se levantou. Lentamente, ele se aproximou de Rachel o suficiente para ver com os próprios olhos o que deixou Jonathan naquele estado.

Tudo o que tinha conseguido entender naquelas palavras era que algo ruim, muito ruim aconteceu. Algo ruim, mas com Lois... ele jamais imaginou que aquele corpo ainda enrolado na capa vermelha pudesse ser de outra pessoa.

— Não, não... não, não, não...! — repetiu, se deixando cair no mesmo estado de desalento que aquela criança.

— ... Conhece ela? — Ravena perguntou quase em um sussurro.

— **... Selina!** — Dick suspirou, deixando algumas lágrimas fugirem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não tem muito o que colocar nas notas finais, então vou explicar um poder que é praticamente uma das fraquezas da Ravena: ela é uma empata que consegue sentir as emoções de todos à volta dela, porém, ela sempre sente essas emoções e não tem como “filtrar” nada – ela precisou aprender a conviver com isso. Deve ser ruim lidar com vilões sabendo o que eles sentem...  
> Uma curiosidade idiota: enquanto as traduções em espanhol mantiveram vários nomes no original, em português a maioria foi traduzido. Estelar, na verdade, se chama Starfire (algo como fogo estelar – isso me lembra a cauda de cometas) e Ravena, apesar de uma mudança pequena, se chama Raven (literalmente corvo, assim como sábia).


	43. Remediar

Alfred precisava de férias.

Em tantos anos nesse trabalho vital, foi a primeira vez que ele ele sucumbiu aos pensamentos recorrentes de ir para alguma ilha remota ou uma casa de campo longe da civilização e passar pelo menos alguns dias longe de tudo e todos – longe dos problemas. Porém, antes de qualquer possibilidade de tornar aquele desejo uma verdade concreta, ele precisava cuidar das crianças. Queria que tudo estivesse bem e em ordem, pois daí assim ele conseguiria relaxar.

Por enquanto, quando tudo estava tomado em caos, esses pensamentos é o que o mantinham com a cabeça no lugar. Só assim, distraído, ele conseguia deixar as emoções de lado e fingir que estava apenas fazendo um trabalho rotineiro...

Costurar, imobilizar, examinar... esses atos já haviam virado rotina, de fato, mas a situação era completamente diferente: Damian não tinha se machucado lutando contra o crime ou algo do tipo como o irmão – ele nem ao menos se lembrava de como lutar -, ele se machucou dentro de casa, sozinho, em um terrível “acidente doméstico”.

Estavam negligenciando aquele garoto. Todos. O que não diminuía a culpa que o mordomo sentia.

— Ele... bem? — Tim perguntou quase sem voz quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego novamente. Ele ainda estava sentado, olhando para Alfred e para o irmão mais novo.

— Sinais vitais estáveis, ferimentos com boa cicatrização... — O mordomo caminhou até os monitores — ... fraturas aparentam mais de 80% de cura.

— ... Ele fi-icar bem?

— É impossível ter certeza — suspirou — Aparentemente ele está ótimo, como da outra vez, mas não temos como saber quando ele vai acordar de novo e nem quais serão os danos colaterais... — Alfred se colocou ao lado de Damian novamente — Temo que a única certeza sobre o estado dele é a de que precisamos nos manter otimistas.

— ... A memória... dele, v-voltar? — o rapaz acabou soltando uma risada baixa depois disso. Felizmente, os efeitos do gás do riso já estavam passando.

— Mestre Tim, por mais que me doa falar algo como isso, preciso admitir: a memória dele é o que menos importa comparado com outras sequelas — Passou a mão pelos cabelos da criança em uma caricia suave, ainda estavam molhados com aquele líquido viscoso. A única marca remanescente do que aconteceu era uma cicatriz pequena na sobrancelha esquerda, o único lugar onde o mordomo julgou não precisar de pontos antes do procedimento.

— ... B? — Timothy perguntou enquanto se deitava na maca mais uma vez.

— ... Patrão Bruce? — Por alguns minutos, Alfred tinha se esquecido completamente do estado de Batman — Céus, que ele não tenha ido patrulhar mais uma vez! — resmungou, saindo do laboratório disposto a manter aquele inconsequente em repouso nem que precisasse o acorrentar em uma das macas.

O mordomo não precisou ir muito longe para encontrar o morcego caído no chão, tentando se arrastar para as escadas enquanto, visivelmente, estava sofrendo de dor. Alfred não quis falar nada e muito menos perguntar o que tinha acontecido – era óbvio, os cigarros, isqueiro e uma arma estavam jogados por perto, provas de que Jason estava realmente fora de si. Ele simplesmente tentou ajudar o cavaleiro a se levantar e caminhar até o laboratório mais uma vez.

— Não... — Bruce murmurou. Tentava a todo custo ir na direção oposta, para a saída, por mais que precisasse se apoiar em Alfred para se manter de pé — Jason!

— Patrão Bruce, por favor! ... Pense no Damian, precisa estar bem para cuidar dele! — O outro pareceu ponderar sobre as possibilidades e então arriscou se soltar do mordomo e ir para as escadas novamente — Patrão Bruce, não está em condições nem mesmo de ficar de pé! Como acha que vai conseguir correr por aí atrás dele!? — Pennyworth perguntou deixando claro que a paciência estava lhe faltando.

— Preciso! — se justificou com a voz rouca e falhada.

— E eu preciso de férias! — disse irritado — Patrão Bruce, ele vai voltar cedo ou tarde...! Deixe-o ir, pensar no que fez enquanto...!

— **Preciso!** — repetiu uma vez mais, estava nervoso.

— Precisa de que, B? — Dick perguntou se aproximando deles e tentando entender o que tinha acontecido ali – tinha acabado de chegar — Você está péssimo... o que aconteceu? — Quando o rapaz notou as coisas jogados no chão, o rastro de sangue e lama, ele ficou nervoso e perguntou novamente: — O que aconteceu aqui!?

— Muitas coisas... — Alfred suspirou — Não importa agora, o que importa é o estado desse teimoso! Ele se recusa a ir comigo e eu já nem tenho mais forças para me prestar a isso!

— Seu irmão! — Bruce agarrou Dick pelo ombro, se apoiando nele da melhor forma que conseguia. Ele sentia o coração próximo do limite, a visão turva assim como os pensamentos, todos embaralhados — ... Vai... A-Atrás dele!

— Qual irmão? — Grayson o segurou — Tim, Jason? ... Damian? Não, Damian não... ou sim? — Já estava quase tão confuso quanto o pai.

— Mestre Jason saiu e está fora de controle! — Alfred respondeu pelo Wayne.

— O Jay sempre está fora de controle! — Dick tentou fazer uma de suas piadas, mas um aperto mais forte de Bruce o trouxe de volta para a realidade cruel daquela madrugada:

— Ele... s-se machucar... — tentou explicar, mas a garganta mal o permitia falar uma frase completa. Para o desgosto ainda maior, Asa Noturna o segurou com um pouco mais de força e começou a leva-lo para o laboratório mais uma vez. Desesperado, Bruce pediu: — **Vai!**

— Eu vou ir atrás dele, mas você também precisa de cuidados! — disse em um tom sério o suficiente para manter Bruce calado e cooperando.

Novamente no laboratório, Batman – o que restou dele - foi forçado a se deitar na última maca que ainda estava livre. Ao lado dele estava Damian, desacordado, ainda molhado pelo líquido viscoso e esverdeado; parecia apenas dormir, assim como Tim, que estava na primeira maca.

— Eu vou querer saber tudo o que aconteceu quando voltar... — Dick disse à Alfred enquanto acariciava suavemente o rosto do irmão caçula, imaginando o que teria acontecido só em ver a pequena cicatriz — Vou ir atrás do Jason antes que ele faça alguma besteira... — murmurou cansado, agora indo até Timothy — Deixei o meu comunicador com a Estelar, vou usar o do Tim por enquanto.

— Mantenha-nos informados, Mestre Dick — pediu Alfred, observando-o se afastar.

— Ah, eu quase esqueci: Jon está trazendo ela! Foi infectada pelo gás do riso, mas o antidoto que eu dei não funcionou direito! — avisou sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, queria encontrar o rebelde da família logo.

— Trazendo... ela? — o mordomo repetiu sem entender — ... Poderia ser...? — Permitiu um sorriso bobo aparecer no rosto, com esperanças de que poderia ser a...

— Selina!? — Bruce interrompeu os murmúrios do mais velho, sentando-se na maca e se esforçando para conseguir distinguir as duas figuras que se aproximavam, visíveis em uma das telas do computador pelas câmeras de segurança: uma era a do pequeno Jonathan Kent, já a outra ele tinha mais esperança do que certeza.

— Patrão Bruce, contenha-se! — Pennyworth pediu enquanto o obrigava a se deitar novamente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e esperaram os visitantes se aproximarem. Já estavam perto, mas a todo momento faziam pausas – provavelmente por causa das risadas descontroladas que o gás provocava. Quando finalmente chegaram ao laboratório, foi impossível para o mordomo disfarçar a nítida decepção enquanto pedia:

— Por gentileza, jovem Jonathan, poderia levar a sua mãe até aquela cadeira ali? — indicou o acento em que comumente ficava sentado quando precisava tomar conta de algum enfermo — Não deixem a bagunça causar uma má impressão, as coisas estão se resolvendo aos poucos e...

— Não! — Bruce grunhiu sem conseguir conter a frustração e se obrigou a sentar na maca mais uma vez – se tivesse mais forças, teria se levantado dali e ido atrás do filho ou até mesmo do corpo de Selina. Pprecisava fazer algo para se sentir útil, sentir que ainda tinha um motivo para não morrer também e deixar apenas o Batman vivo.

— Não? — Superboy encarou o Wayne e o mordomo em seguida, denunciando o quão aflito estava se sentindo — Dick disse que iriam ajudar a minha mãe...

— E vamos, ela vai ficar ótima! — Alfred tentou soar o mais otimista possível.

— Eu só ficaria ótima depois de um banho com sais, Pennyworth — A jornalista mal conseguiu terminar a frase antes de uma crise de risos e tosse começar. Ela precisou se debruçar ainda mais sobre o filho para conseguir se manter de pé.

— Não é justo! — Bruce encarou Lois mais uma vez, só sentindo o coração se despedaçar ainda mais por ela não ser a sua amada gata ali, viva.

— É o estresse, ignorem... — o idoso pediu em um sussurro.

E assim, o mordomo começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro analisando exames e dados importantes, preparando mais uma remeça de antidoto, tentando colocar coisa ou outra no lugar;

Timmy desfrutava de um sono pesado e merecido;

Lois, sentada na cadeira ao lado do milionário, recebia a bendita medicação – única que fez efeito completo, permitindo-a desfazer o sorriso idiota e acabar com as risadas involuntárias;

Jon tentava controlar a curiosidade e olhar apenas para os próprios sapatos ou para a mãe – por mais tentador que fosse descobrir o que aconteceu com Damian e o porquê de Batman estar chorando em silêncio.

Todos obedeceram, fingiram que Bruce nem ao menos estava lá – em realidade, ele parecia estar em um transe profundo enquanto murmurava palavras sem sentido e permitia que as lagrimas finalmente escorressem. O milionário, de todos naquele lugar, era o único que não estava recebendo cuidados, pois não haviam remédios para a tristeza ou dor da perda, cabendo ao próprio Bruce lidar com a derrota amarga que sentia como achava melhor:

— Filho... gata... sozinhos... Jason fugiu... — Bruce murmurava, remoendo a amargura e esperando o momento em que ela finalmente viraria a força necessária para ele se levantar dali e fazer algo útil — ... Deveria ter sido eu — suspirou.

— Bruce, você está começando a me assustar! — Lois comentou — Pra que tudo isso? Vai ficar tudo bem!

— Nada está bem! — ele a respondeu de um jeito frio, quase ríspido, deixando claro que não queria conversas motivacionais – não queria ser tirado daquela meditação angustiosa.

— Claro que está! — Ela tossiu um pouco antes de continuar: — Cadê o “pai inconsequente” que quer cuidar dos filhos?

— Você não faz nem ideia de como...

— Não sei mesmo o que aconteceu com o Damian! — o interrompeu — Nem dessa vez e nem da outra: não sei o que aconteceu e, sinceramente, não quero saber! A única coisa que eu não estou entendendo é o motivo de você estar aí, sofrendo, ao invés de estar se recuperando pra poder ajudar ele!

— Eu não preciso me recuperar, eu preciso de...

— Precisa se recuperar sim! — Ela o interrompeu mais uma vez, driblando as tosses apenas para chamar a atenção dele: — Olha só esses machucados nas suas costas! — Se levantou e se aproximou mais de Bruce – a essa altura, ela já nem se lembrava mais que precisava ficar com a máscara de respiração.

— Mãe... — Jon a chamou tão baixo quanto conseguiu – se Lois estava começando a ficar assustada, Superboy já estava certo de que o Batman triste é mais assustador do que ele irritado.

— A Selina se arrisca pra arrumar um jeito de te ajudar e para quê? Pra você ficar aí, fazendo esse drama todo, ao invés de só dormir um pouco!? Se você piorar, quem é que vai cuidar dessas crianças? Alfred, como sempre!? Você que é o pai deles!

— Mãe, acho que ele ainda não sabe sobre...

— Ela está morta, meu filho em coma, um está péssimo e o outro saiu descontrolado de casa! Acha que eu consigo dormir!?

— Consegue!

A persuasão de Lois Lane só ficava atrás da coragem – teimosia ou estupidez, o mais conveniente. Ali, ela não via Batman e nem mesmo o milionário que poderia ser dito como “dono” de Gotham, ela via apenas um amigo triste que não estava agindo como deveria agir naquela situação e, como boa amiga que é, ela precisava intervir:

Aproveitando da exaustão do morcego, ela praticamente o derrubou na maca e o prendeu deitado pelos ombros. Por mais irritado que parecesse, Bruce não tinha condições de empurrar ela e se levantar – se tivesse alguma força, ele já teria se levantado há muito tempo.

— Mãe! — Jonathan tentou a repreender, mas foi ignorado.

— ... Vou pegar um calmante! — Alfred avisou, sem deixar claro se era para o morcego ou para a jornalista. Ele caminhou apressado até um dos armários para procurar o bendito sedativo.

— Me solta, Lois! — Bruce grunhiu.

— ... Mãe, solta ele! — Jonathan tentou mais uma vez, abraçando a jornalista descontrolada em uma tentativa vã de deter ela.

— Nem pensar! — Deu uma risada, talvez ainda sob efeito do gás ou porque simplesmente quis rir — Você vai ficar aí, deitado, nem que eu precise amarrar você nessa maca!

— ... Amarrar na maca? Clark vai adorar saber disso... — Selina disse com certa graça observando toda aquela cena da entrada do laboratório. Ela não precisou ser tão silenciosa quanto de costume para surpreendê-los, afinal, ela chegou ali no começo daquela discussão – ninguém a notou, não até aquele momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vocês aí, achando que eu ia matar a gata mais sexy das HQ’s em um Extra! Se for pra matar a Selina de verdade, acreditem, eu vou ser bem mais cruel. Agora sobre matar personagens em Extras: tem alguns que só aparecem em Extras, como a Estelar, por exemplo.  
> Não que eu vá matar mais pessoas...  
> Mas que já fique de aviso: os que eu matar agora, continuação mortos.


	44. Extra

Depois de conseguir curar Selina, Ravena havia criado um portal para leva-la diretamente até a Mansão Wayne, ou melhor, até o vasto jardim da mansão – para evitar que alguém visse o método de viagem alternativo. A gatuna só não esperava ser acompanhada por uma alienígena extremamente insistente:

— Podemos conversar com o pai dele e...!

— Não — Selina respondeu séria, antes mesmo que a outra conseguisse completar a pergunta. Ela estava andando devagar, usando ainda o manto de Superboy para cobrir a parte danificada do uniforme – enquanto a outra a seguia pelo gramado e continuava:

— Tenho certeza de que ele autorizaria, principalmente depois da sua recuperação milagrosa e...!

— Não mesmo.

— Dick está sofrendo com a falta do irmão...

— ... A resposta continua sendo não.

— Sentimos falta do Damian também!

— Já disse que não! — Selina disse ríspida, não estava em condições de aceitar teimosias.

— ... Ele é nosso amigo, é normal querermos ajudar — Kori tentou justificar as investidas. Por mais que tentasse ser otimista, ela estava tão ansiosa quanto Dick para que o jovem titã retornasse ao normal

— Ajudem não se envolvendo nisso — a mais velha pediu.

— Mas o Damian...!

— Ele está bem! — Ela começou a andar um pouco mais rápido, já estavam relativamente perto da entrada da mansão — Apesar das crises, do medo, do comportamento infantil... É a primeira vez em que ele está tendo algum momento com a família, ao invés de ir lutar contra o crime! Deixem ele ter esses momentos em paz — pediu.

— Então é por isso que recusam ajuda? Porque querem fingir que está tudo bem quando não está! — Kori franziu o cenho, claramente irritada com aquela justificativa.

— ... Entenda como quiser — disse entre os dentes, finalmente abrindo a porta do lugar que, recentemente, chamava de lar. Antes de fechar a entrada mais uma vez, ela encarou a alienígena e advertiu: — Eu vou proteger o meu filho de vocês enquanto continuarem querendo mexer na cabeça dele e o forçar a voltar ao normal. Quando resolverem agir apenas como amigos, serão bem-vindos. — E fechou a porta.

Kori ficou alguns segundos encarando a porta fechada e se sentindo mal com aquelas palavras. Ela não queria “obrigar” Damian a voltar ao normal, ela esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário – e tentava convencer Dick de que isso seria o melhor -, mas era verdade que estava ansiosa com o retorno de Robin ao ponto de esquecer da criança assustada que Damian era agora.

Antes de se perder naqueles pensamentos e julgamentos de quão “péssima amiga” estava sendo com o pequeno D, Dick a chamou pelo comunicador:

_— Estelar, estou com o comunicador do Robin Vermelho. Não volte para a Torre agora, preciso de ajuda para achar o Capuz._

— ... Ele não estava voltando para casa? — perguntou assim que ativou o comunicador

_— Ele fugiu e está fora de controle._

— Mas ele sempre está fora de controle! — respondeu com certa graça.

_— Dessa vez é diferente._

— Tem algo a ver com o...

_— Sim — Dick a interrompeu — Lembre-se, Estelar: usar sempre codinomes e **códigos**._

— Certo, Asa Noturna!

E, com essa resposta, a alienígena alçou voo. Começou vasculhando aos arredores da mansão e depois foi para o centro da cidade, se surpreendendo com a relativa quietude da noite – se não fossem as duas tentativas de assalto que ela impediu, não teria tido ação nenhuma, não seria Gotham.

Permitindo-se descansar alguns minutos no alto de um prédio qualquer e observar o belo céu nublado com luzes refletidas, Estelar começou a se lembrar da dúvida que não havia sido sanada na última conversa com Dick. Aproveitando o comunicador, ela retomou o assunto:

— Asa Noturna!

_— Achou ele, Estelar?_

— Ainda não, mas eu... — Antes que pudesse explicar o motivo do contato, ela foi interrompida:

_— Eu estou ficando preocupado, ele não está nem no esconderijo seguro! — Dick estava aflito, começando a ficar com medo do que o irmão poderia fazer._

— Vamos encontrar ele! — Kori tentou soar otimista.

_— Espero que sim..._

— Er... Asa Noturna!

_— Sim, Estelar?_

— ... Batman deixava mesmo você se esconder embaixo da capa dele?

_— Estelar! — suspirou._

— É normal ficar assustado, mas isso atrapalharia no meio de um confronto e...

_— Eu não me escondia com medo, eu só me escondia lá porque as cores do meu uniforme eram chamativas demais! — Ele estava irritado, provavelmente frustrado por não ter achado Todd ainda – ou apenas envergonhado._

— Então ele permitia?

_— Sim..._

— E você ficava atrás dele ou...?

_— Estelar! Estamos em um canal aberto!_

— Eu só estou querendo entender! — apesar da justificativa, ela deixou uma risada escapulir — Deve ser aterrorizante para um malfeitor quando o Batman abre a capa e de lá sai um garotinho com roupas coloridas!

_— Será que você poderia...!?_

_— Um garotinho medroso com roupas coloridas! — Outro se meteu na conversa._

— Jason! — Kori deixou um sorriso escapar, afinal, se ele estava fazendo suas piadas de mal gosto é porque estava bem.

_— Onde você se enfiou!?_

— Ele estava nos ouvindo esse tempo todo? — Estelar perguntou confusa — Estamos atrás de você!

_— Eu achei que estavam falando sobre o quão ridículo é o Dick se esconder embaixo da capa do morcego quando fica com medinho... — zombou._

_— E você se enrolava nela quando ficava com frio!_

_— Ei!_

— ... Ela é quentinha? — Kori se apoiou em uma das gárgulas de enfeite do prédio, pensativa — Sempre achei que ela era feita de um material frio...

_— Pergunta pro Capuz, ele quem dormia enrolado com ela!_

_— Não dormia nada!_

_— Dormia sim!_

_— Cala a boca, medroso!_

_— Cala você, passarinho!_

Os dois rapazes continuariam naquela briga por toda a madrugada, se não fosse por mais uma pessoa se meter na conversa e fazer um comentário comprometedor para os dois rapazes:

— Não importa o motivo, vocês ficavam tão fofos enrolados na capa quando eram pequenos! — Selina disse como quem não queria nada, soltando uma risada logo depois — Principalmente você, Jason...

Estelar precisou tampar a própria boca com as mãos para evitar as risadas, mas não conseguiu evitar uma pergunta que vinha a consumindo há um bom tempo:

— ... Será que o Batman me permitiria encostar na capa dele?

_— Claro! — Dick respondeu otimista, continuando logo depois: — É bom ver que seu senso de humor continua o mesmo, Mulher Gato._

_— Senso de humor? Não posso achar crianças enroladas em capas coloridas algo adorável?_

_— Deve ser efeito colateral do gás do riso..._

_— Gás do riso? O que aconteceu com você? — Jason perguntou um pouco mais sério._

_— Digamos que eu gastei uma das minhas sete vidas brincando com uma bomba... miau._

_— Caralho, que mancada! Você é tão linda pra morrer assim, por culpa do B..._

_— Ah Jason! — ela soltou uma risada — Preferia quando me chamava de Tia Selina!_

_— Codinomes! Usem os codinomes, por favor! — Dick pediu._

— Ainda bem que não fui eu dessa vez — Estelar murmurou contrariada com aquela regra em meio à uma conversa de rumo tão casual – se esquecendo de que eles poderiam ouvi-la ainda.

_— Seu pai está preocupado com você, o que aconteceu? — Selina perguntou._

_— Eu só não quero ficar perto daquele babaca agora, é culpa dele..._

— O que é culpa dele, Jay?

_— ... Ele não contou, é? — o rapaz suspirou — O pirralho quase morreu de novo porque largaram ele sozinho! Eu mandei você tomar conta dele, Dick, e você deixa ele com o Bruce!_

_— Jason, eu precisei sair e...!_

_— Todo mundo largou o pirralho sozinho e a porra de um lustre caiu em cima dele!_

— Um... um lustre? — Estelar sussurrou desconcertada — Ele está bem?

_— Na medida do possível — a outra respondeu._

_— Ele está péssimo, apagado de novo! — o rebelde suspirou mais uma vez, pelo jeito estava fumando cigarros — ... Droga! Se o meu nanico não acordar, a culpa é de vocês!_

_— Jason, não é nossa culpa! — Dick tentou intervir, mas pelo tom de voz já dava para saber que ele estava arrasado – e se culpando._

_— É SIM! — grunhiu — Eu estou avisando: só volto quando o pirralho acordar de novo... E se ele não acordar, eu vou acabar de uma vez com a porcaria de pai que o Bruce é! — ameaçou._

Jason estava irritado demais e, provavelmente, bêbado;

Dick estava se culpando por tudo, se sentia péssimo;

Estelar estava chocada com o quão extenso os problemas daquela família estavam se tornando;

Selina preferiu desligar o comunicador antes de se meter naquela briga;

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que a Oráculo finalmente se manifestou:

_— Red Hood localizado em Manchester, via Manchester, trecho 15. A mais próxima é Estelar._

— Entendido! — A alienígena respondeu alçando voo mais uma vez.

_— Mas eu... — Dick tentou intervir, mas a Oráculo o interrompeu primeiro:_

**_— Você vai me dar algumas respostas!_ **

Foi a última coisa que Estelar ouviu pelo comunicador, antes que ele fosse desativado mais uma vez. Uma coisa precisava admitir: apesar da tensão envolvida e de todos os problemas familiares, eles se comportavam como uma família... não uma tradicional, mas uma família de amigos e companheiros, assim como ela via os Jovens Titãs.

Sobre a caçada ao fugitivo, não foi difícil para a alienígena encontrar o rebelde: havia apenas ele jogado no chão daquela rodovia deserta – com garrafas de bebidas e cigarros espalhados ao redor. Para ajudar ainda mais, próximo dele estava uma linda BMW com a capota abaixada e o alarme disparado.

— Jason... — Ela o chamou quando os pés alcançaram o chão, já próxima a ele.

— Não importa o que fale, eu não vou voltar! — avisou em alto e bom som, dando uma tragada no cigarro e liberando a fumaça depois.

— ... Esse carro... — Estelar encarou o veículo — Roubou ele?

— Eu **achei** ele...

— Onde? Aqui?

— Na garagem da mansão...

— ... E sua motocicleta?

— Sei lá... — Deu mais uma tragada no cigarro, liberando a fumaça e logo depois entornando o pouco de líquido que tinha em uma das garrafas na boca — Pode estar estacionada em algum lugar, explodida ou no fundo do oceano, como é que eu vou saber? — Riu — Essa droga de alarme não me deixa pensar direito.

Estelar, visando a praticidade, atirou um de seus raios no carro. Com o dano, o veículo ficou em silêncio – com um pouco de fumaça saindo do capô.

— Problema resolvido — Ela sorriu, estendendo uma das mãos para que ele se levantasse.

— ... O Batman não vai te deixar encostar na capa dele depois dessa! — Ele riu mais uma vez, um riso nervoso — Droga, pelo menos o alarme estava me distraindo! Eu já me vi morrer umas cinco vezes e... esquece, eu só tô ficando louco...

— Você só está triste — Ela mantinha o sorriso e a mão estendida — Podemos conversar — ofereceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon é a filha do superprotetor Comissário Gordon (o cara que acende o Batsinal e ajuda o Batman dando arquivos policiais). O pai nunca apoiou o interesse dela em se juntar à polícia de Gotham, o que a incentivou a se tornar a Batgirl.  
> Minha versão preferida dela é na Era de Prata, onde ela era uma bibliotecária de óculos e coques estilo Princesa Leia (apareceu a primeira vez em Detective Comics n. 359; antes da década de 70). Batman e Robin não sabiam a identidade dela quando ela começou a atuar – o que tornava tudo mais interessante, já que ela era “apenas” uma bibliotecária que queria lutar contra o crime.  
> Com o passar do tempo, apesar das mudanças, ela sempre se mantinha como a garota jovem que queria lutar contra o crime ao lado de Batman e, na maioria das vezes, escondia isso do pai – por mais que ele já tivesse descoberto que a filha era a Batgirl. Isso até A Piada Mortal, quando o Coringa a deixa paraplégica (ele não fez apenas isso nesse arco).  
> Imobilizada da cintura para baixo, Barbara continuou sua luta contra o crime, mas não como a Batgirl que saltava entre os prédios e corria por todo canto. Ela adotou a identidade de Oráculo e usou as habilidades que tinha com a informática para fornecer qualquer tipo de informação importante que Batman pudesse precisar.  
> A Oráculo não atuava apenas como ajudante do morcego, ela também foi uma das “fundadoras” das Aves de Rapina, ao lado de Canário Negro. As duas combatiam o crime da cidade, com a Oráculo dando as informações e coordenando e a Canário atuando.  
> Fiquei em dúvida de colocar ou não Barbara Gordon “apenas” como a Batgirl. Por fim, resolvi coloca-la como a Oráculo nas horas vagas, já que é um trabalho de auxílio, o que explica ela não ter descoberto nada sobre o Damian nessas duas semanas nas quais a fanfic se passou até agora (ela estava ocupada demais).


	45. Limbo

**_Caverna, ala médica do laboratório – noite do segundo dia:_ **

.

Já era de noite, uma noite calma.

Desde toda a confusão, as noites em Gotham estavam estranhamente calmas. Coringa estava agindo por debaixo dos panos em um de seus planos grandiosos e sem sentido, ou simplesmente foi tirar férias depois de ter “assassinado” a gata.

Bruce, mais estável física e psicologicamente, continuava afastado das patrulhas por um consenso de todos, excerto ele – Selina também estava de molho, ajudando a cuidar dele. Dick e os outros membros da Batfamília tomavam conta da cidade, incluindo Jason – o rebelde tinha voltado para casa, mas ainda se recusava a falar com Bruce e ir ver Damian.

Timothy e o caçula eram os únicos que ainda ficavam no laboratório, um desacordado e o outro ainda se desintoxicando. A pedido de Alfred, Tim só sairia de lá quando os pulmões estivessem funcionando perfeitamente – aquela toxina ainda desconhecida inalada em altas quantidades causou severos danos.

Tim estava aproveitando o tempo de descanso para fazer mais simulações. O notebook já estava consertado e funcionando a todo o vapor, com o nerd digitando as informações como se o mundo dependesse daquilo – e, talvez, realmente dependesse.

Se não fosse um dos aparelhos de monitoramento disparar, Drake nem ao menos iria notar o irmão se remexendo na maca e começando a desprender alguns dos fios.

— Dami? — Ele se levantou — Damian, fica parado! — pediu, indo até ele.

— Me acorda... — o caçula pediu, praticamente implorou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro — **Me acorda!**

— Você já está acordado, gremlin! — Tim tentou o conter.

— Me acorda! — se contorceu mais.

— Damian! — o mais velho o chamou e, nervoso como estava, resolveu que seria uma boa ideia tentar acordar o irmão com um tapa no rosto. Ele acertou o caçula e, como esperado, Damian finalmente abriu os olhos.

Entretanto, os olhos verdes encaravam o nada, perdidos. A única coisa que o pequeno disse antes de voltar a dormir foi uma suplica:

**— ... Me acorda desse pesadelo, por favor...**

.

**_Caverna, ala médica do laboratório – manhã do terceiro dia:_ **

.

— Eu não imaginei nada, ele estava tendo um pesadelo! — Tim teimou entre uma colherada e outra do cereal com leite que estava comendo como café-da-manhã.

— Foi uma crise epilética, Mestre Tim, por isso alguns fios se desprenderam... — Alfred tentava soar como a voz da razão, mas Bruce estava interessado na outra versão dos fatos:

— E como sabe que era um pesadelo? Ele falou alguma coisa?

— Só ficava pedindo pra acordar ele... — Ergueu os ombros.

— Então era um pesadelo... — Jason disse desinteressado, desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer — Ele fica pedindo pra acordar ele quando tem sonhos ruins.

O rebelde só tinha ido até lá, apesar de toda a mágoa com Bruce, porque Tim havia ligado para todos avisando que Damian tinha acordado novamente. Porém, só serviu para piorar ainda mais o clima entre pai e filho rebelde.

— E o que você fez?

— ... Dei um tapa nele, mas não funcionou — Timmy encarou o chão, envergonhado por ter batido em uma criança naquele estado.

— Porra... — Todd suspirou, saindo de lá. Não queria descontar a raiva que sentia na pessoa errada.

— Tente ser um pouco mais, er... dócil, da próxima vez, Mestre Tim — Alfred pediu pouco antes de sair do laboratório com alguns papéis em mãos, uma desculpa chula para ir atrás de Jason.

— Eu fiquei nervoso! — ele tentou se justificar.

— Tudo bem, apenas não faça mais isso — Bruce tentou dar um sorriso para amenizar as coisas, mas estava arrasado demais para conseguir fingir.

Timothy estava prestes refazer o pedido de desculpas, pensando até mesmo em aceitar que poderia ter imaginado Damian falando aquelas coisas quando, na verdade, estava apenas em uma crise epilética – ele faria qualquer coisa para não deixar Bruce ainda pior. Mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra que fosse, o maquinário de monitoramento disparou:

Damian estava arrancando todos os fios presos a ele, pareceu nem notar quando puxou a agulha com o soro que estava presa ao braço, rasgando a pele no processo... estava fora de si. Infelizmente, Bruce só notou que o filho estava completamente insano quando se aproximou mais do pequeno, que se jogou em cima dele aproveitando da pouca distância que os separava – não para um abraço, e sim em uma tentativa de ataque.

— Damian! — O pai gritou quando recebeu uma mordida no braço esquerdo. Apesar da dor, ele não tentou afastar o filho e muito menos fez movimentos que pudessem o machucar — Damian, se acalma!

A criança apenas soltava alguns grunhidos como resposta. Estava se comportando como um animal fora de controle e sem consciência... tinha sede de sangue: efeito colateral de usar a água do Poço de Lázaro – não havia o que fazer além de esperar.

Enquanto Bruce suportava a dor daquela mordida evitando qualquer movimento brusco, Tim estava estagnado, congelado, sentado na maca prestes a entrar em pânico – afinal, Damian já era perigoso sem aquilo. Nenhum dos dois queriam machucar o pequeno, principalmente porque era nítido a falta de controle – caso contrário teria sido um ataque certeiro e não algo tão bestial como mordidas.

Não foi preciso gritarem por ajuda ou qualquer coisa do tipo para chamar atenção dos outros: Alfred e Jason entraram no laboratório mais uma vez – tinham escutado o alarme.

Foi tudo muito rápido:

O filho rebelde agiu e imobilizou o pequeno demônio contra o chão – Damian nunca fez tanto jus ao apelido. Bruce continuava imóvel, sem saber se o melhor era deixar o filho continuar os ataques irracionais ou se ele precisava ser acalmado... O mordomo, já com uma seringa com sedativos, injetou o líquido no pequeno antes que o Patrão Wayne pudesse manifestar qualquer protesto a favor daquela pequena e inconsequente criatura.

Quando Damian finalmente adormeceu, Jason o soltou e se afastou alguns passos. Ele respirava, mas parecia estar sufocado... ele estava nervoso. Seu pequeno pirralho tinha se tornado um monstro sanguinário como ele, culpa do Poço de Lázaro... culpa de Bruce!

— **A CULPA É SUA!** — Gritou para o pai.

— Jason...

— Se ele não voltar, é melhor estar preparado! — Ameaçou, atirando ao chão tudo o que conseguiu alcançar antes de sair do laboratório.

.

**_Caverna, ala médica do laboratório – tarde do terceiro dia:_ **

.

— Pelo menos foi só uma mordida... — Dick tentou se manter otimista com toda a situação.

— Eu me recuso ficar perto dele! — Tim teimou — Se o Bruce não estivesse entre nós dois, ele teria me atacado! Eu já fui atacado por ele antes, eu sei como é ruim!

— Não é a mesma coisa, é como se ele nem ao menos soubesse o que fazer... — Bruce suspirou.

— Então... — Dick pigarreou antes de continuar — Está dizendo que foi o Damian desmemoriado que acordou e não foi o Damian de sempre, que conhece vários jeitos de matar alguém, isso?

— ... Algo assim.

— O gremlin é perigoso de qualquer jeito — Drake resmungou.

— Não precisa ficar com medo dele, Timmy — Dick sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do irmão.

— Eu não estou com medo! — O nerd afastou a mão do mais velho e virou o rosto — Eu só...!

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, um dos aparelhos começou a fazer um som diferente. Normalmente, eles faziam vários “bips” e sons parecidos constantemente, o que tornava bem fácil ignorá-los depois de algum tempo – e tornava ainda mais fácil identificar quando mudavam o som.

— ... A pressão caiu um pouco — Bruce analisava uma tela.

— Isso é ruim? É grave? Ele está piorando? — O filho mais velho nem esperou pelas respostas para começar a ficar desesperado – principalmente porque se sentia culpado pelo estado do irmão.

— Apenas chame o Alfred, algum medicamento deve ter acabado — o pai respondeu tranquilamente, analisando os outros monitores.

Depois que Richard saiu em busca do mordomo – consideravelmente calmo -, Tim se sentou na maca e tentou analisar os monitores também. Bruce, por mais que tentasse parecer calmo, deixava transparecer o nervosismo pelo cenho franzido.

— ... A pressão está caindo, a respiração diminuiu também... — Drake disse baixo — Você sabe que ele não está bem.

— O Dick é quem não precisa saber — retrucou.

Tim achou melhor se calar depois disso e apenas analisar os monitores, como o pai. Assim se mantiveram, em silêncio e apenas observando, isto até que Damian esboçou um sinal de que estava finalmente acordando: mexeu uma das mãos.

— Filho? — Bruce perguntou, deixando transparecer a súbita animação na voz.

Damian virou o rosto como se buscasse de onde aquela voz vinha. Cuidadoso, Bruce segurou a mão dele e esperou por qualquer outro sinal que fosse, qualquer prova de que seu filho acordaria rápido e bem.

— **Desculpa...** — Damian sussurrou alguns segundos depois, fraco.

— Não precisa se desculpar por nada, filho — Sorriu.

— Eu... desobedeci de novo...

— Não, está tudo bem agora.

— **Por favor...**

— Bruce, acho que ele está tendo um pesadelo de novo — Tim, que já estava de pé ao lado da maca do irmão, apontou para um dos monitores. Indicava que os batimentos estavam descompassados enquanto a respiração caia lentamente.

— Não, ele está acordando! — Bruce tentou se agarrar à esperança que ainda tinha.

— E-Eu não queria... — Damian finalmente abriu os olhos, mas eles encaravam o nada — Não fiz por mal...

— Eu sei que não fez, eu sei... — Passou a mão pelo rosto do filho.

— Bruce, ele está piorando!

— **Eu só queria... que-eria impedir...**

— Impedir o que, filho? — Bruce apertou a mão do pequeno um pouco mais, mas não teve resposta. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto do filho mais uma vez, mas Damian não reagia a nada — Filho, impedir o que!? Damian!?

Os aparelhos ligados à Damian começaram a disparar alarmes.

O laboratório, antes tranquilo, estava ecoando aquela bagunça de sons diferentes.

Antes que Drake pudesse ao menos pensar em um procedimento eficaz para aquela situação, como uma massagem cardíaca ou qualquer outra tática do tipo, Alfred entrou naquela ala do laboratório como se fosse um ginasta esbanjando velocidade. Dick entrou logo depois, surpreendentemente mantendo a calma frente a situação.

— Afastem-se! — o mordomo ordenou.

— O meu filho, ele...! — Bruce continuava segurando uma das mãos de Damian, isso até que Richard o forçou a se afastar — Não! — Tentou se desvencilhar do filho mais velho, mas ainda estava se recuperando de seu estado catastrófico — **Não, ele precisa de mim!**

— B, por favor... — o rapaz pediu.

Isolado daquele tumulto, Tim observava tudo e tentava absorver a situação: Damian estava alucinando em um pesadelo; Bruce não estava sabendo lidar; Dick estava calmo; Alfred estava com um desfibrilador... Alfred Estava com um desfibrilador!

Tim nem ao menos tinha reparado as tentativas de reanimação, na colocação de eletrodos e em nenhuma outra coisa que não fosse o barulho irritante dos aparelhos e na total falta de compostura de Bruce.

— Mantenham-se longe! — o idoso mandou, dando a primeira descarga elétrica em Damian. Depois ele começou com a reanimação cardiorrespiratória, felizmente tendo alguns sinais positivos.

.

**_Caverna, computador central – noite do quinto dia:_ **

.

— Ele deveria estar descansando, você deveria estar dormindo... — Selina resmungou encarando uma das telas do Batcomputador. Estava apoiada na cadeira onde Tim Drake estava sentado.

— E você deveria meter seus bigodes em outro lugar! — o rapaz disse ríspido, esbanjando do total mau humor que duas noites em claro fizeram a ele.

— Eu adoraria, mas eu continuo “morta”, lembra?

— Você poderia se fingir de morta em outro lugar, por gentileza? — Girou a cadeira para poder encarar a “madrasta”, deixando visível o estrago que alguns litros de café conseguem fazer com um jovem.

— Só porque você está pedindo com jeitinho... miau! — respondeu debochada, bagunçou o cabelo dele e depois se afastou — Vou ajudar o Alfred com o jantar. Se algo acontecer...

Ela saiu sem nem terminar a frase, afinal, não precisava.

Tim sabia perfeitamente o estado debilitado de Bruce o atrapalhava a ser o Batman de sempre, mas não era exatamente com ele que Selina estava preocupada – já que Dick o acompanhava como uma sombra. Ela estava falando de Damian... como se ele fosse acordar assim, tão cedo.

O rapaz se virou para as telas novamente. Havia a vista do Batmóvel; o mapa da cidade com alguns pontos marcados; e, a principal, mostrava o processo de junção de todo o trabalho do jovem Timothy das últimas semanas – dias e mais dias de trabalho árduo interpolando informações e fazendo simulações - ainda em 95%.

Um dos aparelhos do laboratório começou a emitir um som diferente.

— Selina, se for mais um dos seus testes...! — Ele se calou quando um aviso surgiu na tela interrompendo a transmissão das imagens: “Laboratório. Falha crítica de segurança. Energia desativada” — ... Droga!

.

**_Caverna, ala médica do laboratório – noite do quinto dia:_ **

.

Tim segurava o celular como uma lanterna para iluminar por onde andava e tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Se fosse um invasor, ele estaria em desvantagem: pijama e pantufas não são a melhor opção para enfrentar um inimigo.

— “Alerta crítico de segurança”, até parece! — começou a resmungar enquanto vasculhava as várias estantes de compostos químicos e tantas outras quinquilharias inestimáveis — ... Está mais para “alerta crítico de gata bisbilhoteira”!

O rapaz continuou a busca, irritado e praguejando. Continuou até se lembrar de um pequeno detalhe contido naquele laboratório chamado Damian.

Só de pensar no irmão naquele estado tão frágil, ligado a aparelhos cujos a sobrevida duraria apenas alguns minutos... ele cedeu às emoções. Sentiu suor brotando na testa, as pernas trémulas, mãos geladas: estava nervoso, ou melhor, estava prestes a entrar em pânico.

Se algo acontecesse com o caçula Wayne, a culpa seria dele. Não porque ele deixou um invasor entrar ali ou porque resolveu entrar em pânico ao invés de pedir ajuda – como das outras vezes em que o pequeno acordou -, mas sim porque se havia um culpado naquilo tudo, era ele. Ao menos, era assim que Timothy Jackson Drake se via naquela situação toda: o culpado por um garoto de treze anos estar em coma, depois de ter brincado com um protótipo instável que ele deixou jogado por aí.

Tim prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, contou mentalmente até dez e foi para a ala onde Damian estava.

As mãos, dormentes, seguravam o celular para iluminar a maca... vazia. Vazia!

Haviam roubado o Demônio, sequestrado ele, levado para pedir resgate ou para usar em algum sacrifício doentio - como os al Ghul. Não importava o motivo, a única coisa que importava é que aquela criança não estava lá, ligada aos aparelhos, nem presa à maca.

Presa por tiras de contenção - rasgadas.

Ligada à eletrodos - jogados num canto.

Até mesmo a sonda e o cateter estavam largados no chão do laboratório.

Toda aquela pequena destruição formava uma trilha na direção da porta – a única saída da ala médica, em direção ao laboratório.

— **... Aquilo acordou** — o rapaz sussurrou. Sentia o estomago revirar e a pressão cair ainda mais só de imaginar o culpado daquele “alerta crítico” — ... fodeu — suspirou quase sem voz olhando novamente para a maca, com esperança de que Damian simplesmente surgiria ali.

Para piorar ainda mais o desespero do jovem Timmy, ele sentiu uma respiração quente próxima ao calcanhar direito – perigosamente próxima.

Ele só teve tempo de fechar os olhos com força, conter um grito de pânico e se manter imóvel enquanto era atacado pelo pequeno demônio Wayne.

Agora ele finalmente entendia o que Bruce quis dizer com “é como se ele nem ao menos soubesse o que fazer”; aquela criatura que acordou realmente não sabia como atacar alguém, agia como um animal selvagem que simplesmente brincava com a presa antes de matá-la: mordidas, arranhões ou qualquer outra tortura bestial que aquele corpo pequeno permitia – auxiliado por uma força quase sobre-humana, também como efeito colateral.

— Damian! — tentou chamar a atenção do pouco de sanidade que aquela coisa ainda poderia ter — Damian, eu não quero ter que machucar você! — avisou.

Só serviu para aquela coisa o atacar com ainda mais ira.

Aceitando que não teria outra alternativa senão lutar contra aquela coisa, Tim aproveitou a escuridão do lugar para se esquecer que o irmão era apenas uma criança enferma – se não fosse a lanterna do celular, seria impossível enxergar algo.

Primeiro, o chutou para longe. Só levou alguns segundos até que o pequeno demônio se recuperasse e fosse atrás da presa mais uma vez – parecia não ver nada, não perceber a realidade à volta.

Tim o acertou com um soco e o imobilizou contra o chão tentando fazer os mesmos movimentos que Jason havia usado antes. Seria tudo tão mais fácil se ele pudesse simplesmente usar a força bruta naquela coisa, ao invés de ficar se preocupando com o estado frágil do irmãozinho...

... se ele estava agindo como um monstro, sinal de que estava melhor.

... talvez ele nem sentisse dor com um golpe mais duro.

— Tim!? — A voz de Selina vinha de longe, mas estava se aproximando: — O que aconteceu!? — As luzes se acenderam novamente.

— O gremlin está fora de controle!

Ao invés de fazer mais perguntas, a gata apenas correu para onde os enteados estavam. Ela ignorou os dois enquanto buscava por algo nas bancadas – por mais difícil que fosse desprezar os grunhidos que o pequeno rosnava enquanto tentava se soltar.

— Segura o seu irmão com um pouco mais de força... — pediu se abaixando próxima à Damian, injetando o líquido de uma seringa nele.

— **... Essa coisa não é meu irmão** — o rapaz retrucou.

— Tim...

— **... Ele não é o Damian**.

— É só um efeito colateral — ela tentou soar otimista.

— Essa coisa não é um efeito colateral! — Ele esperou até que Selina afastasse a seringa novamente para soltar a criança — Essa coisa nem parece saber que está aqui!

A gata suspirou e, assim, os dois ficaram em silêncio.

Apenas observavam Damian se contorcer como se lutasse contra o sedativo: arranhava o ar e o chão, grunhindo como se fossem pedidos de ajuda. Durou pouco mais de um minuto, que mais pareceram horas.

— Cristo... — Alfred murmurou indo até eles — o que aconteceu aqui!?

— Parece que alguém anda alimentando o gremlin depois da meia-noite — Drake respondeu.

.

**_Caverna – manhã do sétimo dia:_ **

.

Alfred, mordomo incansável e cuidador de todos, carecia de férias.

Não era a administração doméstica e muito menos ajudar Batman na luta contra o crime que o cansava... era a culpa que estava o desgastando. Ele se sentia culpado por várias das tragédias que assolaram a família – assim como todos, mas ele em maior grau.

Ele caminhou pela caverna indo em direção ao laboratório com passos arrastados e lentos. Já não suportava mais ver aquela criança desacordada, frágil, sem esboçar nenhum sinal de melhora...

.

**_Caverna, ala médica do laboratório – manhã do sétimo dia:_ **

.

Primeiro Alfred pegava todo o material que iria precisar para cuidar de Damian, olhava os relatórios de monitoramento e, só então, dedicava-se a cuidar daquela criança. Fez isso durante uma semana, já havia virado parte da rotina.

Porém, naquela manhã, a rotina foi quebrada.

Assim que o mordomo entrou naquela ala, a primeira coisa que reparou foi nos belos olhos verdes de Damian abertos, brilhosos como sempre, encarando tudo em volta cheios de curiosidade. Quando o pequeno fez contato visual com ele, pareceu ficar ainda mais curioso e então perguntou:

— ... Aonde eu estou, senhor Pennyworth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Damian ficar em coma por causa do “Poço de Lázaro Sintético” é algo que eu tirei da minha cabeça. Eu precisava de um efeito colateral suficientemente ruim, afinal de contas, seria fácil demais para o Batman ficar lutando contra os inimigos, se machucar todo e no dia seguinte estar novinho em folha.  
> Lembrando que o estado de coma é diferente de um estado vegetativo. No coma, a pessoa não reage a nada e precisa de equipamentos para suprir funções básicas como a respiração, alimentação, etc. Ela pode melhorar e ir para o estado vegetativo, quando ocorre uma “melhora” (já que a pessoa pode manifestar alguns movimentos automáticos, involuntários, reflexos...) ou pode simplesmente acordar (acontece quando o motivo do coma é finalmente tratado).  
> Vamos combinar a seguinte cláusula aqui: no começo de tudo, Damian ficou em coma por pelo menos dois meses antes de melhorar um pouco e finalmente acordar. Agora, ele ficou apenas uma semana desacordado (primeiro desacordado, depois em coma e depois apenas desacordado mais uma vez).  
> Sei que essa explicação pode soar estranha, mas julguei ser interessante colocar ela para que todos entendam porque em um determinado dia ele precisava de aparelhos (depois do terceiro, quando teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória) e no outro já não precisava.  
> Eu não sou da área da saúde, se tiver alguma informação errada, aceito ajuda! :D  
> Aqui tem um texto explicativo sobre pacientes na UTI (estado do Damian), quem quiser ler só para entender melhor todo o trabalho que o pobre Alfred precisava fazer sozinho:  
> http://www.socati.org.br/index.php/enfermagem/o-paciente-na-uti  
> Nota da Nota: “limbo” também pode significar incerteza.


	46. Remorso

Bruce nem ao menos esperou a limusine ser estacionada adequadamente para sair dela e deixar a pasta de papéis importantes, Timothy ou qualquer outra coisa para trás. Quase colocou as portas da mansão abaixo para poder entrar – não queria perder tempo usando a maçaneta. Subiu as escadas apressado, esbanjando a boa forma que tinha conquistado com os poucos dias de descanso. Quase trombou com o mordomo pelo caminho até o quarto do filho mais novo.

— Alfred, eu **preciso** ver o meu filho! — se justificou antes mesmo de alguma explicação para aquele comportamento ser exigida.

— Certamente, Patrão Bruce, mas...

Aquela pequena conjunção de restrição de ideias foi um balde de água fria para o Wayne. O vigor o abandonou e deixou apenas a mesma feição de desolação que ele tinha nos últimos dias – sempre que recebia uma recusa para alguma possível melhora de Damian.

— ... “Mas”?

— Mas ele está tirando um cochilo... — O mordomo ergueu os ombros — Não ouse acordar aquela criança, não sabe com o que vai estar lidando! — disse com um tom humorado, conseguindo até mesmo a arrancar um suspiro de alivio de Bruce.

— Bruce!? — Tim o chamou do começo da escada, segurava o paletó do pai, maletas e ainda tentava equilibrar o notebook aberto na outra mão — Alfred!?

— Estou a caminho, Mestre Tim! — o mais velho respondeu igualmente bem-humorado enquanto deixava Wayne sozinho para decidir se entraria ou não no quarto do filho.

Ele entrou.

Tomou cuidado o suficiente para abrir a porta de forma delicada e silenciosa.

Conseguiu conter um murmúrio ou outro enquanto olhava aquele quarto cheio de papéis desenhados espalhados pelo chão; roupas reviradas saindo pelo armário – com Ace usando algumas como cama -; coisas derrubadas – provavelmente por Alfred, já que o pequeno gato lambia uma das patas em cima da prateleira -; TV ligada em um desenho qualquer sendo transmitido; Titus dormindo em cima da cama, com a barriga para cima, ocupando quase tanto espaço quanto os outros dois dorminhocos:

Selina estava com Damian praticamente no colo dela, com um dos braços envolta dele e o outro sendo segurado pelo menino. O pequeno Wayne parecia ter dormido no meio de uma obra prima: um desenho no antebraço da mãe como se fosse uma tatuagem.

— Bruce, o Alfred disse que...

O rapaz nem conseguiu terminar a frase antes de se calar ao ver toda aquela cena. Diferente de Bruce, que se contentava em apenas admirar, ele pegou o telefone celular no bolso e começou a tirar várias fotos.

— Tim — o pai o chamou em um tom tão sério que o fez guardar o celular no bolso novamente e fingir que não fez nada. E então continuou: — Quero que me mante todas as fotos depois.

— Sim senhor — Sorriu.

— Eu quero também... — Selina disse baixo, mantendo os olhos fechados, completando logo em seguida: — Sim, eu estou acordada.

— E como o nosso filhote está? — Bruce perguntou em um tom ameno, até mesmo carinhoso, enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama para ficar perto deles.

— Filhote? Pelo estado do quarto, acho que foi a versão “gremlin alimentado” que acordou... — Tim resmungou olhando em volta e se aproximando também.

— ... Damian está ótimo. É a mesma criança adorável de alguns dias atrás, o único problema é que... — Ela se calou assim que o pequeno se mexeu um pouco. Só ousou falar algo quando já tinha certeza absoluta que ele estava dormindo — ... É que ele não fica quieto.

— Está dizendo que foi o meu filho que fez tudo isso? — Bruce franziu o cenho, sem conseguir imaginar nem mesmo ele se levantando da cama sozinho pelos próximos dias.

— E em poucos minutos...

— ... Como? — Drake perguntou tentando entender.

— Na hora do banho ele queria escolher um pijama, depois queria desenhar, depois queria achar a bolinha do Titus, depois queria desenhar de novo — ela bocejou — Ah, tiveram as perguntas também, várias perguntas...

— Perguntas sobre o que?

— Várias coisas. Aliás, nos conhecemos em um jantar beneficente.

— ... Ele perguntou de mim? Daquele pássaro de brinquedo? — Tim encarou o chão, culpando-se por tudo o que aconteceu.

— Na verdade ele perguntou bastante sobre...

Antes que Selina conseguisse terminar, Dick entrou no quarto quase colocando a porta abaixo – e isso porque Bruce a deixou entreaberta. O rapaz estava tão afobado que chegou a escorregar em uma das folhas jogadas no chão.

— Como ele está!?

— Dick! — Bruce o tentou chamar de volta a si, mas foi completamente ignorado.

— Ele está bem!? Acordou mesmo!? — Perguntou enquanto subia na cama, expulsando Titus e tomando Damian dos braços de Selina. Ele verificou a temperatura, balançou o irmão mais novo pra lá e pra cá e ainda teve a coragem de o pegar no colo e dar alguns passos em direção da porta, justificando-se com: — Ele deveria estar sendo monitorado no laboratório!

— Não, ele está perfeitamente...! — a gata tentou explicar, mas Bruce a interrompeu:

— Dick, coloque o seu irmão onde estava e o deixe dormir!

— Mas B...!

— Agora!

— Ele só está tirando uma soneca, Dick... — Tim revirou os olhos para todo o drama do irmão mais velho — Pelo jeito, é melhor deixar o gremlin dormindo.

— Não sou gremlin nada! — Damian resmungou manhoso enquanto passava uma das mãos sobre os olhos, finalmente desperto. Ele apoiou o rosto no ombro do irmão e ficou esperando alguma explicação para ter acordado com Dick o segurando.

— ... Bem, rapazes, eu adoraria ficar aqui com vocês... — Selina se levantou da cama — ... mas o Alfred pode estar precisando de ajuda. Cuidem bem do meu filhote! — Selina sorriu, deu um beijinho na testa do filho e saiu logo depois, deixando os três cavaleiros para cuidar da criança levada – e aparentemente cansada.

Tim encarava o chão, as paredes, qualquer coisa que não fosse Damian;

Bruce se contentava em observar o filho de longe, não queria exigir ele perto agora – não quando a última lembrança deles juntos que pequeno tinha, provavelmente, era do pai brigando com ele;

Dick, o mais eufórico de todos, abraçava o irmão e apertava como se fosse uma pelúcia;

— Eu fiz vários desenhos hoje! — o pequeno D disse eufórico, nem de longe queria se afastar do irmão.

— É mesmo!? — Richard perguntou risonho, se jogando na cama com Damian mais uma vez. A essa altura, Titus já tinha se juntado a Ace e deitado sobre as roupas jogadas no chão.

— É! Eu desenhei o dia todo, desenhei até no braço da minha mãe! — Damian pareceu ficar pensativo logo depois, olhando para os irmãos e para o pai. Era como se quisesse entender os três estarem com ele ao mesmo tempo, até que finalmente perguntou: — ... Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim?

Os três negaram instantaneamente, mas foi apenas Bruce quem explorou um pouco mais aquela pergunta:

— Por que acha que aconteceu algo ruim, filho?

— Vieram todos ficar comigo ao mesmo tempo...

— Viemos porque você acordou, Dami — Dick sorriu.

— Ah... — o pequeno encarou o irmão um pouco mais sério, depois desviou o olhar. Se afastou dele e se aninhou entre os travesseiros onde estava dormindo antes.

— O que foi, pequeno D? — Grayson perguntou se aproximando o suficiente para mexer no cabelo dele, bagunçando carinhosamente – os fios já chegavam na altura do nariz, precisavam ser cortados.

— ... Desculpa por ter entrado no seu quarto? — A criança, sem coragem de encarar eles, se encolheu e escondeu o rosto antes de continuar: — Eu também entrei no seu, pai...

O pequeno continuava cabisbaixo, encarando aquela visita repentina como uma exigência de explicações pelo “mal comportamento”. Ele não fazia ideia de que uma semana já tinha se passado.

— Dami...

— Filho, você não precisa pedir desculpas... — Bruce comentou se aproximando mais dele. Fez questão de o puxar para um abraço apertado – antes que Dick o “roubasse” novamente.

Como resposta à demonstração de afeto inesperada, o pequeno se aconchegou no abraço e escondeu o rosto no pai. Ficou assim apenas alguns segundos, apenas o suficiente para se lembrar da outra pessoa que também estava lá:

— Ah, Timothy... — O pequeno encarou o irmão enquanto ainda estava protegido no abraço.

— Não precisa me pedir desculpas por nada, Damian.

— Mas se eu tivesse esperado...

— Não, Dami... — Tim o interrompeu — Se eu não tivesse deixado aquela coisa perto de você, teria ficado tudo bem. Sinto muito.

— Mas...

— Eu vou tentar tomar mais cuidado com você agora, gremlin — Tim deu um sorriso triste para o irmão e depois se afastou. Começou a recolher os desenhos jogados no chão e o que estava fora do lugar – não tinha coragem para ficar perto de Damian ainda, muito menos de olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Eu também sinto muito, guri... — Dick chamou a atenção dele para si — Se eu não tivesse saído e deixado você sozinho...

— Tudo bem! — Damian sorriu — Você teve um encontro com a sua namorada, não foi? Minha mãe me contou! — Soltou uma risadinha adorável — Eu conheço ela?

— Nem imagina o quanto — Suspirou.

— ... E por que ela não veio me ver?

— Porque você precisa descansar bastante antes de receber visitas — Bruce respondeu pelo filho mais velho — É por isso que nenhum amigo seu veio te ver **ainda...** — Ele abraçou o pequeno um pouco mais. Se pudesse, o colocaria longe de tudo e todos só para ter certeza de que nada de mal fosse acontecer.

— Pai...

— Não.

— Mas eu nem falei nada ainda...! — Damian o encarou surpreso.

— Não precisa me pedir desculpas.

— Mas pai...!

— Já disse que não, Damian — Bruce o interrompeu em um tom um pouco mais sério. Quando o pequeno finalmente se aquietou no abraço mais uma vez, ele continuou: — Eu é que fui um péssimo pai brigando com você por nada... eu só...

— Não sabe lidar com crianças? — Dick tentou completar.

— É autoritário? — Tim também ofereceu ajuda.

Grayson estalou um dos dedos, como se chegasse à resposta perfeita:

— É inconsequente!

— ... Eu acabo ficando nervoso por não saber agir com você, filho — Bruce preferiu ignorar os comentários anteriores — Antes era mais fácil porque eu te tratava como trato os seus irmãos. Mas era errado, você é novo demais para ser tratado como um adulto... — Apertou mais ainda o filho contra si. Se não fosse um pequeno resmungo de Damian, talvez ele continuasse apertando aquele garoto se esquecendo completamente da força que tinha... — Desculpe... Eu... não costumo abraçar muito e...

— Tudo bem, minha mãe já me amassou um monte de vezes hoje! — O pequeno sorriu, encarando o pai com os olhos verdes brilhando como nunca.

— E o que você fez hoje?

— Desenhos! — Respondeu na mesma hora — Terminei um bloco inteiro de folhas! Também brinquei com eles! — apontou para os cães exaustos, deitados no chão — Ah, também aprendi a dar cambalhotas igual a minha mãe, ela me ensinou!

— Cambalhotas...? — Bruce sorria, mas na verdade ele estava prestes a deixar o filho com os irmãos e ir exigir explicações sobre aquilo diretamente para a gatuna. Como ela ousou ensinar algo tão perigoso para uma criança!?

— É, quer ver!?

— Agora não filho... — O pai suspirou e desfez o abraço, empurrando Damian delicadamente para que ele se deitasse na cama mais uma vez — Deve estar cansado.

— Já descansei! — o pequeno sorriu e se sentou novamente — Dick, quer ir no jardim comigo?

— Er, Dami... — ele tentou desconversar — Como você usou um bloco inteiro de folhas?

— Desenhando...

— Eu sei, guri, mas são vinte folhas... Como fez vinte desenhos?

— Com carvão... — Mostrou os farelos espalhados pela cama.

— Na verdade são trinta folhas — Tim comentou enquanto colocava todos os desenhos sobre a mesa, prendendo as folhas uma contra as outras e as alinhando pelas bordas — Trinta com gramatura de 300, seja lá o que isso for.

— São folhas pra aquarela e... — O pequeno se calou quando viu o que o irmão estava fazendo — E... Eu pintar depois, mas...

— Mas o que, Dami? — Dick perguntou preocupado, estranhando a tristeza súbita do caçula.

— Agora não dá mais... — Já estava com os olhos marejados.

— Por que não, filho?

— O Tim estragou tudo colocando junto — Damian resmungou baixinho, triste.

— ... Eu só arrumei eles! — Drake tentou se defender, mas bastou separar as folhas novamente para ver os desenhos borrados e com algumas partes apagadas — Dami... eu juro que não sabia que...!

— Tudo bem! — o pequeno o interrompeu enquanto finalmente saia da cama — Não foi por querer... né? — Sorriu, claramente se esforçando para não chorar pelos desenhos perdidos.

— Filho, você pode desenhar mais depois. Agora é melhor descansar.

— É, Dami! Podemos ficar o dia inteiro desenhando e...! — Antes que Richard pudesse terminar a lista de coisas que estava disposto a fazer para manter o irmãozinho distraído, Damian o interrompeu dando uma desculpa qualquer antes de sair do quarto:

— Eu vou ir ver se o Sr. Pennyworth quer ajuda!

Por mais que ele estivesse tentando parecer bem, era óbvio o quão triste tinha ficado. Bruce suspirou e se levantou para ir atrás do filho – não queria ele descendo as escadas sozinho ainda.

Dick e Timothy mantiveram o silêncio. Um se sentia extremamente culpado e o outro estava chocado:

— Você viu, Timbo? Ele saiu correndo! Ele conseguiu correr sem nem segurar em nada!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre de ti, Timothy J. Drake, consegue ser um péssimo irmão até quando tenta fazer a coisa certa! Ainda bem que o Damian agora pode correr e fugir, né?  
> O carvão é um material ótimo para esboço de telas e coisas que levam tinta porque ele é bem fácil de apagar (tenta pegar um pedacinho do carvão de churrasco e fazer algo numa folha de papel, ele acaba sumindo se passar o dedo). Para que ele fique fixo no papel, é preciso usar algum produto fixador (tipo laque, goma laca...).  
> Gramatura é o peso em gramas (g) da folha por metro quadrado (m²). Quanto maior a gramatura, mais grossinho é o papel. Dependendo do material, o mais indicado são folhas de gramatura mais alta, principalmente para o uso de técnicas molhadas (como a aquarela, que usa água para diluir os pigmentos de cor).


	47. Amarelo

Já passava de meia noite.

Batman deveria estar pelas ruas e, contraditoriamente, Bruce estava no quarto do filho. Ele iria cumprir o papel de vigilante noturno, mas primeiro queria colocar Damian na cama – um pequeno ato que teria um grande impacto na relação dos dois, segundo Alfred.

Damian, aliás, tinha passado toda a tarde desenhando - refez os desenhos que o irmão tinha estragado e agora estava pintando eles.

— Só falta mais um... — tentou negociar utilizando aquele olhar doce e irresistível que tinha.

— Filho... — Bruce gentilmente passou a mão pelo cabelo dele — Já é tarde.

— Mas é o último!

— Damian, olhe só para você... — Segurou o rosto dele com as mãos, fazendo com que a atenção do pequeno fosse direcionada a ele — Está com os olhos vermelhos de sono.

— Não estou com sono...

— Está sim — Suspirou, o soltando — E quanto mais ficar lutando contra o sono, mais vai demorar para terminar os desenhos. É melhor ir descansar e terminar eles amanhã de manhã.

— **E se eu não acordar?** Vai ficar faltando um...

Damian via aquela situação como algo realmente importante, não iria se perdoar se não terminasse aquela pequena tarefa que tinha imposto a si mesmo... ele precisava sentir o gostinho do **_dever cumprido_** – por mais que não entendesse a necessidade de se impor metas e tentar as cumprir a todo custo.

Já Bruce, depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, não conseguia pensar em nenhum jeito de continuar a conversa. Ele não fazia ideia do que poderia estar passando pela cabeça do filho para ele achar que não acordaria – poderia ser só uma expressão, uma pequena chantagem emocional... ou Damian estivesse realmente pensando que não acordaria no dia seguinte.

— Já passou de meia-noite, gremlin... — Tim comentou entrando no quarto com uma caneca de café na mão.

— Não sou gremlin... — o pequeno respondeu baixinho. Tinha perdoado o irmão pelos desenhos estragados, mas já estava quase sem esperanças de conseguir conquistar ao menos um pouco do carinho dele – principalmente por causa daquele apelido.

— Não ia colocar ele pra dormir? — Sem respostas, o rapaz se aproximou mais de Bruce e perguntou novamente: — Bruce, ele não deveria estar na cama?

— Ah... — Desperto dos pensamentos o pai suspirou, apertou a têmpora e respondeu finalmente: — ... está terminando um desenho.

Timothy sorriu e se aproximou do irmão, estava curioso ao ponto de deixar o café de lado. Mais cedo, quando recolheu os desenhos, alguns eram tão nítidos quanto uma fotografia em preto e branco – como os que retratavam Titus, Ace, o gato Alfred, objetos... –, mas outros eram apenas algumas manchas sem sentido, provavelmente não terminados.

Ele ignorou o caçula da casa, afinal, Damian estava focado demais para notar a proximidade dele. Tim preferiu analisar as pinturas: perfeitas, nítidas, como se fossem fotos impressas ao invés de desenhos feitos por uma criança... porém, aqueles que eram manchas sem sentido, continuaram assim: manchas sem sentido, manchas negras em folhas completamente amarelas - várias.

— Terminei! — o pequeno anunciou, sorrindo. Estava **orgulhoso de si mesmo** – algo que não sentia há muito tempo.

— E o que exatamente você desenhou? — Drake usou de um tom um pouco mais ríspido do que o normal. Não fez por mal, só não conseguia entender o porquê de mais uma cópia de papel amarelo com uma mancha – não fazia sentido algum.

— Desenhei isso... — Damian segurou a folha com cuidado devido à tinta fresca e mostrou para o irmão.

— Eu sei, grem... Dami. Eu sei que você desenhou isso, mas eu quero saber o que é.

— ... É uma explosão.

— Não importa o que é — Bruce interrompeu a conversa deles — Filho, é melhor ir dormir. Amanhã vocês falam sobre os desenhos...

— Bruce... — Tim suspirou, incrédulo — Seu filho acabou de falar que desenhou uma explosão e você manda ele ir dormir? — Ele encarou o irmão — Damian, de onde você tirou que uma explosão é só uma coisa amarela com uma mancha no meio?

— Do meu pesadelo... — O pequeno tentou disfarçar a nítida **decepção** que sentia agora. Não importava o que ele fizesse, talvez nunca fosse bom o suficiente para o irmão mais novo – e nem para o pai.

— Damian, é melhor você ir para a cama antes que...

— E como foi esse pesadelo? — Tim interrompeu Bruce. Estava curioso, agora não apenas pelos desenhos estranhos, mas porque se lembrava perfeitamente de Damian implorando para ser acordado de um pesadelo.

— Eu não me lembro bem... — Damian suspirou. Ele queria se lembrar, mas o pouco que se lembrava ele desenhou – queria reconhecer aquela mancha negra, mas não importava quantas cópias fizesse, não conseguia.

— Chega desse assunto, Damian.

— Mas eu queria...!

— Não — Bruce o interrompeu — Você vai dormir e esquecer esse pesadelo, desenhos de explosões ou qualquer coisa do tipo!

— Mas...!

— **Já disse que não!**

— Bruce! — Tim se meteu entre os dois — Fica calmo, ele só está falando de um sonho bobo! — Olhou para o irmãozinho que, nesse ponto, já tinha os olhos marejados — Fala, Dami... o que lembra do pesadelo?

— Ti-inha muito barulho... — Ele respirou fundo tentando prender o choro antes de continuar — E eu estava em um lugar apertado, só conseguia ir pra frente... — Olhou para o pai, para o semblante de decepção que ele tinha — ... Qu-quando e-eu consegui sai-ir... — Respirou fundo de novo, agora encarando o chão — ... E olhe-ei para trás, e-estava tudo amarelo... Tinha laranja e ver-rmelho, mas era muito amare-elo... — As lagrimas já estavam escorrendo — E alguma coisa estava atrá-ás de mim, mas eu não sei o que é! — Desabou. Lembrar daquilo era assustador, além de o deixar desconfortável pelos outros dois encararem apenas como um “sonho idiota” — Eu lembro, mas eu não sei o que é! Por isso eu desenhei, porque quando eu voltar ao normal, vou poder descobrir!

— Tudo bem, Dami... — Tim disse no tom mais amável que conseguiu, abraçando o caçula e mexendo no cabelo dele — Já passou... — Ele encarou o pai, esperava que Bruce fizesse algo para acalmar o garoto, mas ele simplesmente saiu do quarto e deixou os dois sozinhos, murmurando antes de sair:

— Sinto muito.

— Fo-Foram vá-árias vezes a me-esma coisa! — Damian o encarou.

— É só um sonho bobo... — Sorriu.

O pequeno levou alguns minutos, poucos, até conseguir parar de chorar e se afastar do abraço do irmão. Ele arrastou os pés até a cama e se jogou entre os cobertores e travesseiros, se escondeu no meio deles.

— Quer que eu fique aqui mais um pouco?

— ... Não precisa — o pequeno respondeu quase em um sussurro, se esforçando para não começar a chorar mais uma vez.

— Ok... — Timothy não **precisava** ficar lá, mas ficou. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, em silêncio.

Quando notou que o irmão pretendia ficar ali mais um pouco, o pequeno se aproximou dele, com movimentos lentos como os de um gato assustado. Com todo o espaço que aquela cama tinha para eles, Tim preferiu ficar apenas na beirada e Damian ficou encolhido ao lado dele.

— Quando você dormir, eu vou precisar sair — o mais velho avisou.

— T-Tudo bem... — Damian sussurrou baixo, ainda estava fungando.

E assim foi feito.

Tim ficou mexendo no cabelo do irmão até que o pequeno finalmente se rendeu ao cansaço. Depois, ao invés de continuar no quarto ou ir trabalhar em algo, o rapaz preferiu ir atrás de Bruce. O encontrou na caverna, ele estava terminando de vestir o uniforme para sair em patrulha – permanecia com o semblante de decepção.

— Por que você saiu daquele jeito? Eu tive que acalmar o gremlin sozinho... — Com a falta de respostas, ele continuou: — Não precisa ficar assim, B. É normal, qualquer criança tem pesadelos às vezes — Novamente recebendo o silêncio, ele continuou a conversa unilateral: — Você ficou decepcionado porque ele não reconheceu o Batman naquela mancha? A memória dele deve estar voltando aos poucos, logo ele vai se lembrar!

— Não estou decepcionado com ele... — a voz beirou um deserto seco e gélido — ... Estou decepcionado comigo.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu falhei com o Damian até mesmo nos sonhos dele — Ele encarou o rapaz.

— Foi só um pesadelo... — Tim suspirou — E por mais que uma mancha preta no fundo amarelo seja sinônimo de Batman, talvez tenha sido outra coisa. Ele pode estar revivendo alguma memória enquanto dorme...

— Revivendo memórias... — Batman encarou o chão em silêncio.

As memórias de Damian poderiam ser resumidas em uma luta incessante para agradar alguém. Primeiro ao avô, depois à mãe, depois ao pai.

Cada dia era apenas mais um dia de luta, apenas luta, porque ele nunca recebia reconhecimento por nada. A glória era guardada para apenas quando ele atingisse a perfeição – inalcançável -, ou para quando ele finalmente conseguisse ser o orgulho de alguém.

Por mais que tentasse, Batman, Bruce, ou apenas o pai de Damian não conseguia se lembrar de um momento que passou com o filho apenas sendo um pai. Sem pressioná-lo, sem impor regras, sem exigir algo...

Não haviam lembranças boas, descontraídas, nem mesmo dos aniversários dele...

No último, no décimo terceiro aniversário, ele estava ocupado com mais uma daquelas reuniões da Liga da Justiça. Damian comemorou o aniversário apenas com Alfred, assim como ele comemorou o dele, com a diferença de que Bruce estava vivo ainda – apenas tinha prioridades antes do filho, como sempre.

— ... Essas memórias para uma criança normal são pesadelos — murmurou — Eu fiz o meu filho viver em um pesadelo... — constatou.

— Se servir de consolo: você não fez isso sozinho, a mãe dele ajudou bastante.

— ... Ele tem medo de mim.

— Bruce, não é isso... ele adora você.

— ... Isso só torna tudo ainda mais doloroso... — Encarou Tim — ... Se ele me odiasse como o Jason, gritasse todas as coisas erradas que eu fiz... — Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro — ... Ele não, ele só distorce e acha que está errado.

— Cada um tem um jeito diferente de lidar com esse tipo de coisa — Por mais que tentasse amenizar a situação, Timothy sabia que aquelas palavras entravam por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro.

— Eu coloco sempre algo na frente dele, na frente de vocês... — Suspirou — Que tipo de pai faz isso? — Encarou o chão mais uma vez.

— É o Batman quem coloca as prioridades na frente, eu sei que o Bruce pensa diferente.

— O Batman também é o pai de vocês, eu sou... — Apertou a têmpora — E eu sempre erro.

— B... — o mais jovem se aproximou, segurando-o por um dos braços — Está se sentindo bem? É a pressão de novo?

— Eu sempre deixo meus filhos me esperando diante da morte e chego tarde demais! — disse entre os dentes. Sentia **desprezo** por si mesmo.

— Alfred! — o rapaz chamou, apoiando o vigilante que continuava a balbuciar acusações contra si mesmo — Alfred, temos um problema!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo a primeira edição de Novos Titãs Renascimento, Damian precisou comemorar o aniversário de 13 anos “sozinho” porque o pai recebeu um chamado importante da Liga da Justiça. Ao que pareceu, Damian está mais do que acostumado em não ser uma prioridade para o pai...  
> Felizmente, Alfred ficou lá com ele e até fez um bolo de morango com baunilha, que foi elogiado pelo garoto.  
> O presente do avô dele, Ra’s, foi uma linda ameaça com direito à um Robin morto e tudo...


	48. Extra

Bruce estava repousando na ala médica do laboratório. Alfred, já cansado de alertar sobre os perigos que o estresse e sobrecarga poderiam causar ao coração dele – ainda fragilizado -, preferiu se certificar que ele ficaria em repouso deixando-o sobre os cuidados de duas pobres almas:

— Quer que eu fale com ele sobre o que combinamos? — Dick perguntou quase em um sussurro, tentando ser o mais discreto possível.

— Não, eu lido melhor com ele — Selina respondeu igualmente baixo.

— Se precisar de ajuda... — Sorriu e saiu do laboratório, estava pronto para ajudar ela como enteado ou qualquer um em Gotham como Asa Noturna.

Ela o acompanhou com o olhar, depois encarou Bruce – sabia que ele estava acordado – e então finalmente começou a conversa:

— Você é um idiota...

— Eu sou.

— Que eu amo feito uma idiota...

— Também amo você, gata.

— Eu sei... — Selina o encarou, estava séria — E também sei que tem coisas na minha frente.

— O que...?

— Justiça, Gotham, Batman, aquele juramento tolo que você fez quando era criança... — Ela suspirou — Bruce, por mais idiota que eu ache isso... — Ela deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, chegando a levantar as mãos em defesa própria — Idiota às vezes, porque eu sei todo o significado! O significado é bom, mesmo que você se arrisque por isso... — Sorriu e segurou uma das mãos dele cuidadosamente — ... Eu entendo. Porque eu amo você, morcego idiota.

— Também amo você, gata idiota — Ele acabou sorrindo.

— E quem não amaria?

Ele acenou negativamente, como se fosse uma repreensão silenciosa à uma criança. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ele suspirou e comentou, como quem não quer nada:

— Se quiser, já pode ir direto ao assunto...

— Ótimo! — Ela respirou fundo e segurou a mão do namorado com um pouco mais de força antes de continuar: — Seu filho não sabe que você ama ele **. Talvez** antes o Damian até suspeitasse disso, mas agora...

— Eu já disse que não fiz por mal.

— Não importa, Bruce. Sabe por que não importa? Porque mesmo sem fazer por mal, você sempre faz a mesma coisa: você **_não diz_** o que sente, você **_não sabe lidar_** com o que sente e você **_não quer sentir_** nada, porque tem **_medo de perder_**.

— De onde você tirou isso?

— Alfred e eu conversamos bastante ultimamente — Ela finalmente largou o namorado e se levantou — Dick, Barbara, Tim... Jason.

— ... Conversou com o Jason sobre mim? — Bruce não conseguiu esconder o sorriso bobo.

— Sobre o quanto você é infantil! — Ela cruzou os braços — Bruce, o que custa conversar com o seu filho!? Se você não explicar o que sente, Damian vai continuar achando que você está triste com ele!

— Eu não...!

— Ele não sabe que **você foi o culpado**!

— ... Eu fui?

— Foi!

— ... Finalmente alguém teve coragem de...

— De falar o que você tanto queria ouvir! — Selina o interrompeu — Você foi o culpado pela morte do Damian da primeira vez, do que aconteceu com ele antes e até do lustre ter caído em cima dele! — Estava irritada — E quer saber? Você também é o culpado pelo Jason ter morrido! Culpado pelo que aconteceu de ruim com o Tim, com o Dick, com o Alfred, com qualquer um!

— Mas...

— Você é o culpado por todas as coisas erradas de Gotham, morcego! É o culpado até por existirem pessoas ruins como eu! Você não precisaria de ajuda para quebrar a coluna porque tem o peso do mundo nas costas!

— Já chega, Selina!

Os dois ficaram calados, encarando um ao outro.

Ela estava irritada, inquieta, andando de um lado para o outro esperando até que as engrenagens girassem. Já ele, o maior detetive do mundo, se esforçou para ficar sentado na maca encarando-a e esperando alguma outra dica – ela não começaria uma discussão por nada.

— Não faz sentido... — Bruce murmurou depois de alguns minutos — Você nunca me culpou por nada, o que foi tudo isso?

Ela sorriu, deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e respirou aliviada. Se aproximou do morcego, o abraçou com força e o encarou – agora com doçura:

— Isso é uma tentativa desesperada de fazer você entender que ninguém culpa você por nada... — O beijou na testa — Você é o único que se culpa.

— Ainda não faz sentido.

— Faz... — Cuidadosamente, ela segurou a mão dele — Faz porque você **sabe** que eu nunca culpo você.

— E? — Ele entrelaçou os dedos aos dela.

— E você está ficando assim porque não sabe se o Damian culpa você ou não...

— ... Talvez seja isso.

— Morcego, sabemos que a culpa foi dele.

— **_Impossível..._** — Ele apertou a mão dela instintivamente — Ele é uma criança! Ele só está assustado, não se culpando!

— Bruce, sabemos que a **culpa foi dele**! — Ela repetiu mais alto — Dele, não sua! Ele escolheu ir sozinho, ele escolheu o jeito mais difícil, ele cometeu erros e ele está pagando! A culpa de fazer ele chorar, esta sim é sua, mas a culpa por tudo o que aconteceu não. Ele está tendo pesadelos como consequência do que fez...

— ... Ele é só uma criança e... e eu...

— Ele é uma criança **_agora_** , morcego... — Selina disse baixo, obrigando o namorado a se deitar na maca mais uma vez — E você tem chance de ser o pai dele de um jeito diferente. Ficar se culpando só está te fazendo mal... — Sorriu, acariciando cuidadosamente o rosto dele com a mão livre — Esquece essa culpa toda, antes que deixe o meu filhote pior... por favor.

— Nosso, nosso filhote.

— Vai conversar com ele?

— Vou... — Segurou cuidadosamente a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos novamente.

— Promete que não vai fazer ele chorar?

— ... Prometo.

— Finalmente! — Ela deixou algumas risadas escaparem.

— Está tudo bem aqui? — Dick os olhou da porta, curioso — Conseguiu?

— Sim! — Selina anunciou eufórica, enchendo o namorado de beijos pelo rosto.

— Ainda não acredito que vocês fazem um complô pelas minhas costas... — Apesar de tentar soar sério, Bruce não conseguia esconder o sorriso bobo.

— Às vezes é necessário, B — O rapaz sorriu — E meu apartamento está vazio mesmo, não tem problema nenhum se eles... — Quando notou o olhar nervoso de Selina, Dick parou de falar e pigarreou, olhando para um lado qualquer — Er...

— Seu apartamento...? — Bruce se sentou novamente. Estava sério, queria uma explicação sem rodeios dessa vez.

— ... É o plano caso você continue assim — Dick murmurou baixo, saindo novamente.

— Bruce, você não está nada bem — Selina o forçou a se deitar — Temos medo de que essa culpa toda possa fazer você piorar e...

— Onde o apartamento entra nisso? — ele a interrompeu.

— ... Talvez seja melhor Damian se afastar um pouco de você, pelo bem dos dois.

— Selina! — Bruce grunhiu como se tivesse recebido uma facada nas costas. Com esforço e se apoiando no que viu pela frente, dessa vez ele se levantou da maca e se afastou dela — Vocês querem tirar o meu filho de mim! — acusou.

— Queremos o melhor para vocês! — Ela se defendeu — Morcego, você não está conseguindo lidar com ele!

— Eu estou lidando perfeitamente com a situação!

— Você está se matando!

— Ele é **meu filho**! **Meu**! Ele não é nada seu! Você não tem o direito de levar ele! — Já estava na porta, pronto para sair e montar guarda no quarto de Damian para garantir que ele continuaria lá.

— Morcego... — Selina o chamou em um sussurro praticamente. Ela se aproximou lentamente – não tinha intenção de impedi-lo, mas mesmo assim ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar, imóvel — Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, ok? — Suspirou — Damian precisa de um lugar tranquilo e você de menos estresse. Dick e eu só vamos fazer algo se as coisas continuarem como estão...

— Por que o apartamento dele? Por que não continuam aqui e eu saio?

— Porque o apartamento dele está vazio, ninguém me reconheceria em Blüdhaven, principalmente com uma criança — Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado — E você não sabe viver sem esse lugar...

— Selina...

— Eu estou a ponto de ficar louca aqui dentro, morcego — Ela o encarou deixando a tristeza e a ansiedade finalmente aparecerem — Eu preciso sair, fazer alguma coisa diferente, me sentir viva de novo... — O abraçou um pouco mais — Cuidar do nosso filhote me distrairia...

— Cuida dele aqui, comigo — Bruce pediu, a abraçando carinhosamente.

— ... Só se parar de fingir que está lidando bem com a situação.

— Eu estou lidando bem...

— Tão bem quanto eu...

Os dois se encararam e deixaram uma risada baixa e cumplice escapar. Ambos, como pais, estavam fazendo o melhor que conseguiam – por mais disfuncionais e autodestrutivos que estivessem se saindo.

Permaneceram abraçados por pouco menos de um minuto, em silêncio, até que o vigilante comentou algo que há dias vinha pensando:

— Eu não sabia que... — Buscou pelas palavras que poderia usar — que realmente gostava de cuidar do Damian. Eu achei que só se sentia obrigada pelo mal-entendido de ser “mãe” dele...

— Eu adoro ser a mãe dele, talvez não tanto quanto o Dick... — Soltou uma risada que logo conteve, afinal, o rapaz estava atrás da porta esperando a reconciliação dos dois, provavelmente ouvindo a conversa — ... Mas eu amo aquele pirralho ciumento.

— E quanto ele voltar ao normal? Como você acha que ele vai... reagir?

— Bem! — Sorriu — Ele tem medo de que eu roube a sua atenção ou que... — ela desviou o olhar — ... que nossos filhos roubem o lugar dele, então... — Pigarreou.

— ... Nossos filhos? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Então... — Já recuperada da timidez momentânea e pronta para mudar o rumo das conversas, Selina arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, ronronando lentamente enquanto o trazia para perto de si: — Deveria estar na maca, Senhor Wayne... miau.

— Me acompanharia até lá, Senhorita Kyle?

— Claro! — Ela sorriu e o beijou antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

E em meio ao beijo caloroso, os dois caminharam em direção a maca. O esforço poderia ser prejudicial para o vigilante noturno naquele estado, mas os dois não ligavam para este pequeno detalhe naquele momento: o único estado que os dois poderiam ser descritos era o de euforia.

Quando tiveram que se separar em busca de ar, ambos já estavam em cima da maca. Ele deitado, apreciando a beleza da gata e ela, cobiçosa, estava começando a se irritar pela dificuldade em abrir o uniforme do parceiro – se ela estivesse com as garras, aquela roupa já teria sido rasgada.

Porém, antes que ela conseguisse tirar algo dele além do capuz, ambos foram interrompidos:

— Rápido, por aqui! — Dick pediu enquanto abria a porta daquele lugar, aflito, só notando o casal acalorado depois que já tinha entrado — O que vocês... deixa pra lá, não temos tempo!

— O que...? — Selina nem ao menos conseguiu terminar a pergunta antes de ser “gentilmente” expulsa da maca pelo namorado – que a essa altura já estava se levantando — Ei!

— Damian está se sentindo mal? Tim? O que houve!?

Bruce bombardeou Asa Noturna com perguntas, mas antes que o rapaz respondesse, Batgirl e Capuz vermelho cruzaram a porta – ele se apoiando nela como podia, mas estava quase sendo arrastado pela menina enquanto balbuciava murmúrios sem sentido.

— Rápido, coloca ele deitado! — Dick ordenou enquanto digitava comandos em um dos monitores daquele lugar.

— É fácil dar as ordens... — Barbara resmungou enquanto, com muito custo, tentava fazer Jason soltá-la — Preciso de ajuda aqui, ele agarrou o meu cabelo!

— Eu...! — Bruce nem ao menos terminou a frase, Selina o interrompeu e se meteu na frente dele.

— Eu ajudo! — Ela se aproximou da garota. Tentava entender o motivo de Jason se agarrar nela mesmo parecendo tão fraco, mas só fez perguntas quando o rapaz já estava deitado na maca – agora segurando uma das mãos de Barbara — ... Gás do riso?

— Gás do medo... — a ruiva a respondeu enquanto finalmente se permitia relaxar — A composição está muito alterada, os antídotos não funcionaram e... B? B, onde você está indo!? — Ela encarou o vigilante que, aproveitando da distração de todos, já tinha até mesmo colocado o capuz de Batman novamente — Você ir agora não vai resolver nada!

— Morcego! — Selina o repreendeu.

— Não infectariam só uma pessoa — Ele se aproximou de Jason com cuidado para que nenhum movimento brusco o assustasse, verificando que era preciso chamar Alfred para cuidar dele antes de sair — Eu preciso achar o Espantalho antes que...!

Antes que Batman conseguisse terminar, Jason conseguiu fazer o que as duas mulheres da sala não conseguiram: parar Batman, interromper as ações dele. Ele segurou a ponta da capa do Cavaleiro, balbuciando finalmente palavras que tinham nexo:

— **Bruce, fica...** — disse em um murmúrio baixo, precisando respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de continuar o pedido: — Fica aqui... Eu... Eu tô com medo.

— Eu... — Batman encarou a porta, suspirou e deixou a justiça para depois — Eu estou aqui, filho... — disse baixo, segurando cuidadosamente as mãos de Jason e tentando o fazer soltar a capa.

— Bruce, não me deixa sozinho! — A voz já estava falhada, fazendo as palavras saírem arranhadas da garganta. Ele encarava o teto, ou melhor, ele encarava alguma alucinação enquanto se remexia na maca — Pai! Pai, eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo!

— Nunca vou deixar você sozinho, filho...

Apesar de toda a melancolia envolvendo aquele cenário, com Jason abatido pelos piores medos que tinha, todos encaravam a cena com ternura. Bruce até mesmo sorriu, um sorriso com olhar triste, porque ao menos dessa vez ele tinha chego a tempo de cuidar do rebelde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blüdhaven é uma cidade de Nova Jersey, com cerca de 30 minutos de distância de Gotham.  
> Era uma cidade baleeira, se tornou um centro industrial e depois decaiu por causa da crise. Atualmente, quando não está destruída, é uma cidade perigosa e com elevado índice de criminalidade. Dick Grayson morou lá por bastante tempo, servindo como policial – e lapidando a própria imagem de Asa Noturna, saindo da sombra do Batman e finalmente e se tornando o protetor de outra cidade.  
> Blüdhaven já foi cenário de fundo em várias sagas, séries e até mesmo em jogos do universo DC. E, como sempre, foi alterada em quase todas as ocasiões, repetindo apenas os elementos da alta criminalidade (incluindo mafiosos, policiais corruptos, monstros radioativos e partidários de Darkside) e, quase sempre, se tornar um lugar inabitável depois de algum evento de grande magnitude (como uma explosão nuclear).  
> Vamos combinar que aqui, nesta fanfic, Blüdhaven realmente tem um alto índice de criminalidade, mas que continua firme e forte no mapa!  
> Asa Noturna deixou a cidade aos cuidados de outros heróis para poder se dedicar ao irmãozinho, ficando afastado até mesmo da carreira de policial investigador (pontos que serão abordados mais na frente).  
> Apesar de parecer uma péssima ideia, Selina e Damian ficarem em Blüdhaven permitiria que o Asa Noturna voltasse a operar na cidade, além de deixar o trabalho de Batman bem mais fácil. Além disso, Selina teria um motivo ainda mais forte para se manter quieta dentro de casa se fingindo de morta: proteger Damian o tempo todo – além, claro, de se proteger (digamos que a parte de “ninguém me reconheceria em Bludhaven” foi uma mentirinha).


	49. Cicatriz

Jason acordou com a cabeça ainda latejando e com a visão nublada.

Respirou fundo, contou mentalmente até três e se sentou na maca de uma vez só. Enquanto reunia forças para se levantar, tentava se lembrar do que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas – lembrava-se apenas de ter explodido um dos galpões onde estavam guardando substâncias ilegais.

— Droga... — gemeu baixo — Caralho, caralho, caralho... — praguejou enquanto fechava os olhos com força e abria novamente. Enxergava tudo embaçado, com vultos indistinguíveis que o deixava nervoso.

— Estou aqui, filho... aqui... — Bruce murmurou baixo e em meio ao sono. Tinha dormido sentado ao lado da maca de Jason, provavelmente segurando uma das mãos do rebelde até ele acordar – Selina estava ao lado dele, abraçada ao vigilante noturno e entregue ao mesmo sono pesado.

— Mas que porra que... — O rapaz respirou fundo, sentiu um embrulho no estomago só por imaginar que Bruce – ou Batman, já que ele não conseguia determinar a presença do capuz – estar ali com ele era mais uma alucinação — **Calma, Jason**. Mantenha a porra da calma — ordenou a si mesmo, deitando-se na maca novamente.

Deitar e relaxar foi uma ideia impossível de se concretizar, já que a mente dele estava transbordando de sinais de **“risco iminente”**. Até mesmo olhar para o teto o deixava nervoso: sentia que a qualquer momento uma estalactite gigantesca poderia se desprender e cair em cima dele; a caverna poderia entrar em colapso devido uma infiltração mal controlada e o soterrar lá embaixo...

— Calma o caralho! — declarou enquanto se levantava mais uma vez, agora saindo de cima da maca e caminhando com passos apressados para fora do laboratório.

Alfred não notou que o rapaz já havia despertado: estava ocupado servindo de suporte para Batgirl, Robin Vermelho e Asa Noturna. Haviam descoberto mais galpões pela cidade onde aqueles compostos químicos estavam sendo guardados.

Jason estava nervoso demais para procurar pelo mordomo, ele simplesmente subiu as escadas e foi se esconder na mansão. Sentia que o dinossauro poderia entrar em curto, se ativar e ataca-lo; que a moeda gigante poderia escorregar da base e ir rolando até ele; que as armas poderiam disparar sozinhas; que a carta gigantesca de baralho iria liberar Gás do Riso... Sentia que as alternativas anteriores poderiam acontecer simultaneamente também.

Entretanto, ir para a mansão não foi uma boa ideia começando pelo lustre: ele tinha medo que o grande objeto decorativo despencasse em cima dele. As imagens daquele dia chuvoso, quando chegou no que ainda chamava de “lar” o aterrorizavam: encontrou Damian debaixo de aço retorcido e cacos de cristais... o corpo dilacerado, repartido, ensanguentado, morto, com olhos congelados em medo. Damian era tão pequeno para ter morrido daquele jeito... ele não queria ter o mesmo fim!

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar nas escadas, Todd já estava com a respiração acelerada e todos os demais sintomas de uma **crise de pânico** iminente. Ele rastejou pelos degraus, pois tinha medo de tropeçar e cair. Continuou rastejando até encontrar a primeira porta destrancada e conseguir entrar, se enfiar debaixo de um móvel qualquer e ficar lá, encolhido.

Estava agora no escritório, sofrendo com uma ansiedade descomunal, com medo, com vertigens que mal o deixavam abrir os olhos sem sentir enjoo... estava sofrendo sozinho, porque a mente dele só aceitava que Bruce estar perto era uma alucinação. Não o culpava, depois de tudo o que tinha feito nos últimos dias... do que tinha dito...

O abrigo improvisado que arranjou, uma pequena mesa de chá, tremia assim como o corpo dele. As peças de porcelana, delicadas, rangiam com o tremor – gemiam como criaturas pequenas agonizando.

Mas o som não o incomodou, a mente dele estaca ocupada o fazendo reviver lembranças mais dolorosas.

As alucinações duraram até o som de um despertador ecoar pelo vazio da mansão e se sobrepor aos outros. Era um barulho incessante, rápido e extremamente alto. Depois, barulhos de passos... passos se aproximando. Talvez fosse apenas um dos efeitos colaterais da toxina, mais uma alucinação que parecia ser real.

— Senhor Pennyworth? — a voz de Damian chamou do lado de fora.

Era só uma alucinação.

Damian ainda estava desacordado – por culpa do Bruce. Se ele tivesse despertado, já teriam avisado a ele... se bem que avisaram, mas provavelmente era só um alarme falso como da outra vez.

Se o pequeno tivesse despertado realmente, Tim já teria o bombardeado com fotos e Dick já teria ligado inúmeras vezes para ele... mas ele tinha saído sem o celular para não ser incomodado enquanto lidava com as coisas do seu jeito – explodindo os armazéns de contrabando.

Não.

Não haviam justificativas.

Damian acordado era uma alucinação!

Uma dolorosa alucinação que iria sumir como as outras, cedo ou tarde!

— Senhor Pennyworth? — o pequeno chamou mais uma vez, agora dando-se a liberdade para abrir a porta e procurar pelo mordomo.

Jason puxou todo o ar que conseguiu e tentou sufocar o próprio choro. Ele tremia ainda mais com a luta interna entre a vontade de ver o pirralho e o medo de encontrar com aquela besta sanguinária como da última vez – era uma alucinação, só poderia ser ruim.

— T-Tem... Tem alguém aqui? — Damian perguntou mais baixo — Eu... — Ele se calou e pareceu pensar em algo suficientemente bom para a situação — S-se for um ladrão, as chaves da porta ficam na cozinha. Só... só não machuca ninguém, tá? Leva... Le-eva um biscoito pro Titus e um pro Ace, eles não vão morder se ganharem biscoitos, também não machuca eles! — Tentou soar corajoso, mas a voz estava tão falhada quanto suas pernas trêmulas.

— Porra, Dami! Por que você tem que ser fofo pra caralho com todo mundo!? — Jason suspirou entre um soluço e outro de choro — Se eu fosse um ladrão, já teria atirado em você! — Repreender uma alucinação... prova de quão fora de si o rebelde estava.

A criança, diferente dele, não via aquela situação toda como mais um “alerta de perigo iminente”. Pelo contrário: Damian sorriu ao reconhecer a voz do irmão, se apressando para acender as luzes e procurar por Jason. Foi fácil, afinal, a mesinha de chá mal o escondia com as pernas finas e o tampo de vidro.

— ... Jay! — o pirralho disse repleto de felicidade em rever o irmão. Impulsivo, se jogou no chão e deu um jeito de se enfiar embaixo da mesa assim como o mais velho, se abraçou a ele e ficou lá, como se nada mais importasse além daquele rebelde problemático — **Senti saudades** , você demorou pra voltar! — o encarou, aproveitando para passar a mão pelo rosto do irmão e limpar as lagrimas — Está triste? Brigou com o meu pai de novo?

— Não, não pirralho... — Jason suspirou e o abraçou como se fosse um urso capturando a presa — Eu só... droga! — Soluçou — **Eu só senti sua falta!** — Sorriu, porque ao menos em uma alucinação estava vendo seu nanico favorito novamente, acordado e bem.

— É só isso mesmo?

— Sim...

— E... por que se escondeu aqui? — Damian não queria incomodar o irmão, mas estava com a cabeça repousando no peito dele, conseguia ouvir os batimentos rápidos.

— Nem eu sei direito, Dami — O abraçou um pouco mais — Acordou... acordou há muito tempo?

— Não — Sorriu — Onde você estava? Suas roupas estão com um cheiro estranho...

— Eu estava... resolvendo. Isso! Resolvendo... — Deu uma pausa para respirar algumas vezes antes de continuar — Resolvendo algumas coisas, só isso — Novamente ele deu uma pausa, agora para omitir um soluço de choro e recobrar o fôlego — Já acabou, tudo já está terminado e vai ficar tudo bem — sussurrou mais para tentar acalmar a si mesmo do que como uma resposta — Tudo bem...

— Você se machucou? — Com um pouco de esforço, o pequeno conseguiu desprender um dos braços do abraço e encostar a ponta dos dedos em um curativo no rosto do irmão – próximo a boca, que cobria toda a bochecha.

— ... É, acho que sim — Jason sorriu um tanto forçado, prendendo as mãos de Damian novamente e tentando se acalmar com a ideia de uma possível infecção no local ou algo pior — Mais uma cicatriz como troféu — murmurou baixinho, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que aquilo passaria.

— Não se importa com cicatrizes?

— Claro que não, elas me deixam mais bonito... — Novamente ele se forçou a sorrir. Respirava rápido, em uma tentativa desesperada de manter o controle.

— ... Acha mesmo isso? — Damian o encarou com os olhos verdes repletos de curiosidade.

— Que eu sou bonitão? Claro que sim!

— Eu também acho, mas não isso... — disse com uma risada adorável no final — As cicatrizes, não acha elas feias?

— Eu... eu deveria? — Jason mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não imaginar todas as cicatrizes que tinha no corpo se abrindo novamente – em vão, porque essa sensação angustiante já tinha tomado conta dele.

O pequeno acenou negativamente e escondeu o rosto. Ele parecia estar pensando no que dizer, mas apenas tomou coragem para mais uma pergunta:

— E o meu pai, ele não se importa com elas também?

— Bruce? Não que eu saiba, por quê? Ele... — Suspirou, fungou e então continuou: — Não, droga... ele tem várias.

— ... As vezes ele fica olhando pras minhas... — Damian respondeu sem jeito — Ele deve me achar feio...

— Você não é feio, Dami.

— O Timothy me chama de gremlin...

— Foda-se eles, eu... eu sou seu irmão preferido e estou falando: você não é feio — Sorriu, dessa vez tentou ser genuíno, mas bastou olhar para o irmãozinho para perder o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha.

— Nem com essa cicatriz na sobrancelha? — O pequeno o encarou, esperando ansioso por uma resposta. Era uma pequena cicatriz na sobrancelha esquerda, nada que chamasse a atenção e muito menos que diminuísse a beleza daqueles olhos verdes.

Porém, Jason não estava vendo isso. Ele enxergava a versão acidentada de Damian com o rosto completamente dilacerado, olhos sem vida, os músculos prendendo o que a pancada do lustre e daquele pedaço de metal haviam quebrado.

Aquilo bastou para ele começar a gritar de pânico, espernear, se entregar ao pranto e apertar Damian contra si do mesmo jeito que fez naquele dia. O pequeno, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, só se abraçou mais ao irmão enquanto perguntava:

— Jay, o que foi!?

O rebelde continuou gritando e praguejando enquanto tinha fôlego. Depois se contentou e chorar até soluçar, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto disforme do irmão. Olhou para o tampo de vidro daquela pequenina mesa que os servia de abrigo, com peças de chá em porcelana cara e frágil... tudo tremia, poderiam se partir a qualquer momento.

— Jay? — Damian o chamou preocupado.

Novamente o rapaz ignorou o mais novo, se rastejando para um lugar mais seguro aos dois: se recostou numa poltrona do escritório, longe de qualquer peça de decoração ou objeto potencialmente perigoso.

Mantinha Damian preso a si, completamente imobilizado naquele abraço de urso.

— Jay, está tudo bem?

— Só... — O mais velho respirou fundo, aliviando um pouco o aperto do abraço – os músculos já estavam entorpecidos — Só abraça... quietinho, tá? — pediu — Só abraça o irmão... — Soluçou, tentando interromper as lagrimas mais uma vez — Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem...

Damian obedeceu e abraçou o irmão o mais forte que conseguia. Entretanto, ele não conteve a curiosidade pueril que sentia:

— Você teve um pesadelo? — perguntou baixinho.

Jason suspirou consideravelmente mais calmo e colocou uma das mãos sobre o cabelo do irmão mais novo, tentando comprovar para si mesmo que Damian estava bem. Depois de alguns segundos de uma caricia desajeitada, ele finalmente conseguiu responder:

— Isso... Isso, pirralho — Apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dele — É só um pesadelo, vai ficar tudo bem...

— Eu também tenho pesadelos ruins... — Damian sussurrou — Mas é só acordar que fica tudo bem. Estamos acordados agora, Jay...

— Cala a boca, você é só a porra de uma alucinação! — murmurou, tentando convencer a si mesmo.

— **Desculpa...** — o pequeno disse baixinho, contentando-se em apenas abraçar o irmão pelos ombros e ficar ali com ele, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos rápidos e descompassados.

Jason continuou do mesmo jeito: com o queixo apoiado na cabeça de Damian, o abraçando e sendo abraçado de volta. O choro se manteve, consideravelmente mais brando do que antes – talvez o efeito daquela droga modificada estivesse, finalmente, se dissipando.

Ele só ficou nervoso novamente quando ouviu passos do lado de fora. Duas figuras entraram pela porta, que estava apenas encostada:

— Se eu não tivesse tomado aquele calmante, isso não teria acontecido... — Bruce resmungou olhando em volta, mas bastou encontrar os filhos a salvo para deixar um sorriso escapar.

— Se não tivesse tomado aquele calmante, Patrão Bruce, isso teria acontecido enquanto planejássemos o seu funeral — Alfred retrucou um pouco mais venenoso do que de costume – estava mal-humorado por ter atrasado o horário do remédio de Damian.

Jason arfou assustado ao reconhecer Bruce, mas o que capturou sua atenção não foi o cabelo desgrenhado ou a parte de baixo do uniforme de Batman – a clássica “cueca por cima da calça” -, mas sim os vários curativos que cobriam quase completamente o tórax dele. Curativos com manchas avermelhadas brotando.

— ... P-Pai!? — o rebelde o chamou em um fio de voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Gás do Medo, assim como o Gás do Riso, é um composto químico extremamente perigoso e com reações variáveis e extremamente perigosas.  
> Foi criada pelo professor e doutor Paul Ferdinand Jonathan Crane, Espantalho, que era um grande psiquiatra e psicólogo, chegando até mesmo a liderar o Asilo Arkham antes de perder o pouco de sanidade que ainda tinha. Conduziu vários experimentos usando cobaias humanas, começando quando ainda era um professor na Universidade de Gotham.  
> Crane sofreu muito quando era criança, foi nessa época que ele ganhou um medo incontrolável por corvos (daí o Espantalho, algo que dá medo ao próprio medo). Quando mais velho, querendo se tornar mais forte, impôs a si mesmo que nunca mais sentiria medo e, para tal, começou seus estudos voltados para uma toxina que “ajudaria” as pessoas a superarem seus medos.  
> Tal toxina começou mais branda, como uma “poção do medo”, sendo permitida até mesmo em festas no campus da universidade. Depois, ele começou a aprimorá-la e, finalmente, chegou ao Gás do Medo com a ajuda de Ra’s al Ghul (que disponibilizou uma flor rara como matéria-prima).  
> Atualmente há várias versões do Gás do Medo. O efeito varia, mas sempre é de medo intenso, às vezes irracional, que pode levar a morte (por ataque cardíaco ou efeitos danosos no cérebro). Batman já desenvolveu vários antídotos para neutralizar as toxinas, superar o medo também anula alguns dos sintomas.  
> Nota da nota: o Espantalho usa uma máscara para se tornar imune ao gás. Quem pegou, pegou, quem não pegou, não pega mais! XD


	50. Crises

— Jason... — Bruce tentava manter o sorriso amigável, mas o estado em que o filho se encontrava era preocupante — Como está se sentindo?

— O que aconteceu!? — Jason se encolheu ainda mais quando o pai se aproximou dele alguns passos – bastou isso para que o vigilante estagnasse no lugar e parasse com os movimentos bruscos. Já Damian, ainda preso naquele abraço, se esforçava para tentar ver o pai ou o mordomo e descobrir do que o irmão mais velho estava falando.

— Mestre Jason, conversamos depois que você soltar o seu irmão, ele precisa tomar os remédios — Alfred tentou negociar, aproximando-se apenas dois passos — Quer que ele fique bem, não quer?

— Primeiro as minhas respostas! — o rapaz exigiu e apertou o irmão contra si com ainda mais força — O que querem com ele? Que remédios ele ainda está tomando!? O que eu tomei!?

Os mais velhos se entreolharam, permaneceram em absoluto silêncio enquanto dividiam um olhar preocupado. O Gás do Medo por si só já era potencialmente fatal, mas a “nova versão” estendia os efeitos por muito mais tempo – podendo causar danos irreversíveis.

— Eu quero a porra das respostas! — Jason exigiu novamente. Se levantou do chão enquanto ainda prendia o irmão mais novo contra si.

— Filho, por favor... — Bruce suspirou.

— Mestre Jason, só queremos o melhor para vocês dois.

— Mentira!

— Jason...

— Eu sei que é mentira!

— Jay... — Damian o chamou quase em um sussurro. Continuava o abraçando, mas estava começando a ficar com medo de como terminaria aquela discussão — O Sr. Pennyworth não mente.

— Pirralho, você nem imagina do quanto **todos aqui mentem!** — Todd soltou uma risada debochada encarando os mais velhos, depois fungou e usou uma das mãos para tentar limpar as lágrimas — Eles estão mentindo agora, sabia? Mas eu posso falar a verdade pra você... é só uma alucinação, não vai ter problema mesmo.

— ... Estão mentindo? — O pequeno perguntou com a voz repleta de insegurança. Sentia o corpo começar a ficar rígido, a boca secar... — Sobre o que eles estão mentindo?

— Sobre nada, Mestre Damian. Seu irmão está passando por um momento difícil chamado “crise de pânico” — Alfred tentou explicar da melhor maneira possível — Por favor, desconsidere essas acusações, ele está nervoso demais e não sabe o que diz...

— Crise o caralho! Aposto que vocês me drogaram igual fazem com o pirralho... — De um estado de raiva o rebelde foi para a melancolia: — É tão fácil cuidar dele, mas vocês vivem dando esses comprimidos pra ele dormir!

— Os remédios são para eu dormir? — Damian se esforçou para tentar encarar os mais velhos, mas Jason ainda estava o imobilizando — Sr. Pennyworth, isso é verdade? Pai, é verdade!? — Conseguia sentir a desconfiança aumentando conforme sentia o corpo formigar.

— Você está assustando o seu irmão, Jason — Bruce disse no tom mais sério que conseguia. Se aproximou mais dos filhos, precisava parar Jason antes que fizesse algo irreparável.

— Mestre Jason, precisa manter a calma — Alfred pediu. Assim como o Patrão Wayne, ele desconsiderou as perguntas de Damian – estavam focados em eliminar o perigo primeiro.

— Calma porra nenhuma! — Jason gritou.

O rebelde conseguia sentir a sanidade que ainda tinha se esvaecendo. As figuras horrendas, os vultos e as sombras ameaçadoras estavam o encurralando cada vez mais...

— Filho...

— **NÃO ME CHAMA DE FILHO!** — Ele finalmente soltou o caçula da casa, mas apenas para começar a puxar os próprios cabelos com a mão – como se aquilo fosse o acordar do pesadelo que estava vivendo. Quando viu que não daria certo, Jason apenas se afastou mais e se recostou na parede e ficou sentado no chão – ainda puxando os cabelos.

Damian aproveitou a libertação do abraço para caminhar até o mordomo e o abraçar com a força que ainda tinha – ele era mais confiável que o próprio pai. Sentia que a qualquer momento perderia o controle do próprio corpo e temia chegar no mesmo estado que o irmão... temia começar a ser tão neurótico quanto ele estava sendo agora, mas precisava saber:

— Sr. Pennyworth... os remédios, eles... — o pequeno encarou o mordomo com os olhos transbordando lágrimas — Eles me fazem dormir? — Alfred chegou a abrir a boca, mas não disse nada — Vocês querem se livrar de mim usando eles? Eu odeio dormir! Eu posso... — Soluçou engasgado com o próprio choro — Eu posso ficar quieto, não vou dar mais trabalho, eu prometo! Me desculpa por ter matado o Robin e de ter causado problemas, por favor! Eu vou ficar quietinho, por favor Sr. Pennyworth! — implorou — S-Só... não me faz dormir, por favor...

O idoso encarou Bruce em busca de algum apoio, qualquer coisa que servisse para acalmar minimamente aquela criança tão fragilizada, mas o outro adulto estava ocupado demais tentando se aproximar de Jason sem assustá-lo. Alfred mexeu cuidadosamente nos cabelos de Damian, respirou fundo e tentou explicar da forma mais sucinta que conseguiu:

— Os remédios são para epilepsia, Mestre Damian. Infelizmente, eles podem causar reações como a sonolência... — cuidadoso, ele usou os polegares para tentar limpar as lágrimas do pequeno — Mas por que você odeia dormir?

— ... S-Sonhos ruins... — respondeu entre os dentes, se obrigando a parar com o choro para poder explicar melhor: — Muito ru-uins... **Eu morro toda vez** , Sr. Pennyworth! Não importa o que eu faça, pra onde eu vá, eu **sempre morro** e não acordo depois disso! — Ele escondeu o rosto no mordomo tentando abafar a voz — Dói, arde, machuca... mas **eu não acordo** , é uma tortura! E-Eu fico revivendo tudo de errado que eu fiz pra tentar continuar vivo, mas **eu continuo morto** , Sr. Pennyworth!

Para a surpresa do mordomo, Bruce quem interviu para tentar acalmar o filho mais novo. Da forma mais carinhosa e zelosa possível, ele pegou Damian no colo e o abraçou – como se fosse uma criança pequena que precisasse de embalo para se aquietar.

Depois de ouvir o pequeno relato, o “pai inconsequente” só conseguia se sentir ainda mais culpado por ter negligenciado o pequeno. Agora entendia aquela relutância em dormir; aquela pergunta “se eu não acordar?”; entedia até mesmo os desenhos retratando os pesadelos – apenas quando se conhece o medo é possível deixar de tê-lo.

— Vamos tentar outros métodos, filho... só precisa ser paciente.

A promessa sem juramento bastou para que o pequeno Wayne se acalmasse um pouco e, finalmente, se abraçasse ao pai como costumava fazer. Na verdade, já tinha um bom tempo que essas ações não se repetiam, uma das últimas vezes foi quando ainda estavam naquela clinica neurológica.

— QUE OUTROS MÉTODOS!? — Jason se obrigou a levantar e encarou o pai — O que vai fazer com ele!?

— Existem outros remédios que... — Parou de explicar quando encarou o filho rebelde, que agora tinha um olhar de ódio, pronto para ataca-lo. Não havia muito o que fazer, Bruce estava machucado e com o filho no colo, restava tentar desviar daquele ataque ou, pelo menos, proteger Damian.

— SOLTA ELE!! — ordenou. Mesmo cambaleante, Jason conseguia ser ágil graças aos níveis altos de adrenalina.

— Mestre Jason, contenha-se! — Alfred exigiu se colocando entre ele e os Wayne.

Não foi necessário nada além disso.

Jason via uma figura horrenda de pele repuxada e pútrida no lugar do tão amado mordomo. Até mesmo a voz de Alfred parecia monstruosa... o rapaz apenas se encolheu e se deixou cair no chão novamente, chorando, já que não poderia salvar o irmão – mesmo que o encarasse como uma alucinação.

— ... Eu volto já! — Alfred disse baixo enquanto saia apressado do escritório. Não tinha tempo a perder. O efeito do Gás do Medo estava superando os do antidoto. Era preciso uma nova dose o mais rápido possível, caso contrário aquela crise se tornaria um problema bem maior – e talvez irreversível.

Bruce continuou estagnado no mesmo lugar. Não tirava os olhos de Jason, mas não se aproximava dele com medo de piorar a situação ou de ser atacado novamente – ele não se importava de ser ferido, mas não permitiria que algo acontecesse a Damian.

— Vai ficar tudo bem... — sussurrou, como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo de que tudo se resolveria logo.

— Pai... — Quando se tornou o foco de total atenção de Bruce, o pequeno continuou: — Posso falar com ele? — Já tinha parado de chorar, tinha sufocado todas as lagrimas com a preocupação que sentia pelo irmão mais velho – era Jason quem precisava ser salvo.

— Damian... — Bruce tentou argumentar um motivo válido para negar, mas não havia — Só tome cuidado — pediu enquanto o colocava no chão.

E assim, Damian se aproximou do irmão devagar, se sentou ao lado dele e esperou pacientemente até que Jason o abraçasse por vontade própria. Não prendeu o pirralho em um abraço de urso, nem ao menos tinha forças para conseguir fazer isso, mas o abraçou com um dos braços e tampou o próprio rosto com o outro – não queria ver aquelas coisas horríveis.

— Jay, é um pesadelo de novo? — Damian perguntou baixo, estava preocupado com o irmão. O rapaz não conseguiu responder, se engasgou com as próprias lágrimas - aquela tortura era muito pior do que qualquer pesadelo.

— Ele só precisa do remédio, filho. Ele vai ficar bem... — O pai tentou explicar.

— Ele precisa de remédios que nem eu? P-Pra dormir?

— Não... — o mais velho suspirou — Filho, você não toma remédios para dormir. Nem você e nem o Jason.

— ... Pra que eles servem então?

— Os seus são para epilepsia e os dele para crise de pânico... — Bruce passou as mãos pelo rosto. Já tinha passado por interrogatórios intermináveis, torturas, ameaças... mas Damian fazendo aquelas perguntas – provavelmente desconfiado dele – dava uma sensação horrível.

— Por que meu irmão tem crises de pânico?

— Porque... porque ele... — Desviou o olhar — Porque ele sofreu um acidente quando era mais novo.

— É, um acidente... — Jason se intrometeu na conversa — **por culpa sua!** — Encarou Bruce com a raiva superando o medo — Eu morri por sua culpa e você também é o culpado pelo pirralho ter morrido!

— Jason! — Bruce o repreendeu, mas o estrago já estava feito:

— ... **E-Eu morri?** — Damian encarou o pai e, com a falta de uma resposta, ele desviou o olhar para o irmão — Jay, **eu já morri?** — O rebelde também não tinha condições de responder aquela pergunta, continuava resmungando que “B foi o culpado”.

Com a falta de respostas, a mente de Damian aceitou aquilo como uma verdade.

Trabalhou para moldar a realidade tão viva daqueles pesadelos como algo concreto, uma lembrança dolorosa do que provavelmente foi a morte dele.

O pequeno, que já estava quase tão assustado quanto o irmão, se entregou à uma de suas crises de ausência. Encarava o nada, mantinha-se ocupado o suficiente com seus pensamentos embaralhados e confusos para não perceber mais a realidade à volta.

Quando finalmente notou o que fez, Jason juntou a culpa ao medo e ficou ainda pior. Soltou o irmão e tampou o rosto com as mãos, como se esconder o rosto bastasse para se esconder de tudo e todos que o faziam se sentir mal.

Bruce, que não podia fazer muito pelos filhos sem piorar ainda mais a situação, se contentou em ficar os observando e esperando qualquer sinal de melhora. Se sentia um completo inútil, uma mentira como “protetor de Gotham”, já que nem ao menos conseguia ser o protetor da própria família.

— Que fique tudo bem... — implorou em um sussurro para Deus, para o universo ou qualquer tipo de força que regesse aquela sequencia cruel de acontecimentos.

E assim os segundos... os minutos foram passando.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Alfred abriu a porta do escritório cuidadosamente e entrou, portava o antidoto para Jason. O rapaz, aliás, já estava estirado no chão balbuciando coisas completamente sem sentido – como quando havia chegado na Batcaverna -; Damian continuava inerte e Bruce incapaz de fazer algo pelos filhos – ele tentou, mas Jason gritava e esperneava ao mínimo movimento que ele fazia.

— Patrão Bruce, tome cuidado — o mordomo disse entregando as seringas para ele.

— Alfred, você precisa me ajudar, eu... — Bruce encarou o mordomo, mas nem mesmo ele sabia exatamente em como Alfred poderia ajudar agora — Por que duas?

— Perdoe-me, eu não quero assistir **como** você vai injetar as duas doses nele... — Disse deixando transparecer o quão cansado já estava.

— Mas Alfred... — O Wayne tentou novamente.

— Lamento, Patrão Bruce, mas meus honorários **não cobrem** esse tipo de situação — Até mesmo a tentativa de sarcasmo soava mais como uma lamuria do que algo venenoso — Se precisar de algo, Dick já está retornando... **eu não consigo mais** por hoje. Lamento, Patrão Bruce — disse baixo enquanto encarava o chão, sentia-se derrotado.

Alfred abandonou o escritório novamente, deixando Bruce ainda mais perdido do que antes. Se pudesse, o Wayne teria se agarrado aos pés do mordomo e implorado para ele ficar ao menos como apoio emocional, mas sabia que ele já estava indo além dos próprios limites há muito tempo.

O patriarca encarou os filhos, respirou fundo em busca de alguma estabilidade e se aproximou cautelosamente. Jason começou a gritar ameaças e coisas completamente sem sentido enquanto Damian continuava como uma estátua.

— Jason, você **sabe** que eu não vou te machucar... — Tentou manter a voz o mais suave que conseguia — Isso é só um antidoto pro gás do medo. Você quer parar de ver essas alucinações, não quer?

Jason Todd se calou, encarou o pai enquanto se forçava a se sentar no chão e esperou alguns segundos antes de finalmente responder:

— Quero...

— Então só precisa confiar em mim dessa vez, filho — pediu. Já estava suficientemente perto dele preparando a agulha da seringa – bastava aplicar.

— Tá, tá... — o rapaz murmurou desviando o olhar para o irmão mais novo — E o Damian? O que vai fazer com ele?

— Não tem muito o que se possa fazer além de esperar — Suspirou e segurou o antebraço de Jason com cuidado e firmeza, pronto para aplicar o soro e surpreso pela momentânea estabilidade da situação.

— Ei! Não chega perto de mim com essa coisa! Eu preciso de alguns segundos até... até estar pronto... — Ele puxou o braço para si e ficou encarando o pai — Eu quero um abraço antes.

— ... Um abraço?

— B, eu estou vendo você de um jeito tão horrível... — Se encolheu — Eu estou com medo, porra! Eu só estou pedindo a droga de um abraço e nem isso você quer me dar! Você é uma porcaria de veterano de guerra que nem ao menos quer acalmar um soldado perante a morte!

— ... Jason, sabe que isso não vai matar você, não sabe?

— Eu só queria um abraço... mas você não gosta de mim, não é? — disse baixo, encarando Bruce com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas — Claro que não gosta, ninguém gosta...

O mais velho revirou os olhos, suspirou novamente, deixou a agulha de lado e abraçou Jason. Não era um pedido exorbitante e, se Bruce realmente iria se empenhar para ser um bom pai, precisava se acostumar com abraços e coisas do tipo.

Jason parecia tão assustado e indefeso... apenas parecia, porque na primeira oportunidade que teve, pegou a agulha e injetou todo o conteúdo em uma região qualquer do dorso do pai – que não conseguiu se defender, não esperava esse tipo de coisa, **não estava preparado.**

Entretanto, Bruce conseguiu o imobilizar antes que algum outro ataque fosse feito. A segunda seringa estava próxima, uma dose extra daquele coquetel para diminuir a adrenalina seria fatal – levando em conta a quantidade de calmantes que o morcego já havia tomado.

Agora restava esperar, pois o ganhador daquela batalha seria o que resistisse por mais tempo.

E assim foi feito.

Bruce esperou pelo que pareceram horas, apesar do relógio mostrar a diferença de apenas quatro minutos.

Sentia-se completamente perdido, um fracasso como pai ou qualquer coisa próxima disso... Até mesmo tinha dúvidas se ainda era um herói – foi enganado tão facilmente, os reflexos estavam lentos...

— Pai? — Damian o chamou baixinho, passando as mãos sobre os olhos — O que aconteceu?

— Nada... — mentiu — Vai pro seu quarto, filho... vai ficar tudo bem.

— ... Onde está o Sr. Pennyworth? — o pequeno olhou em volta — Por que o Jason está assim ainda? Ele não tomou o remédio?

— Ainda não filho... — Bruce prendeu um pouco mais o filho mais velho, Jason continuava se retorcendo e murmurando coisas completamente sem sentido — Melhor esperar no seu quarto.

— Quer que eu procure pelo Sr. Pennyworth? Ele pode ajudar e...

— Damian, vá para o seu quarto — Foi preciso muito controle para que Bruce não gritasse essa ordem — Filho, só tenta ir dormir... tá? Vai ficar tudo bem.

De fato, não era uma mentira. Jason estava cada vez mais perdido no medo, a qualquer momento perderia o controle por si mesmo e dar uma dose do antidoto se tornaria algo bem mais fácil – porém, esperar tanto poderia resultar em sequelas.

— Eu posso ajudar! — o pequeno teimou, se aproximando deles.

— Me ajuda a fugir! — Jason gritou em um pequeno lampejo de sanidade.

— Damian, presta atenção em mim — Bruce mandou, estava bem mais sério do que o normal – estava como Batman — Você vai ir para o seu quarto e ficar lá. Não tem como me ajudar com o seu irmão e o Alfred precisa de um tempo... entendeu?

— **Posso ajudar sim!** — repetiu, parecendo até que era o antigo Damian teimando por algo — É só uma injeção, não é? — Pegou a segunda seringa e preparou agulha — E-eu... Eu acho que sei fazer isso...

— Você sabe, mas não precisa fazer se não quiser...

— Não faz! — Jason gritou, se debatendo com ainda mais força — Não faz isso comigo, nanico! — Tentava se soltar do pai — Não faz... não faz, não faz...

— Jason, se acalma! — o mais velho pediu enquanto tentava o imobilizar com mais firmeza — Damian, se quer mesmo ajudar, você vai precisar injetar esse líquido no seu irmão... — Ele precisou fazer uma pausa para conseguir prender Jason de novo, os próprios músculos já estavam começando a apresentar rigidez devido ao medicamento — Vai precisar ser rápido, antes que o seu irmão se machuque!

Damian acenou positivamente, aproximando as mãos trêmulas com a seringa do braço de Jason. Ele não entendia como, mas sabia onde precisava enfiar a agulha... colocou primeiro um dedo no local para ter certeza de que atingiria o alvo, mas antes que pudesse furar a pele, o irmão colocou uma das mãos por cima da dele – Bruce mal conseguia o prender agora.

— E-Ele... Você sempre é enganado por ele... — Sussurrou — Não faz isso comigo, ele não se importa de verdade, Dami! Ele está mentindo! — insistiu olhando para o mais novo, agora tentando alcançar o rosto dele com a mão livre — **_Ele nunca vai amar a gente_** , ele não liga... — sussurrou, mexendo nos cabelos de Damian — Podemos fugir... dele...

— Damian, seu irmão só está tendo alucinações, está confuso...

— Ele nunca vai ser um bom pai pra nós dois! **Ele nunca quis a gente, Dami!** — Jason gritou, fazendo questão de se livrar de uma vez do pai — É tudo mentira! Ele quer se livrar da gente, Dami... **Somos os dois maiores erros dele!** — Se agarrou ao irmão em uma tentativa de se levantar – estava tão zonzo que quase acabou derrubando os dois.

— ... E-Eu sou um erro? — Damian encarou o irmão e depois o pai. Nenhum dos dois respondeu como da outra vez, o que tornou a mente do pequeno tão embaralhada quanto antes, ocupada para tornar aquilo uma verdade irrevogável.

Ele teria continuado naquela pequena confusão se não fosse o mordomo abrir a porta do escritório com um pontapé, roubando a atenção de todos por portar um rifle antigo.

— O único erro aqui, Mestre Damian... — Fez uma pequena pausa e mirou em Jason — ... é eu achar que vocês conseguiriam sobreviver mais de dez minutos sem mim — Atirou. Jason sossegou instantaneamente, enquanto Damian e Bruce o encaravam com pânico estampado nos rostos — Oh, não precisam se preocupar, é apenas um tranquilizante de médio porte — Sorriu — Creio que sou mais adepto aos métodos não ortodoxos.

.

.

.

**EPILOGO**

.

— Daí o Sr. Pennyworth apareceu com uma espingarda e resolveu tudo! — Damian contava o sonho recente para os pais, contente por ter sido um pesadelo com final feliz. Estavam os três tomando o café-da-manhã juntos na grande mesa do salão de festas.

— E como sempre, Alfred resolve os problemas de todo mundo nessa casa! — Selina comentou entre uma risada e outra, arrancando um sorriso até mesmo do namorado.

— Filho... — Bruce tentou soar ameno, mas estava claramente preocupado — Você nunca foi um erro, nem nunca vai ser. E seu irmão tem crises as vezes, mas não precisa ficar com medo dele e muito menos levar a sério as insanidades que ele fala...

— Eu sei, foi só um sonho — Damian sorriu, mas logo depois pareceu ficar pensativo e encarou os mais velhos um tanto mais sério — Foi um sonho, né?

— Claro que sim — Selina sorriu.

— Apenas mais um sonho... — Bruce murmurou e tomou um gole de café.

O pequeno os encarou desconfiado por alguns segundos, mas logo depois desviou a atenção para outro lugar: Dick e Jason estavam chegando para se juntar a eles, Jay apoiado nos ombros do mais velho.

— ... O que houve com o meu irmão? — O caçula encarou os dois desconfiado, depois olhou para os pais, como se esperasse alguma explicação convincente o suficiente para aquilo.

— Chegou bêbado de madrugada, escorregou nas escadas e caiu sentado em cima das chaves... uma verdadeira tragédia, não é, Mestre Jason? — o mordomo da casa sorriu de canto, colocando uma jarra de suco sobre a mesa.

— É... — O rapaz desviou o rosto para os próprios pés, não arriscaria responder algo que fizesse a desconfiança do irmãozinho aumentar ainda mais. Haviam combinado que tudo não passaria de um pesadelo – o que era mais uma mentira no meio de tantas outras?

Dick, já sem conseguir controlar as risadas, acabou comentando como quem não quer nada:

— Eu já levei um tombo desses entrando na cozinha, sei como dói! — Ele ajudou o irmão a se sentar em uma das cadeiras, mais especificamente, ao lado de Bruce — Hun... Não, isso não me parece certo. Selina, você poderia...?

— Claro! — Entendendo nas entrelinhas, a gata se levantou e terminou de tomar o copo de leite morno de pé, ao lado de Damian, aproveitando para mexer no cabelo dele.

— Não acredito que você fez isso... — o rebelde murmurou olhando Dick se sentar do outro lado de Bruce.

— ... Fez o que? — Damian, que ainda não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo, encarou os irmãos e depois a mãe em busca de uma resposta – estavam no lado oposto da mesa.

— Dick está com ciúmes de mim... — Jason respondeu e revirou os olhos.

— Claro! Sabe como é raro o Bruce aparecer por aqui em um horário aceitável para tomar o café-da-manhã?

— Então por que não pega o B e enfia ele no seu...

— Linguagem! — o pai interrompeu antes que mais alguma insanidade fosse dita — Ninguém precisa ter ciúmes, eu trato vocês exatamente igual.

— ... Com indiferença? — Jason o encarou emburrado.

— ... Com falta de diálogos, aproximações ou momentos em família? — Dick tentou fazer graça, aproveitando para irritar Bruce um pouco.

— Estão se esquecendo da decepção! — Tim avisou enquanto se aproximava deles junto à Barbara.

— Vocês falam como se eu realmente fosse tão ruim assim... — Bruce murmurou tomando mais um pouco do café.

— As vezes você consegue ser pior, B! — Barbara disse risonha. Ela e Tim ficaram atrás da cadeira onde Bruce estava sentado, conseguiam sentir o “olhar de julgamento” mesmo com ele de costas para os dois.

— Falam como se fossem anjinhos comportados e obedientes — o pai murmurou ranzinza, pegando o jornal.

— É o dever de todo Rob... — Jason repensou e corrigiu: — ... de todo filho desobedecer o pai! — rebateu — Não é? — Encarou os outros.

— Você é o rebelde da família, Jay, não conta! — Dick disse entre os risos — Todos sabem que eu sou o mais comportado e obediente daqui.

— Com licença? — Barbara se meteu na discussão.

— Errado os dois: o único que ainda escuta o B sou eu — Timmy disse convicto.

Damian ficou encarando os irmãos, o pai... a garota ruiva que ele ainda não conhecia, mas que Alfred tinha dito ser uma afilhada de Bruce chamada Barbara Gordon, ou Babs. Todos pareciam tão bem juntos, como se fossem uma família dos comerciais de margarina da televisão.

— Dami, por que não vai lá perto deles para eu tirar uma foto, heim? — Selina perguntou baixo, não queria chamar a atenção dos outros – ainda estavam falando sobre os “atributos paternos”.

— Acho que eu não me encaixo direito... — Ele olhou para a mãe — Como se eu não fizesse parte... disso.

— Foi só um sonho, querido... — Cuidadosa, ela tentou afastar o cabelo de Damian da frente dos olhos, colocá-lo para trás como costumava ser, mas os fios lisos apenas escorreram e voltaram para o mesmo lugar — Vai lá e dá um sorriso bem bonito.

— Mas mãe, não tem problema tirar uma foto deles distraídos? — o pequeno perguntou enquanto se levantava.

— E tem jeito melhor de se tirar uma foto de alguém? — Sorriu de canto, arrancando também um sorriso do pequeno. Pegou o celular e se preparou para tirar o maior número de fotos possível antes que alguém percebesse ou antes que começassem a brigar como de costume. Damian, que nas primeiras parecia mais um garoto tímido, nas últimas já estava agarrado aos irmãos, rindo, se divertindo...

— Um excelente jeito de dar fim a uma crise familiar, Senhorita Kyle — Alfred comentou otimista, servindo-a mais uma xícara com leite morno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente chegamos ao final da segunda fase. Confesso que ficou bem diferente do que eu pretendia, já que a ideia para estes últimos vinte e cinco capítulos era acrescentar mais pessoas. Porém, elas aparecerão nos próximos! Ainda teremos muitos e muitos capítulos pela frente, fiquem despreocupados! XD  
> Como nota final, já que não tenho nada de muito importante ou interessante para falar, vou matar uma possível curiosidade de vocês. Lembrando: alterei algumas coisas para se encaixar melhor na fanfic.  
> .  
> Selina Kyle:  
> Idade: aproximadamente 33 anos.  
> Altura: 1,70 m (segundo a DC Comics, jogo Arkham)  
> Peso: 60 kg (arredondei já que ela está “menos ativa”)  
> .  
> Alfred Pennyworth:  
> Idade: 72 (segundo a DC Comics)  
> Nota da nota: o tempo passa, mas Alfred é eterno.


	51. Reunião

— O motivo da reunião de hoje é discutir sobre...

— ... O quanto você está péssimo! — Jason interrompeu o pai com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

— Preocupado comigo, filho? — Bruce sorriu de canto, adorando rebater aquela implicância. Os outros que estavam sentados à grande mesa de jantar prenderam os risos com o rubor do “rebelde da família”, principalmente porque ele ficou calado — Retomando: decidiremos hoje o que fazer quanto ao irmão de vocês.

Barbara imediatamente levantou a mão e, sem nem mesmo esperar a atenção de todos, ela começou a falar:

— Não estou tentando tirar a seriedade de tudo, mas aqui é o lugar certo para esse tipo de conversa? — Ela olhou em volta, todos sentados à mesa como se esperassem uma sobremesa ou algo do tipo — Quero dizer... — Passou a mão pelo cabelo — ... lá embaixo temos mais... — Encarou as janelas, enormes, que davam para o jardim da mansão — ... privacidade — Acenou para Damian. O pequeno estava brincando com os cães do lado de fora.

— Exatamente — Alfred deu um sorriso singelo, colocando uma bandeja com biscoitos no centro da mesa e, logo depois, começando a servir o chá — Vocês terão toda a privacidade do mundo, mas Damian vai ficar desconfiado.

— O pirralho pode até ser uma criancinha agora, mas dá trabalho esconder tudo dele — Jason explicou enquanto enfiava dois biscoitos na boca de uma vez só — Alfie, por que a um copo de plástico só pra mim? Eu não sou o bebê da casa! — Talvez a fala um pouco arrastada ou o olhar perdido já denunciasse tudo, mas Alfred fez questão de responder:

— Porque você está proibido de portar objetos potencialmente perigosos enquanto estiver em observação — O mordomo explicou docemente — Aliás, espero que não tenhamos nenhum tipo de discussão acalorada com o jogo de chá sendo usado como artilharia.

Todos se entreolharam.

Em uma reunião com tantas opiniões diferentes, o mínimo que se poderia esperar dos participantes era uma briga... mas não naquele momento. Bruce e Selina estavam olhando o filho brincar do lado de fora; Jason estava sob efeito de calmantes; Barbara, Tim e Dick não começariam uma briga com o estado fragilizado dos outros.

— Acho que já podemos começar... — Richard comentou com um sorriso esperançoso, queria propor métodos alternativos para lidar com o irmãozinho mais novo.

— Caso precisem de algo, estarei com o Mestre Damian — Alfred avisou enquanto caminhava em direção a porta.

— Alfred, você é tão necessário aqui quanto qualquer outro...

— Todos já sabem minha opinião, Patrão Bruce — o mordomo o interrompeu — Por via das dúvidas, faça das palavras da Senhorita Kyle as minhas também.

E assim o mordomo se retirou da reunião.

No fim das contas, todo aquele alvoroço só serviria como uma pequena dose de tranquilizante para o ânimo de todos. Ninguém queria encarar a verdade assustadora de que nada e nem ninguém conseguiria ajudar Damian.

A resposta não era uma reunião, tão pouco votar no “próximo passo”.

A única coisa que poderiam fazer, independente do meio, era esperar.

— Mestre Damian... — O mordomo chamou e, quando a criança da casa o encarou com aqueles belíssimos olhos verdes, continuou: — ... trouxe biscoitos! — anunciou, ganhando um sorriso enorme do pequeno Wayne.

Alfred, que já lidou com pautas bem mais cruéis do que aquela, estava resignado. Esperaria Damian voltar a ser como antes aproveitando a companhia daquele adorável rapaz, coisa que acreditava ser o mais correto.

.

.

**_1ª Proposta_ **

.

— **Fora de questão!** — Bruce apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e se levantou, encarava o filho mais velho como se tivesse recebido uma ofensa.

— Por quê!? — Dick repetiu as ações do pai — Os poderes da Ravena podem **curar ele** em segundos, o que custa tentar!?

— Pode custar o pouco de sanidade que o **meu filho** ainda tem! — o mais velho acusou e apertou as têmporas. Respirou fundo e finalmente deu por encerrada aquele pequeno desentendimento: — Eu **não quero** essa garota perto dele! Da mente dele!

— Mas Bruce...! — Dick respirou fundo, encarou Selina e apontou para ela com as duas mãos — Olha pra ela: nem parece aquele monte de carne queimada e retorcida! Sabe por quê? — Olhou para o pai novamente, estava irritado — Ravena curou ela! Curou sem exigir nada!

Jason, que até o momento estava completamente lucido – apesar da letargia -, sentiu o estômago revirar. Só de imaginar aquela cena ele sentiu calafrios, precisou se controlar para não colocar os biscoitos para fora...

— Já chega, Richard! — Selina também se levantou.

— A única coisa que vocês deveriam ter é um pouco de gratidão e confiança nela! Eu tenho certeza que se tivesse deixado ela fazer algo quando acharam o Dami no dia do acidente, ela...!

— Chega dessa porra! — Jason exigiu, se levantando e forçando Richard a voltar para a cadeira.

Bruce e Selina se sentaram também.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

.

.

— Sr. Pennyworth... — Damian o encarou — Posso pedir uma coisa?

— O que quiser, Mestre Damian — Sorriu.

— ... Pode me ensinar a fazer biscoitos? — sussurrou o pedido como se fosse um grande segredo.

.

.

**_2ª Proposta_ **

.

— Estão mantendo ele **escondido** de tudo e todos, talvez quando ele ver outras pessoas comece a se lembrar... — Barbara encarava o “padrinho”. Estava sentada ao lado dele e de frente para os irmãos.

— Ele lembra de algumas coisas quando dorme, pesadelos... — Bruce virou o rosto — Ele fica tão assustado...

— Talvez seja melhor esperar um pouco mais antes de apresentar mais pessoas, Damian está muito mais inquieto desde que acordou — Selina concluiu o descarte daquela ideia. Segurou cuidadosamente a mão do namorado, tentando dar algum tipo de apoio.

— Ele reagiu muito bem à Barbara — Dick resmungou um pouco enciumado. A ruiva soltou uma risada, pegou algo na bolsa a tira colo e desvendou o enigma:

— Balas de morango! — Mostrou algumas para o rapaz — Damian adora morangos.

— Frutas no geral... — Jason completou, bocejando logo em seguida.

— De qualquer jeito, ele parece gostar de conhecer pessoas novas — Tim comentou e ergueu os ombros. Apesar das primeiras impressões ruins, Damian parecia mais do que disposto a tentar agradar qualquer um.

.

.

— Daí só assá-los em forno médio. Acredito que não tenha me esquecido de nada, mas por via das dúvidas o caderno de receitas está na dispensa — Alfred sorriu. Sentia vontade de apertar as bochechas de Damian. O pequeno estava com os olhos brilhando tanto, parecia uma criança quando recebe os presentes de Natal.

— ... Que... incrível... — sussurrou — É tão incrível!

— Fico feliz que tenha apreciado. Algumas gotas de essência de baunilha fazem toda a diferença, realmente.

— Não os biscoitos, Sr. Pennyworth... mas eles estão maravilhosos! — Se corrigiu, pegando mais um — É incrível você transformar farinha em biscoitos! Parece até mágica...

— Oras...! — Alfred deixou uma risada escapar, abraçando aquela criança como se não quisesse que aquele momento terminasse — E você transforma grafite e um pedaço de papel em uma obra de arte, Mestre Damian.

.

.

**_3ª Proposta_ **

.

— ... E é por isso que eu acho que as duas coisas estão relacionadas — Tim terminou sua explicação e encarou os outros participantes. Estava com um sorriso singelo, eufórico por feedbacks.

— ... Eu ainda acho uma boa ideia deixar a Ravena vir aqui.

— **Não é** uma boa ideia — Bruce retrucou.

— ... Ok, alguém tem alguma pergunta sobre as linhas temporais divergentes? Eu posso pegar o computador e mostrar o resultado das simulações — o nerd sugeriu, ainda com esperanças de ter sido ouvido por alguém.

Jason levantou a mão.

— Não precisa levantar a mão, Jay, é só perguntar — Timothy estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Todos os outros encararam rebelde com certa apreensão sobre a pergunta.

— O que tinha no meu chá?

— ... O que isso tem a ver?

— A ver com o que?

— ... Jason, eu fiquei os últimos cinco minutos resumindo o meu trabalho dos últimos três meses. Você pelo menos ouviu?

— Claro que não, eu estava distraído! — Ergueu os ombros e bocejou — B, o que tinha no meu chá?

— Alguém me ouviu? — Timothy se levantou — Será que alguém pode ao menos repetir uma parte do que eu disse!?

— O que tinha na porra do meu copo!? — Jason se levantou também.

— Calmantes! — Bruce respondeu finalmente, apertando as têmporas — São apenas calmantes, Jason... Tim, apesar de admirar toda a sua dedicação com o estudo dessas linhas divergentes, é improvável ser a causa. Damian está assim por culpa do acidente e...

— **POR SUA CULPA!** — Jason interrompeu o pai, só não avançou em cima dele porque Timothy o prendeu — A culpa é sua! Sua!!! — Estava descontrolado, com o olhar de um verdadeiro maníaco.

Bruce apenas virou o rosto, não queria encarar aquelas acusações. Já estava tão cansado de tudo que tentaria ignorar e relevar o que o atingisse ali. **Precisava** fazer isso, porque sentia que não aguentaria mais, não aguentaria se mais alguma coisa acontecesse com aquela família... **precisava de todos juntos.**

— CALA A BOCA! — Selina exigiu, se levantando e apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa — A **culpa é sua** por só tomar decisões ruins, Jason. Sua! — disparou friamente — A última foi a brilhante ideia de explodir um galpão cheio de produtos químicos! O que queria? Se matar!?

— ... Não, eu... — O rebelde repensou as ações. Agora estava confuso, como se nem ao menos lembrasse o que acabou de fazer — ... Eu... Eu não queria me matar. B, eu não queria me matar...

— Então por que foi sozinho!? — A gata continuou.

— ... Porque... Porque eu... — Jason se sentou de novo. Selina parecia aterrorizante para ele: um monstro falando verdades cruéis, um monstro com a carne queimada e distorcida... conseguia sentir o cheiro da fumaça — ... Eu tô com medo de novo...

— Logo os remédios fazem efeito, filho — Bruce murmurou, passando as mãos pelo rosto – já tinha algumas gotas de suor brotando.

Selina notou o estado do namorado e se sentou ao lado dele de novo, passando uma das mãos nas costas em uma tentativa de confortá-lo. Por mais que Bruce não gostasse de demonstrações de carinho em público, era o que ele estava precisando.

Timothy sentou-se também, ressentido com a falta de atenção.

— ... Então, próximo? — Barbara sugeriu, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do Wayne.

.

.

— Não vou atrapalhar, Sr. Pennyworh? — Damian perguntou pela terceira ou quarta vez a mesma coisa. Levava a bandeja para ajudar Alfred.

— Claro que não! — o mordomo respondeu com o mesmo sorriso que das outras vezes — Que mal teria em me ajudar com o almoço?

— ... Eu já ajudei antes?

— Não, não que eu me lembre — Abriu a porta da cozinha e deu passagem para Damian — Mas gastronomia nunca foi algo de interesse para os Wayne em geral — Sorriu — Quem sabe é mais um talento seu escondido, esperando para ser lapidado.

Damian deixou a bandeja vazia sobre a pia, sorriu e encarou o mordomo com um ar de curiosidade infantil, então perguntou:

— Sr. Pennyworth, meu pai já tentou aprender a cozinhar?

— ... Ele faz um excelente trabalho usando o micro-ondas, algo além disso vai além da capacidade que ele conseguiu desenvolver.

.

.

**_4ª Proposta..._ **

.

— Podemos continuar outro dia... — Barbara sugeriu, estava realmente preocupada.

— Não, eu só preciso de mais um minuto — Bruce disse tão baixo quanto em um sussurro, apertando a têmpora novamente — Já está passando, é só um mal-estar.

— É só a sua pressão alta subindo ainda mais — Selina o corrigiu — Morcego, você precisa se cuidar...

— Eu só preciso de menos aborrecimentos.

— Realmente ajudaria... — a gata concordou.

— O Jay também não está muito bem... — Dick comentou passando uma das mãos nas costas do irmão, Jason estava debruçado sobre a mesa.

— Ainda é efeito do Gás do Medo, vai demorar alguns dias até passar — Tim explicou, tinha passado por algo parecido com o Gás do Riso.

Todos se mantiveram quietos, conversando em sussurros até que o patriarca finalmente estivesse melhor para prosseguirem a reunião. Porém, antes que isso acontecesse, Jason resolveu fazer mais uma participação:

— E se levarmos o Dami pro circo? — Encarou os outros.

— Jason, isso não é uma reunião de passeios com o Damian — Bruce respondeu, descartando a ideia de imediato.

— ... O pirralho está muito preso, certeza que ele vai melhorar mais se ver a vida lá fora — Limpou o pigarro, tentando ignorar a figura horrível de Selina sentada na frente dele — Quando eu estava trazendo ele da clínica, consegui distrair ele com a lua em uma crise de dor de ouvido ou algo assim. Ele precisa se distrair mais, ficar só aqui dentro está fazendo mal a ele... — Bocejou.

O pai passou as mãos pelo rosto murmurando algo como “dai-me paciência”. Selina, que continuava com aquela forma horrenda aos olhos de Jason, fez o namorado repousar a cabeça no ombro dela... Todd via uma cena horrível, com aquela coisa querendo machucar Bruce. Ele preferiu se debruçar sobre a mesa de novo e esconder o rosto.

— Até que faz sentido... — a Gordon comentou com um sorriso encorajador — Damian vai gostar de sair um pouco com o Jason. Ele obedece ao que você diz, não é? Que mal teria?

— É, eu entendo dessas coisas de criança... Eu cuido do Bizarro! — Ele levantou a cabeça de novo, sorrindo, orgulhoso com o próprio potencial.

Bruce ia rebater aquela justificativa completamente sem sentido, mas Selina tomou a voz dele:

— Jason, você não vai levar o meu filho pra passear junto com aquele seu amigo alienígena de laboratório! Ele é perigoso, não tanto quanto você, mas é!

— Olhando por esse lado, retiro o que eu disse — Barbara desviou o olhar. Haviam inúmeros motivos para que Jason não se encarregasse de cuidar de uma criança, ela estava se lembrando deles.

— Não, não... Só eu e o Bizarro não — Jason tentou falar rápido, mas a língua estava começando a enrolar — A Artemis estaria lá também! — Sorriu, como se aquilo fosse um ótimo motivo.

— Você quer se mostrar para os seus amigos usando o seu irmão mais novo? — Bruce finalmente disse algo. Encarava Jason descrente de que aquele tipo de sugestão realmente fizesse sentido na mente conturbada do filho rebelde.

— Pior... — Tim suspirou — Ele quer se mostrar para o Damian usando os amigos.

— Certeza que ele vai entrar com a moto em chamas no picadeiro! — o irmão mais velho comentou tentando não rir.

— Se ele fosse com você, aposto que ia ficar dando aquelas piruetas no alto com fogo na bun...!

— Já chega os dois! — Bruce colocou um fim na pequena briga dos filhos mais velhos que nem ao menos tinha começado — Vocês só podem estar querendo me matar... Damian não vai colocar os pés fora dessa mansão!

— Mas...!

— Sem “mas”! Coringa está solto, Espantalho está solto! Eu não quero nem pensar no meu filho suscetível a... — Ele não conseguiu terminar, a cabeça estava latejando.

Timothy olhou para os irmãos mais velhos e disse, pouco antes de abaixar a cabeça sobre a mesa:

— Não acredito que acordei cedo para isso...

Dick acabou virando o rosto. Não queria admitir, mas levar Damian para fora poderia ser uma ótima ideia, em algum momento ele poderia se lembrar de algo – ou esbarrar em uma amiga com poderes mágicos de cura...

Jason só se debruçou sobre a mesa de novo. Odiava calmantes... ainda mais quando faziam efeito rápido.

— Pessoal... — Barbara se levantou — Olha só o estado do Bruce... de vocês. Não é pedir muito que todos levem isso aqui mais a sério, estamos falando do Damian — Ela olhou para todos os presentes, suspirou e se direcionou para o irmão mais problemático: — Jason, acorda! Ao menos tenta defender a sua proposta com algum motivo válido!

— Hun...?— o rapaz murmurou e ergueu o rosto de novo — É por isso que a gente tem que levar ele pro circo.

— ... Por isso o que, Jay?

— Todo mundo gosta de circo!

.

.

— Seu talento com facas é realmente surpreendente, Mestre Damian! — O mordomo sorriu, recolhendo os vários legumes cortados em cubículos perfeitamente simétricos — Poderia cortar aquelas maçãs também? Vou preparar uma torta para a sobremesa.

— Claro!

— Vamos terminar o almoço bem adiantados... que tal aproveitar o tempo livre em uma partida de Dirt Ralle? — Alfred olhou a criança de soslaio enquanto mexia uma das panelas.

— ... Mesmo!? — Damian deixou as maçãs de lado — Pode me ensinar a jogar, Sr. Pennyworth!?

— Não é para me gabar... — O mais velho deu um sorriso, pegando uma colherada do molho e levando para o pequeno experimentar — ... mas quem ensinou todos os atalhos deste jogo ao seu pai, fui eu.

.

.

**_5ª Proposta_ **

.

— Melhor levarem o Jay para o quarto, antes que ele babe a toalha da mesa... — a gata comentou enquanto ajudava o namorado a se levantar.

— Ainda falta você, Selina... — Barbara constatou, ajudando ela com Bruce.

— A minha opinião sobre isso acho que todos já sabem. Alfred pensa como eu...

— Eu ainda não sei... — A ruiva a encarou.

— Ela quer que o gremlin continue sem se lembrar de nada — Tim respondeu no lugar dela.

— Não, não é isso — Selina encarou Timothy tão séria que até mesmo Jason – mais dormindo do que acordado – ficou com medo dela — Eu só quero que o meu filho não surte. Os ataques, eles pararam desde que o Damian acordou, mas ainda tem a possibilidade dele continuar sendo... — ela não conseguiu concluir.

— Epilético? — Barbara perguntou baixo — Mas ele se lembrar ou não, não iria mudar isso... iria?

— Ele está começando a ter algumas lembranças e isso já basta para ele ter pesadelos, eu não quero ele se lembrando de tudo de uma vez só... a mente dele não iria suportar — Ela foi abraçada por Bruce, prova de que aquele assunto era bem mais delicado do que parecia — O melhor é deixar ele se lembrar sozinho, aos poucos, sem forçar...

— E o melhor é continuar mentindo pra ele? Mentir sobre tudo? — Dick disse deixando transparecer o quão errado achava aquilo — Eu odeio mentir pra ele! Ele... ele confia em tudo o que falamos, é tão errado usar isso para fazer ele acreditar que só está com medo! Se falarmos a verdade de uma vez, ele entenderia! Ele poderia até melhorar... permitir que outras pessoas o ajudem!

— Dick, o seu irmão está com medo — Bruce encarou o filho mais velho — Medo das próprias lembranças.

.

.

Enquanto caminhavam para a sala de jogos, Damian olhou rapidamente para dentro do salão. Todos estavam lá, se divertindo ao que parecia.

— Sr. Pennyworth... — O pequeno encarou o mordomo — ... o que eles estão fazendo?

Alfred pigarreou e tentou pensar em alguma explicação suficientemente boa para convencer o jovem Wayne de que ele não foi deixado por fora de nada divertido, mas sim de algo importante.

— Resolveram fazer uma pequena reunião da empresa na mansão, para que ninguém fique muito tempo longe de você — Sorriu — Não é ótimo?

— É sim! — Sorriu também — Gosto quando todos ficam juntos... é... é bom, dá uma sensação quentinha — Ficou pensativo, como se estivesse realmente se esforçando para tentar se lembrar de algo — ... Sr. Pennyworth, todos trabalham na mesma empresa?

— Não é exatamente isso, seu pai gosta de manter todos informados.

— E eu participava dessas reuniões? Antes de... — Damian desviou o olhar — ... de ficar assim? — Não encontrava outro jeito de explicar o quão insignificante se sentia na maioria das vezes. Tinha medo de só estar atrapalhando todos, de não ser mais necessário... de não quererem mais ele por perto – como agora.

— Sim, mas apenas por obrigação — Alfred mexeu nos cabelos escuros de Damian, tão lisos e pesados... já estava passando da hora de cortar — Você sempre achou essas reuniões uma chatice — Sorriu, tentando colocar os fios para trás — Tenho para mim, Mestre Damian, que isso se devia à exigência de um traje mais... — Procurou uma palavra simples que se encaixasse ali — ... mais formal! Se pijamas fossem permitidos, seria algo mais divertido, não acha?

— É, acho que sim — O pequeno tentou sorrir, mas ainda estava desanimado.

— Felizmente, agora você pode fugir das reuniões e se divertir jogando videogame enquanto eles falam sobre assuntos chatos — Segurou as bochechas do garoto — E o melhor de tudo: usando um belíssimo pijama de dinossauro.

Damian acabou rindo, uma risada adoravelmente contagiante.

Por mais que quisesse que o pequeno Wayne voltasse ao normal, Alfred adorava aquele som espuntâneo de alegria. Sentiria falta daquelas risadas...

— Sabe... — Pigarreou — Seu pai gosta tanto de dinossauros que se pudesse, teria um na sala de estar — Ele se aproximou mais de Damian, como se fosse contar um grande segredo: — Ele já tentou colocar um T-Rex lá, mas não teve altura o suficiente!

Damian, dessa vez, explodiu em risadas. Chegou a ficar com as bochechas avermelhadas quando conseguiu parar de rir.

.

.

**_6ª Prop... 4ª Desentendimento._ **

.

— Pelo menos eu tento fazer ele se lembrar mostrando o quarto antigo dele! — Richard se levantou — E você, que tentou matar o Damian **duas** vezes! — apontou para o mais novo ali presente, acusando-o.

— Vai à merda, Dick! Eu já disse que não explodi aquele passarinho idiota, ele que se explodiu sozinho! — Timothy estava exigindo ao máximo de si mesmo para não arremessar a xícara de chá contra ele.

— E POR QUE DEU ALGO PERIGOSO PARA UMA CRIANÇA BRINCAR!? — O mais velho acertou um soco na mesa.

— E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO TOMOU CONTA DELE!? — Infelizmente, Tim perdeu o autocontrole e desobedeceu a Alfred: usou o conjunto de xá, caríssimo, como artilharia.

— Já chega! — Bruce tentou impor alguma autoridade sobre os dois, mas a única coisa que impedia um de pular no pescoço do outro era Jason, dormindo sentado entre os dois irmãos — Parem de jogar coisas um no outro, vão acabar acertando...! — Antes que ele pudesse sequer terminar de falar, Dick já tinha jogado um pires em Barbara por acidente.

— SEU...!

Normalmente, a filha do comissário iria respirar fundo e tentar manter a compostura. Porém, passar horas na companhia de todos, suportando os nervos à flor da pele e o comportamento infantil dos “irmãos” a tornaram até mesmo pior que eles: em segundos já tinha subido em cima da mesa e estava jogando tudo o que via pela frente em cima deles.

Dick e Tim agarraram-se um ao outro e tentavam desviar da louça de porcelana enquanto desferiam ofensas e golpes. Em dado momento da briga acalorada, foram parar no chão – derrubaram até mesmo a cadeira em que Jason estava, por sorte o rebelde continuou dormindo.

— Ei! Já chega! — Bruce tentou novamente, gerando absolutamente nenhum resultado.

Bruce Wayne, Batman ou qualquer outra figura de respeito que aquele homem cansado, acabado e com a barba por fazer pudesse ser; ele se desvencilhou da namorada, acertou os punhos cerrados contra a mesa e gritou a ordem para os filhos:

**— PAREM AGORA MESMO!**

Funcionou perfeitamente... nos primeiros cinco segundos.

Depois disso, Richard jogou Timmy em cima de Jason – o mais novo estava pendurado nele tentando dar uma chave de braço -; daí Barbara acertou o irmão mais velho com uma das cadeiras; Dick tentou pegar um dos acentos para acertá-la também, mas Timothy o derrubou no chão antes disso.

Enfim, a briga retomou com ainda mais força.

O patriarca se acomodou na cadeira mais uma vez, assistindo aquele espetáculo sem sentido. A pressão já estava alta, a visão já estava turva, o coração já estava descompassado... realmente, ele não sabia lidar com os próprios filhos sem Alfred por mais de dez minutos.

A única coisa que ele fez foi repousar uma das mãos sobre o próprio peito e começar uma espécie de caricia, uma massagem relaxante para aliviar um pouco do estresse. Era o pouco que podia fazer ali, além de ignorar os filhos – apesar de sentir um pouco de pena de Jason, que mais parecia um corpo morto no campo de batalha.

— Morcego, eu vou ir ver o nosso filhote — Selina avisou no tom mais baixo possível, saindo furtivamente logo depois. Não queria nem imaginar o que aquelas “crianças” poderiam fazer se a briga continuasse nos outros cômodos da casa.

Ela procurou pelo filho no jardim, na cozinha, no quarto dele... já estaria nervosa se não tivesse a certeza absoluta que Alfred estaria com ele. Encontrou os dois na sala de jogos, rindo, pareciam duas crianças...

— Eu ganhei! — O mais novo ergueu os braços, comemorando — Não acredito que eu ganhei!

— Empate, Mestre Damian! Empate! — o mordomo reforçou — Mas foi uma ótima vitória — sorriu.

— Então o meu filhote ganhou uma partida? — perguntou se acomodando ao lado do filho.

— Siiim! — Damian fez questão de prolongar os “is” enquanto se abraçava a mãe — Sr. Pennyworth me ensinou a jogar!

— Pelo visto ensinou muito bem! — Selina acabou se entregando às vontades e abraçou o pequeno, o enchendo de beijinhos pelo rosto. Adorava ver ele tão feliz... se sentia feliz também.

— Tão bem que vou deixa-lo jogar contra uma ótima competidora — o mordomo anunciou estendendo o controle para Selina — Imagino que Patrão Bruce esteja precisando de mais chá... — Suspirou, imaginando o quão mal a reunião poderia ter acabado.

— De camomila, Alfred... — Ela segurou o controle e encarou o mordomo, estava visivelmente cansada.

— Meu pai está nervoso? — Damian olhou para a mãe desconfiado, depois para o mordomo e esperou alguma explicação. Os dois mais velhos se entreolharam e responderam em uníssono:

— Ele sempre fica nervoso nessas reuniões...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na verdade, aproveitarei estas notas finais para dar dois avisos importantes!  
> O primeiro é que em breve as linhas temporais divergentes finalmente serão explicadas. Pois é, justo a proposta mais importante foi descartada, deixada de fora... Pobre Timbo.  
> O segundo aviso é que postarei a fanfic Reviver: Resumo. Literalmente, será apenas um resumo dessa fanfic para que todos possam acompanhar sem que, de fato, tenham lido algo. Avisa isso praquele seu amigo preguiçoso, que você pediu pra ler a fanfic e ele não quis porque tinham muitas palavras, kkkks. Também é bom para matar a saudade, já que estou demorando um pouquinho mais para lançar as atualizações


	52. Almoço

Os ânimos já estavam mais tranquilos.

Bruce continuava sentado exatamente no mesmo lugar. Observou os filhos tentando ajudar Alfred com a bagunça, observou Dick, Tim e Barbara levarem Jason para o quarto, observou a mesa para o almoço ser posta. Já estava mais calmo, mas ainda se sentia debilitado o suficiente para não arriscar movimentos desnecessários – guardaria qualquer energia que tivesse para suas rondas noturnas.

— Pai? — Damian o chamou colocando a mão no ombro dele — Está tudo bem?

— Só estou distraído... — Colocou a mão sobre a do filho — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— ... Acho que sim. — respondeu mais baixo — Minha mãe está no telefone há um tempão, ela parece nervosa... Quem é Lois?

— Lois é uma amiga. — Bruce deu um pequeno sorriso, sabia perfeitamente o motivo daquele nervosismo — Filho, anda ouvindo as conversas alheias?

— Não! — Damian tentou puxar a mão para si — Eu juro que não! Eu só ouvi um pedacinho porque estava desligando o videogame, eu juro! — Os olhos chegavam a ter algumas lagrimas presas.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... — Cuidadosamente, Bruce o puxou e fez com que o filho se sentasse sobre suas pernas. Ele parecia uma criança com medo de ficar de castigo... uma criança pequena, uma versão dele mesmo que, infelizmente, Bruce nunca teve a chance de conhecer – talvez nem mesmo Talia tivesse conhecido esse Damian tão indefeso e medroso — Eu só perguntei porque antes você tinha esse hábito.

— Às vezes dá vontade... — Damian disse baixinho — eu fico com vontade de escutar o que você fala com o Sr. Pennyworth ou com os meus irmãos, mas eu juro que não faço isso!

— O que o meu adorável filhote não faz? — Selina perguntou se aproximando deles.

— Nada... — O Wayne mais velho respondeu pelo mais novo.

— Nada além de ajudar com o almoço! — Alfred comentou sorridente, terminando de colocar as travessas sobre a mesa — Devo colocar um prato para a senhora Lane?

— Na verdade, Alfred, deve retirar o meu. — Ela mexeu suavemente nos cabelos de Damian, fazendo o pequeno a encarar — Eu vou ir até Metrópole visitar uma amiga, devo voltar amanhã de manhã... com uma surpresa para você!

— Surpresa? Qual surpresa?

— Se eu contar, não vai ser mais uma surpresa! — Deixou uma pequena risada escapar.

— Vai deixar ele ansioso... — Bruce advertiu.

— Se ele ficar muito ansioso pode contar o que é — Ela deu mais uma risada e depois beijou a testa do filho.

Damian se levantou e a abraçou. Era uma pequena tentativa de prolongar a presença dela ali e, por mais ineficaz que soasse, funcionou: Selina ficou o abraçando por alguns minutos. Ela esperou pacientemente até que ele finalmente a soltasse e então deu mais um beijo na testa dele.

— Prometo voltar amanhã de manhã... talvez até antes de você acordar — Sorriu, o segurando pelas bochechas.

Bruce estava prestes a falar algo contra aquela partida: sabia exatamente o que Selina faria e, principalmente, quem traria com ela. Não achava uma boa ideia, não ainda. Porém, antes que ele pudesse dizer o que fosse, Richard o desconcentrou colocando a mão no ombro dele:

— Vou me encontrar com o Wally — Avisou com um sorriso no rosto, sinal de que era apenas um encontro de amigos.

— Vai voltar logo? — Damian olhou para ele, estava visivelmente triste com tantas partidas ao mesmo tempo.

— Prometo voltar antes de jantar — O irmão mais velho sorriu e foi até o pequeno, bagunçando o cabelo dele o máximo que pode — Com balas! — Olhou para Selina, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, e então perguntou: — Vamos?

Bruce encarou a namorada e ela afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Estava perplexo com aquele nível suspeito de cumplicidade entre os dois – principalmente sabendo dos pontos de vista do filho mais velho. Selina costumava agir pelas costas dele, pelas costas de qualquer um, mas ele não estava em condições de suportar mais golpes.

— Gata...!

— É só uma carona até o porto — Selina o respondeu antes mesmo que ele perguntasse mais alguma coisa — Confia em mim, morcego — pediu em um sussurro quando já estava suficientemente próxima dele para dar um beijo no canto da boca. Damian observava os pais atentamente, gostava de ver eles juntos – apesar de ficar com as bochechas vermelhas com as demonstrações de carinho entre os dois.

Bruce continuou a encarando em silêncio, até que ela e Dick saíram – o filho abriu a porta para ela como o bom cavalheiro que é.

O detetive estava perdido em suspeitas e pensamentos que derrubavam todas essas suspeitas, já que ele não queria desconfiar de duas pessoas que tinha como base...

— Pai... — Quando ganhou o olhar e atenção do mais velho, Damian continuou: — O que eu gosto de comer?

Bruce finalmente olhou para algo além da porta agora fechada. Estava tão compenetrado naquela briga interna que não se deu conta que Timothy, Barbara e Damian estavam sentados perto dele.

— Pai...? — Damian o chamou novamente, ansioso pela resposta.

— Tudo.

— Tudo mesmo?

— Que eu me lembre, sim. — Bruce olhou para o fiel mordomo — Ele sempre comeu qualquer coisa, certo?

— Felizmente apenas as coisas comestíveis, mas já o peguei vez ou outra tentando fazer chá com as flores da entrada — o mordomo confirmou.

— Então por que eu sempre como coisas diferentes? É por causa dos remédios?

Alfred e Bruce se calaram sem saber ao certo como explicar. Queriam que Dick estivesse ali, ele levava bem mais jeito nestes assuntos, ou até mesmo Jason. Tim, que se manteve em silêncio até aquele ponto, sorriu de canto e cortou um pedaço generoso do assado que estava comendo, depois estendeu à Damian com um garfo.

— Prova.

— Posso mesmo? — O garoto sorriu. Estava acostumado com as gentilezas dos irmãos mais velhos e do Sr. Pennywood, até mesmo o pai que vivia ocupado era mais amável com ele do que Timothy.

— Claro, prova.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, filho... — Bruce murmurou um tanto sério, desaprovando totalmente as ações de Drake.

— Por quê? — Damian perguntou já segurando o garfo e pronto para experimentar o assado.

— Porque você é vegetariano.

— **Era** vegetariano — Tim ressaltou, arrancando um olhar repreensivo de Bruce.

— Tim, eu não sei qual é a finalidade de tudo isso, mas espero que você não incomode o Damian de novo — começou o pai, logo sendo interrompido:

— Não tem finalidade nenhuma, eu só aceitei de vez que o Damian perdeu a memória e precisamos ajudar ele nisso de recomeçar a vida de um jeito diferente... Claro, sem tentar dar uma resposta ao que aconteceu! — Ele voltou a comer tranquilamente.

— Não gosto do seu tom.

— Ah, B! — O rapaz se apressou e engoliu a comida — Ele esquece tudo perto dos ataques de pinscher-gremlin ou seja lá o que for, ele não lembra de nada além dos pesadelos e ainda tem crises de dor dependendo do que ele escuta! Obvio que não precisamos nos preocupar com o que aconteceu, não é!? — Timothy estava visivelmente irritado por não ter sido levado a sério — É melhor eu aceitar logo que essa vai ser a nova versão do Damian, ela é até menos chata!

— Timothy! — Bruce se exaltou — Um pouco mais de respeito com as condições dele!

— Que condições!? Ele está ótimo, só está sem a memória! — Mesmo se defendendo, o rapaz não perderia a chance de extravasar de uma vez: — Ele só não quer continuar levando a vida que levava antes. É melhor ele terminar assim, só perdendo a memória, do que ser descartado quando outro chegar ou acabar morrendo, não é?

E assim começou uma discussão, onde os dois – Bruce e Timothy - estavam terrivelmente errados.

Enquanto praticamente gritavam para ver quem teria a razão, Alfred se aproximou silenciosamente da criança da casa e o ajudou a fugir com passos lentos e tortuosos. Damian não disse absolutamente nada no meio de tudo aquilo, mas bastou que chegassem na escada para ele começar a chorar e se culpar:

— Eu juro que não queria que eles brigassem, eu juro que não perguntei por mal, senhor Pennyworth!

— E ninguém está culpando você, jovenzinho... — da forma mais dócil possível, o mordomo bagunçou os cabelos dele em uma tentativa de reconfortar o pequeno. Entretanto, aquele carinho só serviu para que Damian se desatasse a chorar ainda mais, chegando a soluçar.

— E-eu não que-ero ser descarta-ado!

Alfred continuou ali, não poderia fazer muita coisa no momento além de mexer nos cabelos escuros e espetados tentando acalmar o garoto. Até mesmo havia cogitado a ideia de pegar Damian no colo, como fazia com o pequeno Bruce ainda criança, mas não tinha certeza se era a melhor opção – afinal de contas, bastava estresse para desencadear uma crise epiléptica, e nessas crises era melhor que a pessoa ficasse no chão.

Para a sorte do mordomo, Barbara já havia terminado o almoço em meio à discussão. Ela se aproximou deles o mais rápido que conseguiu quando notou que o pequeno Damian estava chorando. Sem dar explicações, ela agarrou o garoto como Dick costumava fazer e o levou escadas acima... estava preocupada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que já falei sobre a Barbara em uma nota anterior (naquele Extra antes de Limbo), mas vou aproveitar a presença dela estar se tornando mais rotineira para algumas informações extras:  
> Idade: próximo aos 22 anos.  
> Altura: 1,80 m aproximadamente.  
> Peso: 61 kg.  
> Diferencial: sempre anda com balas de morango.  
> Em breve, teremos um acréscimo nessas informações de todos os personagens. Mas só quando o Damian descobrir em que cada um dos membros dessa família “trabalha”.  
> Nota da nota: sei que em outros países o almoço não é a refeição principal, mas que outro momento melhor para “lavar a roupa suja”, não é mesmo?


	53. Extra

Richard Grayson sentia o suor se acumulando na testa; as mãos trêmulas; garganta arranhando...

— Faz bastante tempo que eu não me encontro com o Wally! — comentou e abriu um sorriso largo.

— Uma pena que você não vai se encontrar com ele hoje. — Selina murmurou e guardou o celular dentro da bolsa.

O rapaz aproveitou estarem em uma pista limpa para colocar o carro no acostamento. Respirou fundo duas ou três vezes até conseguir olhar para ela sorrindo mais uma vez e comentar, com a voz levemente estridente:

— De onde tirou isso!?

— Ouvi você marcando com a sua namoradinha alienígena... — Ela suspirou e encarou o rapaz — Na verdade eu nem precisaria ter ouvido algo, basta pensar um pouco: você iria convidar o seu amigo para ir até a mansão, você não iria me oferecer uma carona se não quisesse ter certezas de que eu estaria longe...

— Eu sei que isso pode parecer errado, mas...!

— É loucura! — Selina o interrompeu — Eu sou grata à Rachel por ter me salvado daquela morte horrível, mas ela viu mais do que deveria... Dick, deixe ela fora disso. Damian já está se lembrando de coisas recentes, logo ele vai voltar ao normal.

— E se ele não voltar!? — O rapaz apoiou o rosto no volante. Estava se remoendo de raiva por ter sido descuidado, mas ainda mais porque Selina representava uma ameaça gigantesca aos seus planos. Também sentia medo de nunca mais ter o Damian que tanto amava de volta.

A mais velha retirou o cinto de segurança, se aproximou um pouco mais dele e começou a passar uma das mãos sobre as costas em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. Não havia nenhuma outra intenção ali, algo relativamente novo para ela: agir sem interesse futuro.

— Ele vai voltar sim — sussurrou.

— Não! Você não entende! — Dick se encolheu ainda mais tentando conter o início de um choro — Quanto mais demorar pra ajudar ele, pior vai ser! Ele está começando a achar que as memórias são só sonhos, ele não vai aceitar a verdade depois! Ele não vai querer ser um Robin porque vai ficar com medo! — Ambos ficaram em silêncio por quase um minuto, até que o rapaz se incomodou com a falta de discordância: — Não vai tentar me convencer que eu estou errado? — Ele encarou a “madrasta” e se surpreendeu quando notou que ela estava sorrindo – talvez até mesmo prendendo as gargalhadas — Você só pode ser insana...

— Insana!? — Ela acabou se descontrolando e rindo — É, talvez eu tenha ficado assim depois de tantos... incidentes. Mas tente me convencer, eu não sou o seu pai, vou deixar você argumentar antes de eu provar que é uma péssima ideia.

O rapaz passou as mãos pelo rosto, depois respirou fundo. Por mais que tentasse esconder o quão frustrado estava, a voz já denunciava:

— Não vai ser a primeira vez que ela vai curar ele...

— Mas é a primeira vez depois daquele acidente. Não sabemos ainda o que aconteceu lá... só podemos imaginar o quão ruim foi.

Richard desviou o olhar.

As lágrimas já estavam brotando só por se lembrar de Damian naquele dia: ferimentos, fraturas expostas... a perna pendurada apenas pela pele. Isso sem contar no rosto num pânico congelado com parte do crânio quebrado e dilacerado. O pior de tudo era saber que Damian continuava vivo, sofrendo com aquela dor excruciante.

— Ele vai se lembrar cedo ou tarde!

— Nesse caso: quanto mais tarde, melhor.

— Quer que ele continue com medo?

— Eu só quero poupar o meu filho... — Selina respirou fundo e olhou pela janela — Já tentou se imaginar em outra vida?

— ... Como assim?

— Simplesmente outra vida. Começar do zero, sem se lembrar de nada e nem de ninguém que te prenda... talvez você pudesse se tornar um comissário, um governador... um motorista de taxi daqueles bem ranzinzas que fazem piadas sem graça — Sorriu — Você teria a sua vida normal, seus amigos normais, uma namorada... — Acabou soltando uma risada — ... ou várias!

— E o Batman? E a minha vida? E... E tudo!?

— Você não sentiria falta.

— Claro que sentiria, é a minha vida!

— Você não saberia dela.

Richard rangeu os dentes e se debateu no banco, fazendo com que a companheira de viagem se afastasse dele. Tinha vontade – talvez pela primeira vez na vida – de estrangular uma pessoa: Selina Kyle. Os argumentos dela eram válidos, polidos, embasados... mas não carregavam o fator emocional: ela não sentia tanta falta do Damian quanto ele.

— Seu irmão está com muito medo agora, Dick — Suspirou — Tente entender o quão aterrorizante vai ser para ele saber que os pesadelos são reais. — Ela encarou a janela frontal e continuou: — Além disso, não sabemos se as crises epiléticas passaram, qualquer estresse pode fazer elas voltarem...

— Rachel pode curar ele disso também — O rapaz murmurou ranzinza, se endireitando no acento mais uma vez.

— E se ela não puder? — Selina o encarou — E se não adiantar? E se você só machucar o seu irmão ao invés de ajudar ele?

— O que está querendo dizer!? — Dick gritou e encarou a “madrasta” — O que você sabe que eu não sei!?

— Eu sei dos riscos! — Ela o encarou — Você acha que a sua amiga vai conseguir curar ele, mas está se esquecendo das consequências! Das chances que ela tem de falhar! Do que pode acontecer se ela não conseguir!

Ele cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça.

Estava sentindo tanta raiva... tanto medo.

Aceitar que talvez não pudesse fazer nada para adiantar o retorno de Damian, além de esperar, era doloroso.

Queria Damian de volta, custasse o que custasse.

Custasse qualquer coisa, menos o pouco de Damian que ainda estava vivo.

— Talvez ele sempre sentisse medo de ser um Robin... — Selina disse baixo, abrindo a porta do carro — Por um momento eu achei que você entendesse isso, quando me disse sobre o apartamento. Mas agora eu entendo que era só uma forma de deixar o seu irmão mais acessível para aquela garota...

— Não precisa ser ela, o Caçador de Marte também poderia...!

— **Sempre há riscos** , Richard. — o interrompeu — É isso o que seu pai e eu queremos que você entenda.

Dick chegou a abrir a boca para tentar argumentar, mas não conseguiu. Não tem argumentos contra a verdade e Selina Kyle, infelizmente, usava das verdades mais dolorosas quando queria ser ouvida.

Ela, sentindo que tinha cumprido seu dever, saiu do carro e entrou em um outro estacionado mais em frente. O veículo parecia ter surgido lá como mágica, mas foi apenas o calor da discussão que o impediu de ser notado – Lois chegou na hora certa, como sempre.

O rapaz ficou para trás, sozinho no carro - derrotado e frustrado.

Restava agora tomar algumas medidas contra os próprios planos: sempre haveriam riscos e, por menores que fossem, não deixavam de significar uma ameaça para Damian. Ele pegou o celular no bolso e discou a ordem de números que mais vinha digitando nos últimos dias.

— Kori, sou eu... — Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto — Eu estou bem, é só impressão sua. Eu... eu liguei porque preciso conversar com você. Eu... — Suspirou — Eu mudei de ideia sobre o plano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu já tinha dito anteriormente, na nota final de Irmãos (cap. 6), que Dick Grayson perdeu a memória e que, segundo o Batman, se ele quer recomeçar sem nenhum vínculo com o passado, sobre ter sido um Robin, talvez seja o melhor para ele – aliás, desejou um bom recomeço.  
> Ele acabou perdendo a memória porque levou um tiro na cabeça. Normalmente, quando o cérebro é afetado, a personalidade da vítima em questão muda, mesmo que minimamente. De um rapaz ajuizado, companheiro e divertido, Dick virou um inconsequente, encrenqueiro, que enche a cara e se junta com as pessoas “menos indicadas” de propósito, porque quer confusão e sempre quer demonstrar que não se importa com os problemas dos outros (ele não liga para as suplicas de Barbara para ele voltar ou não ser tão “extremo”, muito menos para os problemas de Bludhaven...)  
> Apesar de ter se tornado uma versão mais problemática de Jason Todd, o senso de justo e injusto continua no lugar já que ele invadiu uma casa para ter onde dormir, mas ressarciu os donos do imóvel.  
> Ele também sofre de alguns apagões, que o fazem perder a noção de tempo e chegar a esquecer onde estava... provavelmente isso só piore com o estresse de ser um motorista de taxi em Bludhaven (ele foi advertido sobre o perigo, mas ele queria confusão).  
> Spoiller: no fim do capítulo 50 de Asa Noturna, ele incendeia uma base de operações que tinha como ato final para se esquecer de vez do passado. Entretanto, uma equipe de policiais acha o lugar e, aceitando que Bludhaven precisava de um herói, resolvem vestir os trajes e sair contra o crime. A equipe de Asas Noturnas chama a atenção de Dick devido à completa falta de preparo que possuem e o força a ajudar. Acredito que será um retorno forçado!  
> Nota da Nota: Dick Grayson, sem as memórias, se sente um fantasma. Ele quer tanto deixar sua versão antiga “morta” que nem mesmo se importa pelo nome com o qual é chamado (cada um no bar o chama de um jeito – e como motorista, ele é o Burl).


	54. Leitura

Dick praticamente pulou pelos degraus da escada, subiu de dois em dois – por vezes, até de três em três.

Havia chego há pouco mais de um minuto, tempo suficiente para ver Bruce Wayne com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, com olhar baixo, enquanto Alfred arrumava a cozinha. Aquilo só significava uma coisa: ele falou o que não deveria. Na pior das hipóteses, falou o que não deveria com Damian.

Sendo assim, Richard invadiu o quarto do irmão mais novo sem saber ao certo se havia arrombado a porta ou simplesmente usado a maçaneta. Ele só se aquietou quando viu o pequeno rapaz estirado na cama, tranquilo, enquanto Jason estava sentado recostado na cabeceira lendo em voz alta:

— Quando ela voltou para onde estava o Gato de Cheshire, surpreendeu-se com a multidão ao seu redor: havia uma discussão entre o carrasco, o Rei e a Rainha, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o resto permanecia em silêncio, parecendo bastante constrangidos — E, sem mudar a voz amena que estava usando na leitura, Todd olhou para Dick e disse: — Quase tão constrangidos quanto eu estou agora, lendo um livro infantil enquanto sou julgado em silêncio...

— Isso não parece fazer parte da história... — Damian comentou, bocejando logo em seguida.

— É porque não é, Dami — Barbara disse risonha, sem tirar os olhos dos desenhos que estava analisando – ela estava sentada no tapete perto da cama. — Quer se sentar e ouvir também, Dick?

— Não, não eu só vim até aqui porque...

Richard não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Presumiu que Bruce havia brigado com Damian, que o pequeno estaria assustado e sozinho, que Jason ainda estava dormindo sem se preocupar com problemas envolvendo a “criança” da casa. Jamais passaria pela sua cabeça que ele estava cuidando de Damian junto à Barbara e... Tim?

— Porque viu o Bruce emburrado na cozinha — Timothy resmungou, também estava com cara de poucos amigos. Ele era o único mais afastado, sentado na poltrona enquanto mexia no notebook.

— ... É melhor eu ir ver se o Sr. Pennyworth quer ajuda ou...

— Nem pensar, pirralho! — Todd passou uma das mãos no cabelo do irmão caçula — Você fica aqui, sem se meter nas coisas de gente grande.

— Mas eu já bato nos ombros do Timothy...! — Damian disse manhoso, ainda com esperanças de que pudesse fazer algo pelo pai.

— Em compensação bate na cintura de todo mundo! — o segundo mais novo retrucou, fechando a cara ainda mais.

— Não liga não, Dami... Eu já fui mais baixo que o Dick e que a Barbara também.

— Mesmo? — o pequeno encarou o “irmão preferido” com os olhos brilhando — Acha que um dia eu vou ser alto também? Tipo... mais alto que você?

— Vai até alcançar o pote secreto de biscoitos sem precisar de uma cadeira como certos baixinhos!

— Cala a boca, Jason! — Drake exigiu. Estava irritado e com o rosto completamente vermelho, se denunciando.

— Ei, vocês dois! Chega de brigas por hoje! — Babs os repreendeu — Dick, vai ficar aí da porta ou vai querer ouvir Alice no País das Maravilhas também?

— Eu... claro, claro que quero ouvir! — Sorriu e se sentou ao lado dela, também queria ver os desenhos do irmãozinho.

Jason pigarreou, bagunçou novamente os cabelos do irmão mais novo e continuou a leitura, tentando burlar o constrangimento que sentia ao ler para tantos ouvintes:

— No momento em que Alice apareceu, foi chamada pelos três para decidir a questão. Eles repetiram seus argumentos, mas, como todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, ela achou muito difícil entender exatamente o que diziam — A voz se mantinha em um tom calmo, provavelmente por efeitos do calmante. — O carrasco argumentava que não se pode cortar uma cabeça ao menos que ela não esteja presa a um corpo. Que ele nunca fizera uma coisa dessas na vida e não seria desta vez que ele começaria.

Damian estava visivelmente ansioso. O amor que tinha por animais o fez gostar instantaneamente do Gato de Cheshire, fazendo-o ficar apreensivo só de imaginar seu personagem preferido daquela história sendo decapitado. Diferente dos outros livros que pegava para ler antes de dormir, este em específico ele não conseguia se lembrar do enredo, não sabia se o Gato teria um final trágico.

— O Rei argumentava que qualquer coisa que tivesse cabeça poderia ser decapitada, e que aquela conversa era besteira — Jason continuou. Torturava Damian mantendo a leitura tranquila e demorada: — A Rainha argumentava que, se alguma coisa não fosse feita rapidamente, ela iria mandar executar todo mundo em volta — Bocejou — Foi isso que fez todo mundo ficar ansioso, que nem você, Dami...

— Jay...! — o pequeno resmungou dengoso.

Diferente do mais jovem daquele quarto, ansioso pela continuação da leitura, Barbara e Richard estavam preocupados – apesar de disfarçarem. Os desenhos de Damian sempre tiveram um toque mórbido, monstruoso, mas aqueles retratos de pesadelo ultrapassavam qualquer expectativa.

Criaturas desfiguradas, decepadas, mortas;

Cenários assustadores, mais até do que as cenas dos crimes bárbaros de Gotham;

Batman, presente em quase todos os desenhos, parecia um monstro assassino.

Era quase impossível imaginar que aquela criança doce que Damian era agora pudesse desenhar coisas desse tipo. O “quase” se deve ao fato de que tudo aquilo não passavam de memórias antigas, mais assustadoras, mas ainda assim lembranças do que ele já viveu.

— Alice não encontrou nada melhor para dizer que “Ele pertence à Duquesa: seria melhor perguntar para ela sobre isso.” — novamente, Jason bocejou — “Ela está na prisão”, a Rainha disse ao carrasco. “Vá buscá-la.” E o carrasco saiu disparado como uma flecha... — Ele se ajeitou melhor na cama, ficando deitado ao lado do irmão mais novo. Damian mal se aguentava de curiosidade enquanto Jason, cansado, tentava manter os olhos abertos e continuar a leitura.

Antes que o rebelde pudesse terminar o oitavo capítulo do livro – faltava apenas um parágrafo -, Bruce bateu suavemente na porta. Ela estava aberta, mas mesmo assim ele preferiu bater antes de entrar.

Os filhos o encararam com um sorriso convidativo, exceto por Tim. O segundo mais novo fechou o notebook e saiu do quarto sem nem mesmo olhar para o pai, ainda estava muito chateado com tudo.

— Eu vou ir atrás dele... — Dick avisou enquanto se levantava, mas Barbara o puxou pela mão para que se sentasse mais uma vez.

— Ele precisa de um tempo sozinho — o Wayne mais velho justificou, finalmente entrando no quarto. Com isso, os filhos continuaram à analisar os desenhos enquanto Jason retomava a leitura, se controlando da melhor forma que podia para não fechar os olhos e se entregar ao sono:

— “Eu concordo com você”, disse a Duquesa, “e a moral disso é...‘Seja o que você parece ser’ ou, se você prefere colocar isso de um jeito mais simples, ‘Nunca se imagine diferente do que deveria parecer para os outros o que você fosse ou poderia ter sido não seja diferente do que você tendo sido poderia ter parecido para eles ser diferente’.”

— Jay, você não disse o que aconteceu com o Cheshire! — Damian resmungou.

— Alice no País das Maravilhas — Bruce constatou com um pequeno sorriso brotando nos lábios — Não acredito que esse livro ainda existe... — Observou atentamente a capa, era um dos que tinha em posse desde criança — Me permite, Jason? — perguntou estendendo a mão para pegar o livro, afinal, era nítido a incapacidade do filho de continuar.

— Faz o que quiser, velhote... Só lembra de mostrar as figuras pro Dami — O rebelde entregou o livro à ele.

O mais velho manteve o sorriso discreto. Empurrou a poltrona e a colocou ao lado da cama para que ficasse mais perto dos filhos e então se sentou. Com um ar calmo e amável, ele continuou a leitura de onde Jason havia parado, no final do capítulo:

— A cabeça do Gato começou a desaparecer bem no momento em que ele se foi e na hora que o carrasco voltou com a Duquesa já tinha sumido totalmente. — Observou o filho mais novo, os olhos verdes brilhavam — O Rei e o carrasco começaram a procurá-lo desesperadamente por todo lado, enquanto o restante do grupo voltou ao jogo.

Até mesmo Dick e Barbara pararam o que estavam fazendo para ouvir a história. Pareciam crianças, talvez até mesmo mais do que Damian...

— Agora o nono capítulo — Bruce comunicou — “Você não pode imaginar como eu estou feliz em vê-la novamente, minha queridinha”, disse a Duquesa, tocando afetuosamente o braço de Alice, passando a caminhar junto com ela — Mostrou a figura retratando as duas personagens para os filhos, todos eles.

— ... Damian, você deveria refazer essas ilustrações, elas são tão feias! — Jason murmurou. Estava lutando contra o sono para poder ouvir a história também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em vários quadrinhos, Jason Todd já foi retratado lendo um bom livro. Talvez o mais famoso seja aquele painel dele ruivo lendo Orgulho e Preconceito no pátio de uma cadeia. Nas primeiras aparições dele como Robin, ele era ruivo, foi legal terem colocado ele assim.  
> Damian também foi mostrado lendo diversas vezes, logo, por que não colocar este como um passatempo dos dois?  
> Nota da Nota: eu sou apaixonada por contos de fadas. Sei que Alice no País das Maravilhas não se encaixa nessa categoria, mas também é um livro que adoro! Amo o gênero Fantasia!


	55. Extra

Escutar uma conversa atrás da porta é algo comum para crianças curiosas, adultos intrometidos e criaturas que possuem estas duas qualidades, como Mutano. Porém, pessoas sérias e responsáveis, como Rachel, não fazem este tipo de coisa... ou normalmente não fazem.

— Sabe, Ravena, é muito feio isto que você está fazendo... — Ele começou seu sermão, tentando dar o ar mais ajuizado possível – por dentro, estava saltitando por poder repreender a amiga mais sensata que tinha.

A amiga em questão apenas o ignorou e continuou com o olhar vidrado, escutando a conversa dentro do quarto de Estelar. Viu quando Asa Noturna chegou no fim da tarde - queria perguntar sobre Selina, mas estagnou na porta para poder ouvir o diálogo.

— Podem estar preparando uma festa surpresa pra você, ou pior: podem estar tendo uma DR! — Mutano comentou em voz baixa, se aproximando da porta.

— ... É bem pior que uma simples discussão de casal — ela sussurrou.

Desconfiado – e extremamente curioso -, o rapaz de pele verde colou o ouvido na porta grossa e tentou escutar o que estavam falando lá dentro. Reconhecia aquelas vozes, o que tornou a compreensão algo bem mais fácil:

_— E por que ela age desse jeito? Não fizemos nada de errado! — Estelar parecia incomodada, preocupada, aflita... qualquer coisa, menos a alienígena serena e racional que costumava ser._

_— Não fizemos nada **ainda**... e nem vamos fazer! — Diferente da antiga namorada, Asa Noturna estava resignado – o que não o impedia de parecer triste._

_— Eu deveria conversar com ela ou com o seu pai, não é certo desistirem sem nem mesmo tentar. A Rav...!_

_— Não, não tem como fazer o B mudar de ideia, eu já tentei! — Ele a interrompeu — Eu já tentei convencer eles várias vezes, mas eu finalmente aceitei: não adianta!_

_— Como poderiam saber se adianta ou não!?_

_— Tem chances de funcionar e chances de não funcionar, Kori! — Agora o rapaz parecia irritado, consternado. Bastou respirar fundo para ele continuar, agora com a voz quebrada: — Eu... eu não tinha pensado na possibilidade dele piorar, mas é algo real. É melhor apensas esperar... esperar o Dami voltar ao normal ou... ou tentar... me acostumar com... com isso._

_— ... Dick, ele vai ficar bem._

_— E se não ficar!? — As palavras estavam cobertas de amargura — E se ele nunca mais for um Robin ou voltar se lembrar de tudo? Se eu tiver que continuar mentindo pra ele o resto da vida? E se ele só ir piorando e piorando até..._

Ravena se afastou da porta.

Ela sabia perfeitamente como Dick estava se sentindo – não apenas por seus poderes empatas, todos da equipe se sentiam mal pelo que aconteceu à Damian. Ficar ali só a faria se sentir ainda mais ineficiente como uma parceira de equipe, talvez até mais do que Estelar se sentia: ela era a que melhor conseguia compreender o jeito peculiar com que Robin agia com todos, deveria ter acreditado nele.

Diferente da amiga sensata, Mutano continuou com o ouvido grudado na porta e os olhos arregalados, ouvindo cada parte que conseguia daquela conversa. Se contentava em saber do amigo enfermo pelas notícias que recebia – não achava uma boa ideia ir visitar Damian e acabar sendo atacado pelo rapaz -, porém, nunca imaginou que pudesse estar sendo enganado.

_— Médicos não podem fazer nada? Se ele não quer a Ravena perto, talvez exames possam...! — Ela foi interrompida novamente com as palavras rápidas do ex-namorado:_

_— Depois do que aconteceu, o B não quer o guri com os pés fora de casa: está suspeitando de todos, até da Liga dos Assassinos. Isso sem contar que já tentaram de tudo um pouco: exames, remédios, tratamentos rápidos. Acho que só faltou tratamento de choque, isso se já não tentaram — O rapaz suspirou. Logo depois, barulhos baixos como um pranto abafado começou._

_— Precisa se acalmar._

_— Ele nem sabe o que aconteceu, Kori! — Richard estava verdadeiramente desesperado e, ao que parecia, estava se aproximando da porta — Ele esquece ou então acha que são só pesadelos, entende o quão **terrível** isso é!?_

_— E-Eu posso imaginar, mas..._

_— E não podemos nem falar nada porque eles não deixam! — O rapaz acertou um soco contra a porta grossa de metal. Queria dar um final naquela conversa, colocar uma pedra em cima do assunto e fingir que estava tudo perfeitamente bem, como todos os outros estavam fazendo. Porém, a doce alienígena o impediu de sair daquele jeito:_

_— Eu vou pegar um pouco de água para você. Depois vamos conversar mais sobre isso... **vamos achar uma solução.**_

Nesse momento, Mutano se tornou uma pequena mosca e fugiu dali antes de ser notado. Sem conseguir processar tudo o que tinha escutado, ele se enfiou no único lugar onde poderia pedir ajuda: no quarto de Ravena.

Primeiro entrou como uma mosca pequena; depois se tornou um esquilo para escalar a escrivaninha cheia de papéis e tentar chamar a atenção dela – não recebeu atenção, pois ela estava imersa na meditação; virou um cão e começou a latir, resultando em um olhar interrogativo da amiga; por fim, virou um elefante pequeno e barriu.

— Fala logo o que você quer ou saia do meu quarto! — Ravena exigiu com sua magia escura transparecendo pelas mãos. Estava irritada.

Mutano finalmente voltou ao normal. Estava balançando as mãos, os olhos estavam arregalados, parecia ter sido atacado por um fantasma. Resolveu sintetizar o ataque de verdades que ouvira, mas se embolou nas próprias palavras:

— Preso em casa! Tratamento de choque! Ele não sabe o que estão fazendo! Tá todo mundo mentindo pro Damian porque ele está doido de vez!

— ... Não.

— Ravena, eu escutei direito! — De fato, ele tinha escutado perfeitamente bem, mas entendeu errado: — Se o Damian continuar piorando, eles vão tentar um tratamento de choque e se não funcionar vão falar que foi só um pesadelo!

— Não fariam isso.

— Ravena... — o rapaz de pele verde choramingou — O Damian é irritante, mas é nosso amigo. Deveríamos salvar ele! — Para complementar a suplica, se transformou em um gato felpudo e tentou ser o mais adorável possível.

A bruxa desviou o olhar, ergueu as sobrancelhas e suspirou. Sua meditação seria deixada de lado para tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça oca do amigo:

— Ouviu o que o Dick disse: “Tem chances de funcionar e chances de não funcionar”. — Ela estava séria, irredutível. Se Damian piorasse, ela não queria ser o motivo – já se sentia culpada o suficiente — Além disso, Damian me pareceu bem... — Tentou soar otimista.

— Esteve com ele!? — Mutano voltou para a forma humana e a encarou surpreso, falando mais idiotices: — Por que você esteve com ele e eu não!? Eu sou muito mais amigo dele do que você, nossos quartos são um do lado do outro!

— Eu não diria que isso faz de vocês melhores amigos... — Novamente, ela suspirou e tentou manter a serenidade. Precisava dar uma longa explicação para responder à pergunta e estava torcendo para que o de pele verde a entendesse de primeira: — Há alguns dias, Superboy invadiu a torre com uma mulher praticamente morta. Essa mulher...

— Então foi o Superboy quem invadiu aqui!? — Mutano a interrompeu, parecia desolado — Eu achei que era uma simulação! Tem ideia de quão rápido eu consegui colocar o meu uniforme!?

— Tem ideia do quão perturbador é saber que você nem sempre está vestindo algo, mesmo morando com outras pessoas?

— Você já sabia disso — Ergueu os ombros com um sorriso idiota.

— Não torna menos inconveniente — Ela revirou os olhos e retomou, tentando ao menos manter a educação: — Essa mulher está envolvida com Damian, Richard... e com a outra vida deles também. Eu não consegui entender muita coisa, estava tudo sombrio e embaralhado, mas eu vi ela se despedindo dele. Ele parecia...

— Ela se despediu dele, tipo assim: sabendo que ia morrer?

— Não, não desse jeito. Parecia só... — Ela buscou as palavras — Que era uma mãe se despedindo do filho? Não sei ao certo, mas pareceu isso... ela gosta dele.

— Você salvou a vida daquela doida varrida da Liga dos Assassinos!? Você sabe que ela é uma assassina, né!? Tipo, o Damian também era desse lugar e ele é perigoso! — O rapaz tentava buscar uma boa forma de embasar todo o nervosismo, mas Ravena a interrompeu em tempo de evitar mais enganos:

— Não essa, era outra mulher.

— Ravena... — Mutano balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro, estalando a língua no céu da boca — Todos sabemos que a mãe do Damian é a filha do Rah’s, aquele cara doido que parece uma múmia de barbicha, que mandou a prima doida do Damian vir matar ele.

— Não era ela! — Reafirmou entre os dentes — O nome dessa era Selina.

— ... Quantas mães o Damian tem? — Ele encarou a amiga.

— Talvez seja a madrasta dele...

— Tá querendo dizer que o Batman tem uma namorada? O Batman? ... Tipo, o Batman? Sério? — Mutano chegou a soltar uma risadinha — Ele é o Batman, ele só tem tempo pra fazer as coisas sombrias dele de justiça e combater o crime, ele não tem tempo de pegar umas gatinhas por aí.

— Você sabe que todos tem uma vida normal às vezes, não sabe?

— Nem pensar! — novamente, o rapaz soltou suas risadas — E eu aposto a minha cueca edição especial de Dirt Rally que o Batman é o Batman 24/7. Só não aposto que ele dorme em um caixão tipo um vampiro porque ele não dorme...

— ... Informações desnecessárias, Garfield — Rachel murmurou entre os dentes.

— O quê? Que eu acho que o Batman na verdade é um vampiro ou coisa assim? Faz sentido, olha: o Damian deve ter sido transformado em um com uns... 10 anos. Talvez até menos! Explica a sede por sangue, gostar de escuro e se recuperar de ossos quebrados tão rápido... — Pelo incrível que parecesse, o rapaz afirmava os dados com seriedade – como se cresse naquilo de verdade.

— ... Não. — Pela terceira vez, Ravena suspirou — Já terminou? Eu quero voltar para a minha meditação agora.

— Meditação!? Nem pensar, vamos ir salvar o Damian! — Aproveitando da “hospitalidade” da amiga de time, Mutano se sentou em cima da escrivaninha dela – amassando os papéis e livros que empurrou para o canto — Pensa bem: essa tal de Selina foi atacada e ela era próxima do Damian, podem estar querendo atacar outras pessoas também!

Ravena não disse absolutamente nada, estava ocupada controlando a vontade súbita de esganar o amigo impertinente. Porém, serviu como um “continue” aos olhos do rapaz de pele verde:

— Estão fingindo que o Damian ainda está mal, o culpado deve ter acreditado nisso e agora está terminando o serviço! Precisamos ajudar ele antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa!

— ... Já chega.

— Ravena, tem chances dele piorar, mas tem grandes chances de você conseguir salvar ele!

— Eu disse que já chega.

— Podemos ser os próximos da lista! Ou a Estelar, o Asa Noturna... o mundo!

A garota se manteve em silêncio.

Encarava um ponto qualquer, analisando meticulosamente todas as bobagens que havia escutado. Queria ser tão confiante quanto Mutano, mas se estavam descartando a ajuda dela, era por um bom motivo... não por apenas resignação, não poderia ser só isso.

— Ravena, o Damian... — Tentou mais uma vez — Lembra quando ele veio pedir ajuda porque tinha algo ruim acontecendo, mas que só poderia falar com quem estivesse disposto a acreditar nele? Lembra?

— ... Ninguém deu ouvidos.

— Claro que não, porque ele é um doido paranoico! E estávamos brigados com ele! E, e... É ele quem costuma colocar todo mundo em perigo... — Aos poucos, o rapaz foi perdendo a empolgação e abaixou o olhar — ... E daí ele sumiu.

— E quando voltou, estava... — Rachel apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro, tentando apagar a lembrança.

— ... Ainda dá tempo de salvar ele dessa vez — Mutano murmurou finalmente saindo de cima da escrivaninha e arrastando os pés para fora do quarto. O olhar estava voltado para o chão – se sentia culpado.

Por menor que fosse a possibilidade de ajudar Damian, era uma chance valiosa de redenção para os dois.

Ravena, como se já não estivesse incomodada o suficiente por tantos sentimentos pesados que estava sentindo, ainda precisava lidar com o vislumbre de sentido que a teoria de Garfield possuía: seja lá quem fez aquele atentado, conhecia Damian suficientemente bem para saber o melhor momento de atacar; poderia ser qualquer um, pois todos tinham motivos para não gostar dele; pessoas próximas também estavam sendo atacadas, independente se eram ou não heróis, o que só tornava acusar um culpado algo ainda mais perigoso.

Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

— ... Precisa ser quando Batman estiver fora — Ravena disse baixo quando Mutano estava prestes a fechar a porta.

Ela já estava começando a se arrepender do que fariam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que é uma pele naturalmente bronzeada pelo sol da manhã se comparada à pele verde de Garfield “Gar” Mark Logan, vulgo: Mutano?  
> Resumindo a história dele, que é bem mais longa que a parte superficial que conhecemos nos desenhos animados:  
> Ainda criança, Garfield estava junto aos pais, geneticistas, em uma viagem científica na floresta de Lamumba quando foi mordido por um macaco verde que o transmitiu a doença Sakutia – ele foi salvo, mas adquiriu a pele verde e o poder de se transformar em outros animais. Os pais de Mutano morreram em um acidente anos depois.  
> Motivado pelo desejo de fazer parte da Patrulha do Destino (equipe de heróis que ele admirava), invadiu a sede e conseguiu impressionar os participantes com suas habilidades enquanto tentava fugir e. depois, os ajudou a lutar contra um dinossauro. Foi adotado pelos membros e permaneceu lá por alguns anos, até que toda a equipe estivesse morta (sacrifício, combate, há variações também).  
> A partir daqui a história de Gar começa a ter variações. Algumas vezes ele se junta aos Titãs do Oeste e, só após a equipe ser desfeita, ele é convidado por Ravena para fazer parte dos Titãs. Outras, ele abandona a Patrulha do Destino e se junta aos Titãs para salvar Estelar dos Gordanianos. A mais recente, em Renascimento, ele estava sem um rumo na vida depois que os Novos Titãs foram desfeitos e foi sequestrado polo Robin (Damian) enquanto dava uma festa numa casa abandonada.  
> A parte realmente interessante na história de Mutano é que ele já teve inúmeras perdas na vida: os pais biológicos; os pais adotivos; as equipes às quais pertenceu. Porém, ele disfarça todo o conflito interno e a tristeza com suas piadas idiotas e o constante bom humor. São raros os momentos em que ele fica triste – normalmente, nesses momentos, ele se torna extremamente vulnerável. Porém, como acontece com muitos personagens, quase nunca esta parte dele é, de fato, aproveitada. Há sim aparições dessa fraqueza, como no capítulo 18 de Jovens Titãs (Renascimento), mas depois tudo é esquecido como se o jeito brincalhão dele conseguisse esconder de todos os problemas internos que ele tem.  
> Acredito que fariam um ótimo trabalho abordando isso usando a Ravena, sem necessariamente usar romance entre os dois (mas se tiver romance, ótimo! Adoro desse casal).


End file.
